Kiara Pride-Lander: Book 3
by Kimberly Joan Amethyst
Summary: The third book in Kiara's story. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, apart from my own characters, of course. Please R&R as you go along, for feedback would be great. Timon will make his appearance later on in the story. Sarabi and Sarafina are still included, just so you know. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiara Pride-Lander**

 **And the Prisoners of Azkaban**

 **By K.J.A.**

 **Hey everyone. K.J.A. here again. This is just a brief note to say that whilst I am writing this, I am also currently writing the fourth (and one of the longest) book in the series, so I will be uploading a chapter, two at most a week. So, I'm sorry if you are annoyed at this announcement, but that's the way it is. I will be uploading three today, and then you will be waiting until next week for a new chapter or two. So, without further ado, let's start this new book, shall we?**

0000

 **Chapter 1**

 **Owl Post**

 **KIARA**

Hello, my dear readers. It's me, Kiara again, giving you my third instalment on the road to me defeating the evil Lady Zira. In this year there are not going to be as many character change-overs as there was last year and we also get to see Sian acting a little differently too, but we'll get to that later. And do you remember back in my first year when I said that I didn't know why no one told me about my parents, and something along the lines of why no one ever mentioned them, and that why my parents weren't never mentioned in my grandmothers' cottage _until I was thirteen_? Well in the year that I am writing of, I am thirteen, so I'll tell you all about it. Well, you'll find out more about it towards the end of my third year, but for now, though, I'm going back to the summer of 2006, back to my grandmothers' cottage, to where I was spending my summer holidays.

I was a highly unusual girl in many ways, which you have all obviously picked up on by this point, haven't you, my fellow readers? I liked my summer holidays, which wasn't that unusual, but I had to do my homework in the dead of night, for now that I was thirteen, my grandmothers wanted me to do more things for them around the house; it was annoying to me, but what could I do about it? And, of course, I _did_ happen to be a witch.

As I recall, it was nearing midnight, and I was lying on my front in my bed, the blankets drawn right over my head like a tent, a torch in one hand and a large leather-bound book ( _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot) propped open against the pillow. I moved the tip of my eagle feather quill down the page, frowning as I looked for something that would help me write my essay: "Witch-Burning in the Fourteenth Century was Completely Pointless – Discuss".

The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. I moved my torch closer to the book and read:

 _Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognising it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm, and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Gwendolyn the Weird enjoyed being burnt so much that she allowed herself to be caught no fewer than forty-seven times in various disguises._

I put my quill between my teeth and reached under my pillow for my ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully I unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped my quill into it and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if my grandmothers had heard the scratching of my quill at that time of the morning, I would get a good telling off from them, I would. Mind you, saying that, I know that if the Smiths – my aunt, uncle and cousin for those of you who have forgotten – had heard me, they would have given me a far worse punishment for sure.

The Smith family were the one thing that I didn't like about the summer holidays. Oh don't get me wrong, it was great living with my grandmothers, for they loved me dearly and treated me with great love and kindness, but the Smiths made my life a living hell when I was home for the summer – apart from Uncle Frank, who always loved me, as he said so last year. Keep up with the times, people! Anyhoo, they were Muggles, who had a very medieval attitude towards magic. My grandmother Sarafina was a Muggle too, but she loved the idea of magic and liked to hear anything to do with the wizarding world, as did Uncle Frank. Anyway, I was taken away from my parents, who were a witch and wizard themselves, and were never mentioned under my grandmothers' roof, or anyone else's, for that matter. For years, my grandmothers treated me kindly and forced me to keep the magic within me going, whilst the Smiths treated me with hatred and tried to squeeze the magic out of me, which they were successful at. My aunt and cousin were living in terror of anyone finding out that they were related to a witch who was attending Dragon Mort Magical Academy, and the most that they could do in those days was to not mention me to any of their friends. On the other hand, my grandmothers were very supportive and told as many people as they could about me and were pleased and proud of what I had been doing at the school. Well, for the most part, anyway.

The separation from my books during most of the days at home had caused me great discomfort, because my teachers had given me a great heap of holiday homework. One of the essays was a particularly nasty one about Shrinking Potions, was for my favourite teacher – yep, you guessed it – Professor Tiana Triphorm, who would have been delighted to give me a detention for a month. You see, I remember during that holiday that I took my horse Timmy for exercise almost every day, along with cleaning him, and on top of that I was doing chores for my grandmothers all over the cottage about every five minutes after I'd finished the last one, so the only time I could get my work done was after dark and the dishes had been washed. I could leave spots of ink on the sheets, so they knew that I was doing my homework and I didn't get punished for it, so that wasn't so bad.

I had not had a visit from my aunt, uncle and cousin so far that summer, which was lucky for me. I supposed that they must have been angry with me for what happened last summer with Dokey and the pudding. But I wasn't too worried, for this summer I got a few calls from my three best friends, who are the eldest three of the Dawson Clan: Sian Dawson, the eldest of the bunch, her twin sister, Chrissie and their adopted brother, Chris Rickers, who I shared a Soul Bond with. The Soul Bond was something that Sian had told us about when I first met them. For those of you who have forgotten all about it, I will give you a quick recap now. You see, when a witch and wizard meet for the first time, a bond is created that grows with time, and as it grows, you will see into their thoughts, dreams and other stuff, and it will turn into love. That's what happened with me and Chris, and yes, the bond was growing stronger between us, but at this moment in time, we were still friends. But that wouldn't last for ever. And if any of you are thinking that me and Chris are getting together this year, then I'm afraid you are going to have to wait for the sixth book. Ha, ha!

Anyhoo, Harold my owl was out hunting (so I thought) as I finished writing about Gwendolyn the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the muffled sleep-talking of my grandmother Sirabi, so it must have been very late. I could feel my eyes were itching with tiredness, so I thought I'd finish the essay tomorrow night …

I replaced the top of the ink bottle, pulled out an old pillowcase from under my bed, put the torch, _A History of Magic_ , my essay, quill and ink inside it, got out of bed and hid the lot under my bed. Then I stood up, stretched and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on my bedside table.

It was one o'clock in the morning. I felt a funny jolt in my stomach. I had been thirteen years old for an hour without even realising it.

I always looked forward to my birthdays. I know my grandmothers always got me some things, but I was worried that my friends would leave me with nothing, and that would come as an insult to me, never mind that it would hurt me deeply if they forgot about it.

I walked across the dark room, past Harold's large, empty cage, to the open window. I leant on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on my face after a long time under the blankets. Harold had been absent for two hours, but I wasn't worried about him – he'd been gone that long before – but I hoped he would be back soon. He, Crooks the cat and my grandmothers were the only creatures who came in the house and didn't flinch at the sight of me.

I was still rather tall and skinny for my age, but I had grown a few inches over the past year. My golden hair was just as it always had been: long straight, but curled slightly towards the end and perfectly beautiful, no matter what I did to it. The eyes were dark amber in colour and were shaped like oranges, like my mother's were also shaped. But clearly visible on my forehead was a thin scar, shaped like a flame.

Of all the unusual things about me, this scar happened to be the most extraordinary of them all. My grandmothers had kept the truth from me for ten years, but on my eleventh birthday, they told me that I had been taken from my parents, Simba and Nala Pride-Lander because I had almost been murdered by the most feared Dark witch for a hundred years, Lady Zira. I had escaped from her with nothing more than a scar on my forehead, when Zira's curse, instead of killing me, rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Zira had fled …

But I had come face-to-face with her since being at Dragon Mort. Remembering our last meeting as I stood at the dark window, I had to admit to myself at that moment that I was pretty lucky to have reached my thirteenth birthday, and to also have such a good friend as Sian Zoe Katrina Dawson on my side.

I scanned the starry sky for a sign of Harold, perhaps soaring back to me with a dead mouse dangling from his beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the trees that were here and there towards the horizon, it was a few seconds before I realised what I was seeing.

Silhouetted against the silvery moon, and growing larger every moment was a large, strangely lop-sided creature, and it was flapping in my direction. I stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second I hesitated, my hand on the window-lock, wondering whether to slam it shut, but then the bizarre creature soared over my fence and I, realising what it was, leaped aside.

Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft _flump_ on my bed, and the middle owl, which was large and grey, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.

I recognised the unconscious owl at once – his name was Arrol, and he belonged to the Dawsons. I dashed to the bed at once, untied the cords around Arrol's legs, took off the parcel and then carried Arrol to Harold's cage. Arrol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks and began to gulp some water.

I turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy one, was my own Harold. He, too, was carrying a parcel, and looked extremely pleased with himself. He gave me an affectionate nip with his beak as I removed his burden, then flew across the room to join Arrol.

I didn't recognise the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but I knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third parcel, it was carrying a letter bearing the Dragon Mort crest. When I relieved this owl of its post it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings and took off through the open window into the night.

I sat down on my bed, grabbed Arrol's present, ripped off the brown paper and discovered two presents wrapped in gold, and two birthday cards. Fingers trembling slightly, I opened the envelope first. Three pieces of paper fell out – two letters and a newspaper cutting.

The cutting had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the _Daily Squabbler_ , because the people in the black and white photo were moving. I picked up the cutting, smoothed it out and read:

 _MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE_

 _Matthew Dawson, part of the Auror Headquarters at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Squabbler Grand Prize Galleon Draw._

 _A delighted Mr Dawson told the_ Daily Squabbler _, "Except my eldest daughter, we will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt where my niece, Sam, works as a curse breaker for Fauntrotts Wizard Bank."_

 _The Dawson family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Dragon Mort, which five of the Dawson children currently attend._

I scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across my face as I saw all ten of the Dawsons which did include the adopted brother, Chris and the foster brothers Ben and Dave, were waving furiously at me, standing in front of a large pyramid. Tall, greying Mr Dawson, four daughters and five sons. The Dawsons all (although the picture didn't show it) had dark brown hair; Chris' was a light shade of brown and Ben and Dave's were darker because they were black haired. Anyhoo, right in the middle of the picture were Sian, Chris and Chrissie, both tall, with Chris' pet rat, Claws, on his shoulder, and Chrissie holding her cat, Felix in her arms. Chris had his arm around one of his younger sisters, Kestrel.

I couldn't think of anyone who deserved the gold more than the Dawsons, who even though they were rich already, they were extremely nice people and did lots of work for charity. I picked up Chrissie's letter and unfolded it.

 _Dear Kiara,_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _It's brilliant here in Egypt. Sam's taken us round all the tombs, and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Dad wouldn't let Merida, Joe, Jack, Ben and Dave come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and other nasty stuff._

 _I couldn't believe it when Dad won the_ Daily Squabbler _Draw. Seven hundred Galleons! Most of it's gone on this holiday, but Dad is going to buy me a new wand for next year, as an added reward for what happened at the end of last year._

I remembered only too well the occasion when Chrissie's old wand had snapped. For those of you who had forgotten, it had happened when the two of us had been flying a car to Dragon Mort had crashed into a tree in the school grounds. For those of you who don't remember how it happened, go back to the second book and check it out, for I have more things to write about this year. Anyway, back to Chrissie's letter.

 _We will be back a week before term starts and we'll be going to Southport to get my new wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?_

 _Don't let your aunt and cousin get you down and give my love to your grandmothers from me, Chris and Sian._

 _See you in Southport,_

 _Chrissie_

 _P.S.: Chris' present, letter and card are attached to this. Sorry!_

I now turned to Chrissie's present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Chrissie beneath it.

 _Kiara – this is a pocket Sneakscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Sam said its rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But she didn't realise that Ben and Dave had put beetles in her soup._

 _Bye – Chrissie._

I put the pocket Sneakscope on my bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting luminous hands of my clock. I looked at it happily for a few seconds, and then turned to Chris'.

 _Dear Kiara,_

 _Egypt is awesome! Sian was in Jamaica with Ma for two weeks, before she came here to Egypt with us. She's really enjoying it here, and is getting some attention from the locals, but that's a big family secret that I'm not supposed to tell you about, so forget I wrote this and don't mention what I wrote to anyone._

 _I hope your aunt and cousin aren't there spoiling your summer; but if they are, just keep your chin up, for it'll be over before you know it. Enjoy the chocolate I got you for your birthday, since I couldn't think of anything else to get you. Sian's been more antsy of late, but I think that's because Max our youngest brother is starting school this year, and Sian doesn't know which magic school he's going to, and believe me when I say, I don't blame her. We all hate him for what he did to Sian – and I wasn't meant to write that down either. Drat! I'm a bit like Chrissie today!_

 _Give my love to your grandmothers. Enjoy the rest of your holidays and we'll see you in Southport._

 _Signed Chris_

I laughed and put Chris' card with Chrissie's and turned to pick up the parcel Harold had brought.

Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card and a letter, but from Sian this time.

 _Dear Kiara,_

 _Ma and I went to Jamaica two weeks after term finished. She took me there, for not only because I had never been there before, but as a reward for figuring out the mystery. I was going to send this to you – what if they opened it at customs? – but then Harold turned up! I think he wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday from a friend (if you are going to read this to your relatives, please tell them not to be offended, because I really like them and I appreciate that they give you presents, too. It's just that I'd thought you'd like a change). I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the_ Daily Squabbler _(I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to be keeping up with the wizarding world)._

 _I'm now in Egypt with my family, which I'm glad of. Did you see the picture of my family that was taken a week ago? We're learning loads here, and the ancient Egyptian wizards are just fascinating._

 _There's some interesting local history that I'm picking up here as well as in Jamaica. I've re-written my whole essay for History of Magic to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long; it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Yawn asked for._

 _As you are probably aware of by now, me and the rest of my family will be in Southport for the last week of the holidays. I hope you will make it, for I have no reason for why your grandmothers will stop you coming. I really hope you can, but if not, I'll see you in our Submarine on September the First._

 _Give my love to your grandmothers for me._

 _With love from your dear friend,_

 _Sian_

 _P.S.: just in case no one's informed you, our cousin Perdy has become Head Girl. The rest aren't too pleased about it, but good for her, I say!_

I knew that Perdy Fang, Sian's cousin, was extremely ambitious and would do well in the wizarding world. I smiled as I put Sian's letter down and picked up her present. It was very heavy. I thought it was a large book filled with difficult spells, seeing as it was from Sian – but it wasn't. my heart gave a huge bound as I ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case with silver words stamped across it: _Broomstick Servicing Kit_.

"Wow, Sian!" I whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.

There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip onto your broomstick for long journeys and a _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare_.

Apart from my friends, the thing that I missed most about Dragon Mort was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world – highly dangerous, very exciting and played on broomsticks, just to sum up quickly. I happened to be a very good player; I had been the youngest player in the century to be picked for one of the Dragon Mort house teams. One of my most prized possessions was my Scoot-Zoomer Two Thousand racing broom. Of course, I don't get to play Quidditch these days, but that's only because of my station in this world now.

I put the leather case aside and picked up my last parcel. I recognised the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Mina, the Dragon Mort gamekeeper. I tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before I could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly – as though it had jaws.

I froze. I knew that Mina would never send me anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Mina didn't have a normal person's view on what was dangerous. Mina had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious three-headed cats from women in pubs and sneak illegal dragon eggs into her cabin.

I poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. I reached for the lamp on my bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand and raised it over my head, ready to strike. Then I seized the rest of the wrapping paper in my other hand and pulled.

And out fell – a book. I had just enough time to register the handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title, _The Monster Book of Monster Facts_ , before it flipped on its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird cat.

"Uh-oh," I muttered.

The book toppled off the bed with a loud _clunk_ and shuffled rapidly across the room. I followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under my desk. Praying that my grandmothers were still fast asleep, I got down on my hands and knees and reached towards it.

"Ouch!"

The book snapped shut on my hand and then flapped past me, still scuttling on its covers. I scrambled around, threw myself forward and managed to flatten it. I heard a bed creaking, but it was just one of my grandmothers turning over in her sleep.

Harold and Arrol watched interestedly as I clamped the struggling book tightly in my arms, hurried to my chest of drawers and pulled out a belt, which I buckled tightly around it. _The Monster Book_ shuddered angrily, but it could no longer flap and snap, so I threw it down on my bed and reached for Mina's card.

 _Dear Kiara,_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you._

 _Hope your grandmothers are well._

 _All the best,_

 _Mina_

It struck me as ominous that Mina thought a biting green book would come in useful, but I put up Mina's card and next to Chris, Sian and Chrissie's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Dragon Mort to deal with.

Noticing that it was more thicker than usual, I slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within and read:

 _Dear Miss Pride-Lander,_

 _Please note that the school year will begin on September the first. The Dragon Mort Submarines will leave from the Devon Docks, The Sub House, at eleven o'clock._

 _Third-years are permitted to visit the village of Dragsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

 _A list for next year is enclosed._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor D. Darbus._

 _Deputy Headmistress._

I pulled out the Dragsmeade permission form and looked at it, a bigger grin spreading across my face. It would be wonderful to visit Dragsmeade at weekends; I knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and I had never set foot there. I knew my grandmothers would both sign it as soon as I put the form in front of their faces, for they would do anything to make me happy.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.

Deciding that I'd leave the Dragsmeade form for when the rest of the house was awake, I got back into bed and reached up to cross another day off the chart that I had made for myself, counting down the days left until I returned to Dragon Mort. Then I lay down with my eyes open, looking at my four birthday cards.

Extremely unusual as I was, I was content and blest with having such good friends and good grandmothers who were there for me when I needed them, and who loved me, cared for me and remembered that it was my birthday. Hooray!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Uncle Mack's Big Mistake!**

 **KIARA**

When I woke the next morning, I could hear my grandmothers moving downstairs and whispering excitedly about me. They weren't throwing a surprise party for me anymore; we had discussed it, and we agreed that seeing as I was thirteen now, I was too old for a birthday party. So I quickly leapt out of bed, grabbed my wash bag out of my bedside cabinet and went to the bathroom for a shower. When I got back to my room, I put my wash bag back, took out my hairdryer and brushes, did my hair and got dressed. I then turned to my bed, and just as I turned, Crooks jumped through my window, landed on my bed and jumped to the floor. I shut my window and did my bed quickly, as I saw Crooks was eyeing Harold and Arrol hungrily, as they were eyeing Crooks carefully. I quickly snatched my Dragsmeade form and scurried Crooks out of my room. As I closed the door, I could smell breakfast cooking, so I went downstairs and entered the big living room and kitchen area.

I turned to my right and saw my grandmothers. When they saw me they both yelled "Happy Birthday, Kiara!" and we hugged. I turned to my left and saw my birthday presents in a pile by the sofa. I was so happy, for today I didn't have to cook or clean or do anything like that, so I sat down and watched my grandmothers cook the breakfast.

Grandmother Sarafina turned the radio on as the clock struck eight in the morning, and the big headline was spoken.

"The big headline today is that two high-security prisoners, Simba and Nala Pride-Lander have escaped. The Prime Minister has sent out a notice to all forces across the country to tell the public that the Pride-Landers are armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of the Pride-Landers should be reported immediately."

As this headline was being spoken, I saw my grandmothers freeze what they were doing and looked at each other nervously, and throw a few uncomfortable glances at me. I think they were afraid that I would start asking questions, but I was a bit wiser now to know when to hold my tongue. But this didn't stop me from thinking about this, oh no. For I thought that this must have been about my parents! But they couldn't be, I remember telling myself, for everyone I had met always told me that my parents were good people …

I was bought out of my reverie by Grandmother Sarabi, who sat down next to me and said nervously, "So, Kiara. Did you – er – sleep well last night?"

"Yes, very," I said. "Although, I did get a wake up call at one o'clock in the morning by owls, who bought me presents from my friends and a few things from school."

"Oh, good," said Grandmother Sarabi, who cheered up as I told her what I got from my friends. She glanced at my hand with the form in. "What's that you've got there, Kiara?"

I glanced down at my hands in shock, for I had forgotten about the form because of the Pride-Lander story. "Oh, it's the form for Dragsmeade. Will you sign it for me so I can go?"

Grandmother Sarabi chuckled and said, "Let me go grab my pen." As she left, Grandmother Sarafina, who was cooking the rest of our breakfast, said, "So, Kiara, not asking us about your parents, are you?"

I thought this was an odd question, for she had never asked me about them. I always had been the one to ask, and whenever I did, they always sighed and told me some story or other. But I kept this in my head and said, "No. I know when to hold my tongue now."

I could sense her smile as she said, "So, do you think you'll take Timmy out today? After all, it's a beautiful day for it." And she was right; the sun was high in the sky and there was barely a cloud in sight.

"You know, I think I will," I said, as Grandmother Sarabi came back with a pen. I put the form on the table and she unfolded it and signed it. She said, "There you go, dear. I'll put this on top of the mantelpiece for you, just so you know where it is." I smiled and watched her as she put it behind a vase on the mantelpiece so it wouldn't fall off.

The breakfast was set and we fell to eating. Afterwards, Grandmother Sarabi got her camera and I began to open my presents. I got CDs, DVDs, video games, a few new quills and parchment and a jewellery box and some make-up; seeing as I was thirteen now, my grandmothers thought it would be good if I learnt how to do my own make-up and if I started to get jewellery now, which coincidentally, my grandmothers had also got for me. I had got my ears pierced when I was seven, so earrings were what I got along with bracelets and a few necklaces.

After I had opened all my presents, I took them to my room and when I came back down, I saw my grandmother Sarabi looking like she was going to go somewhere.

"Where are you going, Grandmother Sarabi?" I asked her, for I thought it was odd for her to go somewhere on my birthday, seeing as she always stayed at home when it came. I found out years later from Crighton's spirit that Grandmother Sarabi had been to see her to see if it was true about my parents.

She looked at me and said, "It's nothing, Kiara. It's just that I have to check a few things out, but don't you fret. I'll be back tonight in time for your birthday tea, fit with birthday cake and ice cream. And we can also give each other make overs. What d you say to that?" she asked me teasingly. At this I couldn't resist, so I just said, "OK, then", and we hugged. As she left, I went to the fridge, took out some snacks and two juice bottles with orange and summer fruits mixed in them, and then I got some carrots from the bottom of the fridge for Timmy, and then went out to see him. He perked his head up when he saw me.

"Hey, boy," I said to him. "Do you fancy a ride today?" he neighed and reared on his front legs delightedly, and I laughed as I brushed him and got him ready. I put the carrots, snacks and juice bottles in the bags on either side of Timmy's saddle and we set off.

I picked up the bow and arrows that I had made for myself in the place where I had hidden them as I rode and decided to see if I was as good as I had been at doing archery on horseback; seeing as it had been a few years since I'd tried it, I thought I'd give it another go. We rode really fast through the woods as I shot arrow after arrow at the targets, and kept hitting the bull. If Merida or Sian could see me now, I bet they'd be impressed by this, I thought delightedly as I shot the last arrow, and yelled so loud in joy that I sent the birds flying out of their nests. I settled down with Timmy for a few hours afterwards, fed him some carrots, and saw a few deer, rabbits and birds come to me. I took a look at them to make sure they were well and fed them a few plants and berries that were close by me and stroked them as well. When it was time to go, I got back on Timmy and rode fast back through the woods and valleys to the cottage, dropping my bow and quiver of arrows in the hiding spot that I had close to home. When I had hid them, I rode Timmy home, took off his saddle, fed him the carrots I had left, washed him down and took the juice bottles and snacks I had left back inside.

After I had placed the snacks on the bench in the kitchen, I turned round and saw my grandmothers at the table, looking at me anxiously and not knowing where to begin. I knew that something was wrong, so I asked them, "What's going on?"

Grandmother Sarabi looked at me, took a deep breath and said, "Sit down, Kiara."

I stood for a few moments before I walked slowly to the table and sat down. Little did I know that at that moment during the next few minutes the words my grandmothers told me would darken the sunshine on my birthday.

My grandmothers stared at me for a few moments, before Grandmother Sarafina said, "Kiara, Mavuto just called me as soon as Sirabi got back and … well … she told me that Frank's cousin Mack has arrived today and will be coming to see us on the last night of his visit."

" _Uncle Mack's coming?"_ I gasped, horrified.

"I'm afraid so, Kiara," Grandmother Sarabi said, as Grandmother Sarafina slowly nodded her head.

"Awww!" I sighed, annoyed, and put my head in my hands. I remember at that moment how my stomach seemed to drop out of me and my heart was still. I hated it when Uncle Mack came (this was his last visit, but still), for he always made my life feel like I was in a living hell. Even though he wasn't really my uncle, I had been forced to call him that my whole life. As far as I knew, Uncle Mack lived in the country in England, in a house with a large garden, where he bred bulldogs. He didn't often stay with the Smiths – which I was very grateful of – for he couldn't bear to leave his precious dogs, but each of his visits stood out vividly in my mind.

When I was younger – well, before I started Dragon Mort, anyway – I had to go to the Smiths for Carol's birthdays; so when it was her fifth birthday party, Uncle Mack had whacked me around the shins with his walking stick to stop me beating Carol at musical statues. A few years later, he had turned up at Christmas with a computerised robot for Carol and sent a box of dog biscuits for me. On his last visit, the year before I had started at Dragon Mort, my grandmothers had some things to do elsewhere, so they left me with the Smiths and Uncle Mack was there, and I accidentally stood on the paw of his favourite dog, Ripper. This dog then chased me out into the garden and up a tree, and Uncle Mack had refused to call him off until my grandmothers came to pick me up. And boy, was I glad when they did. The memory of this incident still brought the tears into Carol's eyes. Well they did, until four years later, when me and her became friends. Oops, I should have added spoiler alert, but too late now.

"Ursula has told me some rules to give to you," Grandmother Sarafina went on gently.

"What rules, Grandmother Sarafina?" I asked her.

"Firstly," she said, "that you are to keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Mack."

"All right," I shrugged, "if he does when he's talking to me."

"I agree with Kiara on that one, Sara," said Grandmother Sarabi to her. "You know how Mack is around the girl …"

Grandmother Sarafina nodded and went on. "Secondly, Mack doesn't know about your magic, so she doesn't want any magic being let loose in the house. She wants you to behave yourself, Ok, sweetie?"

"I will if he does," I said bitterly; Grandmother Sarabi nodded her head.

"And thirdly," said Grandmother Sarafina slowly, with her eyes closed and taking deep breaths as she was wondering how to put this. "Kiara," she said at last, "there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to have to tell you. Mavuto has told Mack that you attend some centre for incurably criminal girls?"

"WHAT!?" I shrieked, jumping to my feet, my eyes mad.

Grandmother Sarabi came to me and put an arm round my shoulder. "I told you she's take it this well," she said to Grandmother Sarafina. Then she looked at me and said, "Kiara, sit down." I calmed my breathing and slowly sat down again. Grandmother Sarabi resumed her seat and said, "Kiara, Sarafina and I don't like this as much as you do, but it's the only way to not get in trouble with Mavuto."

"This sucks," I said, sulking.

Grandmother Sarabi patted my arm and said, "I know it does, sweetie. But like I said, it's the only way to stay on your aunt's good side. Can you do that for us?" I looked at my grandmothers expectant faces for a few moments before I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Good girl," Grandmother Sarabi said, and kissed my head. After that, the air was far more cheerful. We ate fried chicken, and had birthday cake and ice cream, and then we watched a few movies and Grandmother Sarafina taught me a bit about make-up. Towards eleven o'clock, I kissed my grandmothers goodnight and went to bed.

The next six days flew by, and nothing exciting happened to report of, I'm afraid, except that every day I was dreading more and more the visit from Uncle Mack. But the dreaded day came at long last. About eleven in the morning, I heard a car pull up and it was them, the Smiths: Mavuto, short and stout with tightly-curled, mousey-brown hair that was shoulder-length and bouncy, with my mother's eyes; Frank, who was a tall, thin man with a handsome, youthful, friendly face and small, piggy, muddy-brown eyes; Carol, just like her mother with bad fashion sense, and the man that was with them was Uncle Frank, whose appearance I will describe to you in a moment. I knew why they were here, of course. Mavuto and Carol wanted to torment and embarrass me, but I wasn't going to give in that easily, oh no.

I slowly walked to the door as they got out of the car, sighed deeply and then opened the door. I saw Uncle Mack, who fortunately had not noticed me yet, but it was only a matter of time, after all. He looked just like Uncle Frank; tall, thin and with a handsome, youthful face and the same piggy, muddy-brown eyes. The only difference between them was that Uncle Mack hated my guts.

I stood back as the company came in and shut the door when they had all passed. They all greeted Grandmother Sarafina with joy, but when it came to Sarabi and I, their joy turned to mingled looks of disgust and hatred, although Uncle Frank, who was standing behind the rest, gave me and Sarabi small smiles, which we briefly returned before any of the others could turn on us.

"So," barked Uncle Mack to Grandmother Sarabi and I, "you two are still here, then?"

"Obviously," I said stiffly.

"Don't you say "obviously" in that ungrateful way to me," Uncle Mack growled. "It's damn good of Sarafina to keep you here. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on _my_ doorstep."

"Er, _I_ keep Kiara too, Mack," Grandmother Sarabi said. Mack just looked at her, totally nonplussed and sat down in one of the armchairs that were recently added in the room. Grandmother Sarafina bought out a tea tray with some cakes as the rest of us sat down.

I wanted to say that I'd prefer an orphanage to him and the Smiths, but thought better of it. I forced my face into a painful smile instead.

"Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Uncle Mack. "I can see you haven't improved since the last time I saw you." He took a large gulp of tea, wiped his mouth and said, "Where is it you send her, Sarafina?"

"Some centre or other for incurably criminal girls," said Grandmother Sarafina promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."

"I see," said Uncle Mack. "Do they cane you st this centre, girl?" he barked at me.

"Er –"

I saw Aunt Mavuto nodding curtly at me behind Uncle Mack's back.

"Yes," I said. Then, feeling as though I might as well do the thing properly, I added, "All the time."

"Excellent," said Uncle Mack. "I won't have any of this wishy-washy, namby-pamby nonsense about not hitting people who don't deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred. Have you been beaten often?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, "loads of times."

Uncle Mack narrowed his eyes.

"I still don't like your tone, girl," he said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Sarafina, I'd write if I was you. Make it clear that you approve of the use of extreme violence in this girl's case."

Perhaps Aunt Mavuto thought that I might forget our bargain; in any case, she quickly changed the subject, to my immense relief.

"So Mack, did you hear the news earlier this week? About those escaped prisoners …"

It continued like this for the remainder of the day. Whenever Uncle Mack was speaking to me, I was always thinking about my _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare_ (for I was reading it before I saw Uncle Mack again, you see), which always made me look dreamy-eyed. Uncle Mack thought there was something extra wrong with me, and Aunt Mavuto, Uncle Frank and my grandmothers insisted that I went to my room, which I would have been more than happy to do, except that Uncle Mack wanted to keep me near him to discuss some of the differences between me and Carol. I could see that my grandmother Sarabi was holding back an insult or two on the tip of her tongue as though longing to say something to him, but what choice did we have? At last, dinner came at six in the evening, which I was glad of, for after this meal, the Smiths would be leaving. Thank God for that!

It was during dinner that we got to understand a bit more about where Mack was coming from about the differences between Carol and me. For it was when we were tucking in to a sumptuous chocolate gateau that Uncle Frank had made us, and he had bought a bottle of brandy with him.

"Can I tempt you, Mack?"

By this point, Uncle Mack had already had a lot of wine, for his face was very red.

"Just a small one, then," he chuckled. "A bit more than that … a bit more … that's the way."

Carol was on her fourth slice of pie. She was starting to put a bit of meat on her bones, which was a long time coming, even I had to admit. Anyhoo, my grandmothers and Aunt Mavuto were sipping coffee and Uncle Frank was drinking brandy with Mack. I really wanted to disappear to my bedroom at this point, but a warning look from Aunt Mavuto told me that I'd have to stick this one out.

"Aaah," said Uncle Mack, putting down the glass. "Excellent nosh, Frank. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after …" He burped richly and patted his great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized girl," he went on, winking at Carol. "You'll be a proper-sized woman, Carol, like your mother. Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Frank …

"Now, this one here …"

He weaved his head at me. I saw my grandmothers' freeze and exchange nervous glances as I felt my stomach clench. _The Handbook_ , I thought quickly.

"This one's got a mean, runty look about her. You get that with dogs. I had one put down the other day, you know. Ratty, little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."

I was trying to remember page twelve of my book: _A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers_. I could see Grandmother Sirabi out of the corner of my eye with her eyes narrowed threateningly. We were getting into dangerous territory now, and make no mistake about that.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your side of the family, Mavuto. Sarafina –" he patted Aunt Mavuto's hand and gave a swift smile to Grandmother Sarafina, "but your sister – daughter, Sara – was a bad egg. They turn up in the best of families. Then she ran off with a cheapskate and here's the result of it right here."

My grandmothers both stood up at this remark and all of us froze. I had never seen my grandmothers act like this before, for I was usually the one who kicked off in this house up until this moment. Carol looked up from her plate, and my aunt and two uncles looked at my grandmothers, who were towering over them with pure fury in their eyes. I was staring at them with a funny ringing in my ears. _Grasp your broom firmly by the tail_ , I thought. But I couldn't remember the rest. The tension in the room was that thick it was like you could hardly breathe.

" _Bad egg?"_ said Grandmother Sarafina indignantly. "That _bad egg_ happens to be my other daughter. And I know her well enough to know that she is nothing like that at all, for your information."

"Yes and that _cheapskate_ just happens to be my son!" shrieked Grandmother Sarabi, tears of pure, hot anger surging down her cheeks.

Uncle Mack looked at Grandmother Sarabi, chuckled nervously and said, "Well, if that's your son who's your granddaughter's father, I'm not surprised she turned out the way she did."

" _WHAT?"_ my grandmothers shrieked, their mingled voices echoing round the silent kitchen. I saw Uncle Mack tremble slightly, which I was glad of.

"Oh, if you only knew what I could do to –" Grandmother Sarabi growled.

" _Sirabi!"_ Grandmother Sarafina hissed, and Grandmother Sarabi took a few deep breaths and calmed herself slightly as Uncle Frank suggested more brandy.

"This Pride-Lander," said Uncle Mack loudly, ignoring this last bit as he seized the brandy bottle and splashing more into his glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he does?"

The tension mounted once more as Uncle Frank and Aunt Mavuto looked tensely at each other. Even Carol perked up at this.

"He – didn't work," said Aunt Mavuto, with half a glance at me. "Unemployed."

"Oh, that's it," said Grandmother Sarabi sarcastically. "Spread more lies about our family, why don't you?"

"As I expected!" said Uncle Mack, again ignoring Grandmother Sarabi as he took a huge swig of brandy and wiped his chin on his sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who –"

"He was not," said Grandmother Sarabi and I simultaneously. The table was very quiet again. Grandmother Sarabi was glaring through her tears at Uncle Mack as I was shaking all over. I had never felt so angry in all my life.

"MORE BRANDY!" yelled Aunt Mavuto, who had gone very white. Grandmother Sarafina, who had gone white too, looked at me and said, "Kiara, why don't you go to bed, sweetie –"

"No, Sarafina," hiccoughed Uncle Mack, his tiny bloodshot eyes focussed on mine. "Go on, girl, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? After all, they've been dealing with mental health issues (through drink, I expect) –"

"They don't have mental health issues!" I said, on my feet now.

"And they aren't drunks, either!" Grandmother Sarabi put in. At this moment, the glass in Uncle Mack's hand exploded. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Uncle Mack spluttered and blinked, his face dripping.

"Mack!" squealed Aunt Mavuto. "Mack, are you all right?"

"Not to worry," grumbled Uncle Mack, mopping his face with his napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. I have a very firm grip, you know.

"Now you mustn't blame yourself on how she turned out, Sarafina," he said. "You see it in dogs, like I was saying to Ursula back at hers. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup –"

"SHUT UP! _SHUT UP!_ " I yelled, anger coursing through me as Grandmother Sarabi came to my side and put an arm around me. "My parents are _not_ cuckoo in the head!"

"Yes they are, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on your grandmothers!" screamed Uncle Mack, swelling with fury. "You're an insolent, ungrateful little –"

But Uncle Mack suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed him. He seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger – but the swelling didn't stop. His red face started to expand, his tiny eyes bulged and his mouth stretched too tightly for speech. Next second, several buttons burst from his tweed jacket and pinged off the walls – he was inflating like a monstrous balloon, his stomach bursting free of his tweed waistband, one of his fingers blowing up like a salami …

"MACK!" yelled Uncle Frank and Aunt Ursula together, as Uncle Mack's whole body began to rise off his chair towards the ceiling. He was entirely round now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and his hands and feet stood out weirdly as he drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Uncle Frank seized one of Mack's feet and tried to pull him down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. Next second, Ripper had leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Frank's leg.

Grandmother Sarabi let go of me, her face was now one of shock mingled with slight amusement as she went to try and help, so I dashed away, and as I opened the door, the angry magic that had just recently built up within me made a gust of wind fly as the door to the stairs flew open, which then made me accidentally knock the vase that was holding my Dragsmeade form off the mantelpiece and the form fell into the fire. At that moment I was so angry that I really didn't care for anything else. I dashed to my room, opened my trunk and took all my books, quills and extra stuff that I would need for the next year and placed them in my trunk. I took my mobile 'phone out of my pocket and placed it on my bed, for I didn't want my grandmothers to call me when they'd found out what I had done, and as I did I grabbed a jacket, for it was quite chilly that night, and put my cloak on, so that I could use the hood to keep myself unseen. Harold and Arrol were off hunting, so I opened my window, climbed outside and using the piece of rope hanging just outside my window I abseiled down.

When I reached the ground, I saw a small shadow hovering above me. I looked up and saw Uncle Mack floating higher into the air. He was already past the trees when I looked. I glared at him for a moment and then looked inside the cottage. I could hear Aunt Ursula, Uncle Frank and my grandmothers were having a shouting match by the door, and judging by the fact that there was no one else in the room, I was under the impression that Carol was with them. I stepped in, took out the four juice bottles that I had made earlier that day that were in the fridge for my ride with Timmy the next day, along with a lunchbox full of sandwiches and a few other nice things. I filled another one of these boxes with snacks, put the lid on this and then got some apples, carrots and a few other bits of fruit and veg that I knew horses liked. I then went to the stables where Timmy was grazing, and before he could rear, I calmed him down, stroked him and got him saddled up. I placed the boxes and stuff in the bags on either side of his saddle and then we trotted as quietly as we could out of the stables.

I decided that it would be best to travel by the cover of darkness and I didn't turn to where the valleys and hills were. Instead I turned out of the drive, but did it through the cover of trees to give us some cover from any onlookers. When we were further away, I took a look back at the cosy cottage where I knew a safe haven was, but seeing as I thought I was a fugitive, I thought there was no point getting them involved in this, even though I knew that Grandmother Sarabi was a witch. I took a deep breath and whispered "I'm sorry", and then, still under the trees and with the hood of my cloak up, I turned Timmy round, squeezed his sides and together we ran away into the night, on the way to Southport.

But while this was going on, I'm going to have to go back a bit so you can understand what my grandmothers were doing, and it's going to be from Grandmother Sarabi's point-of-view before we get to the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **SARABI**

Sarabi let go of Kiara and went to try to help Mack. It was awful what Kiara did to him, it was true, but Sarabi was also filled with a slight sense of amusement and justice for what he had said about her son and Nala's daughter. But he also had a point (or so she thought back then), for Sarabi and Sarafina knew what terrible thing their children had done, but then again, Kiara didn't know and they had to protect her. They knew that the truth would horrify Kiara after all the things she's heard from others who knew Kiara's parents and spoke well of them always to her.

Anyhoo, Ripper still had his teeth stuck in Frank's leg and this wasn't making it any easier for anyone to get him down; he was still bouncing off the ceiling and heading to the door. Sirabi knew that there was nothing that neither she nor anyone else could do until the Ministry arrived to help out, so she opened the back door and watched him float away, as everyone else did. Frank and Mavuto were horrified at this.

"What are you doing?" Ursula yelled.

"Look, the only people that can help him now are the Ministry of Magic," said Sarabi calmly. "They have the ability and skills to help. They'll know what to do."

Mavuto on the other hand wasn't calm. She was fuming. If steam could come out of people's ears, it would have come out of hers at this point. Her face was the deepest shade of red possible and she shouted, "WHERE IS THAT GRANDDAUGHTER OF YOURS, SIRABI?"

Sarabi headed to the door, for she knew that Kiara was in her room. "You will not lay a hand on my granddaughter again, Ursula." She didn't shout this time, but much like Crighton, you could feel a cold chill and power emanate from her. Mavuto trembled slightly at this, but stood her ground.

Frank touched his wife on the arm and said, "Maybe you should calm down, Mavuto –"

"I will _not_ calm down, Frank!" she yelled. "Didn't you see what the girl did to your brother? Aren't you angry with her for what she did?"

"Yes, I did see what _the girl_ did to Mack, and I am a bit upset by what she did; but Sarabi's right, Mav. We have to calm down and let the right people sort this out."

"Thank you, Frank," Sarabi said with a smile. At least some people here have sense, she thought, satisfied. But Mavuto wouldn't listen, though.

"I swear, Sarabi, I am going to make your granddaughter regret what she did to Mack by KILLING HER!"

"Not under our roof, Mavuto!" said Sarafina sharply, standing next to Sirabi. "After all, she is much my granddaughter as she is Sarabi's, and your niece –"

"I don't care whether she is my niece or not right now!" Mavuto shrieked. "All I care about is justice!"

"Mavuto!" Frank shouted. "Violence and anger only create more problems than they solve. Now calm down, will you?"

"I will not calm down, for Kiara Pride-Lander is no relation of mine anymore!"

The room went still again; no one thought that they would hear Mavuto Smith say that, but that did the trick to push Sarabi over the edge.

"That … is … _it_!" Sarabi said slowly. "That's it!" I've had it up to here with you, Mavuto! You come into our home, let your brother-in-law insult my son and your sister, my granddaughter's own parents to our faces and not take him home! It was wrongly done, Ursula!"

"So what are you going to do about it, then?" she asked, standing right opposite Sirabi now.

"Oh, I'll tell you what I'm going to do …" Sarabi said. And instead of saying anything, she grabbed Ursula's hair and dragged her to the door. Frank, Carol and Sarafina followed in shock, listening to Mavuto's squeals of pain.

Sarabi let go of Mavuto when they reached the hall. "What is wrong with you?" Mavuto yelled, as Sirabi threw her coat to her.

"I want you and your family out of my house, right now!" said Sarabi, looking angrier than ever.

"You can't do that!" said Mavuto indignantly.

"This is my house, Mavuto," said Sarabi matter-of-factly. "I have the right to do whatever I like here, including throwing those out who have displeased me. No offence to you, Frank. Or you, Carol," she said, turning to them, "for you haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh this is ridiculous –" Mavuto began.

"Mavuto, be reasonable here," Frank interrupted her. "We've caused enough trouble for one night."

"Thank you, Frank," said Sarafina.

Mavuto turned on her husband and said, "Whose side are you on?"

Frank looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered as he said, "Yours, Mav, obviously. But we have to know when to stop and when to back out. Besides, we've caused enough trouble here tonight as it is. I'm sorry for all that has happened here tonight, Sarabi," he said, turning to her. "We'll leave you and Sarafina in peace now."

Sarabi nodded her head as Frank and Carol put on their coats. "We'll send Mack back to you as soon as the Ministry are finished with him."

"Thank you," Frank said. "Come on, Carol. Mavuto. Let's leave these people in peace."

Sarabi opened the door and Mavuto walked out first, saying to Sarabi as she went, "You will not forget this easily, Sirabi."

"At least your husband has some sense, unlike you, Mavuto!" she said, and before Mavuto could say another word, Frank had hurried her out of the door, with Carol skulking along behind them. When Carol had left, Sarabi slammed the door shut; they could hear Ursula's complaints all the way to the Smiths' car. Once they had heard the car doors' slam and the engine come to life, Sarabi and Sarafina waited until they heard the noise of the car fade away entirely before they sat down at the kitchen table, where the remnants of the disastrous dinner remained.

The two women were silent for a while. Sarafina was the first to speak up. "Well, we all know it was going to end in tears, didn't we?"

Sarabi sighed and looked at Sarafina. She was glad to see that Sarafina didn't blame her for what she did to Mavuto and her family. "Yes, we did," she replied at last. "We know how Kiara acts around them, but it was a bigger mistake for them to bring Mack up. We won't be doing that again for a while, that's for sure."

"Agreed."

"I know I shouldn't have dragged Mavuto like that, but you heard what she said about Kiara, and what Mack said about Simba and Nala –"

"It's all right, Sarabi," said Sarafina gently, "I understand where you're coming from. But you have to admit that Mack did have a point about Simba and Nala. I mean, we both know what they did; but there's always been that part of me that thinks that they are innocent; I mean, we both know how sweet they are, don't we?"

"I know, Sara, and I want so desperately to believe that, too. But you saw the evidence that was collected as well as I did. Twelve eye witnesses saw what happened that day. There was no way out for them."

There was silence again, before Sarafina said, "Is it just me, or is it quieter than usual?"

Sirabi listened and had to agree. What is Kiara doing up there?, she wondered. "I'll go and see what Kiara's up to." Sarafina nodded as Sirabi got up and went to the door. She looked at the mantelpiece and saw the broken vase and the shrivelled piece of paper that was the Dragsmeade form. She sighed gently.

"What is it, Sarabi?" Sarafina called from the table.

"Kiara's Dragsmeade form has been burnt by the fire," Sarabi said. She heard Sarafina's sigh as she moved to the stairs and up to Kiara's room.

She knocked at the door and said, "Kiara?" She didn't hear anything, so she knocked again, but still there was no answer, which was odd for it was only half seven. She opened the door and saw Kiara's trunk standing open with her trunks and books stuffed pell-mell into it and her phone on the bed. Worried now, she moved to the open window and looked out, but there was still no sign of her dear grandchild. She then grabbed Kiara's phone and hurried back downstairs to where Sarafina was. Sarafina raised her head when she saw Sarabi, and looked questioningly at the worried look on Sarabi's face.

"Sarabi, what is it?" Sarafina asked, startled, as she got up and walked to where Sirabi was.

Sarabi took a few deep breaths before she said, "Kiara's gone?"

"What?"

"I've looked in her room and she's not there. Her clothes are in her trunk and her phone is still here." She showed it to Sarafina. "It was left on her bed."

Sarafina thought and then said, "Timmy?" at this Sarabi dashed to the stables and looked, but Timmy wasn't there, and some of his riding gear had been taken, too. She went back to the kitchen and looked in the fridge and he freezer; she saw that the lunchbox and drink bottles had been taken, as had a few more snacks and carrots and veg, too.

At last Sarabi stood up and said, "Kiara's taken Timmy with his riding gear and a few snacks."

Sarafina gasped in shock. "Where could she be going?"

Sarabi thought and said, "To the only place she knows where she can lie low: in other words, The Witching Service in Southport."

Sarafina looked worried. "Well, we have to call someone," she said at last. "Kiara's thirteen now. Barely a child, but still. We have to call people to find her and –"

"No," Sarabi interrupted her. "I will go and wait for her at Southport."

"But, Sarabi –"

"I know, Sara, but look at what Kiara has done. She's left her phone so no one knows where she is, and she's with Timmy now and will be staying with him and travelling under the cover of darkness, because she thinks she's broken the law because of that letter she received from the Ministry last year."

"But the Pride-Landers –"

"I know about that, but Kiara wants to remain inconspicuous, and that is exactly what is going to happen." As Sarabi said this, there were a few loud and yet distant _cracks_ in the back garden. Sarabi and Sarafina dashed to the window and looked; in the distance they saw a few wizards trying to pull down the rather small balloon shape in the sky that they knew to be Mack.

"Ah, good," said Sirabi in approval. "Members from the Accidental Magic Reversal Department. They should sort Mack out. I'll go and see them, whilst you wait here." Sarafina nodded as Sirabi headed out the door and ran to meet them.

One of the men turned round when they saw her. "Sarabi Pride-Lander?" he asked her.

"Yes. How do you do?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"Ah, pretty good, ma'am, pretty good," the man replied. "We're just going to puncture him, modify his memory and then get him back to his brother's place. Is that al right?"

"Yes, perfectly," Sarabi breathed. "Is there anything you'd like to do after that?"

"Yeah," said a second man, turning to face her. "We'd like to speak to you and your young Kiara."

Sarabi gulped and blanched. "K-Kiara?" she asked, panicking now.

The men looked at her. Then the first asked, "Is everything all right, ma'am?"

Sarabi took a few deep breaths before she said, "I'm afraid Kiara's not here."

"What?" the men said.

"But she has to be," said the first.

"Hear me out, for what I say is true," Sarabi said. She then went on to describe what went on that evening. The men listened with interest.

"I believe that Kiara thinks she's broken the law or something because she got given a warning from the Ministry last year, and now she's taken her horse and has run away, and she doesn't want anyone to know where she has gone. You can search her room if you like if you don't believe me."

She looked at the men earnestly. They looked at each other, nodded in silent agreement, and then the first man said, "All right, ma'am. What we'll do is, we'll get this fella fixed up and I'll let my right-hand man here take him to his brother's." he nodded his head to the second man. Then he spoke to Sarabi again: "Then I'll call the Minister and see what will be done to help you out a bit. Just go back inside, ma'am, while we clean this mess up."

"Thank you," Sarabi spoke to them. Then she ran back to the cottage, where she could see Sarafina looking at her in earnest.

"What's happening, Sarabi?" she asked as Sarabi entered the kitchen.

"They're going to puncture Mack, modify his memory and then one of them is going to take him back to Frank and Ursula's, while the other is going to call the Minister for Magic to see what can be done about Kiara to help us out a bit. We just have to wait, that's all."

And so they did. They waited anxiously for at least twenty minutes before they saw a shadow pass over their back garden. Sirabi and Sarafina sat down at the table as he came through the back door. He shut it and looked at the two women.

He looked carefully at Sarafina before he said, "Are you Kiara's Muggle grandmother?"

Sarafina looked taken aback, but said, "Yes, I am."

The man said, "Sorry, had to ask." Then he took a deep breath and said, "I've just been in touch with the Minister of Magic. She has told me to tell you that there will be no punishment for Kiara under the common circumstances – nothing important, don't ask –" he said, before Sarabi and Sarafina interrupted him. He then went on, "She has also told me to tell you that we have set up people from here to Southport to keep a look-out for your granddaughter and that we will not try and stop her as she rides there."

"But there are those dangerous convicts who have escaped," Sarafina butted in.

"Look, she's on her way to Southport and if anyone notices that she's in trouble or being attacked, our forces will step in and protect her. Furthermore, the Minister has insisted that Sarabi will pack immediately and get to Southport as soon as she possibly can, so that Kiara can at least see a friendly, not to mention familiar face when she gets to The Witching Service."

"I'll get packing now, then, shall I?" Sarabi asked, getting up as the man shook his head.

"I've got to get back to the Ministry now," he said to them. "Good luck with your granddaughter, and I hope she'll be in good health when you do." He nodded to Sarabi and Sarafina, before he Disapparated with a loud _crack_.

Sarabi got up and went to her room. She took out a couple of suitcases and started to pack everything she needed. When she had finished, she took her things to Kiara's room, sorted out Kiara's trunk and with her wand,

sent her things and Kiara's to The Witching Service. She saw Harold and Arrol. She knelt close by them and said, "Arrol, you're going to have to go to the Dawsons; and Harold, you're going to have to travel to The Witching Service to wait for your mistress. Can you do that for me?" Both owls blinked their eyes in understanding, and then both of them took off out the open window. Sarabi closed it and went back downstairs, where she saw Sarafina holding her coat for her.

"Thank you, Sarafina," she said as she took her coat and put it on.

"You will keep me updated, won't you?" said Sarafina to Sirabi as they hugged.

They let go and Sarabi said, "Of course I will. And I'll let you know when Kiara turns up. Will you be there to see her off on September the first?"

Sarafina chuckled and said, "I wouldn't miss seeing our granddaughter off for anything." Then with a smile and a goodbye, Sarabi Disapparated and ended up just opposite to the door of the girls' public toilets in Queen Anne's Street. There in the shadows lurked a woman. Sirabi checked that no cars were coming and stepped forth to meet her.

"Minister?" she asked when she saw her.

The Minister smiled as she replied, "Yes, Sarabi, it is I. And please, call me Cornelia." And indeed it was Cornelia Sweets; she was the same short, plump woman with short grey hair and an anxious expression, who wore the same pin-striped suit with a skirt to match, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak and pointed purple boots that Kiara saw her in the first time they met; and to top it all off, in her hand was the same lime-green witches' hat that she always carried around with her.

"Tell me, Cornelia," said Sarabi imploringly, "what has happened to Kiara? Where is she?"

Sweets held up her hand and said calmly, "Calm yourself, Sarabi. I know you're frightened, but nothing has happened to her yet. Besides, I have Harry Potter's people in the Auror Department, patrolling at certain points from your cottage in the south of Wales to here. If anything happens to her, we'll know. Of course, I would have got Matthew Dawson on the job as well, for I know he likes the girl, but he's on holiday in Egypt at the moment with his family. But getting back to the point; they will inform Harry of where she is, who will thus inform me and I will tell you, along of what state of health she is in and how long she has got to go before she arrives here. And I give you my word that no harm will come to her, not while I am still Minister for Magic."

"Thank you, Minister," said Sarabi, as the tears started to form in her eyes. Fudge quickly got her inside The Witching Service, told Dizra to get her a room with some tea with some of Ogden's Best Firewhisky brought up to it and took her through to the back room, where she calmed Sarabi down. After a while, Sarabi's nerves calmed and she thanked the Minister for what she was doing to help her family out and also thanked her for not punishing Kiara for what she did to Mack.

"Oh, not at all," she said politely. "I wouldn't think of punishing her at such a time as this." The two women shook hands and then departed; one for the Ministry and the other for her room.

 **KIARA**

Don't get me wrong, I felt terrible about leaving my grandmothers in the state that I did and as for Fudge not wishing to punish me, just wait until my fifth year at Dragon Mort, but we'll get to that. anyhoo, back to me now and in the next chapter we will explore what I did as I rode to Southport. It'll be very brief for I can't remember much about it, but some things stand out more vividly for me than others during those five days that I rode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A Rather Feverish Journey, With Supposed Trouble Ahead**

 **KIARA**

You'll understand why I named the chapter title as it is as I go along. Anyhoo, I don't really remember much over those next five days apart from riding on Timmy at night. When I was hungry, I ate; when I was tired, I slept, and when I wanted to keep going, I rode. Oh my God, I sound just like Forest Gump! I was kind to Timmy, of course; for when he got tired, I let him have a little rest every now and again, and I always tried to make us rest at place which was close to water, especially when we were resting for the day. I tried to make sure that we were in a secluded woodland (keeping an eye out for woods that were close to golf courses), and I made sure that we slept long enough. Well, Timmy did; I got a few hours' sleep here and there, but I couldn't sleep properly for the fear of what would happen when I got caught. Anyhoo, if I couldn't find woodland, I would find ditches for us to lie in.

Whilst I travelled, I thought that I was being followed. I didn't know by whom, but it made me want to travel more. I know I was putting more strain on Timmy, but seeing as I thought the law was on my back, what choice did I have? It was about the third or fourth day when I was sleeping, I felt sure that something warm lay close to me as I slept, and when I woke, it was gone. I didn't know whether I'd imagined it or not until late on in the summer term. By this point, though, I was glad there was something to keep me warm, for we had run out of food, even though I'd rationed it and fed myself and Timmy when we rested, just before we went to sleep and after we woke up. Timmy didn't like it, and nor did I, but again, what choice did we have? By the middle of the fourth day, our food supply had run out altogether, and from riding hard, little food and lack of sleep, I began to get a fever and was growing ever desperate to reach Southport and to get some comfort from a warm bed, no matter where it was.

By the fifth day, my suffering was really starting to show now. I was pale and thin with bags under my eyes, and Timmy was breathing harder than usual and slowing down more, but I spurred him on with all the remaining energy I had left within me. We rested when we could for five minutes only (I was that desperate to get to Southport) and kept going. I was shivering with cold and hot stretches, and got a cold, a headache and a cough, along with loss of appetite, and I was struggling to keep my eyes open as I was riding, but I was having worse problems; for as the sun was setting and me and Timmy arrived in Southport, I realised that horses were rarely seen in Southport anymore, but I had to get to The Witching Service, so I put the last of my remaining strength into Timmy and we galloped as well as cantered into town, for Timmy's strength was wasted as much as mine was; and as we neared Southport, the woods and trees got fewer, so we had to travel near the rail-roads in order to keep cover.

When we finally got there, it seemed like hours, even though it was just under one hour, for that's how exhausted we were, I saw a figure that looked like my grandmother Sarabi – which it was – but I couldn't be sure, for my vision was going blurry; and as I got off Timmy, my strength gave out at last. I heard someone scream, _"Kiara!"_ as I fell, and then my eyes closed on the world.

 **SARABI**

Sarabi had never been more worried about Kiara than she was at that moment. All week she had heard reports from the Minister about where Kiara was, but over these last few days the reports had got a lot more serious; according to what she heard, Kiara looked thin, pale and tired, and those who got close to her as she slept said she had a fever. After she heard this, she was so scared for her grandchild's health that she began to pray to God for Kiara's safety and to keep her alive. So you can imagine how relieved Sarabi was when on the day in question – Friday 11th August 2006 to be exact – she heard that Kiara was arriving in Southport. She stood outside for moments to keep a look out for Kiara, but it wasn't until after sunset when she heard that Kiara had finally entered Southport. It was at this point that Sarabi decided to go outside and wait for Kiara for as long as it took for her to see her precious Kiara again.

She waited for at least an hour before she heard the sound of hooves on the pavement. Sarabi raised her head expectantly, and smiled with relief as the horse turned down Queen Anne's Street and stopped at her feet. But that smile soon turned to a look of horror as Kiara got off her horse and collapsed at her feet.

" _Kiara!"_ she screamed. Sarabi then pulled the hood off of Kiara's face and saw that Kiara was indeed pale and thin, and was suffering from tiredness. She cried over Kiara as she felt the ragged breathing and the shivering from the fever. Sarabi looked up as she heard more ragged breathing, and saw Timmy on his last legs, too. She felt terrible for Timmy, but right now Sarabi's main priority was Kiara. She looked up as she heard running feet behind her and saw Dizra, who looked over Sarabi's shoulder at Kiara and gasped.

"Dizra," Sarabi said, after taking a few deep, calming breaths, "call the Minister and tell her that Kiara's turned up and that she has a fever. Get to it, then," Sarabi shouted when Dizra didn't move. Dizra nodded her head and hurried back inside the bar.

When she had gone, Sarabi pulled out her phone and called Sarafina's number. She had been texting Sarafina updates on Kiara ever since she first got them, and she always said every day that when Kiara arrived in Southport, that Sarabi would let her know.

The phone rang. Then a voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"Sarafina? It's me, Sarabi."

"Sarabi!" said Sarafina on the other end, sounding relieved. "Is Kiara there in Southport, then?"

"Yes, and she's pale and thin, suffering from fatigue and got the flu by the looks of things," said Sarabi, desperately trying not to break down again.

"Oh, the poor thing," Sarafina said gently. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"As a matter-of-fact, there is. I want you to fetch a horse trailer at the most convenient time you have, bring it down here and fetch Timmy; for it looks as though Kiara has been riding him to death. And bring some oats with water, for he'll need it by the looks of things."

"Sure thing, Sarabi," said Sarafina. "You know, it's still early. I could bring it down for you tonight, if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful, Sara, thank you. I'll let someone know that you're going to pick up the horse, and ask them to watch him until you get here."

"All right, then," said Sarafina. "Right, I'd better go, then, seeing as I have a horse trailer to get. Give my love to Kiara for me, won't you?"

"Of course I will. Bye, Sarafina."

"Bye, Sarabi." The line then went dead.

All was still as Sarabi put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Kiara. Then she heard a quiet yet croaky voice say, "Mother." Somewhere nearby. She looked round and then saw a shadow close by; a shadow of a man, whose voice she knew very well.

" _Simba?"_ she gasped, stepping slightly closer to him. "But you're supposed to be –"

"We know, Sarabi, but we escaped," said another familiar croaky voice, a woman's this time. It was Nala, and Simba explained to his mother that she was behind him, so that they wouldn't attract attention.

"But how did you get here?" Sarabi asked, suddenly suspicious. "After all, you two are fugitives and what you did to those people –"

"I know, Mum, but don't you fret. I'll explain everything quickly, for we don't have much time. You see …" and Simba explained everything to his mother. Sarabi was shocked, but she could hear truth in her son's voice.

"You didn't –?"

"No, Mum. Neither of us did," Simba said. "We've been very careful not to attract attention as we've watched over the girl, and kept her warm; for Nala, as well as myself, feel very much attached to her."

"Well of course you –" Sarabi began, but Nala heard something.

"People are coming!" she yelled. Simba looked at his mother.

"We have to go now, Mum. Keep a close eye on this one," he nodded at Kiara. "I love you."

"And I love you, my son," she said, as she hugged her son, with tears in her eyes. They let go and Sarabi said to him and Nala, "Look after yourselves now." Simba nodded, and then he and Nala changed back into their Animagus' and ran off into the night.

Sarabi went back to Kiara as the running footsteps reached her and she saw Dizra come back with two others. Dizra spoke to Sarabi.

"I've just got off the 'phone with the Minister," she said. "She told me that she will be here as soon as she can and wants Miss Pride-Lander to be made as comfortable as possible in her current state of need, ma'am. And she's been in touch with Crighton, ma'am, who will be here tomorrow. We've got the best room made up for her, ma'am. Never you fear."

Sarabi nodded and stood aside to let the two fellas who followed Dizra outside lift Kiara up and take her to her room.

 **KIARA**

For the next three days, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness, but I did feel a lot of movement around me. On the third day I remember that I could open my eyes, eat, drink and speak very little, and Grandmother Sarabi told me that I'd accidentally burnt my permission form for Dragsmeade, and I was worried about what would happen; but then I remembered that my dearest Grandmother Sarabi was my guardian, and that she could send a note to the school, saying that she gave the teachers her permission; but that was idea was soon going to fall to pieces. Anyhoo, on the fourth, I began to speak a lot more and sit up in bed and eat and drink a lot more, and I also noticed that Harold was in the room. Grandmother Sarabi told me that he had arrived about a couple of hours after she had. I wanted to get up, but Grandmother Sarabi said that I was still weak and should not move too fast too soon; so I did what she said to save myself from arguing with her. On the fifth day after I had had some breakfast and taken some orange juice (for even though it was a wizards' inn, they still sell that), I got a surprise visitor in the shape of my Headmistress.

It started with an obvious knock on the door. Grandmother Sarabi opened it and in came Crighton.

"Good morning, Kiara," she said cheerfully to me. I on the other hand, was feeling cheerful before she came in, and yet when I saw her, I felt all the blood rush from my face and felt sick and scared, for I was sure that I was going to be in trouble now for sure. I felt terrified, too, and it must have shown on my face, for Crighton chuckled and said –

"Relax, Kiara. You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?" I said, as relief rushed through me.

"No, you most certainly are not, my dear," she said, smiling. "But you have had us extremely worried about you, I must say. You've had the Ministry in uproar, never mind your grandmothers. Myself as well as my husband have been worried about you ever since we heard what happened, including a few children of mine."

"Are they all right, ma'am?" I asked.

"They have been concerned, but will be relieved to know that you are safe and getting better, especially Chris, Sian and Chrissie; for you know how those three care about you."

"Are you going to see them after you've finished with me, ma'am?" I asked.

"Well, I have things to do here, Kiara, and my family happen to be in Egypt. But I will promise you that I will call my husband and let him know to tell my dear children that you are getting better. How does that sound?" she looked at me expectantly for a few moments, before I nodded. "Good. Now, I suggest you get some rest, for after you have gotten better, the Minister will want to speak to you. She told me that herself this morning." At this, my panic levels went through the roof again.

"Is she still here, Susan?" Grandmother Sarabi asked her, before either of them noticed me.

"No, she went back to the Ministry to see what was going on with the Pride-Lander situation." It was just then that Crighton noticed me, and her happy face turned to one of shock. "What is it, Kiara? What has you so worried?"

"Th-the Minister wants t-to s-s-see me?" I stuttered, gasping for air as panic waves rushed through my blood.

Grandmother Sarabi calmed me down by saying, "Calm down, Kiara. Everything's going to be all right, my darling." and Crighton said to me, "It's just like I said, Kiara. You are not in any sort of trouble. I swear. I spoke to the Minister just last night, and she told me that no punishment would be given to you. Oh, and I must also point out that when you do speak to her, you must not mention that you saw her the night she came to arrest Mina. Can you do that for me?"

I saw her smile, and for some reason, that calmed me down far more than her or Grandmother Sarabi's words did. "OK," I said, and both of them smiled at me, and Grandmother Sarabi kissed my cheek and brushed my hair back and Crighton patted my hand. Then she turned to Sarabi.

"Right, I'd better go for I have a lot to do. I will leave Kiara in your hands, Sarabi take good care of her, and until she's ready to move, do not let the Minister see her under any circumstances. Here is her number." Crighton pulled out a slip of paper with her number on. "Call her when she's ready." Grandmother Sarabi nodded and pocketed the number. Crighton then turned back to me, smiled and said, "I shall see you at Dragon Mort, Kiara." And with that, she left the room.

0000

For the most of the next two days, I spent most of my time in bed, getting whatever strength I lost on that wild ride back before I started to move around again. On the eighteenth of August when I could move around good and proper and with the air conditioning on – which improved my health a great deal, I have to admit – my grandmother Sarabi had left the room for only a few minutes before she came hurrying back in and sayin that the Minister was here and that she wanted to see me as quickly as I could.

As I got dressed with my grandmother's help, I started to get really nervous now. I mean, I know that Crighton said that I wasn't going to be punished, but I couldn't really be sure until I saw Fudge and learnt from her that I wasn't going to be arrested; or worse – expelled!

I rushed down the stairs to the bar, where Dizra pointed me to the back parlour. She went in first, was in there for a few moments, then came back out and said, "She'll see you now, Miss Pride-Lander." So I took a deep breath for courage, went in and shut the door behind me.

I turned round and saw Cornelia Sweets, the Minister for Magic herself standing by the fire, a warm smile on her face.

"Sit down, Kiara," said Sweets, indicating the chair by her.

I walked to the chair and sat down, feeling goosebumps passing up my arms, despite the warmth of the fire and not because of my recent illness. Fudge took off her pinstriped cloak, tossed it aside, and then pulled up the skirt of her bottle-green suit and sat down opposite me.

"I am Cornelia Sweets, Kiara. The Minister for Magic."

I already knew this, of course, having already seen her in the previous year under my parents' Invisibility Cloak. But Fudge wasn't going to know that.

Dizra the Innkeeper reappeared, bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. She placed the tray on the table between me and Fudge, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, Kiara," said Sweets, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap; I don't need to tell you. Running away from your grandmothers' house like that! I'd started to think … but you're safe, and that's what matters."

Sweets buttered herself a crumpet and pushed the tray towards me.

"Eat, Kiara, you still look a bit peaky. Now then … You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing up of a Mr Mackley Smith. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to the cottage on the sixth August at about half past seven that evening. Mr Smith was punctured and his memory has been modified. He has no recollection of what happened at all. So that's that and no harm done."

Sweets smiled at me over the rim of her teacup, rather like an aunt surveying her favourite niece. I couldn't believe my ears as I opened my mouth to speak couldn't think of anything to say and therefore closed it again.

"Ah, you're worried about the reaction of you're aunt and uncle?" said sweets. "Well, I won't deny that they were extremely angry – your aunt more than your uncle, I have to admit from the reports I got – and they have reluctantly agreed to seeing you a few times during the summer, as long as you stay at Dragon Mort during the Christmas and Easter holidays."

This unstuck my throat.

"I always stay at Dragon Mort for the Christmas and Easter holidays," I said, "and I don't ever want to see the Smiths again."

"Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Sweets in a worried tone. "I know that you are comfortable with your grandmothers, but the Smiths are another part of your family, Kiara, and I'm sure you are all rather fond of each other – er – _very_ deep down."

"Well, my uncle more than my aunt and cousin," I said gloomily, but that was all I said about it, for I was still waiting to hear what my punishment was going to be.

"So all that remains now," said Sweets, buttering herself a second crumpet as she spoke, "is to decide where you're going to stay for the remainder of your holidays. I suggest you stay in the same room here at the Witching Service, and –"

"Hang on," I blurted out, "what about my punishment?"

Fudge blinked.

"Punishment?"

"I broke the law!" I said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"

"Oh, my dear girl, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" said Sweets, waving her crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban for blowing up their uncles!"

But this didn't tally up at all with my past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.

"Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my grandmothers' cottage!" I said, frowning. "The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Dragon Mort if I did any more magic there!"

Unless my eyes were deceiving me, I could have sworn that Sweets suddenly looked awkward.

"Circumstances change, Kiara … we have to take into account in the present climate … surely you don't _want_ to be expelled?"

"Of course I don't," I said.

"Well then, what's all the fuss about?" said Sweets airily. "Now, you help yourself to a crumpet, Kiara, whilst I go and have a quick word with your dear grandmother Sarabi."

Fudge strode out of the parlour, and I stared after her. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Sweets been here at the Witching Service to meet me, if not to punish me for what I had done? And now that I came to think of it, surely it wasn't unusual for the Minister of Magic _herself_ to get involved in matters of underage magic?

Fudge came back, looking pleased.

"You can keep your room, Kiara, and Sirabi can keep the one next to you," said Sweets. "I think you'll both be very comfortable. Just one thing and I'm sure you'll understand: I don't want you wandering off into the Muggle world below without your grandmother going too, all right? Keep to Brickabon Alley. And you'll be back here before dark each night. I'm sure you'll understand. Dizra and Sirabi will both be keeping a good eye on you for me. I've discussed all this with her, and she naturally agrees with me."

"OK," I said slowly, "but why –?"

"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Sweets with a hearty laugh. "No, no … best to know where you are … I mean …"

Sweets cleared her throat loudly and picked up her pinstriped cloak.

"Well, I'll be off. Plenty to do, you know."

"Have you had any luck with the Pride-Landers yet?" I asked.

Sweets' fingers slipped on the silver fastenings of her cloak.

"What's that? Oh, you've heard – well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The new Azkaban guards have never failed yet … and they are angrier than I've ever seen them."

Sweets shivered slightly.

"So, I'll say goodbye."

She held out her hand, and as I shook it, I had a sudden idea.

"Er – Minister? Could I ask you something?"

"Certainly," smiled Fudge.

"Well, third-years at Dragon Mort are allowed to visit Dragsmeade, but my permission form accidentally got burnt. D'you think _you_ could give me permission?"

Sweets was looking uncomfortable.

"Ah," she said. "No. no, I'm sorry, Kiara, but as I am not your parent or guardian –"

"But you're the Minister for Magic," I said eagerly. "If you gave me permission –"

"No, I'm sorry, Kiara, but rules are rules," said Sweets flatly. "Perhaps you'll be able to visit Dragsmeade next year; or you could ask Sirabi. Actually, I'll speak to her and tell her to not let you to go … I'm sure she'll understand. In fact, I think it's best if you don't … yes … well, I'll just talk to your grandmother, and then I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Kiara."

I followed Fudge out, disappointed that I couldn't go to Dragsmeade that year (or so I thought). Once Sweets had come back down the stairs about five minutes later, I went back up and saw Grandmother Sarabi, who had an expression of pity for me on her face.

I gave and annoyed sigh and said, "Why is it that everyone gets to go to Dragsmeade at certain weekends and I have to stay in the school. I mean, you're my grandmother," I said, looking at her. "Why don't you let me go?"

I sat down on the bed with my face in my hands. I heard the bed creak a few moments later as I felt Grandmother Sarabi's arms around me. "I know you're annoyed, dear," she said gently to me, "but the Minister and I are doing this for your protection."

"Why? Because I'm special or something, is that why you're protecting me?" I asked her, in a right foul mood by now.

Grandmother Sarabi gave a half-hearted chuckle as she said, "Something like that, yes." I looked up at her and saw her smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. But as she hugged me, that smile quickly vanished to disappointment and gloom again, as my hopes for visiting Dragsmeade vanished … for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Witching Service**

 **KIARA**

Even though I was still under the watchful eyes of my grandmother Sarabi, it still took me a few days to get used to my new-found freedom. I was allowed to get up when I liked, eat whatever I fancied and go wherever I pleased, as long as it was in Brickabon Alley; and as the long cobbled street was packed with some of the most fascinating wizard shops in the world, I had no desire to break my promise to Sweets and stray back into the Muggle world.

I ate breakfast with Grandmother Sarabi in the Witching Service every morning, where I liked watching the other guests: funny little witches from the country, who had come to do a bit of shopping; venerable-looking wizards were arguing over the latest article in _Transfiguration Today_ ; wild-looking warlocks and, once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver behind a thick woollen balaclava.

After breakfast, I would kiss Grandmother Sarabi on the cheek, before I went through one of the doors in the Witching Service at the end of the room, turn the doorknob left, step into the shop and walk out into the cobbled street of Brickabon Alley. I remember that I spent those summer days exploring the shops in under the bright artificial sunlight (for remember, the Witching Service is underground), and I often made my way to some of the cafe's there, sitting at a table under a brightly coloured umbrella, listening to my fellows diners were showing each other their purchases ("It's a lunascope, old girl - no more messing around with moon charts, see?") or else discussing the case of the Pride-Landers ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until they're back in Azkaban.) I was glad that I didn't have the responsibility of chores on my back, for I could now do my homework out in the open instead of under my covers by torchlight; instead, I did it sat outside Florence Foskett's Ice-Cream Parlour, finishing all of my essays with the help of Florence Foskett herself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave me free sundaes every half hour.

Whilst I had been unconscious, Grandmother Sarabi had taken the liberty of filling my money bag with golden Galleons, silver sickles and bronze Knuts from my vault in Fauntrotts. I had to exercise a lot of self-control to not spend the whole lot at once. I had to keep on reminding myself that I had five more years at Dragon Mort, and that I couldn't exactly walk up to Grandmother Sarabi to ask for money to buy spell books (seeing as it is a family vault), to stop myself from buying a handsome set of solid gold Gobstones (a wizard game, rather like marbles, in which the stones squirted a nasty-smelling liquid into the other player's face when they lost a point). I was tempted, too, by the perfect moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant, of course, that I would never have had to take another Astronomy lesson. But the thing that tested my resolution most appeared in my favourite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after I'd arrived at the Witching Service.

I was curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, so I edged my way inside and squeezed in amongst the excited wizards and witches until I glimpsed a newly erected podium on which was mounted the most magnificent broom I had ever seen in my life, before or since.

"Just come out ... prototype ..." said a square-jawed witch to her companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Mum?" said a girl younger than me, swinging on her mother's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites to go forward into the World Cup!"

A large wizard in front of me moved, and I was able to read the sign next to the broom:

 _THE FIRECRACKER_

 _This stage-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of mahogany, treated with a diamond-harsh polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected oak twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firecracker unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firecracker has an acceleration of 0-200 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price on request._

I was curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, so I edged my way inside and squeezed in amongst the excited wizards and witches until I glimpsed a newly erected podium on which was mounted the most magnificent broom I had ever seen in my life, before or since.

"Just come out ... prototype ..." said a square-jawed witch to her companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Mum?" said a girl younger than me, swinging on her mother's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favourites to go forward into the World Cup!"

A large wizard in front of me moved, and I was able to read the sign next to the broom:

 _THE FIRECRACKER_

 _This stage-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, superfine handle of mahogany, treated with a diamond-harsh polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected oak twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firecracker unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firecracker has an acceleration of 0-200 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price on request._

Price on request ... I didn't like to think about how much gold the Firecracker would cost. Up until that moment, I had never wanted anything so much in my whole life - but I had never lost a Quidditch match on my old Scoot-Zoomer Two Thousand, and what was the point of emptying my Fauntrotts vault for the Firecracker, when I had a very good broom already? I didn't ask for the price, but I did go in almost every day after that, up until the end of my summer holidays, just to look at the Firecracker.

There were, however, things that I needed to buy. I went to the apothecary to replenish my store of Potions' ingredients, and as my school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, I visited Sir Waldin's Robes for All Occasions and bought myself some new ones. But above all else, the most important things I had to get were my new schoolbooks, which included those for my new subjects: Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies.

I got a surprise as I looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-encrusted spellbooks the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass, which held about a hundred copies of _The Monster Book of Monster Facts_. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

I pulled my booklist out of my pocket and consulted it for the first time. _The Monster Book of Monster Facts_ was listed as the set book for Care of Magical Creatures. It was only then I truly understood why Mina said it would come in useful. I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me, for I was afraid that Mina would want help with some terrifying new pet.

As I entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager of the shop came towards me.

"Dragon Mort?" she said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," I said. "I need - "

"Out of my way," said the manager, brushing me aside. She drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick and proceeded towards the door of the _Monster Books_ ' cage.

"Hang on," I said quickly, "I've already got one of those."

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that, for I've already been bitten five times this morning - "

A loud ripping noise then rent the air; two of the _Monster Books_ had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I'd thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of _The Invisible Book of Invisibility_ \- cost a fortune, and we never found them ... well, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes," I said, looking down at my booklist. "I need _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky."

"Ah, starting Divination, are you?" said the manager, stripping off her gloves and leading me into the back of the shop, where there was a corner dedicated to fortune-telling. A small table was stocked with volumes such as _Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul_.

"Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. " _Unfogging the Future_. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods - palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails ..."

But I wasn't listening. My eyes were for some reason focused on another book, which was among a display on a small table: _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_.

"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what I was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere; it's enough to frighten anyone to death."

But I continued to stare at the front cover of the book: it showed a black dog as large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it at that point, but it looked terribly familiar to me ...

The manager placed _Unfogging the Future_ in my hands.

"Anything else?" she said.

"Yes," I said, tearing my eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting my booklist. "Er - I need _Intermediate Transfiguration_ , _A Wizard's Look Into the Lives of Muggles_ and _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3_."

I emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with my new books under my arms, and made my way back to the Witching Service, hardly noticing where I was going and bumping into several people.

I told Grandmother Sarabi that I had a headache, that I was going to lie down for a bit and that if I needed anything, I would let her know later. I trudged up the stairs to my room, went inside and tipped the books onto my bed. Somebody had been in to tidy: the windows were open and the magical artificial sunlight was shining through. I could hear the hustle and bustle of the crowd below me in Brickabon Alley. I caught sight of myself in the mirror over the basin.

"I don't know where I've seen those dogs before, but they can't have been death omens," I told myself defiantly. "Besides, I don't even know if I have seen those dogs when I was riding Timmy here; I was delirious from a fever, after all. But if I had seen dogs on the road, then they must have been strays. They _must_ have been ..."

0000

As the days slipped by, I started looking wherever I went for a sign of Chris, Sian and Chrissie. Many of the Dragon Mort students were arriving in Brickabon Alley now, with the start of term so near. I saw Zara Finn and Dena Wright, my fellow Lion-Hearts, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they, too, were ogling the Firecracker; I also ran into Nikita Bore, a round-faced, forgetful girl, outside Flourish and Blotts, but I didn't stop to chat, for Nikita seemed to have mislaid her booklist, and was being told off by her formidable-looking grandfather.

And I woke on the last day of my summer holidays, thinking that I would at least see Chris, Sian and Chrissie on the Dragon Mort Subs. I got up, dressed went for a last look at the Firecracker, and I wondered where I'd have my lunch that day, when I heard a familiar voice call my name, which made me turn around.

"Kiara! KIARA!"

There they were, the three of them, sitting outside Florence Foskett's Ice-Cream Parlour, all looking exceptionally brown and were waving frantically at me.

"Finally!" said Chrissie, grinning at me as I sat down. "We went to the Witching Service, but they said you'd left, so then we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Sir Waldin's - "

"I got all my school stuff last week," I explained. "And how come you know I'm staying at the Witching Service?"

"Dad," said Chris simply.

"Er, actually what Rickers _means_ to say," said Sian, in her usual pointed fashion, "is that we learnt from Ma through Dad that you're staying at the Witching Service, which was proven to us only minutes ago by your dear grandmother Sarabi."

Well, that makes sense; for let me remind you readers, that Mr Dawson works at the Ministry would of course had learnt that information not only from the Ministry, but also from his wife, too.

"Did you _really_ blow up your uncle, Kiara?" said Sian in a very serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," I said, as Chris and Chrissie both roared with laughter. "I just - lost control."

"It's not funny, you two," Sian said sharply to Chris and Chrissie. "Honestly, I'm amazed Kiara wasn't expelled."

"So am I," I admitted. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." I then looked at Chrissie. "Your dad doesn't know why Sweets let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Chrissie, she and Chris still chuckling. "Famous Kiara Pride-Lander and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to _me_ if I blew up an uncle. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Sian would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Witching Service, too, so you can come with us tomorrow!"

"Excellent!" I said happily. "So, have you got all your books and stuff?"

"Look at this," said Chrissie, pulling out a long, thin box out of a bag and opening it. Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books, too - " she pointed at the large bag under her chair. "What about those _Monster Books_ , eh? The manager nearly cried when we said we wanted three!"

"What's all that, Sian?" I asked, pointing at not one, but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I?" said Sian. "These are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies - "

"I can't believe that we have to take Muggle Studies!" said Chris, rolling his eyes at Chrissie and I. "I mean, we know a lot of Muggle stuff already. Why did the Ministry have to enforce that stupid law that we all have to learn Muggle Studies from the third year up?"

"Well, I find it fascinating to study the Muggle world from a wizard's point of view," said Sian earnestly.

"Yeah, you would," mutter Chrissie. Sian glared at her.

"Are you planning to sleep at all this year, Sian?" I asked her, while Chris and Chrissie sniggered. Sian ignored us.

"I've got plenty of Galleons left," she said, checking her purse. "It was my birthday in July, and I've got money spare to get myself an extra birthday present."

"How about a nice _book_?" said Chrissie innocently.

"No, I don't think so," said Sian composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Kiara's got Harold, I gave my old cat, Socks, to Chrissie, and Chris has got Claws, so I'm ready to get a pet of my own again."

"I'm glad you bought Claws up, Sian," said Chris, pulling his pet rat out of his pocket. "I want him looked over. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

Claws was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"It's the same with Felix, too," said Chrissie, sympathising with him. "She's been looking bad, too."

"There's a magical-creature shop just over there," I said, for I knew Brickabon Alley pretty well by the time my friends showed up. "You can see if they've got anything for Claws and Felix, and Sian can get her owl."

"Great," said Chrissie. "Oh, I remember that I left Felix back at the inn. I'll be with you in a few minutes." So Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I paid for our ice-creams, before Chris, Sian and I waited for Chrissie outside the Magical Menagerie, as she went back to the Witching Service to get Felix. She was back in no less than five minutes, carrying a squirming, screaming cat in her arms, that was looking rather thin. When she came over to Chris, Sian and I, the four of us entered the shop.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy, because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering or hissing. The witch behind the counter was advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I waited, examining the cages all the while.

a pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and were feasting on cooked bowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the sides of their glass tanks, and a fat white rabbit was changing in a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise. There were cats of every colour, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs were humming loudly, and, on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats were playing some sort of skipping game by using their bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left and Chris and Chrissie approached the counter.

"It's my rat and my sister's cat," Chris told the witch, pointing to Chrissie as he did so. "They've both been looking off-colour ever since we brought them home from Egypt."

"Bang them on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Chris and Chrissie put Claws and Socks on the table. Claws was next to his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled over to the wire for a better look, as the cats looked down to see Felix.

Claws was the only thing that Chris had that was second-hand (he had once belonged to Chrissie, but Sian had given her Felix, so that was why Claws had been given to him); however, Claws was now a bit battered-looking. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone, just like Felix did; for her fur had lost its glossy sheen and it looked quite thinner in some places.

"Ho," said the witch, picking claws up and examining him, then doing the same thing to Felix. "How long have you had these pets?"

"Oh ... um ..." said Chrissie uncertainly.

"I _think_ both have been in our family for about twelve years now," said Chris uncertainly.

"Do you know if they have any powers?" said the witch, examining the cat and rat closely.

"Er - " said Chris.

"Not that we know of," said Chrissie. The truth was that neither Claws nor Felix up until that point had shown the faintest trace of interesting powers (we'll get to that later). The witch's eyes moved from the matted fur of both animals, to the first front paw of both animals. Both cat and rat had a toe missing from each. The witch tutted loudly.

"They've been through the mills, these two," she said.

"As far as we can tell, they've always been that way," said Chris defensively.

"An ordinary rat like yours was only meant to live three years at best," the witch said to Chris, before turning to Chrissie: "and your cat was only meant to live ten years, although it isn't unheard of for a cat to live longer than that. Now, if you're both looking for something a bit more hard-waering," she said to Chris, "you might like one of these -" she pointed to the cage, where the rats had continued their skipping game, before she turned to Chrissie, " - and you might like one of our more _finer_ cats ..." and she pointed upwards at the cats, who were sitting proudly, unfurling their tails slowly and carefully.

"Chris muttered "Show offs," to the rats, as Chrissie muttered, "Bunch of proud pussy's," to the cats.

"Well, if you don't want to replace your animals, I can offer you some Rat Tonic," she said to Chris, reaching under the counter and bringing up a small red bottle, before she turned to Chrissie and said, "and for you, I can offer some Vitamin Drops to put in your cat's food." The witch then pulled out a bottle which was filled with orange liquid.

"All right, then," said Chris, shrugging.

"So, how much - OUCH!"

Chrissie buckled as something huge and black came soaring from the top of the highest cage and landed on Chrissie's head. Chris tried to get the large cat off Chrissie, but it turned on him, too, hissing and spitting at him, as the cat tried to scratch one of his eyes out. The cat then propelled itself, spitting madly at Claws and Felix. I saw Claws cower, as Felix stood in front of the rat, protecting him, spitting at the much bigger cat in front of her. I have never seen a cat before or since defend a rat in my life, but there's a good reason for that, which we'll get to.

"NO, LUCIFER, NO!" cried the witch, but Felix grabbed Claws in her mouth by his back, shot quickly around the bigger cat, landed spray-legged on the floor and scarpered to the door.

"Felix!" Chrissie shouted, haring out of the shop after her and Claws; Chris and I followed her.

It took us nearly ten minutes to find Claws and Felix, who had both taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, with Claws still inside Felix's mouth. When they saw us, Felix let Claws go, and both animals ran to their owners; Chris stuffed Claws back in his pocket, as Felix dashed into Chrissie's arms. Every now and again, though, Chrissie would raise an arm, to massage the spot on her head where the large cat had attacked her.

"What _was_ that?"

"It was either a very big cat or quite a small panther," I said.

"Where's Sian?" Chris asked me.

"Probably getting her owl."

We made our way back up the street to the Magical Menagerie. As we reached it, Sian came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous black cat.

"You _bought_ that monster?" said Chrissie, her mouth hanging open.

"He's _gorgeous_ , isn't he?" said Sian, glowing.

I thought that that was a rather debatable matter. OK, the cat's fur was thick and fluffy enough, I'll give you that, but it was definitely a bit bow-legged, and its face looked rather grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall at some point in its life. The cat was purring loudly, but when it caught sight of Felix, it started growling at her; Felix in turn was hissing and spitting at the large furball opposite her.

"Sian, that thing nearly scalped Chrissie and almost ripped my eye out!" said Chris.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Lucifer?" said Sian.

"And what about Felix and Claws?" said Chrissie, pointing to her cat as Chris pointed to the lump in his pocket. "They need rest and relaxation! How are they going to get that with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot the things for your pets," said Sian, handing the red bottle to Chris and the orange bottle to Chrissie. "And stop _worrying_. Claws will be sleeping in Chris' dormitory, and Lucifer in mine. What's the problem. Poor Lucifer, that witch said he'd been in there for ages: no one wanted him."

"I wonder why," Chris said sarcastically, as we set off to the Witching Service.

"Hang on," said Chrissie as we walked, "Felix is sleeping in our dormitory too, remember? I'm not having that monster sleep with us."

"Chrissie, you can say what you want, but Lucifer is my cat. I own him, and if I want him to sleep in our dormitory, then sleep in our dormitory, he shall."

"But - "

"Chrissie, I am not arguing with you about this!" Sian snapped, which put an end to that argument; Chrissie was mumbling under her breath, a foul expression on her face, until we got back to the Witching Service.

When we got back, Sian went to check on her younger siblings, whilst Chris, Chrissie and I found Mr Dawson sitting at the bar, talking to Grandmother Sarabi, with a copy of the _Daily Squabbler_ clutched in his hand.

"Kiara!" he said, smiling as he got up. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," I said, as Chris, Chrissie and I joined them with our shopping.

Mr Dawson then laid the paper down, and I saw the familiar faces of the Pride-Landers staring up at me.

"The Ministry still haven't caught them, then?" I asked.

"No," said Mr Dawson, looking extremely grave. "Everyone at the Ministry's been pulled out of there regular jobs at trying to find them, and we Aurors are now working double-time around the clock, but we've had no such luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught them?" asked Chrissie. "It'd be good to get some extra money - "

"Don't be ridiculous, Chrissie," said Mr Dawson sternly, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "The Pride-Landers aren't going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old witch. It's the Azkaban guard who'll get them back, you mark my words." My, how wrong he was. Ooops, once again I've got ahead of myself. SPOILER ALERT!

At that moment, Sian came back into the bar, followed by Beth and Kestrel, who were about to start their second year at Dragon Mort, and they were joined by the youngest of the Dawson Clan: Merida, Joe and Jack and their foster brothers, Ben and Dave Simmers, all of whom were about to start their first-year at Dragon Mort. But there was someone missing from the bunch ...

"Sian?" I asked her. "Where's your youngest brother? Why is he not with you?"

"Hmm?" Sian said distractedly. "Oh, Max you mean? Well, my parents thought it best that he'll be attending Hogwarts, so that's where he's going." And that was all that was said on that topic.

Just then, three of the Fang sisters came down: Perdy, the eldest of the three, was about to start her seventh and final year at Dragon Mort, who was followed by Tanya and Geri Fang, the twins, who were identical in every sense, and were about to start their fifth year at Dragon Mort.

Beth, Kestrel, Merida, Joe, Jack, Ben and Dave all said "Hello" to me warmly. Kestrel even hugged me like a sister, which was understandable, seeing as I had saved her life in my second year. When we let go, I then turned to Perdy, Tanya and Geri, and asked, "How come you guys are here?"

"Oh, their mother dumped them here this morning when we arrived," said Mr Dawson, "so I'm taking care of them. "They're coming with us to Dragon Mort tomorrow."

"Oh, cool," was all I said. Then Perdy ran up to me, held out her hand solemnly as though we had never met and said, "Kiara. How good to see you."

"Hello, Perdy," I said, trying not to laugh.

"I hope that you are well," she said pompously, as we shook hands. I felt as though I was being introduced to the mayor, rather than meeting an old school-friend again.

"Very well, thanks - "

Kiara," said Tanya, elbowing Perdy out of the way and curtseying deeply. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old girl."

"Marvellous," said Geri, pushing Tanya out of the way and seizing my hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

Perdy scowled.

"That's enough, now, you two," said Sian.

"Sian!" said Tanya, as though she'd only just spotted her, and seized her hand, too. "How really corking to see you - "

"I said, that's enough," said Sian, her arms now empty of Lucifer and her shopping. She then turned to her siblings and said, "Dad has made bought your new books and things for you all today which also includes you three," she said, turning to Perdy, Tanya and Geri, "so find whichever bag is yours since he's labelled them and then take them to your rooms, seeing as they are in his. And no arguments!"

Mumbling and grumbling, Beth, Kestrel, Merida, Joe, Jack, Ben, Dave,Tanya and Geri made their way up the stairs, with Perdy following behind them, uncomplaining. Sian then told Chris and Chrissie to take their shopping up with them, too, leaving she, Mr Dawson, Grandmother Sarabi and I down at the bar.

"How on Earth anyone can put up with Tanya and Geri's antics, I do not know," Sian said despairingly, shaking her head as she said this.

0000

The dinner that I was a part of that night was a very enjoyable one. Dizra the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlour, and the eight Dawsons, along with Chris, Ben, Dave, Perdy, Tanya, Geri, Grandmother Sarabi and myself ate our way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to the Sub House tomorrow, Uncle Matt?" said Tanya, as we tucked into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr Dawson.

We all looked at him.

"Why?" said Perdy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perdy," said Geri seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the bonnet with HG on them - "

" - for Humungous Grumpy-Pants," said Tanya.

All of us except Perdy snorted into our pudding.

"Why are the Ministry providing us with cars, Uncle?" Perdy asked again, in a dignified voice.

"Well, as I haven't got one anymore," said Mr Dawson, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favour ..."

His voice was casual, but I couldn't help noticing that his ears turned red, just like Chrissie's did when she was under pressure.

"Good job, too," said Sian briskly. "Do you realise how much baggage we've all got between us? A nice sight we'd all be on Muggle transport ... Wait a minute ... Chrissie, have you taken all the stuff off my bed yet?"

"I'll get to it," Chrissie said in a dull voice.

"Well, you'd better move it before we leave tomorrow, sister, because we won't have much time in the morning," Sian called down the table. Chrissie scowled at her.

After dinner, we all felt very full and sleepy. One by one, we made our way upstairs to our rooms to check our things for the next day. Sian and Chrissie were next door to me. I had just closed and locked my trunk when I heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.

The door of number twelve was ajar and Sian was shouting.

"It was _here_ , on the bedside table. I left it there before we went down to dinner - "

"I haven't touched it, all right?" Chrissie roared back.

"What's up?" I said.

"My mobile phone has gone," said Sian, rounding on me.

"So's Felix's Vitamin Drops," said Chrissie, throwing things out of her trunk. "I think I might've left it in the bar - "

"You're not going anywhere until you've helped me find my mobile phone!" yelled Sian.

"I'll get Felix's stuff, I'm packed," I said to Chrissie, and I went downstairs.

I was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when I heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlour. A second later, I recognised them as Mr Dawson and Grandmother Sarabi. I hesitated, not wanting them to know I'd heard them fighting, when the sound of my own name made me stop, then move closer to the parlour door.

" ... makes no sense not to tell her," Mr Dawson was saying heatedly. Kiara's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Sweets, but she insists on treating Kiara like a child. She's thirteen years old, and - "

"Matthew, the truth would horrify her!" said Grandmother Sarabi shakily. "Do you really want my granddaughter going back to school with that thought hanging over her? For heaven's sake, she's _happy_ not knowing!"

"I don't want to make her miserable, Sarabi, I want to put her on her guard!" retorted Mr Dawson. "You know as well as I do what Chris, Kiara and Chrissie are like, wandering off by themselves - they've ended up in the Black Forest twice! But Kiara mustn't do that this year!"

"I know, Matthew. When I think of what could have happened to Kiara the night she ran away - " she paused for a moment, and I could see her shuddering. After a moment, she continued, "If she hadn't turned up when she did, I don't know what I'd have done. Though I won't deny that it gave me a bit of a shock when she turned up thin, pale and ill ... But she survived, so what's the point - "

"Sarabi, they say the Pride-Landers are mad, and maybe they are, but they were clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of them, and I don't care what Sweets keeps telling the _Daily Squabbler_ ; we're no closer to catching the Pride-Landers than inventing Self-Spelling Wands. The only thing we know for sure is that is what the Pride-Landers are after."

"But Kiara will be perfectly fine at Dragon Mort."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If the Pride-Landers can break out of Azkaban, then they can certainly break in to Dragon Mort."

"But no one's really sure that the Pride-Lander's are after Kiara - "

There was a thud on wood, and I was pretty sure that Mr Dawson had banged his fist on the table.

"Sarabi, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Sweets wanted to keep it quiet, but Sweets went out to Azkaban the night the Pride-Landers escaped. The new guards there have told Sweets that the Pride-Landers have been talking in their sleep for a while now. Always the same words: "They're at Dragon Mort ... They're at Dragon Mort." I don't know why they keep saying "they're" seeing as there is only one Kiara, but this is certain: the Pride-Landers are deranged, they killed thirteen people with one curse and they want Kiara dead. If you ask me, they think that Kiara's death will bring She-You-Know back to power. The Pride-Lander's lost everything the day Kiara stopped She-You-Know, and they've had thirteen years in Azkaban to brood on that ..."

There was a silence. I leant still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Matthew, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting that you wife, Susan Crighton, is Headmistress of Dragon Mort. I am certain that nothing will come to harm my granddaughter as long as Crighton's in charge of the place. I suppose she knows about the Pride-Landers?"

"Of course she knows. We had to ask her if she minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. She wasn't happy about it, but she agreed."

"Not happy?" Why shouldn't she be happy, if they're there to catch the Pride-Landers?"

"Susan isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," Mr Dawson said heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that ... but when you're dealing with people like the Pride-Landers, you sometimes have to join forces with those you would rather avoid."

"If they manage to save my granddaughter - "

" - then I'll never say another word against them," said Mr Dawson wearily. "It's late, Sarabi. We'd best be getting to our separate chambers ..."

I then heard chairs moving. I hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight as quietly as I could. The parlour door opened, and a few seconds later, footsteps told me that Mr Dawson and Grandmother Sarabi were climbing the stairs.

The bottle of Vitamin Drops was lying under the table that we had sat at earlier. I waited until I heard both Mr Dawson and Grandmother Sarabi's bedroom doors close, before I headed back upstairs with the bottle.

Tanya and Geri were crouching in the shadows on the landing, not only listening to Sian and Chrissie's arguing, but also to the footsteps and voice of Perdy, who was apparently looking for her Head Girl badge. The Fang twins were heaving with laughter.

"We've got it," Geri whispered to me. "We've been improving it."

The back of the badge now read _Humungous Grumpy-Pants_.

I gave a forced laugh, gave Chrissie the bottle of Vitamin Drops, then went to my room and lay down on my bed.

So, I had finally learnt that the Pride-Landers were after me. That explained everything. Sweets had been lenient with me because she was so relieved to find me alive. She made me promise to stay in Brickabon Alley, where there were plenty of witches and wizards to keep an eye on me. And she was sending the Ministry cars to take us all to the Sub House the next day, so that I was well looked after by the Dawsons, Fangs and Grandmother Sarabi until I got on one of the submarines.

I lay listening to the sound of the muffled shouting from next door and wondered why I didn't feel so scared. The Pride-Landers had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr Dawson and Grandmother Sarabi obviously thought that I would have been panic-stricken if I knew the truth (although at that point, I didn't know what the full truth was, but we'll get to that). But I happened to agree whole-heartedly with Grandmother Sarabi that the safest place on Earth was wherever Susan Crighton happened to be. After all, people say even now that Crighton was the only person Lady Zira ever feared. Surely that meant that the Pride-Landers, as Zira's right-hand people, would be just as frightened of her?

And then there were those new Azkaban guards that everyone kept talking on about (and which, coincidentally, you will be introduced to next chapter). They seemed to scare most people senseless, and as they were stationed all around the school, the Pride-Lander's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.

No, all in all, the thing that bothered me most of all at that moment was the fact that my chances of visiting Dragsmede now looked like zero. No one wanted me to leave the castle that year until the Pride-Landers were caught; in fact, I suspected - and was correct - that my every movement throughout the castle that year until the danger had passed. But, I was going to learn that where there's a will, there is always a way, from some very good friends of mine ...

I scowled at the dark ceiling, wondering if everyone thought that I was a coward and that I couldn't take care of myself. After all, everyone knows that I had already defeated Lady Zira three times by that point in my life, so I wasn't a completely useless being ...

Then the image of the dog on the cover of _Death Omens_ flashed across my mind: _What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_.

"I'm _not_ going to be murdered," I said out loud.

"That's the spirit, dear," the mirror in my room said sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Stinger**

 **Hey, guys. K.J.A. here again. Sorry this one took so long to get to you, but I'm currently writing the fourth book on paper, so that chapter took a long time to do. I will be updating another chapter this week (to make up for the time it took to write this one), and I will hopefully post another not long after. So, on with this chapter.**

0000

 **KIARA**

Dizra woke me the next morning with her usual toothless grin and a cup of tea. I was just persuading Harold to get back in his cage when Chrissie banged her way into the room, looking irritable.

"The sooner we get on the sub, the better," she said. "At least I can get away from Perdy -"

"Perdy?" I said. "But last night you were angry at Sian -"

"So I was," she retorted, "but now Perdy's on my back, blaming me for spilling tea over the picture of Percy Clearwater ... you know ... her _boyfriend_?"

"What were you doing in Perdy's room, anyway?" I asked her.

"Well, Sian asked me to wake her up and give her a cup of tea, which I did, but I tripped over my own feet and the cup flew out of my hands, spilling tea everywhere. She's not happy with me, you know?" I stifled a laugh as Chrissie told me to come down when I was finished with packing. I told her I was done as I finished getting Harold back into his cage, and so we went down together.

"I've got something to tell you," I began, but we were interrupted by Tanya and Geri, who congratulated Chrissie on infuriating Perdy again, so I dropped it.

When we got downstairs, I saw Mr Dawson reading the front page of the _Daily Squabbler_ with a furrowed brow, and Grandmother Sarabi was telling Sian, Beth, Kestrel and Merida about a Love Potion that she had made as a girl. The five of them were rather giggly.

"What were you saying?" Chrissie asked me.

"Later," I muttered, as Perdy stormed in, followed by Chris, Joe, Jack, Ben and Dave.

I had no chance to talk to Chris, Sian or Chrissie in the chaos of leaving; we were busy heaving all our trunks down the Witching Service's stairs, out the door and up another flight that led back to the Muggle world. I had more trouble than most, for I had Harold perched on top of my trunk. A small wicker basket on top of Sian's trunk was spitting loudly.

"It's all right, Lucifer," Sian cooed through the wickerwork, "I'll let you out on the sub."

"No you won't," snapped Chris, as Chrissie glared at Sian. "What about poor Felix and Claws, eh?"

Chris pointed to his chest, where a large lump indicated that Claws was curled up in his pocket, as Chrissie pointed at another basket that was spitting, which obviously contained Felix.

Mr Dawson, who had been outside the ladies' public toilet waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.

"They're here," he said. "Kiara, come on."

Mr Dawson marched me out the door towards the first of two old-fashioned, dark green cars (the second was waiting just around the corner, for the road was too short to fit both in), each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard, wearing a suit of emerald velvet.

"In you get, Kiara," said Mr Dawson, glancing up and down the deserted street.

I got into the back of the car, and was shortly joined by Chris, Sian, Chrissie, Tanya, Geri and, to Chrissie's disgust, Perdy.

The journey to Dover was very uneventful, due to the fact that the Ministry cars seemed almost ordinary, though I noticed that they could slide through gaps that Grandmother Sarabi's car certainly couldn't have managed. We reached just outside the Dover docks with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers took out trolleys that they had in the backs of their cars, unloaded our trunks, touched their hats to Mr Dawson and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving queue for the traffic lights.

Mr Dawson kept close to my elbow all the way near to the gutter.

"Right then," said Mr Dawson, looking around us, "let's do this in pairs, seeing as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Kiara."

Mr Dawson strolled towards the gutter, which was a barrier to the slide which led to the Sub House, pinching my elbow as he did so, as I clutched my trolley as tight as I could.

Next moment, we were travelling fast on a sewage slide (once again, I'm glad that the water didn't get into my shoes), and we arrived in the large, underground Sub House, and saw the many large, oval submarines, that were all blue and suspended by claws on a rail dispensary, that would be released into the water shortly.

Mr Dawson and I quickly stood out of the way, as Sian and Grandmother Sarabi appeared, followed by Chris and Chrissie, Beth and Kestrel, Merida and Perdy, Joe and Jack, Ben and Dave, and then Tanya and Geri were the last to come through. All of them were calm, and as I surveyed them, I saw Perdy's Head Girl badge gleaming on her chest.

"Ah, there's Percy!" said Perdy, going pink. The rest of us started snorting behind our hands as Perdy strode off towards a boy with curly hair, throwing her chest out so that the boy couldn't miss her shiny badge (along with a few other things, wink, wink).

As Grandmother Sarafina came over from the staircase, Grandmother Sarabi started handing us all sandwiches that she and Dizra had made whilst at the Witching Service. I took mine (ham and cheese, if you must know), and hugged Grandmother Sarafina in greeting. But before I could say anything to her, I got a tap on the shoulder. I looked around and saw Mr Dawson bending over me.

"Kiara," he said quietly, "come over here a moment."

He jerked his head towards a pillar, and I followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around my grandmothers.

"There's something I've got to tell you before you leave -" said Mr Dawson in a tense voice.

"It's all right, Mr Dawson, I already know," I said.

"You know? How could you know?"

"I - er - I overheard you and Grandmother Sarabi talking last night. I couldn't help overhearing," I added quickly. "Sorry -"

"That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr Dawson, looking anxious.

"No - honestly, it's OK. This way, you haven't broken your word to Sweets and I know what's going on."

"Kiara, you must be very scared -"

"I'm not," I said sincerely. _"Really,"_ I added, because Mr Dawson was looking disbelievingly at me. "I'm not trying to be a hero, but seriously, the Pride-Landers can't be any worse than Zira, can they?"

Mr Dawson flinched at the sound of the name, but he overlooked it.

"Kiara, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Sweets seems to think, and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but -"

"Matt!" called Grandmother Sarabi, who was now shepherding the Dawsons, Chris, Ben, Dave, Tanya and Geri towards the stairs to the subs, as the five minute warning rang out. "Matt, what are you doing? They're about to go!"

"She's coming, Sarabi!" said Mr Dawson, but he turned back to me and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice. "Listen, I want you to give me your word -"

"That I'll be a good girl and stay in the castle?" I said gloomily.

"Not entirely," said Mr Dawson, looking more serious than I had ever seen him up until that point. "Kiara, swear to me you won't go _looking_ for the Pride-Landers."

I stared. "What?"

I could hear many students talking and walking up the stairs behind me.

"Promise me, Kiara," said Mr Dawson, talking more quickly still, that whatever happens -"

"Why would I go looking for people who want to kill me?" I said blankly.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear - for your grandmothers' sakes, as well as mine -"

"Matt, quickly!" cried Grandmother Sarabi.

The last of the students were just climbing the stairs. Mr Dawson and I ran over to my grandmothers, and when I saw them, Grandmother Sarabi said that Sian carried my trunk as well as her own on to the sub; so I quickly hugged and kissed my grandmothers, gave Mr Dawson a fleeting hug, before I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, dodged the crowd quickly and gained the safety of the Dawsons' sub, just as the door closed. Phew! I hardly had time to buckle myself in, as the sub started moving along the track, before the claw clutching it let go, and the sub dropped beneath the water. Once again, we were off.

"That was close," I breathed as I unbuckled. I felt as though my heart was in my mouth. After I had calmed down, I said to Chris, Sian and Chrissie, "I need to tell you guys something. In private."

"OK, but let me go and check on the younger ones first," said Sian, as she jumped to her feet and reached the door. As the eldest sister, it was her responsibility to ensure her sibling's safety when her parents weren't there. "They're just starting, after all, and I don't want them to get over-excited." She then disappeared through the door.

Chrissie rolled her eyes at the door that Sian had just gone through. "You know, sometimes I think she takes her duties as parent when our parents aren't here a bit too far."

"Yeah, well, at least we know she means well," said Chris. Chrissie shrugged, and that was the end of it.

We waited five minutes for Sian to come back, and when she did, she seemed satisfied at what she saw. "They're fine," she told us. "Not that I didn't expect them to be, but still, better safe than sorry, I suppose. I told them that we're here if they need us, and Nikita's with them, seeing as Beth and Kestrel invited her to join them -" Sian then gasped, as she saw someone sitting on the left. Chris, Chrissie and I looked, too, and we were shocked that we hadn't seen him there before.

Yes, it was a man, fast asleep next to the window. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I were shocked to see him here, for we were used to seeing students on board the Dragon Mort subs. The stranger (for though he was at the time) was wearing an exceptionally shabby set of wizard's robes, which had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though he seemed young, his dark red hair was turning silver.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Chrissie hissed, as we looked at him.

"Professor T.R. Meers," whispered Sian at once.

"How d'you know that?" said Chris.

"I can see it written on his case," replied Sian, pointing at the small, battered case, which was held together with a large quantity of string and was placed on the chair opposite him. I later discovered that "Professor T.R. Meers" was stamped across in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Chrissie, frowning at Professor Meers' pallid profile.

"That's obvious," whispered Sian, sitting next to Chris. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Before this time, myself, Chris, Sian and Chrissie had already had two Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had only lasted one year. There were rumours in those days that the job was jinxed.

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Chris doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway ..." he turned to me, "what were you going to tell us?"

I explained all about Grandmother Sarabi and Mr Dawson's argument and the warning that Mr Dawson had just given me. When I'd finished, Chris looked thunderstruck, the colour in Sian's cheeks had vanished and Chrissie had her hands over her mouth. she finally lowered them and said, "The Pride-Landers have escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Kiara ... you'll have to be really careful."

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but Chrissie's right, Kiara," said Sian. "Don't go looking for trouble, Kiara ..."

"I don't go looking for trouble," I said, nettled. "Trouble usually finds _me_."

"How thick would Kiara have to be, to go looking for a couple of nutters who want to _kill_ her?" said Chris, shakily.

They were taking the news worse than I had expected. Chris, Sian and Chrissie were even more frightened of the Pride-Landers than I was.

"No one knows how they got out of Azkaban," said Chrissie uncomfortably. "People have broken out before, of course (Harry Potter, people!), but this is the first time it's happened in years."

"But they'll catch them, won't they?" said Sian earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for them, too ..."

"What's that noise?" said Chris suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was issuing from somewhere, We looked all around us.

"It's coming from your trunk, Kiara," said Chrissie, who stood up, went over to my trunk and rifled through it. A moment later she had pulled out the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between my robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Chrissie's hand, and was glowing brilliantly.

"Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" said Sian interestedly, walking over to Chrissie for a closer look.

"Yeah - mind you, it's a very cheap one," said Chrissie. "It went haywire as I was tying it to Arrol's leg to send it to Kiara."

"Were you by any chance doing anything untrustworthy at the time, sister?" said Sian shrewdly.

"No! Well ... Chris and I weren't supposed to be using Arrol. You know he's not up to long journeys ... but how else were we supposed to get Kiara's presents to her?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," I advised, as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

I nodded towards Professor Meers. Chrissie stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of old socks that Aunt Mavuto had given me once, which deafened the noise, put them back in my trunk and then closed the lid of it.

"We could get it checked in Dragsmede," said Chris, as Chrissie sat back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Bangs, magical instruments and stuff. Dad told me."

"Do you know much about Dragsmede?" said Sian keenly. "I've heard that it's one of the two non-Muggle settlements in Britain -"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Chrissie, in an offhand sort of way, "but that's not why me and Chris want to go. We want to go to Sugarshack."

"What's that?" said Sian.

"It's this sweetshop," said Chris, a dreamy look coming over his face and Chrissie's. "They've got _everything_ in there ... Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat Chocoballs, full of chocolate mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills which you can suck in class, and the great thing about them is that it just looks like you're thinking of what to write next, when in fact you're sucking something sweet -"

"But Dragsmede's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Sian pressed on eagerly. "In _Sights of Historical Sorcery_ , it says that the inn was the headquarters for the 1432 Faun Rebellion, and the Howling House is meant to be one of the most severely haunted buildings in Britain -"

"- and massive sherbert balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," Chrissie said, continuing from where Chris left off, both oblivious to what Sian was saying.

Sian then looked at me.

"Won'tit be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Dragsmede?"

"'Spect it will," I said heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" said Chris.

"I can't go. The Smiths destroyed my permission slip that Grandmother Sarabi signed for me; and when I asked her if she'd still give me permission to go, she said maybe next year, and Sweets said the same thing."

Chris and Chrissie looked horrified.

 _"You're not allowed to come?"_ said Chrissie incredulously. "But - no way - Darbus or someone will give you permission -"

I gave a hollow laugh. Professor Darbus, Head of Lion-Heart house, was very strict.

"Or we can aske Tanya and Geri?" Chris suggested. "They know every secret passage out of the castle -"

"Chris! Chrissie!" said Sian sharply. "I don't think it best for Kiara to go sneaking out of the castle while the Pride-Landers are on the loose -"

"Yeah, I expect that's what Darbus will say when I ask for permission," I said bitterly.

"But if _we're_ with her," said Chrissie spiritedly to Sian, "the Pride-Landers wouldn't dare -"

"Oh, Chrissie, don't talk rubbish!" Chris snapped, before Sian could say anything. "Look, I want Kiara to come with us just as much as you do, but the Pride-Landers have already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street in broad daylight. Do you really think they're going to worry about attacking Kiara, just because we're there with her?"

"Thank you, Chris. It's nice to know that _some_ of us are seeing sense today," Sian said pointedly, looking shrewdly at Chrissie, which settled the matter.

She then got up and went over to her trunk, where she started fumbling with the straps of Lucifer's basket.

"Don't let that thing out!" Chrissie said (she had taken Felix out of her basket as soon as we set off through the water), but too late; Lucifer leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and jumped into Sian's arms. Chrissie clutched Felix - who had been sitting on the table in front of us - tightly to her chest, so tightly that the poor cat could hardly breathe, and was starting to scratch Chrissie angrily. Chrissie noticed this, and loosened her arms slightly. Felix noticed this and stopped scratching, but didn't purr.

Sian then sat down next to Chris, and once she did, Lucifer sprang onto Chris' knee. The lump in his pocket trembled as Felix hissed at Lucifer, and Chris tried to shove the cat angrily away.

"Chris, don't!" said Sian angrily.

Chris was about to answer back, when Professor Meers stirred. We watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The Dragon Mort subs moved steadily through the water. Even though we were under water, I could tell that it was raining heavily on the surface; the water was darker than usual and I saw continuous ripples where the rain drops touched the water. Lucifer had settled back in Sian's lap, his eyes flickering from Felix in Chrissie's arms, to the lump in Chris' pocket, and back again.

At one o'clock, a table rose in the middle of the floor with sweets on, which also contained a list of what was on offer and the prices for each, along with a cash slot and dispensary for change.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" asked Chrissie awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Meers. "He looks like he could do with some food."

Sian approached Professor Meers cautiously.

"Er - Professor?" she said. "Excuse me - Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Leave him, Sian," said Chris, as I handed him, Sian and Chrissie a large stack of Cauldron Cakes (once again, I thought I'd be nice, and buy them lunch). "If he wakes up, he can always go to the driver and ask for some food, can't he?"

"I guess so," she said, and sat back down.

"I suppose he _is_ asleep?" said Chrissie quickly, as the table disappeared from view. "I mean - he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing," whispered Sian, as she unwrapped one of her Cauldron Cakes.

He might not have been very good company, but Professor Meers' presence did have its uses. He became particularly useful to us late in the afternoon. If it wasn't for him, then I don't think that I'd be here today writing this ... at least not whole, anyway, as you are about to find out why.

I can prove this by saying that as the day progressed, and the rain got heavier and wilder, Chrissie at one point made a comment about us being close to the school; funny thing is, though, that the words were hardly out of her mouth when our submarine - along with the others, as I learned later - were starting to slow down, and we were going to the surface.

"Brilliant," said Chris, "'cause I'm starving."

"Me, too," said Chrissie. "I want to get to the feast."

"We can't be there yet, it's far too early," said Sian, checking her watch.

"So, why're we stopping, then?"

The subs were getting slower and slower, and the surface was getting closer and closer. As the noise of the engines fell away, the sound of the rain falling on the water sounded louder than ever.

Chris and I were the ones closest to the windows, and I bet that I wasn't the only one who did that that day to try and see what was going on.

The subs then came to a complete stop with a jolt, and thuds and bangs close by our ears told us that luggage had fallen out of the racks. The subs just floated there above the water.

"What's going on?" Chrissie said next to me.

"Ouch!" gasped Sian. "That was my foot, Rickers!"

Chris and I sat down at the same time, as I said, "D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno ..." said Chris.

There was a squeaking sound, and I saw the dim outline of Chris, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Chris said. "I think people are coming aboard ..."

The door to our compartment opened and someone tripped over their feet and fell to the floor with a painful smack.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry -"

"Hello, Nikita," Chrissie said as she got up and groped her way round in the darkness until she felt Nikita and pulled her up.

"Chrissie? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down -"

Chrissie, holding one of Nikita's arms, led her to a seat, opposite of Professor Meers, sat her down and then groped back to her own seat.

"I'm going to ask the driver what's going on," came Sian's voice. I heard her get up and go to the door, heard the doo that led to where her siblings were open - and then came a thud and two squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

Who's _that_?"

"Kestrel?"

"Sian?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for you, actually -"

"Come and sit down -"

"Not here!" I said hurriedly. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" said Nikita.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Finally, Professor Meers had awoken. I could hear movements in my corner. None of us spoke.

A soft, crackling noise then filled the compartment. Professor Meers appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," he said, in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door, which had closed after Sian and Kestrel had stepped away from it, slowly opened before Meers could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Meers' hand, was a cloaked crearture that towered to the ceiling. It was covered by a cloak, but the only part of its body that could be seen was its eye: blood red, with a slit down the middle, like a cat's, for it's pupil; and it's wings, which were black and peeling, and were making a deadly buzzing noise. I could see at its end that there was a sharp, deadly-looking, grey stinger. It also had spikes sticking out of its back. As I looked, I also saw something that made my stomach contract. I thought that it was a bug of some kind, but as I looked at its legs, I saw one of its (supposed) many hands protruding from the cloak, and it was glistening, grey-ish, slimy-looking and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. It was only visible for a few seconds. The creature then turned its eye upon me, and the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of the black material. It held my gaze for a few seconds, before it turned its eye to someone else. Clearly it was scanning the room intently, as though it was looking for someone; for its eye was always twitching and never ceased movement.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over us. I felt my own breath catch in my chest. The cold went deeper than my skin. It was in my chest, inside my very heart ...

My eyes rolled up into my head. I couldn't see. I was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in my ears as though of water. I was being dragged downwards, the roaring growing louder ...

And then, from far away, I heard screaming, terrible, terrified screams. I wanted to help whoever it was. I tried to move my arms, but couldn't ... a thick white fog was swirling around me, inside me -

"Kiara! Kiara! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping my face. Hard.

"W-what?"

I opened my eyes. There were lanterns above me, and the floor was shaking - the Dragon Mort subs were moving again under water and the lights had come back on. Chris, Sian and Chrissie were kneeling next to me, and above I could see Nikita, Kestrel and Professor Meers watching me. I remember feeling very sick; cold sweat was trickling down my face, which I wiped off instantly.

Chris, Sian and Chrissie helped me back onto my seat.

"Are you OK?" Chrissie asked nervously.

"Yeah," I said, looking quickly towards the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that - that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Kiara," said Chris, just as nervously as Chrissie, though there was gentleness in his tone.

I looked around the compartment. Kestrel and Nikita looked back at me, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming -"

A loud snap made us all jump. Professor Meers was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to me, handing me a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

I took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" I asked Meers.

"A Stinger," said Meers, as he gave chocolate to the others. "One of the Stingers of Azkaban."

We all stared at him. Professor Meers crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me ..."

He strolled past us to the door, behind which the other Dawsons were situated, opened it and passed through it.

"Are you sure you're OK, Kiara?" said Sian, watching me closely.

"I don't get it ... what happened?" I said, wiping more sweat from my face.

"Well - that thing - the Stinger - stood there and looked around with that big, ugly, gruesomely terrifying blood-red eye - and you - you -"

"I thought you were having a fit or something," said Chrissie, who looked as scared as Chris did at that point. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching -"

"And Professor Meers stepped over you, and walked towards the Stinger, and pulled out his wand," said Chris. "And he said, "None of us have the Pride-Landers under our cloaks. Go." But the Stinger didn't move, and kept its big, unblinking, scary eye upon him, so Meers muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned round and sort of glided away ..."

"It was horrible," said Nikita, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it went when it came in?"

"I felt weird," said Chrissie, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again ..."

Kestrel, who looked as bad as I felt, gave a small sob; Sian went over and put a comforting arm around her. Kestrel buried her head in Sian's arms as she gently stroked her sister's hair and murmured words of comfort.

"But didn't any of you - fall out of your seats?" I said awkwardly.

"No," said Chris, looking anxiously at me again. "Kestrel was shaking like mad, though ..."

I didn't understand it then. I remember feeling weak and shivery, as though I was recovering from a bout of flu; I also felt the beginnings of shame. I wondered why I had gone to pieces like that, when no one else had. I also remember feeling like the most useless being in the world at that point, although I wouldn't feel like that in the months that followed, for those thoughts were removed by Professor Meers, but we'll get to that.

Professor Meers had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know ..."

I took a bite and to my great surprise I felt warmth spread suddenly from the tips of my fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Dragon Mort in ten minutes," said Professor Meers. "Are you all right, Kiara?"

I didn't ask how Professor Meers knew my name.

"Fine," I muttered, embarrassed.

"I must see to the others," said Sian, letting go of Kestrel and giving her a warm smile. "They'll be worried after what just happened -"

"Calm yourself," said Professor Meers, holding up a hand to stop Sian as she went to the door. "They're fine. I checked on them before I came back in here. The only problem is that they're slightly shaken, but apart from that, no harm done." He smiled warmly at Sian, and she looked back at him in shock, her cheeks turning from pink to red in seconds. Hardly surprising, seeing as Sian was used to her being the one to comfort her siblings after something terrible had happened. "Th-thank you, sir," Sian muttered. Meers smiled at her and sat back down in his seat.

We didn't talk much for the remainder of our journey. At long last the subs stopped and resurfaced in the Dragon Mort Sub Cave, and there was a great scramble to get out; owls hooted, cats meowed and Nikita's pet toad croaked loudly from under her hat.

When we stepped out of the sub, I saw that the cave was indeed made of stone, that arched way above our heads. The subs were lined up neatly around the edges in an arch and we could see the rain lashing down from outside through the windows that were placed there to give us light, as well as the fire from the torches in the brackets that lined the cave, but at that moment the lights were flickering, as ferocious winds whooshed down a long stone staircase that led outside, chilling us all to the bone. As you can expect, there was a great rush to get to the surface quickly in order to get to the warmth of the castle; so Chris, Sian, Chrissie, Nikita, Kestrel and I joined the crowd quickly and made our way to the surface.

No sooner had we emerged from the cave, than we were pelted with icy rain. It was absolutely freezing.

I turned and saw the gigantic outline of Mina, who was heading towards the river, where she would guide the first-years across. She was carrying a lantern with her, which meant she saw me easily. Chris, Sian and Chrissie saw her, too, for Chris yelled, "All right, Mina?"

"All righ', you four?" she yelled back at us over the heads of the crowd. We waved at her, but had no chance to speak to her, because the mass of the people surrounding us were shouting us away from the entrance to the cave. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I then followed the rest of the school out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students. each pulled, as I then assumed, by an invisible horse, because when we climbed inside one and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw. I felt better since the chocolate, but at the same time, slightly worse. Chris, Sian and Chrissie kept looking at me sideways, as though frightened that I would collapse again.

As the carriage trundled towards a pair of wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, I saw two more towering, hooded Stingers, standing guard on either side. A wave of sickness threatened to engulf me again; I leant back into the lumpy seat and closed my eyes until we had passed through the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Sian was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Chris, Sian and Chrissie got out.

As I stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in my ear.

"You _fainted_ , Pride-Lander? Is Bore telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

Malty elbowed her way past Sian to block my way up the stone steps to the castle, her face gleeful and her pale eyes glinting maliciously. Dani looked just the same as she always did: eyes glinting maliciously, same drawling voice and same pale blonde hair. We had been enemies since the moment we met. She played Seeker on the Snake-Eyes Quidditch team, the same position that I played on the Lion-Heart Quidditch team. As always, she was flanked by her large, muscly cronies, Crate and Gabber, and her cousin, Keziah Rae-Bradley.

"Shove off, Malty," said Chrissie, whose jaw was clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Dawson?" said Malty loudly. "Did the scary old Stinger scare you, too, Dawson?"

"Is there a problem here?" said a mild voice. Professor Meers had just got out of the next carriage.

Malty gave Professor Meers an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and dilapidated suitcase. With a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she said, "Oh, no - er - _Professor_ ," then she smirked at Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley and led them up the stairs and into the castle.

Chrissie grumbled about not taking any of Malty's talk that year, but then Sian gave her a prod in the back to make her hurry, and the four of us joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, and into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches and housed a magnificent marble staircase which led to the upper floors.

The doors to the Great Hall stood open straight ahead; I followed the crowd towards it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy that night, when a voice called, "Pride-Lander! Eldest Dawson Girl! I want to see you both!"

Sian and I both turned round, surprised. Professor Darbus, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Lion-Heart house, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern-looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with squar spectacles. I fought my way over to her with a felling of foreboding; Professor Darbus always had a way of making me feel like I had done something very wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried - I just want a word in my office," she told us. "Move along there Dawson, Rickers."

Chris and Chrissie stared as Professor Darbus ushered myself and Sian away from the chattering crowd; we accompanied her across the Entrance Hall, up the marble staircase and along a corridor.

Once we were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor Darbus motioned Sian and I to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Meers sent a message ahead to say that you were taken ill on one of the submarines, Pride-Lander."

Before I could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Matron entered.

I felt myself go red in the face. It was bad enough that I had passed out, or whatever it was that I did, without everyone making all that fuss over me. I mean, I survived and was walking and talking well enough, for crying out loud!

"I'm fine," I immediately said. "I don't need anything -"

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Matron, ignoring what I just said and bending down to stare closely at me. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again, haven't you?"

"It was a Stinger, Pollyanna," said Professor Darbus.

They exchanged a dark look, and Matron clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting Stingers around a school," she muttered, pushing my hair back and feeling my forehead. "She won't be the first one who collapses. Yes, she's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are delicate -"

"I'm not delicate!" I said crossly.

"Of course you're not," said Matron absent-mindedly, as she proceeded to take my pulse.

"What does she need?" said Professor Darbus crisply. "Bed rest? Should she perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm _fine_!" I said, jumping up. The idea of what Dani Malty and Keziah Rae-Bradley would say if I had to go to the hospital wing is a thought that still tortures me to this day.

"Well, she should have some chocolate at the very least," said Matron, who was then trying to peer into my eyes.

"I've already had some," I said. "Professor Meers gave me some. He gave it to all of us."

"Did he, now?" said Matron approvingly. "So, we've finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows their remedies."

"Are you sure you feel all right, Pride-Lander?" said Professor Darbus sharply.

 _"Yes,"_ I said.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a word with Miss Dawson about her timetable, then we can go down to the feast together."

I went back into the corridor with Matron, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. I only had to wait a few minutes; then Sian emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor Darbus, and the three of us made our way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed navy hats; each of the long house tables was lined with students , their faces glimmering in the candlelight. Professor Winds was carrying an ancient chest and a four-legged stool out of the Hall.

"Oh," said Sian softly, "we missed the Sorting! Ah, well, at least the rest of my family - Ben and Dave included - are in Lion-Heart," she said, looking down the Lion-Heart table, where she saw five familiar heads, three brown and two black, and wearing an expression of pure pride on her face.

New students at Dragon Mort were sorted into their houses by the Sorting-Heads, which roared, squeaked, cawed or hissed the house that they were most suited for (Lion-Heart, Raven-Wings, Badger-Stripes or Snake-Eyes). Professor Darbus strode off towards her empty seat at the staff table, and Sian and I set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, towards the Lion-Heart table. People looked around at us as we passed, and a few of them pointed at me. I found it astounding how fast the news of my fainting fit had travelled through the school.

I sat on Chris' right, as Sian sat between him and Chrissie, who had saved us seats.

"What was that all about?" Chris muttered to me.

I started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment, Professor Darbus stood up and said loudly, "Here is our Headmistress of Dragon Mort - Susan Crighton!", which made me stop.

The Sorting-Heads swooped into the Great Hall and spun around quickly in the middle of the Hall, as a blinding white light surrounded us, just as it had at my Sorting. When the light vanished, the Sorting-Heads left the Hall, and before us stood Susan Crighton, Headmistress of Dragon Mort, wearing her ceremonial silver robes, her eyes twinkling brightly and her arms spread out in welcome.

"Welcome one - and all - to Dragon Mort Magical Academy!" she said loudly. Students both old and new applauded wildly as she walked to her seat, and it was only when she stood in front of it that the applause stopped.

The thing about Crighton was that she always had a great energy about her (I've already given you a description of her, so I'm not going to do that again). She was often described as the best witch of the age, but that wasn't why I respected her. You couldn't help trusting Susan Crighton, and as I watched her beaming around at the students, that was the moment I really felt calm for the first time since the Stinger had entered the compartment on the sub. Oh, and she's also the Dawsons' mother.

"Welcome!" said Crighton once more, the candlelight shimmering off the silver in her hair and robes. "Welcome to another year at Dragon Mort! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast ..."

Crighton cleared her throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Dragon Mort Subs, our school is presently playing host to some of the Stingers of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

She paused, and I remembered Mr Dawson saying that Crighton was not happy with the Stingers guarding the school.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Crighton continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Stingers are not fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," she added blandly, and Chris, Chrissie and I glanced at each other. "It is not in the nature of a Stinger to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student runs foul of the Stingers."

Perdy, who was sitting a few seats down on the opposite side of the table, puffed out her chest again and stared around paused again; she looked very seriously around the Hall and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note," she continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"Firstly, Professor Meers, who has kindly considered to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic, applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the sub with Professor Meers clapped hard, myself amongst them. Professor Meers looked particularly slowly next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"Look at Triphorm!" Chrissie hissed to me.

Professor Triphorm, the Potions Mistress, was staring along the table at Professor Meers. It was common knowledge that Triphorm wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, but even I, who hated Triphorm, was startled at the expression twisting her thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger. It was loathing. I knew that expression only too well; it was the look Triphorm wore every time she set eyes on me.

"As to our second appointment," Crighton continued, as the lukewarm applause for Professor Meers died away, "well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Hot-Shot, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with her remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to announce that her place will be filled by none other than Mina Wickes, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to her gamekeeping duties."

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I stared at each other, stunned. But only for a moment, for we then joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Lion-Heart table in particular. I leant forward to see Mina, who was ruby red and staring down at her enormous hands, sporting a wide grin.

"We should've known!" Chris roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have sent us a biting book?"

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Crighton started speaking again, we saw that Mina was wiping her eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Crighton. "Let the feast begin!"

The silver plates and goblets before us filled with food and drink. I suddenly felt ravenous then, so I grabbed everything within my reach and began to eat.

It was a delicious feast; the Hall echoed with talk, laughter and the clatter of knives and forks. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I, however, were eager for it to finish so that we could talk to Mina. We knew how much being a teacher meant to her. For those of you who have forgotten (no offense intended), Mina wasn't a qualified with; she had been expelled from Dragon Mort in her third year, for a crime she had not committed. It had been Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I who had cleared Mina's name in our second year.

At last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the silver platters, Crighton gave us the word that it was time for us to go to bed, and we got our chance.

"Congratulations, Mina!" Sian squealed, as we reached the teachers' table.

"All down ter you four," said Mina, wiping her shining face on her napkin as she looked up at us. "Can' believe it ... great woman, Crighton ... Came straight down to me hut after Professor Hot-Shot said she'd had enough ... it's what I always wanted ..."

Overcome with emotion, she buried her face in her napkin, and Professor Darbus shooed us away. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I joined the Lion-Hearts streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired, now, along more corridors, up more and more staircases, to the hidden entrance to Lion-Heart Tower. A large portrait of a Fat Lord in blue robes asked us, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Perdy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no," said Nikita Bore sadly. She always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait and across the common room, the girls and boys climbed the same staircase, where we disappeared at the top, the girls through the left door and the boys to the right. I climbed the spiral staircase once through that door, with no thought in my head except how glad I was that I was back. The Dawsons' Special Bedroom lay at the top, and as Sian, Beth, Kestrel and I looked around, and saw how ordinary it was - except for the extra bed for Merida, Sian's youngest sister - it was a very comfortable sight. And as we made our way to our four-poster beds, I felt I was in my second home at last.

0000

 **So, that was chapter 5. Another chapter coming soon. Please R &R. Oh, and could you please also suggest some ideas of what should be taught for Muggle Studies classes, for third, fourth and fifth year for me, because I'm interested to hear what you think; after all, what the reader wants, the reader gets. I know writing isn't a social thing, but I'm really interested in hearing what you guys think should be included in a really good Muggle Studies class, but if you're offended by this, then just ignore it, because I really do have fiath in my stories (see my other published works if you don't believe me). Once again, sorry for the long update. Thanks.**

 **P.S.: I'd just like to point out two things. 1. I know the Dementors left Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic ordered Aurors around the place, but this was done before I read thing on Pottermore, and I am not changing the story now, so suck it up. 2. And for those of you who are wondering, you are right in thinking that T.R. Meers is indeed Timon, See what I did there?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Talons and Tealeaves**

 **Hi, guys. K.J.A. here again. I have added a little extra to my A.N. for what I said last time with help for one of my chapters, so I'm sorry if any of you got the wrong idea. Sorry this chapter took so long, but here it is. Oh, and if there are any W.I.T.C.H. and House of Night fans out there, then you will like the start of this chapter. I should add that I am sorry about the descriptions of the Air and Water runes, but I cannot describe them properly; but if you want to look just go on Google Images and type in W.I.T.C.H. and try to look at the symbols and you will know what I am trying to describe. Enjoy.**

0000

 **SUSAN CRIGHTON**

Susan was waiting in her office for her five daughters on Saturday evening, August second, 2006. She had some exciting news to give them from The Oracle. They had discussed whether all her daughters were ready (seeing as Merida was only eleven, and that she was starting school that year), but The Oracle was certain that they were ready. Susan stated her worries about Merida to The Oracle, but he had reassured her, saying that he saw that Merida had a lot of magical potential, and that he knew that she would be fine. Susan sighed as she looked out of her window, for it wasn't just Merida she worried about, but Sian, too. Normally, she wouldn't be fretting about her eldest daughter, but this year she had too many lessons to take, and Susan often worried that Sian would slow the group down or fall asleep on missions, because of the extra work-load that she was taking on. She also worried about Sian becoming the weakest link in the group because of her daughter's extra work-load. But before she could stress about this any longer, there came a knock on the office door.

"Enter," Crighton called, and in walked her five daughters, all looking calm and happy after the events of last night. She saved Sian's face for last. They beamed at each other, and Crighton saw Sian looking her same, normal, perky, sharp self, but she knew that this would change over the school year, and also knew that her daughter would regret her choice.

"Ah, I'm glad you answered my message, my girls," Crighton said to them, beaming, as Sian, Chrissie, Beth, Kestrel and Merida approached the desk, "for I have some interesting news to give you from The Oracle."

At the mention of The Oracle, the five girls gasped in delight. Sian, of course, was the one to ask, "What has he said, Mother?"

Susan chuckled at her eldest daughter's eagerness for information, and said, "Well, my dears, he has said that the time has come for you to be the next Guardians." Susan saw her daughters smile excitedly about this, before she continued: "As Guardians, you will be given missions from The Oracle and Kandrakar, which I shall tell you of. You will be called forth to do them day or night, which means you will be excluded from classes. I have told the staff that you will have to be excused to do some things for me every so often, day or night, so do not panic, for you shall not be punished for this. You might be gone for a few days, depending on how your missions go; but don't worry, no time will pass when you are gone, I assure you. Also, you will not only be protecting our world, but many other worlds that The Oracle looks over across the stars, too.

"You are called The Guardians of The Veil, for now. Do not ask me why that is, for I do not know, but if I did, I would tell you. For your first full mission, you will be seeing to the troubles that are happening in Meridian. The Oracle has seen a lot of problems there, and he needs you to see to them. More information will be given to you in time, but for now all I can ask of you is to keep a close eye on Elyon Bronze. She just started here and is in Raven-Wings, and The Oracle thinks that some people from Meridian will persuade her to follow them, but she will be falsely misled, and her life will be in danger at some point. When she does go to Meridian, it will be your job, my girls, to try and make Elyon see the light and make sure that she sees the truth through you. If not, she will die. But in the meantime, though, watch her, and try to be friends with her. Merida," she then said to her youngest daughter, "I'm looking to you to try and be friends with her. She's in your year, after all, and therefore you can try and be a friend to her."

"I'll try, Ma," said Merida. Crighton nodded in approval.

"Good. Now, the missions you will undertake are not to be taken lightly. The places you will go to and the monsters you will face are incredibly dangerous. The monsters in question you will either face in Meridian, or here, for they will do whatever it takes to snatch Elyon and take her to Meridian. So always be careful and always be on the lookout. But now, though," Crighton walked around her desk, opened a draw, pulled out a box, closed the draw and walked to the front of her desk again, "you will be needing these ..."

She opened the box which contained five runes, placed in a circle: a circular rune, with a smaller circle in the middle in green, a rune that was not a fully completed triangle that was red, two runes that were quite similar, for the both started out as a curl from the middle, but the yellow one stopped just below its curling centre, and the blue one's tip stretched out more. The last rune, which was purple, looked like two eyebrows, one above, the other below, and both facing in the other direction. In the middle of these runes was a pink pendant, held in a sort of crest, which was connected by a string.

"These, my darlings," Crighton then said, "are what you need as Guardians. The runes are connected by the Heart of Kandrakar -" she pointed at the pendant "- that contain your powers. The Heart itself will allow you to create portals to areas and eventually, to Kandrakar itself. But this you will learn in time. For now, though, your guardian status' are as follows: Sian, you're Earth; Chrissie, you're Water; Beth, you're Fire; Kestrel, you're Air, and Merida, you are Spiritual Energy." As Crighton said which girl controlled each element, she handed each rune to the girl whose power suited it: Sian got the green, Chrissie the blue, Beth the red, Kestrel the yellow and Merida the purple. Crighton then continued, "Now, in the past, the one who controlled the Spiritual Energy always got the Heart and was the leader, but in this case, there is an exception, for The Oracle has decided that Sian will be the leader of the Guardians.

Sian seemed shocked by this, for she did a double-take of her head and said, "Me?"

Crighton nodded and said, "That's right, Sian. You. The Oracle has watched your work, Sian, and he knows that you will do well. Now, take the Heart, and claim your place as leader." Sian took the Heart of Kandrakar from her mother, and when she touched the string of the pendant, the Heart glowed brightly, before it faded, and went back to being a pink pendant again. Sian, Chrissie, Beth, Kestrel and Merida sighed, before their mother continued her talk, drawing her daughters back to the conversation as she did so.

"These runes and the Heart are not toys," Crighton said seriously. "They are tools to help you, so use them well and wisely. I should also point out that you will have to stand in a circle in order to transform into your Guardian selves. Air stands to the east, Fire the south, Water the west, Earth the north, and Spirit stands centre. This you must do, for otherwise your powers will not work as well as you'd hope. You will also have to stand like this during rituals, but I will tell you about that later, but to transform, Sian, you will need leaves, Beth, you will need matches, and Chrissie, before you left I gave you a bottle of water inside a satchel? Have you got it with you now?" Chrissie nodded. "Good, for you will need these things to transform. Don't worry, you will know how to use these things," said Crighton before any of her daughters could ask. She then gave a bag of leaves to Sian and a box of matches to Beth. She then said, "Kestrel, you will have to jump into the air, and Merida, you will have to stand centre, close your eyes, and feel the energy from your sisters and everything else around you in order to transform.

"Now, before I let you go, I must tell you this: a circle functions properly when all factors work together in harmony. If one of these factors is broken, then the circle shall break, and a broken circle is no use to anyone. Also, until the time is right, The Oracle has said that you cannot tell anyone about this until he wants you to. Off you go." Her daughters then walked to the door, and Crighton saw that even Sian looked confused by her mother's words. Crighton smiled softly, for she knew that her daughter would figure it out in time. And speaking of her eldest daughter, she then called, "Sian?"

Sian, Chrissie, Beth, Kestrel and Merida looked back at their mother. The youngest four looked at Sian confusedly, as she looked at her mother and said, "I know," with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her mother then gave a slight nod to tell them to go, and the girls left. Chrissie, Beth, Kestrel and Merida still looking confused at what had transpired between Sian and their mother.

0000

 **KIARA**

When Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I entered the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday (the weekend passed by pretty quietly, apart from Malty still joking about my fainting fit, and Sian, Chrissie, Beth, Kestrel and Merida getting some good news from their mother; but when asked, they wouldn't tell us what it was (we all found out next (fourth) year, anyway, so stick with us) ), the first thing we saw was Dani Malty, who, as I suspected, still seemed to be entertaining a large group of Snake-Eyes with a very funny story. As we passed, Malty did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit, and there was a roar of laughter.

"Ignore her, Kiara," said Sian, from right behind me. "Just ignore her, it's not worth it ..."

"Hey, Pride-Lander!" shrieked Percy Parker, a Snake-Eyes boy with a face like a pug. "Pride-Lander! The Stingers are coming, Pride-Lander! _Wooooooooo!_ "

I dropped into a seat at the Lion-Heart table, next to Geri Fang.

"Third-year timetables," said Geri, passing them over. "What's up with you, Kiara?"

"Malty," said Chrissie, sitting down on Geri's other side and glaring over at the Snake-Eyes table.

Geri looked up in time to see Malty pretending to faint with terror again.

"The little cow," said Geri coldly. Then she stood up, raised her voice and yelled, "Oi, Malty!" The Snake-Eyes' all looked at her, Malty included. Geri continued, "It's a wonder why you can laugh and joke this morning, when a little birdy told me that you were running around, screaming in terror, and almost wetting yourself in the process, when a Stinger passed through yours Friday night!"

That managed to wipe the smirks and smiles off the Snake-Eyes' faces; Malty sat back down, grumbling, whereas those at the Lion-Heart, Badger-Stripes, and Raven-Wings tables all howled with laughter at Geri's joke, even I was cheered by it. Tanya said, "Nice one, Ger'." Geri just shrugged it off.

She then sighed, and said, "Mind you, we weren't too happy ourselves. They're horrible things those Stingers ..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Tanya.

"You didn't pass out though, did you?" I said in a low voice.

"Forget it, Kiara," said Geri bracingly. "Uncle Matt had to go out to Azkaban one time, Sian told us, and she said it was the worst place he had ever been to, didn't he, Sian?" Geri asked her.

Sian looked up, swallowed her bacon, and said, "Oh, that he did, cousin. He came back all weak and shaking ... They suck all the happiness out of a place, Stingers do. Most of the Prisoners go mad in there because of them, just like they did with the Dementors that the Ministry used to protect the place before them."

Tanya nodded, then said, "Well, we'll see how happy Malty looks after our first Quidditch match. Lion-Heart versus Snake-Eyes, first game of the season, remember?"

The first time Malty and I had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malty had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, I helped myself to sausages and dried tomatoes.

Meanwhile, Sian was examining her new timetable.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

"Sian," said Chris, frowning as he leaned over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look - they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor Darbus."

"But look," said Chris, snatching Sian's timetable and laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Study of Ancient Runes. And -" Chris leant closer to the timetable, disbelieving, " _look_ \- underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Sian, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Sian shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then -" began Chris.

"Pass the marmalade," said Sian.

"But, Sian -" began Chrissie, who had obviously been listening.

"Oh, honestly, what is it to you two if my timetable's a bit full?" Sian snapped. "I've told you, I've fixed it all with Professor Darbus." But what Sian didn't know was just how big of a mistake she'd made with taking so many classes, but we'll get to that.

Just then, Mina entered the Great Hall. She was wearing her long beaverskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead ferret from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" she said eagerly, passing on her way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson. Right after lunch. Bin up since five getting everythin' ready ... hope it's OK ... me, a teacher ... hones'ly ..." She grinned broadly at us and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the ferret.

"Wonder what she's getting ready?" said Chrissie, a note of anxiety in her voice.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Chris checked his timetable.

"We'd better go. Look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take ten minutes to get up there ..."

We finished our breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Tanya and Geri and walked back through the Great Hall. We passed the Snake-Eyes table, and saw Malty do yet another impression of a fainting fit. The Snake-Eyes' laughed again.

"Yeah?" said Sian, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Well, at least Kiara didn't wet herself!" This caused the Lion-Hearts, Badger-Stripes and Raven Wings to laugh again, as the Snake-Eyes' all grumbled and growled. Chris, Chrissie and I all looked at Sian, amazed at her nerve, as we laughed at what she had just said, as we walked out of the Great Hall. Sian gave a small chortle as well, and looked quite pleased with herself. We split at the top of the marble staircase, Chris for Arithmancy, and Sian, Chrissie and I for Divination.

Chris turned to us then, and said, surprised, "Sian, aren't you coming with me?"

Chrissie and I both looked at Sian, who looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry?"

"You know, _with me_? To _Arithmancy_? Good God, Sian, you've never been this slow before!"

Sian then cottoned on to what he was saying. "Oh - well - um -" she looked very uncomfortable, looking from Chrissie and I to Chris and back again, unsure of what to do. She then seemed to collect her thoughts, for she said, "I'll meet you there shortly, Rickers."

Chris, Chrissie and I just stared at Sian. Then Chris said, "But, Sian, Arithmancy starts in a few minutes -"

"Yeah, but Divination starts at the same time -" Chrissie countered, but then Sian cut them off loudly.

"LOOK, I've already told you, I've sorted it with Professor Darbus. so just cool it, OK?" She then looked pointedly from Chris, to Chrissie, then to me and back again, until we all nodded and shrugged, for there was no arguing with her. Never has been, and never will be. So we split up, and I was perfectly sure that I wasn't the only one thinking: How on _Earth_ is Sian going to be in two places at once (well, three if you count Ancient Runes)?

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. I was in my third-year at this time, and before that I had spent two years at Dragon Mort, so I thought that Sian, Chrissie and I had the castle worked out, but I was wrong, for we had never gone to North Tower before our third-year.

"There's - got - to - be - a - short - cut," Chrissie panted, as we climbed our seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Sian, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Chrissie. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the river out of the window ..."

I was watching the painting as Sian and Chrissie argued about where we were and how we were going to get to North Tower. As I watched, I saw a fat, dapple-grey pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. I was used to the subjects of Dragon Mort's paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but I always enjoyed watching them. A moment later, a short, squat woman in a suit of armour clanked into the picture after her pony. By the looks of the grass stains on her knees, she had just fallen off.

"Aha!" she yelled, spotting Sian, Chrissie and I. "What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands? Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

We watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged her sword out of her scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too heavy for her; a particularly wild swing made her overbalance, and she landed face down in the grass.

"Are you all right?" I said, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

the knight seized her sword again and used it to pull herself up, but the blade sunk deeply into the grass and, though she pulled with all her might, she couldn't get it out again. Finally, she had to flop back onto the grass and push up her visor to wipe her sweating face.

"Listen," I said, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" the knight's rage seemed to have vanished instantly. She clanked to her feet and shouted, "Come, follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

She gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the pony, and cried, "On foot then, gentle ladies! On! On!"

And she ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of her frame and out of sight.

We hurried after her along the corridor, following the sound of her armour. Every now and then we spotted her running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and we saw her reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on a the wall of a narrow stone staircase.

Huffing loudly, Sian, Chrissie and I climbed the tightly spiralling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last we heard the murmur of voices above us, and knew that we had reached our destination.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, poking her head into a picture of some sinister-looking nuns. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If you ever have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Kinightress!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Chrissie, as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."

We climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing; Chrissie nudged me and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trap door with a brass plaque on it.

"Cyril Crystals, Divination Teacher," I read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to my question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at my feet. Everyone went quiet.

"After you, then," said Chrissie, grinning, so I climbed the ladder first.

I emerged into the strangest-looking classroom that I had ever seen during my time at Dragon Mort. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all; it looked rather like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the window were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire, which was burning under the mantelpiece, was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups.

Chrissie appeared at my shoulder, as the rest of our class assembled around us. They were all talking in whispers.

"Where is he?" Chrissie said.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows; a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

My first impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Crystals moved into the firelight, and we saw that he was very thin; his large glasses magnified his eyes to several times their natural size, and he was wearing a long, glittering gypsy scarf around his neck, with many chains and crystals protruding from under it. His hands were encrusted with rings.

"Sit, my children. Sit," he said, and we all climbed awkwardly into armchairs and pouffes. Sian, Chrissie and I sat ourselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Crystals, who had seated himself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Crystals. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main castle clouds my Inner Eye." God, how I hate his _"Inner Eye"._

None of us said anything in answer of this extraordinary announcement. Professor Crystals delicately rearranged his scarf and continued, "So, you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult art of all the magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field ..."

On those words, Chrissie and I glanced, grinning, at Sian, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in that subject.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the areas of loud bangs and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Crystals went on, his enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It's a Gift granted to few. You, girl," he said suddenly to Nikita, who almost toppled off her pouffe, "is your grandfather well?"

"I think so," said Nikita tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Crystals, the firelight glinting off one of his enormous rings, so that the light bounced around the room. Nikita gulped. Professor Crystals continued placidly, "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," he said to Patrick Party, "beware a dark, brown-haired woman."

Patrick gave a startled look at Sian and Chrissie, who were right behind him, and edged his chair away from them.

"In the summer term," Professor Crystals went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball - if we have finished with fire-omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Crystals seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear boy," he said to Larry Brown, who was nearest and sank back in his chair, "if you could pass the largest silver teapot?"

Larry, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf and put it down in front of Professor Crystals.

"Thank you, my boy. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading - it will happen on the thirteenth of October."

Larry trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink; drink only until the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer; wait for the last of the dregs to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. Oh, and dear -" he caught Nikita by the arm as she made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the pink patterned ones? I'm rather fond of the blue."

Sure enough, Nikita had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups than there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Crystals swept over to her holding a dustpan and brush, and said, "One of the pink ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind ... thank you ..."

When Chrissie and I had had our cups filled, we went back to our table and tried to drink the scalding hot tea quickly. We swirled the dregs around as Professor Crystals had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped them.

"Right," said Chrissie, as we both opened our books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff," I said. I remember how the heavily perfumed room used to make me feel sleepy and stupid, that I couldn't think proper, coherent, intelligent thoughts until I left his classroom.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Crystals cried through the room. I shook my head, trying to pull myself together, and rid myself of the foggy sleep that was currently clouding my brain.

"Right, you've got a wonky sort of cross," I said, consulting _Unfogging the Future_. "that means you're going to have "trials and suffering" - sorry about that - but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on ... that means "great happiness" ... so, you're going to suffer, but be very happy ..."

"You need your Inner Eye testing, if you ask me," said Chrissie, and we both had to stifle our laughter as Professor Crystals gazed in our direction.

"My turn ..." Chrissie peered into my teacup, her forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat ... kind of like the one that Cornelius Fudge, one of our previous Ministers' for Magic, used to wear ..." she said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic ..."

She turned the cup the other way up.

"But this looks more like an acorn ... what's that?" She scanned her copy of _Unfogging the Future_. ""A windfall, unexpected gold." Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here," she turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal. Yeah, if that was it's head ... it looks like a hippo ... no, a sheep ..."

Professor Crystals whirled around as I gave a snort of laughter.

"Let me see that, dear girl," said Professor Crystals reprovingly to Chrissie, sweeping over and snatching my cup from her. Everyone else went quiet to watch.

Professor Crystals was staring into the cup, rotating it anti-clockwise.

"The falcon ... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows _that_ ," said Sian in a loud whisper. Professor Crystals stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Sian. "Everyone knows about Kiara and She-You-Know."

Chrissie and I stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. Apart from Gold, we had never heard Sian speak to a teacher like that (and in our fifth year, she would stand up to another messed-up one, but we'll get to that, along with the teacher in our fourth year, too). Professor Crystals chose not to reply. He lowered his eyes back to my cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club ... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup ..."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Chrissie sheepishly.

"The skull ... danger in your path, my dear ..."

We were all staring at Professor Crystals, transfixed, as he gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Nikita had smashed her second cup. Professor Crystals sank into a vacant armchair, a glittering hand at his heart, as his eyes closed.

"My dear girl - my poor dear girl - no - it is kinder not to say - no - do not ask me -"

"What is it, Professor?" said Dena Wright at once. By this time, the rest of my class had got to their feet, and slowly, they crowded around mine and Chrissie's table, pressing close to Professor Crystals' chair to get a closer look at my cup.

"My dear," Professor Crystals' eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" I said.

I could tell that I wasn't the only one in the room who didn't understand what the Grim was or meant at that moment; Dena Wright shrugged and Larry Brown looked puzzle, but nearly everybody else clasped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Crystals, who looked shocked that I hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear girl, it is an omen - the worst omen - of _death_!"

My stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of _Death Omens_ in Flourish and Blotts - the two dogs that I thought I saw behind my eyes when I ran away from my grandmothers' ... Larry Brown clapped his hands over his mouth, too. Everyone was staring at me, except Sian, who had got up and moved around to the back of Professor Crystals' chair.

" _I_ don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Crystals surveyed Sian with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you ... very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Zara Finn was tilting her head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," she said with her eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," she said, leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" I said, even taking myself by surprise. At that moment, no one in that room wanted to look at me.

"I think we'll leave the lesson there for today, my dears," said Professor Crystals, in his mistiest voice. "Yes ... please pack away your things ..."

Silently, we all took our teacups back to Professor Crystals, packed away our books and closed our bags. Even Chrissie was avoiding my eyes.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Crystals faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear -" he pointed at Nikita, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hard to catch up."

Sian, Chrissie and I descended Professor Crystals' ladder and the winding staircase in silence, then set off for Professor Darbus' Transfiguration lesson. It took us so long to find the way to her classroom that, as early as we had left Divination, we had five minutes to spare, where we met Chris, who looked as though he was waiting for someone.

"Hey, Chris," I said, as Chrissie and I approached him. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Er - actually, I was looking for Sian. As soon as we left Arithmancy, she said she had to go to the toilet, and that she'd meet me with you two. Have you seen her?"

"Well, first of all, she was with us in Divination just now, OK," Chrissie said. "And second of all, she was right behind us when we left -" Chrissie began, but when she and I turned round, she wasn't there. Chris, Chrissie and I turned this way and that, looking for her.

"Well, she _was_ just there," said Chrissie confusedly. "I mean, she can't just have vanished, could she?"

Before Chris or I could answer, a voice behind me and Chrissie said, "Well of course not, Chrissie! Don't be ridiculous with your absurd assumptions!"

Chris looked behind us, as Chrissie and I turned around, and we saw Sian standing there, looking innocent as a new-born baby. She then slowly frowned as she took in our confused and startled expressions and said, "What?"

"Sian, where did you go?" Chris demanded of her. "You were right behind me -"

"Look," Sian said, "I've already said that I can't tell you. So, don't bother asking me, and let's get to Transfiguration before Professor Darbus gives us all a detention, shall we?" And with that, Chris, Chrissie and I followed Sian up the stairs.

We were silent for a few moments, before Chris asked, "So, how was Divination?"

"All right, I suppose," Chrissie answered, looking sideways at me, before turning her face to the front again quickly. "But we learnt something interesting about Kiara today ..."

"Really? What's that?" Chris asked, interestedly.

"She's got the omen of death on her back," Chrissie answered. Chris stopped in shock, and Sian, Chrissie and I stopped, too, and looked back at him.

"The _Grim_?" he said, his eyes popping slightly, as he looked at me. "You're kidding. The _actual_ Grim?"

"Oh, don't you start as well, Chris," I sighed. "I got enough of that from everyone just now."

"Sorry, Kiara," he said, his eyes returning to their normal size, slowly but surely, "but I'm just shocked, y'know? I mean, the Grim is a shocking deal -"

"- Yes, and an even more _shocking deal_ ," Sian interrupted, "is if we're late for Transfiguration. Now, come _on_!" We continued up the stairs once more.

"How was Arithmancy?" I asked Chris.

"All right," Chris shrugged, before he turned a sly look to Sian and said, "but I think a certain _somebody_ will struggle with the maths of it all, won't they, Sian?"

Sian ignored him and kept walking, even though a slight blush was covering her cheeks. Chrissie and I were wondering how she could be in Arithmancy with Chris, when she was in Divination with us at the same time, but we didn't ask her about it. After all, we had just got a tongue-lashing from her about it, and we didn't want her to lash out at us again, as another argument would have transpired between Chris and Chrissie, I knew it would have. Anyhoo, Chris seemed to be satisfied with the look on Sian's face, as we entered Divination.

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I made it to Divination just in time. I chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though I was sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at me, as though they thought that I was about to drop down dead any minute in front of them. I hardly heard what Professor Darbus was telling us about Animagi (wizards who could transform into animals at will), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of our eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor Darbus, turning back into herself with a small _pop_ , and staring around at use all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformtaion's not got applause from a class."

Everyone's heads turned to me again, but nobody spoke. Then Sian raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, most of us here have just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and -"

"Ah, of course," said Professor Darbus, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Dawson. Tell me, which one of you will be dying this year?"

We all stared at her.

"Me," I said, finally saying what everyone else was thinking, but were too afraid to say anything.

"I see," said Professor Darbus, staring at me with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Pride-Lander, that Cyril Crystals has predicted the death of one student a year since he arrived at this school. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is his favourite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -" Professor Darbus broke off, and we saw her nostrils had gone white. She went on more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Crystals ..."

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Pride-Lander, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you do die, then I see that you have no need to hand it in."

Sian laughed. I felt a bit better. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tealeaves away from the red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Crystals' classroom. Not everyone was convinced, however; Chris and Chrissie still looked worried, and Larry whispered, "But what about Nikita's cup?"

When Transfiguration class had finished, we joined the crowd thundering towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Come now, Chris, Chrissie. Cheer up," said Sian, pushing a dish of stew towards them both. "You heard what Professor Darbus said as well as the rest of us."

Chris and Chrissie loaded stew onto their plates and picked up their forks, but didn't start eating.

"Kiara," Chrissie said finally, in a slow, serious voice (which was unusual for her), "you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Er, I _think_ I have," I said. Chris and Chrissie looked at me, both totally unconvinced, so I sighed and added, "Well, when I ran away from my grandmothers' place, I thought that whenever I fell asleep, something big, warm and furry kept me warm. I opened my eyes slightly one night, and saw the outline of something big and black, and perhaps another close by, but that was just a quick, fleeting glance, so I can't be too sure ..."

Chris and Chrissie let their forks fall with two loud clatters.

"Probably a couple of strays," said Sian.

Chris and Chrissie looked at Sian as though she had gone mad.

"Sian, if Kiara's seen a Grim or two, that's - that's bad," said Chris. "I - I heard Ma tell Dad once that our Great Aunt Gwendolyn saw a Grim, and - and she died twenty-four hours later!"

"Coincidence," said Sian airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Chrissie, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the daylight out of most wizards!"

"There you go, then," said Sian, in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Kiara's still with us because she's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well I'd better pop my clogs then!"

Chris and Chrissie mouthed wordlessly at Sian, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book and popped it open against the juice jug.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Chrissie hotly.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Kiara it was a sheep," said Sian coolly. Chris unintentionally snorted through a mouthful of stew, which he tried to pass off as a cough when Chrissie glared at him.

"Professor Crystals said you didn't have the right aura!" Chrissie then said, rounding on Sian. "You just don't like being rubbish at something for a change!"

That did it; Chrissie clearly touched a nerve. Sian slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot went flying everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, then I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolutely rubbish compared to my Study of Ancient Runes class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Chris and Chrissie frowned after her.

"What's she talking about?" Chris said to Chrissie and I. "She hasn't been to a Study of Ancient Runes class yet."

"I know," Chrissie said, frowning. "But ... here's the thing ... if she was with us in Divination (she turned to me as she said that) ... at the exact same time that she was with you in Arithmancy (she turned to Chris as she said that) ... then, how on _Earth_ is she doing it?"

But no matter how hard any of us tried, we couldn't come up with an answer to how Sian could be in two places at once. But we did find out ... eventually. We'll get to that, though. You'll see.

0000

I was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch that day. Friday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as we set off for our first ever - and possibly the most interesting - Care of Magical Creatures class.

Sian and Chrissie weren't speaking to each other. Chris and I walked behind them in silence as we went down the sloping lawns to Mina's hut on the edge of the Black Forest. It was only when I spotted four only-too-familiar backs ahead of us that I realised we must be having those lessons with the Snake-Eyes'. Malty was talking animatedly to Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley, who were chortling. I was quite sure that I knew what they were talking about.

Mina was waiting for us at the door of her hut. She stood in her beaverskin overcoat, with Gnasher the boarhound at her heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" she called, as we approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today. Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one horrible moment, I thought that Mina was going to lead us into the Forest; I had had enough unpleasant experiences during my time at Dragon Mort in that Forest to last me a lifetime. However, Mina strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, we found ourselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" she called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Dani Malty.

"Eh?" said Mina.

"How do we open our books?" Malty repeated. We all took our copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ and showed them to Mina. All of us had bound the book shut with belts.

"Hasn' - hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Mina, looking crestfallen.

We all shook our heads.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke_ them," said Mina, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look ..."

She took Sian's book and took off the belt that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Mina ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in the palm of her hand.

"Oh, how _silly_ we've all been!" Malty sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I ... I thought they were funny," Mina said uncertainly to Sian.

"Oh, tremendously funny," said Malty. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malty," I said quietly. Mina was looking downcast and I wanted her first lesson to be a success. Pity, really ...

"Righ' then," said Mina, who seemed to have lost her thread, "so ... so yeh've got yeh books an' ... an' ... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on ..."

She strode away from us into the Forest and out of sight.

"Good God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malty loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my mother'll have a fit when I tell her -"

"Shut up, Malty," I repeated.

"Careful, Pride-Lander, there's a Stinger behind you -"

"Oooooooh!" squealed Larry Brown, pointing towards the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting towards us were some of the most biazarrest looking creatures I have ever seen in my life. They had the bodies, hind legs and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings and heads of what seemed to be eagles, with cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The tallons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly-looking. Each of their beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all these were held in the vast hands of Mina, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Get up there!" she roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures towards the fence where we all stood. Myself and the rest of my class drew back slightly as Mina reached us and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Mina roadred happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

I could sort of see what Mina meant by this. After all, once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half-horse, half-eagle, you started to appreciate the Hippogriff's gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feathers to hair, each a different colour; stormy grey, bronze, a pinkish moan, gleaming chestnut and inky black.

"So," said Mina, rubbing her hands together and beaming around at us, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer ..."

No one seemed to want to. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know about Hippogriffs is they're proud," said Mina. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh ever do."

Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and I was pretty sure that they were plotting how best to disrupt the class. And how right I was ...

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Mina continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards 'em, an' yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he or she bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch 'em. If he or she doesn' bow, then get away from 'em sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

Most of us backed off in answer. Even Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I had our misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being thethered like they were that day.

"No one?" said Mina, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," I said.

There was an intake of breath from behind me and both Patrick and Larry whispered, "Oh, no, Kiara, remember your tea leaves!"

I ignored them and climbed over the paddock fence (after all, I had been around a horse before, and a Hippogriff was only half a horse, so how different were they, really? Well, I was about to find out ...).

"Good girl, Kiara!" roared Mina. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Noelani."

She untied one of the chains, pulled the grey Hippogriff away from her fellows and slipped off her leather collar. The rest of my class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malty's eyes narrowed maliciously (remember, I have looked through some of my memories through the Pensieve).

"Easy, now, Kiara," said Mina quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now all yeh gotta do is try an' not blink - Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much ..."

My eyes immediately began to water, but I didn't shut them. Noelani turned her great, sharp head, and was staring at me with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Mina. "Tha's it, Kiara ... now, bow ..."

At that moment, I didn't feel like exposing the back of my neck to Noelani - really, what choice did I have to not turn and run away? - but I did what I was told. I gave a short bow and then looked up. The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at me, scruitinizing me, as though it was trying to figure me out with its large, fierce, orange eyes. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Mina, sounding worried. "Back away now, Kiara, easy does it -"

But then, to my enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent her scaly front knees, and sank low into what was unmistakeably a bow.

"Well done, Kiara!" said Mina, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch her! Pat her beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, I moved slowly towards the Hippogriff and reached out towards her. I patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed her eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

Everyone broke into applause, except Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Kiara," said Mina, "I reckon she migh' let yeh ride her!"

That was more than I had bargained for. I was used to a broomstick and riding a regular horse (no offense to all Hippogriff lovers out there, I assure you); but I wasn't sure that Hippogriff would be quite the same.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Mina, "an' mind yeh don' pull out any of her feathers, for she won' like that ..."

I put my foot on the top of Noelani's wing and hoisted myself up onto her back. Noelani stood up. I wasn't sure where to hold on to; everything in front of me was covered in feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Mina, slapping the Hippogriff's hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of me; I had just enough time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck, before I was soaring upwards. It was nothing like a broomstick or a regular horse, and I knew which I preferred; the Hippogriff's wings were beating uncomfortably on either side of me, catching under my legs and making me feel like I was about to fall off; the glossy feathers slipped under my fingers and I didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth, strong galloping of my horse, Timmy, or the even smoother ride of my Scoot-Zoomer Two Thousand, I now felt myself rocking backwards and forwards as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with her wings.

Noelani flew me once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; that was what I had been dreading; having no idea what to do, I leant back as the smooth neck lowered, and I felt like I was going to slip off over the beak; then I felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground, and I just managed to hold on and push myself straight again.

"Good work, Kiara!" roared Mina, as everyone except Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley cheered again. "OK, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by my success, the rest of my class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Mina untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously all over the paddock. Nikita ran repeatedly backwards and forwards from hers, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Chris, Sian and Chrissie practiced on the chestnut, whilst I watched.

Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley had taken over Noelani. She had bowed to Malty, who was patting her beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malty drawled, loud enough for me to hear her. "I knew it must have been, if Pride-Lander could do it ... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" she said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malty let out a high-pitched scream and the next thing I knew, Mina was wrestling Noelani back into her collar as she strained to get at Malty, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming off her robes.

"I'm dying!" Malty yelled, as we all panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Mina, who had gone very white. "Someone help me - gotta get her outta here -"

Sian ran to open the gate as Mina lifted Malty easily. As they passed, I saw that there was a long, deep gash in Malty's arm; blood spattered the grass and Mina ran with her, up the slope and towards the castle.

Very shaken, we all followed at a walk. The Snake-Eyes' were all shouting about Mina.

"They should sack her straight!" said Perry Parker, who looked really angry; Rae-Bradley was in tears.

"It was Malty's fault!" snapped Dena Wright. Crate and Gabber flexed their muscles threateningly.

We all climbed the front steps into the deserted Entrance Hall.

"I'm going to see if she's OK," said Perry.

"I'll come with you," said Rae-Bradley, and we all watched Perry run up the marble staircase, Rae-Bradley right behind him. The Snake-Eyes', still muttering about Malty, headed away in the direction of their dungeon's common room; Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I proceeded upstairs to Lion-Heart Tower.

"D'you think she'll be all right?" said Sian nervously.

"'Course she will. Matron can mend cuts in about a second," I said. After all, I have had far worse injuries mended magically by Matron, before and since that day.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Mina's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Chris, looking worried. "Trust Malty to mess things up for her ..."

We were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime that night, hoping to see Mina, but she didn't show.

"They _wouldn't_ sack her, would they?" said Sian anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.

"They'd better not," said Chrissie, who wasn't eating either.

I was watching the Snake-Eyes table. A large group, which included Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley, were huddled together, deep in conversation. I was sure that they were cooking up their own version of how Malty had got injured.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting, proper first day back," said Chris gloomily.

We went up to the crowded Lion-Heart common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor Darbus had set for us, but we kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.

"There's a light on in Mina's window," I said suddenly.

Chrissie looked at her watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see her, it's still quite early ..."

"I don't know," said Sian slowly, as I saw her glance at me.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds_ ," I said pointedly. "The Pride-Landers haven't got past the Stingers here, have they?"

So we put our things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad not to meet anyone on our way to the front doors, as we weren't entirely sure that we were supposed to be out.

The grass was still wet and looked almost as black as twilight. When we reached Mina's hut, we knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."

Mina was sitting in her shirt-sleeves at her scrubbed wooden table; her boarhound, Gnasher, hid her head in Mina's lap. One look told us that Mina had been drinking a lot; there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of her, and she seemed to be having difficulty getting us into focus.

"'Spect it's a record," she said thickly, when she recognised us. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who on'y lasted a day before."

"You haven't been sacked, Mina!" Sian gasped.

"Not yet," said Mina miserably, taking a large gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But 's only a matter o' time, i'n't it, after Malty ..."

"How is she?" asked Chris, as we all sat down around her. "It wasn't serious, was it?"

"Matron fixed her up best she could," said Mina dully, "but she's sayin' it's still agony ... covered in bandages ... moanin' ..."

"She's faking it," I said at once. "Matron can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malty to milk it for all it's worth."

"School gov'nors have bin told, o' 'course," said Mina miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later ... done Flobberworms or summat ... jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson ... 's all my fault ..."

"It's all _Malty's_ fault, Mina!" said Sian, earnestly.

"We're witnesses," I said. "You said Hippogriffs attack you if you insult them. It's Malty's problem she wasn't listening. We'll tell Crighton what really happened."

"Yeah, don't worry, Mina, we'll back you up," said Chrissie.

"Don't fret, Mina, we'll stand by you to make sure that the truth about what really happened gets heard and hits Malty right in the face, just like last time. After all, we're friends, and friends help each other out of tricky and dark situations, just like this one," said Chris.

"Yeh don' have ter -"

"But we insist, Mina!" said a stern-faced Sian. "Listen Mina, friends stick together to the very end; and we will stand by you, because through thick and thin, friends stand by each other! Isn't that right, guys?" she said, turning to face Chris, Chrissie and myself.

"That's right," said Chris.

"Absolutely," said Chrissie.

"We're here for you," I said.

Tears leaked out of the corners of the crinkled corners of Mina's eyes. She grabbed Chris, Chrissie and I and pulled us into a bone-cracking hug.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Mina," said Sian firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.

"Ar, maybe she's right," said Mina, letting go of Chris, Chrissie and I, who staggered away, rubbing our ribs. Mina heaved herself out of her chair and followed Sian unsteadily outside. We heard a loud splash.

"What's she done?" I said nervously, as Sian came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck her head in the water barrel," said Sian, putting the tankard away.

Mina came back, her long hair soaking wet, wiping the water out of her eyes.

"Tha's better," she said, shaking her head like a dog and drenching the four of us. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really -"

Mina then stopped dead, and stared at me as though she'd only just realised I was there.

"WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" she roared, so suddenly that we jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, KIARA! AN' YOU THREE! LETTIN' HER!"

Mina then strode over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"C'mon!" Mina said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school, an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again! I'm not worth that!"

0000

 **So, that's chapter 6 done. Please R &R and favourite/follow if you want to. Muggle Studies will be added next chapter. I'm not sure how much I'll add of Muggle Studies through the books, but it will be mentioned, never fear. Once again sorry about the descriptions of the Air and Water runes. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering about the name Noelani, here's the description: it's Hawaiian, and the first part of the name, n _oe_ , means "heavenly mist", and the second part, _lani_ , means "heaven, sky, royal and majesty". How interesting is that? I'll update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Boggart in the Wardrobe**

 **Hey, guys. K.J.A. here again. I have written a little about Muggle Studies in here. Sorry if it's quite poor compared to some of the stuff I've written previously, but I gave it a shot. I will be mentioning Muggle Studies every now and again, but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless - especially the Boggart scene. I've added a few scares of my own which are turned funny, including one from _Gremlins_ , so I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

0000

 **KIARA**

Before I go on to Malty, I should mention about Muggle Studies. As you know from last year, it had become compulsory ever since Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort that all third-years had to take Muggle Studies, because the Ministry of Magic thought that it would help us become more knowledgeable about the Muggle world, and why they need some of the things they have to use, which we wizards and wizards find mediocre.

Our first lesson, as I recall, was on a Wednesday morning, which was held in a classroom on the fourth floor. We entered the classroom as the bell rang, and around the room my suspicions were proven correct by what I saw, for diagrams of various electrical appliances were spread around the room, along with posters of different musicals (which weren't moving, seeing as they were Muggle pictures), and a variety of pictures of bands and famous artists, such as Kelly Clarkson and Oasis. Clearly, the teacher must have been quite young to like these particular artists, I figured, for I knew that most people above a certain age didn't like that music. Anyhoo, Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I took seats at the back of the class and waited.

A few minutes later, and a man in burgundy robes came in. He had quite a bit of weight around the middle, broad shoulders, a square face, pale blue eyes, short, curly black hair and was wearing a kind smile, which was always a good sign.

"Good day to you all," he said, in a kind, welcoming voice, which was very strong, too. "Welcome, to Muggle Studies. My name is Professor Boggles. Together, we shall work together for two years on this subject. Some of you may continue after your fifth year, considering on what your scores will be in your O. , of course. But, we have a lot to get through 'til then.

"So, to begin with," said Professor Boggles, clapping his hands together and smiling around at us all, "how many of you here are aware of some of the various gadgets, gizmos and other such things that Muggles use in their day-to-day lives?" Chris, Sian, Chrissie, myself and a few other people raised their hands. Professor Boggles did a quick count and nodded his head slowly, before he said, "Good. It's no more than I expected, really, but don't get yourselves down on that account, for what you know now, will come in handy for your essays. However, some things in this subject you may not know, and that is why I am here to help you as a guide, as are your books. But just so you know," and here his voice took on a serious tone, "it is true that what you do know will help you, but this class is no walk in the park, and paying attention in class can only get you so far, but it's also up to each and every one of you to put in the extra effort to get you far.

"For now, though," Boggles said, his voice going back to its normal, warm tone, "I want each of you to tell me a piece of Muggle technology that is useful in everyday life. Does anyone know of one?"

For the first time ever in a class, we all raised our hands at the same time that Sian did.

Boggles pointed at each of us in turn, and we all gave answers like cars, buses, phones, the underground, toasters, cookers, microwaves, television, computers, you know the thing. Then he saw Sian's hand raised.

"Yes, Eldest Dawson Girl?"

"Please, sir, I don't know if this is right or not," Sian began. That was the first and only time I remember her being unsure of an answer. "But ... could it be possible that the internet is a useful piece of modern technology to Muggles?"

We all looked at Boggles as he beamed at Sian, and said, "Now _that_ is a very good answer." Sian looked relieved at that comment. "Yes, Miss Dawson, the internet is indeed a very useful thing, though not really seen as a piece of technology, the internet is in itself technological. But you will be learning this in your fifth year."

"So, what are we learning this year, sir?" Dena Wright asked.

"Well, Miss Wright, for this year we will be learning about Muggle technology and how they have developed over the years. We will also be discussing how they have developed, and how modern technology is helping Muggles to use technology more efficiently. We will also be looking at how various Muggle appliances work, and how electricity is important to the Muggles and their survival.

"We will get to all this later. But in order to understand how Muggle devices work, we must look into what force they are powered by, which is electricity. Can anyone tell me what the definition of electricity is?"

Sian's well-timed hand jumped into the air again.

"Yes, Eldest Dawson Girl?"

"Electricity is a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles, either statically as an accumulation of charge or dynamically as a current."

"Precisely. Ten points to Lion-Heart," boomed Professor Boggles. "Now, electricity is used to charge all different sorts of Muggle devices. Some are attached to a wire which ends in a plug, that you can put into the wall, whereas others you can use free-handed, and yet have to be charged by a battery, which is a different type of electrical charge. Depending on the type of battery and the power it uses, some last longer than others, but the devices that batteries are used for have to be charged quite regularly, to ensure that they have "life".

But, we are getting ahead of ourselves. You see, before electricity was discovered, Muggles had to do things by hand. Yes, I know it seems laughable to us, who can get most of our chores done with a simple wave of the wand, but for Muggles, though, everything they did more than a thousand years ago had to be done by hand (and don't get me started on what Muggles had to use instead of water, for it's not pleasant).

"Now, Muggles did have the advantage of fire to help them, but fire can only get people so far. They also needed water to drink and wash, the ingredients needed to make their meals and the skins from animals to make their clothes. I'm afraid to say, and surprising as it may seem to your minds now, but Muggles had to use the dirty water from the rivers to wash their clothes in and use for drinking water, which of course, made Muggles get terrible diseases, such as diarrhoea and cholera, which would also lead to many deaths, due to the illnesses. I know," Boggles chuckled, looking around at our disgusted faces, "that it's not pleasant, but it's important for you to know all this. I know that this isn't a history lesson, but in order for you to understand how Muggles improved in their technological ways, we have to go back. Just be grateful that we no longer live in the Middle Ages, that we have better medical methods than Muggles do; and we shouldn't forget about indoor plumbing."

Afterwards, we spent the rest of the lesson learning how Muggles methods of cleaning, cooking and washing were different from ours, before we copied some notes and were given our first piece of homework: two rolls of parchment, describing the uses Muggles had to deal with their chores, despite the way their bones would be killing them by the time they went to bed at night. We left Muggle Studies quite disgruntled that day, for we learnt about how Muggles used the loo in our Middle Ages next lesson. Not a pleasant subject. Now, though, on to Malty.

0000

Malty didn't appear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when we Snake-Eyes and Lion-Heart third-years were halfway through our double Potions lesson. She swaggered into the dungeon, her right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in my opinion, as though she was the survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Dani?" simpered Perry Parker. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malty, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But I saw her wink at Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley when Perry had turned away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Triphorm idly.

Chrissie and I scowled at each other; Triphorm wouldn't have said "settle down" if we had walked in late, oh no! She's have given us detentions before we'd have had the chance to sit down.

But Malty had always been able to get away with anything in Triphorm's classes; Triphorm was head of Snake-Eyes, and generally favoured her own students above all others.

We were making a new potion that day, a Shrinking Solution. Malty set up her cauldron right next to Chrissie and I, so that we were preparing our ingredients on the same table.

"Ma'am," Malty called, "ma'am, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm -"

"Dawson, cut up Malty's roots for her," said Triphorm, without looking up.

Chrissie went brick red.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," she hissed at Malty.

Malty smirked across the table.

"Dawson, you heard Professor Triphorm, cut up these roots."

Chrissie seized her knife, pulled Malty's roots towards her and began to chop them roughly, so they were all different sizes.

"Professor," drawled Malty, "Dawson's mutilating my roots, ma'am."

Triphorm approached our table, peered down her hooked nose at the roots, and then gave Chrissie an unpleasant smile from beneath her long, greasy strawberry-blonde hair.

"Change roots with Malty, Dawson."

"But, ma'am -"

Chrissie had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding her own roots into extremely equal pieces.

 _"Now,"_ said Triphorm, in her most dangerous voice.

Chrissie shoved her own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malty, then took up the knife again.

"And, ma'am, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malty, her voice full of malicious laughter.

"Pride-Lander, you can skin Malty's shrivelfig," said Triphorm, giving me the look of loathing she always reserved just for me.

I took Malty's shrivelfig as Chrissie set about trying to repair the damage to the roots she now had to use. I skinned the shrivelfig as fast as I could and flung it back across the table at Malty without speaking. Malty was smiling more broadly than ever.

"Seen your pal Mina lately?" she asked us quietly.

"None of your business," said Chrissie jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid she won't be a teacher much longer," said Malty, in a tone of mock sorrow. "Mother's not very happy about my injury -"

"Keep talking, Malty, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Chrissie.

"- She's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Mother's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this -" she gave a huge, fake sigh, "who knows if my arm will ever be the same again."

"So that's why you're putting it on," I said, as I accidentally beheaded a dead caterpillar because my hand was shaking in anger. "To try and get Mina sacked."

"Well," said Malty, lowering her voice to a whisper, " _partly_ , Pride-Lander. But there are other benefits, too. Dawson, slice my caterpillars for me."

A few cauldrons away, Nikita was in trouble. Nikita regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was her worst subject, and her great fear of Professor Triphorm made things ten times worse. In fact, it was because of her fear of Triphorm that she performed so badly in Potions. Anyhoo, her potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned -

"Orange, Bore," said Triphorm, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron for us all to see. "Orange. Tell me, girl, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Bore?"

Nikita turned pink and was trembling. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Please, ma'am," said Sian, "please, I could help Nikita put it right -"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Dawson," said Triphorm coldly. Sian glared at her. "Bore, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Triphorm moved away, leaving Nikita breathless with fear.

"Help me!" she moaned to Sian.

"Het, Kiara," said Zara Finn, leaning over to borrow my brass scales, "have you heard? _Daily_ _Squabbler_ this morning - they reckon the Pride-Landers have been sighted."

"Where?" Chrissie and I said quickly. On the other side of the table, Malty looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Zara, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw them. 'Course, she really didn't understand. The Muggles think that they're just ordinary criminals, don't they? So she 'phoned the telephone hotline. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, they were gone."

"Not too far from here ..." Chrissie repeated, looking significantly at me. She looked around and saw Malty watching closely. "What, Malty? Need something else skinning?"

But Malty's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on me. She leaned across the table.

"Thinking of trying to catch the Pride-Landers single-handed, Pride-Lander?"

"Yeah, that's right," I said off-handedly.

Malty's thin mouth had curled into a mean smile.

"Of course, if it was _me_ ," she said quietly, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good girl, I'd be out there looking for them."

"What are you talking about, Malty?" said Chrissie roughly.

"Don't you _know_ , Pride-Lander?" said Malty, as her pale eyes narrowed.

"Know what?"

Malty let out a low, sneering laugh.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," she said. ""Want to leave it to the Stingers, do you? But if it was me, I'd want answers. I'd want the truth. I'd want to find them quickly and find out why they did what they did to leave me like that when I was a baby."

 _"What are you talking about?"_ I said angrily, but at that moment Triphorm called loudly throughout the room, which took me away from the conversation, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Bore's ..."

Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley laughed openly , watching Nikita sweat as she stirred her potion feverishly. Sian was muttering instructions to her out of the side of her mouth, so that Triphorm wouldn't see. Chrissie and I packed our unused ingredients away and went to wash our hands and ladles in in the stone basin in the corner.

"What did Malty mean?" I muttered to Chrissie, as I stuck my hands under the icy jet that poured from a gargoyle's mouth. "Why would I want answers from the Pride-Landers? They haven't done anything to me - yet."

"She's making it up," said Chrissie savagely, "she's trying to make you do something stupid ..." Little did I know at that moment that if I hadn't listened to Chrissie, that she would have been right, but we'll get to that.

With the end of the lesson in sight, Triphorm made her way over to Nikita, who was cowering by her cauldron.

"Everyone gather round," said Triphorm, her ice-blue eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Bore's toad. If she has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I do not doubt, she has done it wrong, her toad is likely to be poisoned."

We Lion-Hearts watched fretfully. The Snake-Eyes bunch looked excited. Triphorm picked up Tina the toad and dipped a small spoon into Nikita's potion, which was now green. She trickled a few drops down Tina's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Tina gulped; then there was a small _pop_ , and Tina the tadpole was wriggling in Triphorm's palm.

We Lion-Hearts burst into applause. Triphorm, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of her robe, poured a few drops on top of Tina and she reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Lion-Heart," said Triphorm, which wiped the smiles from our faces. "I told you not to help her, Miss Dawson. Class dismissed."

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I climbed the steps into the Entrance Hall. I was thinking about what Malty had said, whilst Chris and Chrissie were still seething about Triphorm.

"Five points from Lion-Heart because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Sian? You should've said Nikita did it all by herself!" said Chris.

Sian didn't answer. Chris and Chrissie looked around.

"Where is she?" asked Chrissie.

I turned, too. The three of us were at the top of the stairs by then, watching the rest of our class pass us, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.

"She was right behind us," said Chris, frowning.

Malty walked past us with Rae-Bradley by her side, and flanked by Crate and Gabber as was the norm back then. She smirked at me and disappeared.

"There she is," I said.

Sian was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand was clutching her bag, whilst the other appeared to be concealing something into her robes.

"How did you do that?" Chrissie asked.

"What?" said Sian, joining us.

"One minute you were right behind us, and the next moment, you were at the bottom of the stairs again," said Chris.

"What?" Sian looked slightly confused at us. "Oh - I had to go back for something, that's all. Oh no ..."

A seam had split on Sian's bag. I wasn't surprised; I could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Chrissie asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Sian breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"

"But -" Chrissie was turning over the books that Sian had handed her, looking at the covers - "you haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh, yes," said Sian vaguely, but she packed all the books into her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and then marched off towards the Great Hall.

"D'you get the feeling that Sian's not telling us something?" Chris asked Chrissie and I.

0000

Professor Meers wasn't there when we arrived at his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. We all sat down, took out our books, quills and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Meers smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the subs, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said to us. "Would you please put all your books back in you bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as we all put away our books. We had never had a practical Defence Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class in my second year, when our old _"teacher"_ had brought in a cageful of pixies to class and set them loose on us.

"Right then," said Professor Meers when we were all ready, "if you'd like to follow me."

Puzzled yet interested, we all got to our feet and followed Professor Meers out of the classroom. He led us along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing we saw was Weeves the poltergeist, who was floating upside-down in mid-air and was stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Weeves didn't look up until Professor Meers was two feet away, then she wiggled her curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Moony, Mooey, Meer," Weeves sang. "Moony, Mooey, Meers, Moony, Mooey, Meers -"

Rude and unmanageable as she almost always was, Weeves usually showed some respect towards the teachers. We all looked quickly at Professor Meers to see how he would take this; to our surprise, he smiled.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Weeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr Match won't be able to get into his brooms."

Match, for those of you who don't recall, is the Dragon Mort caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Weeves. However, Weeves paid no attention to Professor Meers' words, except to blow a loud, wet raspberry.

Professor Meers gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told us over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised his wand to shoulder height, said _"Waddiwasi!"_ and pointed it at Weeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Weeves' left nostril; she whirled right way up and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dena in amazement.

"Thank you, Dena," said Professor Meers, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

We set off again, all of us looking at Professor Meers with increased respect, for if we hadn't been excited about what Professor Meers was going to show us before what happened with Weeves, we sure were after. He led us down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff-room door.

"Inside, please," Professor Meers said, opening it and standing back.

The staff-room, a long, panelled room full of old, mismatched chairs was empty except for one teacher. Professor Triphorm was sitting in a low armchair, and she looked around as we filed in. Her eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around her mouth. As Professor Meers came in and made to close the door behind him, Triphorm said, "Leave it open, Meers. I'd rather not witness this." She got to her feet and strode past us, her red robes billowing behind her. At the doorway she turned on her heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Meers, but this class contains Nikita Bore. I would advise you not to entrust her with anything too difficult. Not unless the Eldest Dawson Girl is there meddling in and hissing instructions in her ear."

Nikita turned scarlet. I glared at Triphorm; it was bad enough that she bullied Nikita in her own classes, let alone doing it in fornt of other teachers.

Professor Meers had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Nikita would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure she will perform it admirably."

Nikita's face went, if possible, even redder. Triphorm's lip curled, but she left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Meers, beckoning us towards the end of the room, where there was nothing except an old wardrobe in which the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Meers went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Meers calmly, as a few of us jumped backwards in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most of us seemed to feel like this _was_ something to worry about. Nikita gave Professor Meers a look of pure terror, and Zara Finn eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Meers. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under stairs - I once met one that had lodged itself in a cupboard under a sink. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmistress if the staff would leave it to give my third-year class some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a Boggart?"

Sian put her hand up.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Meers, and Sian glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what he looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Meers, choosing to ignore Nikita's small splutter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Kiara?"

Not many of you have met or known Sian, but let me tell you, trying to answer a question with Sian next to you, boobing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but I gave it a go.

"Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Meers, and Sian put her hand down, looking disappointed as she did so. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake - frighten two people at once, with the result being that he turned himself into half a slug. Not very frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... _riddikulus_!"

 _"Riddikulus!"_ we all said together.

"Good," said Professor Meers. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Nikita."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Nikita, who looked as though she was heading for the gallows.

"Right, Nikita," said Professor Meers. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in this world?"

Nikita's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Nikita, sorry," said Professor Meers cheerfully.

Nikita looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help her, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Triphorm."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Nikita grinned apologetically. Professor Meers, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Triphorm ... hmmm ... Nikita, I believed you live with your grandfather?"

"Er - yes," said Nikita nervously. "But - I don't want that Boggart to turn into him, either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Meers, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us the sort of clothes your grandfather usually wears?"

Nikita looked startled, but said, "Well ... always the same hat. A purple bowler hat. And a suit ... blue, normally ... with a white shirt and black tie."

"And a briefcase?" prompted Professor Meers.

"A big maroon one," said Nikita.

"Right then," said Professor Meers. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Nikita? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Nikita uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Nikita, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Triphorm," said Meers. "And you will raise your wand - thus - and cry _"Riddikulus"_ \- and concentrate hard on your grandfather's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Triphorm will be forced into that purple bowler hat, that blue suit, that white shirt, that black tie, that big maroon briefcase."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Nikita is successful, the Boggart is likely to turn its attention on each of us in turn," said Professor Meers. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical ..."

The room went quiet. I thought ... what scared me most in the world?

My first thought was Lady Zira - a Zira returned to full strength. But before I even started to plan a possible counter-attack on a Boggart-Zira, a horrible image came floating to the surface of my mind ...

A rotting, glittering hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak ... a deadly, droning buzzing ... a large, terrifying blood-red eye ... a long rattling breath from an unseen mouth ... then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning ...

I shivered, then looked around, hoping that no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Chrissie was muttering to herself, "Give it roller skates." I was sure I knew what that was about. Chrissie's greatest fear was spiders.

"Everyone ready?" asked Professor Meers.

I felt a lurch of fear. I wasn't ready. How could I make a Stinger less frightening? But I didn't want to ask for more time; everyone around me was rolling up their sleeves.

"Nikita, we're going to back away," said Professor Meers. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward ... everyone back, now, so Nikita can get a clear shot -"

We all retreated, backing against the walls, leaving Nikita alone beside the wardrobe. She looked pale and frightened, but she had pulled up the sleeves of her robes and was holding her wand ready.

"On the count of three, Nikita," said Professor Meers, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One - two - three - _now_!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Meers' wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Triphorm stepped out, her eyes flashing at Nikita. Nikita backed away, her wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Triphorm was bearing down upon her, reaching inside her robes.

 _"R - r - riddikulus!"_ squeaked Nikita.

There was a noise like a whip-crack. Triphorm stumbled; she was wearing a blue, pinstripe suit with a white shirt and black tie, black-buckled shoes and a rather round purple bowler hat, and swinging a huge maroon briefcase from her hand.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Meers shouted, "Patrick! Forward!"

Patrick walked forward, his face set. Triphorm rounded on him. There was a _crack_ , and where she had stood was a blood-stained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned towards him and it began to walk towards Patrick, very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arm rising -

 _"Riddikulus!"_ cried Patrick.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forwards and its head rolled off.

"Zara!" roared Professor Meers.

Zara darted past Patrick.

 _Crack!_ Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face - a banshee. She opened her mouth wide, and an unearthly sound filled the room; a long, wailing shriek, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end -

 _"Riddikulus!"_ shouted Zara.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

 _Crack!_ The banshee turned into a lion, which then chased after a huge ball of yarn, then - _Crack!_ \- became a giant wasp, which began stinging itself in the eye before - _Crack!_ \- becoming a reptilian creature: it was three-foot tall, with dark green scales mixed with yellow stripes, a cream white belly, sharp claws and fangs and had blood-red eyes. It was of course a gremlin. Many people screamed when they saw it, but laughed when it started singing _Heigh Ho_ from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves._

"It's confused!" said Meers. "We're getting there! Dena!"

Dena hurried forwards.

 _Crack!_ The singing gremlin became a severed hand, which flipped over, and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

 _"Riddikulus!"_ yelled Dena.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Chrissie, you next!"

Chrissie leapt forward.

 _Crack!_

A few people screamed again. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Chrissie, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, I thought Chrissie had frozen. Then -

 _"Riddikulus!"_ bellowed Chrissie, and the spider's feet were in roller skates, and everyone laughed as we saw it struggling slipping and then watched it fall to the ground, and we all laughed harder as it struggled to get up. It came to a stop at my feet. I raised my wand, ready, but -

"Here!" shouted Professor Meers suddenly, hurrying forward.

 _Crack!_

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, we all looked around wildly to see where it was. Then we saw a silvery white orb hanging in the air in front of Meers, who said _"Riddikulus!"_ almost lazily.

 _Crack!_ \- the orb turned into a walrus, which started bouncing around the room, then - _Crack!_ \- the walrus turned into a long, lanky, pale vampire, whose teeth fell out and started chattering on the ground, before - _Crack!_ \- it turned into a king cobra, which started spinning around in a circle, chasing after its end, when - _Crack!_ \- the king cobra became a skeleton, which started dancing.

"Forward, Nikita, and finish him off!" said Meers, as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. _Crack!_ Triphorm was back. Nikita dashed forwards, looking determined.

 _"Riddikulus!"_ she shouted, and we had a split-second's view of Triphorm in her suit before Nikita let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, bursting into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Meers, as we all broke into applause. "Excellent, Nikita. Well done, everyone. Let me see ... five points to Lion-Heart for every person to tackle the Boggart - ten for Nikita because she did it twice - and five each to Sian and Kiara."

"But I didn't do anything," I said.

"You and Sian answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Kiara," said Meers lightly. "Very well everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework: kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarise it for me ... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Whilst the rest of my classmates were talking cheerfully as we left the staff-room, I wasn't cheerful at all. Professor Meers had deliberately stopped me tackling the Boggart. Why? I wondered whether it was because he had seen me collapse on the sub, and thought I wasn't up to much? I then wondered if he thought that I would have passed out again.

But no one else seemed to notice anything.

"Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Zara.

"And the hand?" said Dena, waving her own around.

"And Triphorm in that hat?"

"And my mummy?"

"I wonder why Professor Meers is frightened of crystal balls?" said Larry Brown thoughtfully.

"That was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Chrissie excitedly, as we made our way back to the classroom to get our bags.

"He seems a very good teacher," said Sian approvingly. "A far better improvement than the one we had last year at any rate. But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart -"

"What would it have been for you?" said Chris in a teasing tone, sniggering. "A piece of homework with only nine marks out of ten?"

"Joke if you will, _Rickers_ ," said Sian snidely, "but I know that you would have wanted a go at the Boggart, too, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I would," sighed Chris.

"Knew it," whispered Sian.

"What?" snapped Chris.

"Nothing," replied Sian innocently, but she smiled smugly all the same.

0000

 **So, that's chapter 7 done. Please R &R and I will update again soon. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Flight of the Fat Lord**

 **KIARA**

In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class that year. Only Dani Malty and the rest of her Snake-Eyes clonies had anything bad to say about Professor Meers.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malty would say in a loud whisper as Professor Meers passed. "He dresses like our old house-elf, if not worse."

But the rest of us didn't care that Professor Meers' robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, we studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed, in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who got lost. From Red Caps we moved on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

I only wished I was as happy with some of my other classes. Worst of all was Potions. Triphorm was in a particularly vindictive mood in those days, and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Triphorm's shape and the way that Nikita had disguised it in her grandfather's clothes had travelled through the school like wildfire. Triphorm didn't seem to find it funny. Her eyes flashed menacingly at the sound of Professor Meers' name, and she was bullying Nikita worse than ever.

I was also growing to dread the hours spent in Professor Crystals' Divination class, deciphering lop-sided shapes and symbols, whilst trying to ignore the way Professor Crystals' eyes filled with tears every time he looked at me. I couldn't like Professor Crystals, even though he was treated with respect bordered on reverence by many of the class. Patrick Party and Larry Brown had taken to haunting Professor Crystals' tower room at lunchtimes, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things we didn't. They had also started to use hushed voices whenever they spoke to me, as though I was on my deathbed.

Muggle Studies was OK, but not what I would call my favourite lesson in the world. All right, I admit that it was interesting (and quite amusing, really) to learn about how Muggles got through life without the aid of magic in their day-to-day lives. As September ended, we got to the end of learning about the sewer and drainage system and about how toilets end, which everyone was really happy about, for it was a rather stinky subject to talk about. Honestly, it's a wonder none of us threw up in the toilet after those classes were over with!

None of us really like Care of Magical Creatures anymore after the action-packed first lesson, for it had become extremely dull. Mina seemed to have lost her confidence. We were spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after Flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

"Why would anyone bother looking after them?" said Chrissie, after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the Flobberworm's slimy throats.

In the start of October, however, I had something else to occupy me, something so enjoyable it made up for my unsatisfactory classes. The Quidditch Season was approaching, and Olivia Cane, Captain of the Lion-Heart Quidditch team, called a meeting one Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.

For those of you who don't recall, there are seven player on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, football-sized ball) through one of the fifty foot-high hoops at the end of the pitch; two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls, which zoomed around and tried to attack the players); a Keeper, who defended the goalposts, and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all; that of catching the Golden Snitch (a tiny, walnut-sized ball), whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.

Olivia Cane was a willowy seventeen-year old, who was at this point in her seventh and final year at Dragon Mort. There was a quiet sort of desperation in her voice as she addressed the other six of us in those chilly changing rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch pitch.

"This is our last chance - _my_ last chance - to win the Quidditch Cup," she told us, striding up and down in front of us. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never have another shot at it.

"Lion-Heart hasn't won for seven years now. OK, so we've had the worst luck in the world - injuries, then the tournament getting called off last year ..."Cane swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to her throat. "But we also know we've got the _best - ruddy - team - in - the - school_ ," she said, punching her fist into her other hand, the old manic glint back in her eyes. Come to think of it, I really miss that glint of hers, but we're getting off track here, aren't we?

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers."

She pointed at Alex Spin, Andrew Johnstone and Keith Ball.

"We've got two _unbeatable_ Beaters."

"Stop it, Olivia, you're embarrassing us," said Tanya and Geri Fang together, pretending to blush.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match_!" Cane rumbled, glaring at me with a kind of furious pride. "And me," she added, as an afterthought.

"We think you're very good, too, Olivia," said Geri.

"Cracking Keeper," said Tanya.

"The point is," Cane went on, resuming her pacing, "the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Kiara joined the team, I thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll finally get to see our name on the thing ..."

Cane spoke so dejectedly that even Tanya and Geri looked sympathetic.

"Olivia, this year's our year," said Tanya.

"We'll do it, Olivia!" said Andrew.

"Definitely," I said.

Full of determination, we started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain could tarnish my wonderful vision of finally winning the huge silver Quidditch Cup.

I returned to the Lion-Heart common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing with excitement.

"What's happened?" I asked Chris, Sian and Chrissie, who were sitting in three of the best armchairs by the fireside and were completing some star charts for Astronomy.

"First Dragsmede weekend," said Chris, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old noticeboard. "End of October. Three days before Hallowe'en."

"Excellent," said Tanya, who had followed me in through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Whacko's, I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

I threw myself into a chair beside Chrissie, my high spirits ebbing away. Sian seemed to read my mind.

"Kiara, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch the Pride-Landers soon; they've been sighted already."

"The Pride-Landers aren't fools to try anything in Dragsmede," said Chrissie. "Ask Darbus if you can go this time, Kiara. The next one might not be fore ages -"

 _"Chrissie!"_ said Sian. "Kiara's supposed to stay _in school_ -"

"She can't be the only third-year left behind," said Chris, sticking up for Chrissie as well as me. "Ask Darbus, Kiara, go on -"

"Yeah, I think I will," I said, making up my mind.

Sian opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Lucifer leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Chris, scowling.

Clever Lucifer, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Sian.

Lucifer slowly chewed up the dead spider, as his eyes were fixed first on Chris, and then on Chrissie, switching between one and the other every so often.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Chrissie irritably, turning back to her star chart. "Chris has got Claws asleep in his bag, and Felix is currently resting under my chair."

I yawned. I really wanted to get to bed, but I had my own star chart to complete. I pulled my bag towards me, took out parchment, ink and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," Chrissie said, labelling her last star with a flourish and shoving the chart towards me.

Sian, who highly disapproved of copying, pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. Lucifer was still staring unblinkingly at Chris and Chrissie, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"OY!" Chris roared, seizing his bag, as Lucifer sank four sets of claws into it, and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Chrissie sprang up and tried to help Chris pull the bag away from Lucifer, but Lucifer clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Chris, Chrissie, don't hurt him!" Sian squealed. The whole common room was watching; Chris whirled the bag around, Lucifer still clinging to it, and Claws came flying out the top -

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Chris yelled, as Lucifer freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table and chased after the terrified Claws, with Felix running after them.

Geri Fang made a lunge for Lucifer but missed; Claws streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Then came one of the most strangest things I had ever seen in my life; for you see, my dear readers, before Lucifer could reach the chest of drawers, Felix, who we all thought was asleep, jumped up, and suddenly, in a few short bounds, was crouched in front of them, protecting Claws! Felix hissed and spat at Lucifer, who looked as shocked as a cat could before hissing and spitting at Felix.

Chris, Sian and Chrissie hurried over before the two cats started fighting; Sian grabbed Lucifer around the middle and heaved him away, being careful to not let Lucifer scratch her face off; Chrissie struggled as she picked up a still hissing and spitting Felix, as Chris threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Claws out by the tail.

"Look at them!" said Chrissie furiously to Sian, as she and Chris thrust their pets forward, until Sian was almost nose-to-nose with both Claws and Felix. "Their skin and bone! You keep that cat away from them!"

"Lucifer doesn't understand that it's wrong!" said Sian, trying desperately to keep a tremor out of her voice. "Not only do all cats chase rats, but I'm sure that most animals of the same species don't get along with each other."

"There's something funny about that animal!" said Chris, who was trying to persuade a frantically wriggling Claws back into his bag. "It heard Chrissie say that Claws was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Sian impatiently. "Lucifer could _smell_ him, Chris. How else d'you think -"

"That cat's got it in for Claws and Felix!" said Chrissie, ignoring the people around she and Chris, who were starting to giggle. "And they were here first, _and_ they're ill!"

Chris and Chrissie then marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the dormitories, Chrissie taking the left door, and Chris the right.

0000

Chris and Chrissie were still in a bad mood with Sian the next day. They barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though they, Sian and I were working together on the same Puffapod.

"How're Claws and Felix doing?" Sian asked, as we stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"They're both doing the same thing, Sian; at the moment, Claws and Felix are at the bottom of our beds, shaking," said Chris angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Rickers, careful!" cried Spud, as the beans burst into bloom before our very eyes.

We had Transfiguration after that. I had resolved to ask Professor Darbus after the lesson whether I could go into Dragsmede with the rest as I joined the queue outside the classroom, trying to decide how best to argue my case. I got distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.

Larry seemed to be upset about something. Patrick had a hand on his shoulder, and was explaining something to Zara and Dena, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Larry?" said Sian anxiously, as she, Chris, Chrissie and I went to join the group.

"He got a letter from home this morning," Patrick whispered. "It's his rabbit, Flopsy. She's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Sian. "I'm sorry, Larry."

"I should have known!" said Larry tragically. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Er -"

"The thirteenth of October! "That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the thirteenth of October!" Remember? He was right, he was right!"

The whole class was gathered round Larry by now. Zara shook her head seriously. Sian hesitated, then said, "You - you were dreading Flopsy being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a _fox_ ," said Larry, looking at Sian through pain-filled eyes, "but I was _obviously_ dreading her dying, wasn't I?"

"Oh," said Sian. She paused again. Then -

"Was Flopsy an old rabbit?"

"N-n-no," Larry stuttered. "S-she was only a b-b-b-baby!"

Patrick looked at Larry sympathetically.

"But then, why would you dread her dying?" said Sian.

Patrick glared at her.

"Well, look at it logically," said Sian, turning to face the rest of us. "I mean, Flopsy didn't even die today, did she, Larry just got the news today -" Larry moaned piteously - "and he can't have been dreading it, because it's come as such a real shock -"

"Don't mind Sian, Larry," Chrissie said loudly, as she and Chris went over to him.

"Yeah," Chris said, continuing where Chrissie left off, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter that much."

Professor Darbus opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Chris, Sian and Chrissie were all looking daggers at each other, and when we got into class and sat ourselves down, two on one side of me and one on the other, and didn't say a word to each other all lesson.

I still hadn't decided what I was going to say to Professor Darbus when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Dragsmede first.

"One moment, please!" she called, as we all rose to leave. "As you're all in my house, you should hand your Dragsmede permission forms to me before the twenty-eighth. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Nikita put up her hand.

"Please, Professor, I - I think I've left -"

"Your grandfather sent yours directly to me, Bore," said Professor Darbus. "He seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now," Chrissie hissed at me.

"Oh, but -" Sian began.

"Go for it, Kiara," said Chris stubbornly.

I waited for the rest of my class to disappear, before I headed nervously over to Professor Darbus' desk.

"Yes, Pride-Lander?"

I took a deep breath.

"Professor, my Grandmother Sarabi signed my permission form, but my aunt - er - accidentally burnt it," I said.

Professor Darbus looked over her square spectacles at me, but didn't say anything.

"So - er - d'you think it would be all right - I mean, will it be Ok if I - if I go to Dragsmede?"

Professor Darbus looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.

"I'm afraid not, Pride-Lander," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."

"But - Professor, my grandmother Sarabi said I could go when she signed the form, but changed her mind after ... circumstances changed," I said, whilst Chris and Chrissie egged me on with vigorous nods. "So, seeing as she agreed to let me go when she first signed my form - surely that means you'll say that I can go -"

"But I don't say so," said Professor Darbus, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. "The form clearly states that only a parent or guardian can sign the form. If your grandmother has decided against it, then you cannot go." She turned to look at me with an odd expression on her face, and I wondered if it was pity that I was seeing there. "I'm sorry, Pride-Lander, but that's my final word. You'd better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."

0000

There was nothing to be done. Chris and Chrissie called Professor Darbus a lot of names that clearly annoyed Sian; Sian assumed an "all for the best" expression that made Chris and Chrissie even angrier, and I had to endure everyone in my class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Dragsmede.

"There's always the feast," said Chrissie, in an effort to cheer me up. "After all, it won't be Hallowe'en, but a feast's still a feast, right?"

"Yeah," I said gloomily, "great."

The Dragon Mort feasts were always good, but that one would've tasted a lot sweeter to me if I had spent a day in Dragsmede with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made me feel any better about being left behind. The Tweebs - Joe and Jack Dawson - were good at forging signatures, and proposed to forge my grandmother Sarabi's signature on another form, but as I had already told Professor Darbus that it had been burned and that Grandmother Sarabi had changed her mind about me going, it was no good. Chrissie half-heartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Sian stamped out that idea at once, reminding Chrissie what Crighton had told us about Stingers being able to see through them. Perdy had the least helpful words of comfort for me.

"They all make a fuss about Dragsmede, but I assure you, Kiara, it's not all it's cracked up to be," she said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, but Whacko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Howling House is always worth a visit, but apart from that, Kiara, you're not missing anything."

0000

On Saturday the twenty-eighth of October 2006, I awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though I was doing my best to act normally.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from The Sugarshack," said Sian, looking desperately sorry for me.

"Yeah, loads," said Chris, as Chrissie nodded beside him.

"Don't worry, Kiara, we'll make sure you get your fair share of Dragsmede, too," said Chrissie. Chris, Sian and Chrissie had finally forgotten about their squabble about Lucifer in the face of my disappointment.

"Don't worry about me," I said, in what I hoped was an offhand voice. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."

I accompanied them to the Entrance Hall, where Match, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be.

"Staying here, Pride-Lander?" Malty shouted from where she was standing in line with Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley. "Scared of passing the Stingers?"

I ignored her and made my solitary way up the marble staircase, through the deserted corridors and back to Lion-Heart Tower.

"Password?" the Fat Lord said sleepily, jerking out of a doze.

"Fortuna Major," I said listlessly.

The portrait swung open and I climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first- and second-years, and a few older students who had obviously visited Dragsmede so often that the novelty had worn off.

"Kiara! Kiara! Hi, Kiara!"

It was Coleen McCreevy, a second-year girl who was deeply in awe of me and never missed an opportunity to speak to me.

"Aren't you going to Dragsmede, Kiara? Why not? Hey -" Coleen looked eagerly at her friends, "you can come and sit with us if you like, Kiara!"

"Er - no thanks, Coleen," I said, and I wasn't in any mood to have a lot of people stare avidly at my forehead. "I-I've got to get to the library and get some work done."

After that, I had no choice but to walk back out of the portrait hole again.

"What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lord called after me grumpily as I walked away.

I wandered dispiritedly towards the library, but halfway there I changed my mind; I didn't feel like studying in the mood that I was in that day. So I turned around and came face-to-face with Match, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Dragsmede visitors.

"What are you doing?" Match said suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said truthfully.

"Nothing!" spat Match, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "A likely story! Sneaking around on your own, why aren't you in Dragsmede buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"

I shrugged.

"Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Match, who stood where he was, glaring at me until I passed out of his sight.

But I didn't go back to the common room; I climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Harold, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Kiara?"

I doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Meers, looking around his office door.

"What are you doing?" said Meers, in a very different voice from Match. "Where are Chris, Sian and Chrissie?"

"Dragsmede," I said, in a would-be casual voice.

"Ah," said Meers. He looked at me for a moment. "Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" I said.

I followed Meers into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly-green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.

"Water demon," said Meers, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully. "We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weed in the corner.

"Cup of tea?" Meers said, looking for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."

"All right," I said awkwardly.

Meers tapped the kettle with his wand and a jet of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

"Sit down," said Meers, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid - but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"

I looked at him. Meers' eyes were twinkling.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Professor Darbus told me," said Meers, passing me a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"

"No," I said.

For a moment, I thought about telling Meers about the dogs I'd thought I'd seen the night I left my grandmother's place, but I decided not to. I didn't want Meers to think I was a coward, especially since Meers already seemed to think I couldn't cope with a Boggart.

Something of my thoughts seemed to have shown on my face, because Meers then said, "Anything worrying you, Kiara?"

"No," I lied. I drank a bit more tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at me. "Yes," I said suddenly, putting my tes down on Meers' desk. "You know the day we fought the Boggart?"

"Yes," Meers said slowly.

"Why didn't you let me fight it?" I said abruptly.

Meers raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought that was obvious, Kiara," he said, sounding surprised.

I had expected Meers to deny he'd done any such thing, and therefore I was thoroughly taken aback.

"Why?" I said again.

"Well," said Meers, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, that it would have assumed the shape of Lady Zira."

I just stared at him after he said that. Not only was that the last answer I had that I had expected to hear, but more astonishingly was the fact that Meers had said Zira's name. The only person up until that point who said my name aloud (apart from myself, of course) was Professor Crighton.

"Clearly, I was wrong," said Meers, still frowning at me. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lady Zira to materialise in the staff room. I imagined that people would panic."

"I did think of Zira at first," I said honestly. "But then I - I remembered the Stinger on the sub."

"I see," said Meers thoughtfully. "Well, well ... I'm impressed." He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on my face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is - fear. Very wise, Kiara."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I drank some more tea.

"So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Meers shrewdly.

"Well ... yeah," I said. I suddenly felt a lot happier, not to mention that I was also starting to feel comfortable in his presence. "Professor Meers, you know the Stingers -"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Meers.

The door opened, and in came Triphorm. She was carrying a goblet which was smoking faintly, and stopped at the sight of me, her icy-blue eyes narrowing.

"Ah, Tiana," said Meers, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you eave it here on the desk for me?"

Triphorm set the smoking goblet down, her eyes wandering between Meers and I.

"I was just showing Kiara my Grindylow," said Meers pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

"Fascinating," said Triphorm, without looking at it. "You should drink that directly, Meers."

"Yes, yes, I will," said Meers.

"I made an entire cauldronful," Triphorm continued. "If you need more."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Tiana."

"Not at all," said Triphorm, but there was a look in her eye that I didn't like. She backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.

I looked curiously at the goblet. Meers smiled.

"Professor Triphorm has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said. "I have never been much of a potion-brewer, and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar is useless to help with the flavour," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

"Why -?" I began. Meers looked at me and answered my unfinished question.

"I've been feeling a bit off-colour," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Triphorm; there aren't many wizards who are up to making this potion."

Professor Meers took another sip and I had a mad urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

"Professor Triphorm's very interested in the Dark Arts," I blurted out.

"Really?" said Meers, looking mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

"Some people reckon -" I hesitated, then ploughed on recklessly, "some people reckon she'd do anything to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job."

Meers drained the goblet and pulled a face.

"Disgusting," he said. "Well, Kiara, I'd better get back to work. I'll see you at the feast later."

"Right," I said, putting my empty cup down.

The empty goblet was still smoking.

0000

"There you go," said Chris. "We got as much as we could carry."

A shower of brilliantly coloured sweets fell into my lap. It was dusk, and Chris, Sian and Chrissie had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd just had the time of their lives.

"Thanks," I said, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Dragmsede like? Where did you go?"

By the sounds of it - everywhere. Twin Dweeb, the wizarding equipment shoo, Whacko's Joke Shop, into the Flying Owls for foaming mugs of hot Butterbeer and many places more.

"The post office, Kiara! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all colour-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"

"The Sugarshack has got a new kind of fudge, they were giving out free samples. There's a bit, look -"

"We _think_ we saw an ogre. Honestly, they get all sorts at the Flying Owls -"

"Wish we could've brought you some Butterbeer, really warms you up -"

"What did you do?" said Sian, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"

"No," I said. "But Meers made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Triphorm showed up ..."

I told them all about the goblet. Chris and Chrissie's mouths fell open.

 _"Meers drank it?"_ she gasped. "Is he mad?"

Sian checked her watch.

"We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes ..." We hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Triphorm.

"But if she - you know -" Sian dropped her voice to a whisper, glancing nervously around, "if she _was_ trying to poison Meers - she wouldn't have done it in front of Kiara."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, as we reached the Entrance Hall and crossed into the Great Hall.

The food was delicious as always; even Chris, Sian and Chrissie, who were full to bursting with chocolate sweets, managed second helpings of everything. I kept glancing up at the staff table. Professor Meers looked cheerful and well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to Professor Winds, the Charms teacher. I moved my eyes along the table to where Triphorm sat. I thought I was imagining it, because I thought I saw Triphorm's eyes flickering towards Meers more often than usual. Of course, I understand why she did that now, and you'll understand too later on, but we'll get there.

The feast finished, and despite my doubts from that morning, it had been a really good evening, for when you have good friends and food around you, what more do you want? I was in such a good mood that even Malty couldn't spoil it, as she shouted through the crowd as we left the Hall, "The Stingers send their love, Pride-Lander!"

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I followed the other Lion-Hearts along the usual path to Lion-Heart Tower, but when we reached the corridor which ended with the portrait of the Fat Lord, we found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Chris curiously.

I peered over the heads in front of me. From what I could see, the Portrait appeared to be closed.

"I'm going to see what's causing the hold-up," said Sian. "I won't be long." And with that, she mended her way through the crowd.

Not long after Sian had gone, Perdy showed up, bustling her way impatiently through the crowd.

"What's the hold-up, here?" she said briskly. "You can't all have forgotten the password -"

She was interrupted by Sian, who had just come back. I immediately noticed that something was wrong, for Sian's face had gone pale and her eyes were wide with fear. As soon as she noticed Perdy, she took a few deep breaths and said, "Perdy, you have to get my mother. We need her here, now! Don't ask why, but get her - now!"

Chris, Chrissie, Perdy and I were taken aback at her words, but the look on Sian's face told us just how serious the situation was, so Perdy nodded her head and sprinted off back the way she came, looking completely clueless about what had happened, as were the rest of us who were at the back - apart from Sian, of course.

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tip-toe. Chris, Chrissie and I tried to ask Sian what had happened, but she shook her head, trying to calm herself down, in too much shock to say anything.

"What's going on?" said Merida, who had just arrived with Beth and Kestrel.

Next moment, Perdy was back with Professor Crighton, who was sweeping her way towards the portrait; we Lion-Hearts all squeezed together to let her pass, and Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I moved closer together to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, good God!" Chris breathed, as he, Chrissie and I finally saw what had caused Sian's shock.

The Fat Lord had vanished from his portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that scraps of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Crighton took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, her eyes sombre, to see Professors Darbus, Meers and Triphorm hurrying towards her.

"We need to find him," said Crighton. "Professor Darbus, please go to Mr Match at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lord."

"You'll be lucky," said a cackling voice.

It was Weeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking as delighted as she always did at the sight of chaos, havoc, wreckage and worry.

"What do you know of this, Weeves?" said Crighton calmly, and Weeves' grin faded a little. She didn't dare taunt Crighton. Instead she adopted an oily voice that was no better than her cackle.

"Ashamed, your headship, ma'am. Doesn't want to be seen. He's a horrible mess. Saw him running through the landscape on the fourth floor, ma'am, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," she said happily. "Poor thing," she added, unconvincingly.

"Did he say who it was?" said Crighton quietly.

"Oh, yes, Professorhead," said Weeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in her arms. "They got very angry when he didn't let them in you see." Weeves flipped over and grinned at Crighton from between her legs. "Nasty tempers they've got, the Pride-Landers, that is."

0000

 **So, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter, you will see a bit more of a change in Sian, so it's going to get interesting. Please R &R, for it's appreciated. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Grims' Defeat**

 **Hey, guys! K.J.A. here again. This was a really fun chapter for me to write, but that's mainly because Sian "brings the fire!" here, so to speak. I know that normally someone would get in trouble for what she says, but ... you know what, I'll spoil it for you, so just read it and enjoy (and do not take offence that Sian doesn't get in trouble for what happens, OK?)!**

0000

 **KIARA**

Professor Crighton sent all we Lion-Hearts to the Great Hall, where we were joined minutes later by the students of Badger-Stripes, Raven-Wings and Snake-Eyes, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Crighton told us as Professors Darbus and Winds closed all the doors into the Hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately," she added to Perdy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Crighton paused, about to leave the Hall, then said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing ..."

One casual wave of her wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the Hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Crighton, closing the door behind her.

The Hall immediately began to talk excitedly; most of my fellow Lion-Hearts were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Perdy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights go out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," Chrissie said to Chris, Sian and I; we seized four sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"D'you think the Pride-Landers are still in the castle?" Sian whispered anxiously.

"Ma obviously reckons they might be," said Chris.

"It's very lucky they picked tonight, you know," said Sian, as we climbed fully dressed into our sleeping bags and propped ourselves on our elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the Tower ..."

"I reckon they've lost track of time, being on the run," said Chrissie. "Didn't realise it was only a few days until Hallowe'en. Otherwise, they'd have come bursting in three days later. Mind you, saying that, it already feels like Hallowe'en, doesn't it?"

Chris, Sian and I remained silent, even though Sian was the only one of us who shuddered, which I thought she wouldn't do. Huh ... who'd have thought it?

Anyhoo, all around us, people were asking the same question: _"How did they get in?"_

"Maybe they know how to Apparate," said a Raven-Wing a few feet away. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised themselves, probably," said a Badger-Stripes' fifth-year.

"They could've flown in," suggested Dena.

"Honestly, am I the _only_ person who's ever bothered to read _Dragon Mort, A History_?" Sian said crossly to Chris, Chrissie and I.

"Probably," said Chris. "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than just _walls_ , you know," said Sian. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Stingers. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen them fly in, too. And Match knows all the secret passages, they'll have them cornered ..."

"The lights are going out now!" Perdy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags, and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light available to us came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about, talking seriously to the Prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was littered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the Hall, I felt as though I was sleeping out of doors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many of my fellow students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Crighton came in. I watched her looking around for Perdy, who had been prowling between sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Perdy was only a short way away from where Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I were; and as Crighton's footsteps drew nearer to us, we quickly pretended to be asleep.

"Any sign of them, Professor?" asked Perdy in a whisper.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything's under control, ma'am."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Lion-Hearts' portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lord, ma'am?"

"Hiding in a map of Agryllshire on the second floor. Apparently, he refused to let the Pride-Landers in without the password, so they attacked. He's still very distressed, but once he's calmed down, I'll have Mr Match restore him."

I heard the door of the Hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

"Headmistress?" It was Triphorm. I kept quite still, listening hard. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. They're not there. And Match has searched the dungeons; nothing there, either."

"What about the Astronomy Tower? Professor Crystals' room? The Owlery?"

"All searched ..."

"Very well, Tiana. I didn't really expect the Pride-Landers to linger."

"Have you any idea as to how they got in, Professor?" asked Triphorm.

I raised my head off my arms to free my other ear.

"Many, Tiana, each of them as unlikely as the next."

I opened my eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Crighton's back was to me, but I could see Perdy's face, rapt with attention, and Triphorm's profile, which looked angry.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmistress, just before - ah - the start of term?" said Triphorm, who was barely opening her lips, as though she was trying to block Perdy out of the conversation.

"I do, Tiana," said Crighton, with something like warning in her voice.

"It seems - almost impossible - that the Pride-Landers could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"

"I do not believe a single person within this castle would have helped the Pride-Landers enter it," said Crighton, and her tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Triphorm didn't reply. "I must go down to the Stingers," said Crighton. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, ma'am?" said Perdy.

"Oh, yes," said Crighton coldly. "But I'm afraid no Stinger will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmistress."

Perdy looked slightly abashed. Crighton left the Hall, walking quickly and quietly. Triphorm stood for a moment, watching the headmistress with an expression of deep resentment on her face, then she, too, left.

I glanced sideways at Chris, Sian and Chrissie. The three of them had their eyes open, too, reflecting the starry ceiling above us.

"What was that about?" Chrissie mouthed.

Chris, Sian and I just shook our heads at her, for we didn't understand, either. We would see what they meant, but we'll get to that.

0000

The school talked of nothing else but the Pride-Landers for the next few days after that night. The theories about how they had entered the castle became more wilder and wilder; Harold Spanner, from Badger-Stripes, spent much of our next Herbology class telling any of us who'd listen that the Pride-Landers could turn into a pair of flowering shrubs.

The Fat Lord's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and was replaced with the portrait of Knightress and her fat grey pony. We Lion-Hearts weren't happy about that. Knightress spent half her time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which she changed at least twice a day.

"She's barking mad," said Zara angrily to Perdy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other portraits wanted the job," said Perdy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lord. Knightress was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Knightress, however, was the least of my worries. I was being very closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along with me, and Sian (acting, as I suspected, on her parents' orders), was sticking close by me everywhere I went, like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all off, Professor Darbus summoned me into her office, with such a sombre expression on her face that I thought someone had died.

"There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Pride-Lander," she said, in a very serious voice. "I know this will come as a shock to you, but the Pride-Landers -"

"I know they're after me," I said wearily. "I heard Mr Dawson telling Grandmother Sarabi. He works at the Ministry of Magic."

Professor Darbus seemed very taken aback. She stared at me for a moment or two, then said, "I see! Well, in that case, Pride-Lander, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the pitch with your team members, it's very exposed, Pride-Lander -"

"We've got our first match on Saturday!" I said, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"

Professor Darbus considered me intently. I knew that she was deeply interested in the Lion-Heart team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who had suggested me as Seeker in the first place. I waited with baited breath to hear what she would say.

"Hmmm ..." Professor Darbus stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch pitch, just visible through the rain. "Well ... goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last ... but all the same, Pride-Lander ... I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Sir Turner to oversee your training sessions."

0000

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match in my third-year drew nearer. Undaunted, myself and my fellow Lion-Heart team mates were training harder than ever under the eye of Sir Turner. Then, at our final training session before Saturday's match, Olivia Cane gave us - the Lion-Heart team - some unwelcome news.

"We're not playing Snake-Eyes!" she told us, looking very angry. "Spark's just been to see me. We're playing Badger-Stripes instead."

"Why?" we chorused.

"Spark's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Cane, grinding her teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain that day, and as Cane spoke, we heard a distant rumble of thunder.

"There's _nothing wrong_ with Malty's arm!" I said furiously. "She's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," said Cane bitterly. "And we've been practicing all those moves, assuming we're playing Snake-Eyes, and instead it's Badger-Stripes, and their style's quite different to ours. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Georgia Diggs -"

Alex, Andrew and Keith all lifted their heads up at this news.

"What?" said Cane, frowning at this light-hearted behaviour.

"She's that sassy, tall, beautiful one, isn't she?" said Andrew.

"Sweet, strong and silent," said Keith, and the three guts looked at each other with sly and - I can't believe I'm saying this - quite naughty looks, which I now know to be "Guy Talk" for: _"I want to hit that"_. It made us girls feel quite uncomfortable to see them like that, until Tanya finally said something to break the silence.

"She's only silent because she's too thick to string two words together," she said impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Olivia. Badger-Stripes are pushovers. Last time we played them, Kiara caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"But we were playing in completely different conditions!" Cane shouted, her eyes bulging slightly. "Diggs has put a very strong side together! She's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep focus! Snake-Eyes are trying to wrong-foot us! _We must win!_ "

"Olivia, calm down!" said Tanya, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Badger-Stripes very seriously. _Seriously._ "

0000

As you have surely noticed, my dear readers, Sian has been acting quite differently than she normally would. What you are about to read next, is further proof of how much she is changing in this year. The reason behind why she is changing you will understand by the end of this book, but for now, let me take you back to the day before the match, which I remember as if it was yesterday ...

So, the day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Snake-Eyes team were looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malty.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" she sighed, as the scale outside pounded the windows.

I had no room in my head to worry about anything except the match the next day. Olivia kept hurrying up to me between classes and giving me tips. The third time that happened, Cane talked for so long that I suddenly realised that I was ten minutes late for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and got off at a run, with Cane shouting behind me, "Diggs has got a very fast swerve, Kiara, so you might want to try looping her -"

I skidded to a halt outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open and dashed inside.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Meers, I -"

But it wasn't Professor Meers who stared up at me from the teacher's desk; it was Triphorm.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Pride-Lander, so I think we'll make it ten points from Lion-Heart. Sit down."

But I didn't move.

"Where's Professor Meers?" I said.

"He says that he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Triphorm with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down."

But I still stayed where I was.

"What's wrong with him?"

Triphorm's icy-blue eyes glittered.

"Nothing life-threatening," she said, looking as though she really wished it was. "Five more points from Lion-Heart, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

It was then that I chose to walk slowly to my seat and sat down. Triphorm looked around at us.

"As I was saying before Pride-Lander interrupted, Professor Meers has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far -"

"Please, ma'am, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas and Grindylows," said Sian quickly, "and we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet," said Triphorm coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Meers' lack of organisation -"

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dena boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of my class, myself included. Triphorm looked more menacing than ever at that point.

"You are easily satisfied. Meers is hardly ove-taxing you - I would expect first-years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss -"

I watched her flick through the textbook, to the very back of the book, which she knew we hadn't covered.

"- werewolves," said Triphorm.

"But, ma'am," said Sian, seeming unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks -"

"Miss Dawson," said Triphorm, in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that _I_ was taking this lesson, not _you_. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety-four." She glanced around the room. " _All_ of you! _Now!_ "

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen mutterings, we all opened our books.

"Which of you can tell me how we can distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Triphorm.

We all sat in motionless silence - except Sian, whose hand, as it so often did in those days, shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Triphorm said, ignoring Sian. Her twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Meers hasn't even taught you the basic distinctions between -"

"We told you," said Patrick suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on -"

 _"Silence!"_ snarled Triphorm. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Crighton how very behind you are ..."

"Please, ma'am," said Sian, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf -"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Dawson," said Triphorm coolly. "Five more points from Lion-Heart for being an insufferable know-it-all."

The rest of us gasped as we looked at Sian, who slowly put her hand down, and looking at Triphorm's back with surprised, bulging eyes. This, by the way, is where the good stuff starts, because for those of you who have read my past two books, you'd have thought that Sian would just sit down and take it and try to keep the tears back, wouldn't you? See, I knew you all would. But instead, she did something even more surprising and shocking (and in Chrissie's eyes, rather amusing), for Sian glared at Triphorm and said, "How _dare_ you?"

We all looked at Sian in even more amazement than before, as Triphorm turned back round slowly to face Sian. Once she was facing Sian, and before Triphorm could get another word out of her mouth, Sian stood up, and slammed her hands down on the table as she said, "How _DARE_ you speak to me like that!"

We all gasped out loud again. Chrissie then said, rather nervously, "Sian, y-you can't -"

"Cram it, sister!" Sian hissed at Chrissie, who drew back slightly. Sian then turned to Triphorm again and said, "Professor, I think I have something that I need to explain to you, if I _might_!" Sian then marched up to Triphorm with no trace of fear on her face, just anger. As she did this, the rest of us looked at each other in amazement as Chris said under his breath, "Here we go." None of us - including Chris and Chrissie - had ever seen her that angry before, but saying that, I wondered what Chris meant by what he just said; but I was about to find out.

Our attention was then brought back to Sian, who was almost nose-to-nose with Triphorm now, and said, "Let me make this ... perfectly clear to you, Professor Triphorm. Just because you favour your own students above all others, does not give you the right to walk over the rest of us, and treat us like dirt the way you treat Nikita every lesson; because if you think that I am going to sit down and take whatever you say to me, just like you do with Nikita, then you've got another thing coming! Sorry for bringing you into this, Nikita, but I'm just making a point here," Sian then said, breaking off from Triphorm for just a moment to look at Nikita.

Nikita looked just as shocked as the rest of us, and said, "Th-that's OK." Sian then smiled briefly at Nikita, before turning her attentions back to Triphorm, and looked angrier and more serious at her than she had before.

"Now, there should be something somewhere that should state that students and teachers should treat each other with an equal amount of respect, and that if you have a problem with a particular student, that you talk to their Head if House about them, and not to the student in question. Yes, I know that my mother is the headmistress, and yes, I know that she is not going to be around for ever, but I do not need her to fight my own battles for me, because I can do that just as good on my own. I am one of those people who stands up to someone if they've done something to offend me, and I don't care who that may be: friend, parent, teacher, student, enemy, sibling - whoever! If they've done something to offend either me or my family, then I will walk up to their face, tell them what's what and walk away without a thought for the consequences, because that's the kind of person I am. I don't care if someone's offended at what I say; because if I've got something to say, then you're damn right going to hear about it - and Chrissie, you will sit back down this instant!" Sian then yelled suddenly, making us all jump. Her eyes bulging, as she pointed a finger at Chrissie, who had jumped up into the air to give Sian some encouragement, I think it was. Upon hearing Sian's words, however, the excitement vanished quickly from Chrissie's face, as she sunk back down slowly into her seat, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Sian then turned back to Triphorm, her words coming quickly now, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Now, I don't care what happens next to me. Punish me all you want, for you will _never_ silence this girl's voice. And you will _never_ speak to me that way again. Do you understand me?"

Triphorm said nothing. Her eyes widened at Sian's daring (I couldn't be sure, but I think it was more out of shock than anything else), but this wasn't enough for Sian, for she shook her head and repeated, louder this time, "I _said_ , DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND-ME!?"

Triphorm was wakened out of her shock at Sian's words. "Yes, Miss Dawson," was all she said.

Sian's breathing slowed considerably, as the anger faded from her eyes, and she looked at Triphorm with a very satisfied look in her eyes as she said, "Good. I'm glad we've reached an understanding. Now," she then turned her back on Triphorm and walked back to her table, "if one of you wouldn't mind copying down the homework for me, I would be very much obliged to you!" Sian then picked up her bag and, without a backwards glance, walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

All of us, including Triphorm, were silent for a few moments. Chris and Chrissie just mutter "Whoah!" impressively. I, though, allowed my mind to wander a bit, as I thought about Sian, and how she had changed ...

Yes, Sian was behind us one minute and there the next, although we still didn't know why; and Chris said that Sian always had to go to the toilet at the end of Arithmancy class, but I reasoned that there was nothing unusual about nipping to the loo between classes. But Sian wasn't the only one who was changing, for her siblings were, too. You see, every so often, Sian and Chrissie would have to leave class, and we wouldn't see them for the rest of the day. I asked Chris what he thought was going on, but he told me that he didn't know, and that Beth, Kestrel and Merida were in on it, too; for one day, he had overheard them muttering about something they had done. He went on to say that he thought of it as nothing at first, but what really caught him was that Merida had said that they had been away for a few days, and yet we had seen them exactly the same day. The five girls wouldn't say anything if we asked them what they were doing, and we dropped it in the end; but whatever it was they went and whatever they did must have been rather stressful to them; for they always looked tired, but satisfied with whatever it was that they had done. Of course, we would find out what it was that had come upon them in my fourth year, but you, of course, already know, but the show was spectacular. I'll leave it at that for now.

Anyhoo, Chrissie then said to Triphorm, "In my sister's defence, Professor, you asked a question, and she knew the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

We all knew instantly that she'd gone too far. Triphorm advanced on Chrissie slowly, and the room held its breath.

"Detention, Dawson," Triphorm said silkily, her face very close to Chrissie's. "And if I ever hear you criticise the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

None of us made a sound throughout the rest of that lesson. We sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Triphorm prowled up and down the row of desks, examining the work we had been doing with Professor Meers.

"Very poorly explained ... that is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia ... Professor Meers gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three ..."

When the bell rang at last, Triphorm held us back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Miss Dawson, stay behind. We need to arrange your detention."

Chris and I stood outside the room as the rest of the class walked past. We waited outside the room for Chrissie, who walked out five minutes later. Before she could say what Triphorm was making her do, we saw Sian come back, who was accompanied by Cirghton and Professor Darbus.

"Hello, you three," Crighton said to us, her green eyes twinkling brightly, beaming at us. Chris, Chrissie and I grinned at Crighton, but a sigh from Sian brought our attentions back to her. She had calmed down considerably, and what was more, she was looking at the floor, avoiding everyone's eyes. It was clear that she was ashamed at what she had done.

"Hey, guys," she said quietly, giving Chris, Chrissie and I a small smile, before looking away again.

"Miss D., what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, the Headmistress came to me to explain what had happened, and I had to come and speak to Tiana myself along with her. Of course, I'm not impressed with what she did," she said quite sternly, which made the blush in Sian's cheeks burn brighter, "but she did make a few good points."

"But I stood up to a teacher!" Sian gasped, looking up at Professor Darbus. "I mean, I know I shouldn't have, and I know I made a few good points, but -"

"- but you were right to do so," Crighton said, putting a comforting hand on Sian's shoulder. "Sian, listen to me. I understand why you feel like you do right now, but after what she said to you, you had every right to stand up to her, despite her status as teacher, which proves to me that the person you are now, is the woman you are going to be." (Remember that, people!)

"Your mother's right, Sian," Miss D. said, in a gentle voice, which I've only heard a few times. "It was wrong of Tiana to speak to you that way, which is why we're here. But that doesn't mean that -"

"I know, I know," Sian said quickly, sighing in resignation. "I'll apologise to Professor Triphorm for trying to take control of the class, even though I did do nothing wrong."

Professor Crighton and Professor Darbus chose to ignore this last comment, before they and Sian went inside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I won't bore you with what happened in there, but we only had to wait a few minutes before Triphorm came out of the room, scowling. Professor Crighton and Professor Darbus came out, both looking happy, followed by Sian, who looked satisfied with what had happened. Professors Crighton and Darbus then bid us to move along, which we did.

Once we were out of earshot of Professor Crighton and Professor Darbus, I said, "Triphorm's never been like this with any of our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if she did want the job. Why's she got it in for Meers? D'you think it's all because of the Boggart?"

"I don't know," said Sian pensively. "But I really hope that Professor Meers gets better soon ..."

Chrissie then said, "D'you know what that -" (she called Triphorm something that made Sian say _"Chrissie!"_ ) "- is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. _Without magic_!" She was breathing deeply, her fists clenched. "Why couldn't the Pride-Landers have hidden in Triphorm's office, eh? They could have finished her off for us!"

"Hang on," Sian said, stopping to look at Chrissie. "Why have you got to scrub out bedpans in the hospital wing without magic?"

"Oh, Chrissie stood up for you after you left," Chris said. Sian looked at Chrissie in shock.

"You did that, for me?" Sian asked her. Chrissie nodded slowly. Sian shot her a true, gratified smile as we continued walking. Chrissie smiled the brightest smile I had seen her give ... right before she tripped over her own feet. Sian then shook her head exasperatedly and moved on.

 **CHRISSIE**

Chrissie was amazed at how fast the news about her eldest sister standing up to Triphorm had travelled that day. Of course, Sian got heckles and insults from the Snake-Eyes bunch, but from the rest of the school, she got nothing but praise and respect, and had quickly turned into one of the most popular students in the school. She was so popular in fact, that a good looking, fourth-year boy asked her out. _"Ha! He's got no chance with my sister!"_ Chrissie thought, and wouldn't you know it, she was right; for Sian took one look at him from head to toe, saw the way he was looking at her, gave him a disgusted look and turned on her heel. Chrissie chortled quietly, before she ran to catch up with her sister.

"Hey, Sian!" Chrissie said, as she caught up with her. "Why did you shrug that guy off?"

Sian made a disgusted noise, and said, "Because, Chrissie, he was only interested in how I look, and the fact that I stood up to Triphorm, which I am not proud of, you know."

Chrissie grinned like an idiot and said, "I thought it was brilliant!"

"Yeah, well you would!" Sian snapped, which wiped the smile off Chrissie's face, and she let the subject go. They were silent for some time, before Chrissie spoke up again.

"Sian, from what you've just said about that guy being interested in how you look, it makes me ask you - don't you want to be looked at?"

"Of course I want to be looked at Chrissie," Sian sighed, "but I want someone to see me for who I am on the inside, and to love me for my personality, as well as how I look. I want someone who will love me for who I am, and not someone who will love me for my outer beauty, and use me like I'm an object, instead of the person I am!"

Chrissie was taken aback by her sister's words, but she knew that Sian was far more grown up than she gave herself credit for. So Chrissie then said, "Wow, Sian. Sounds to me like you're ready to take the next step, and look for a relation -"

"But how can I have a relationship, when whoever sees me will have to deal with, understand and see past my ... infirmities," Sian said, stroking her hands, which were covered as usual with thick, blue leather gloves. Chrissie understood where Sian was coming from, for she knew about why Sian wore those gloves, and it was rather horrible what happened to her. She was then brought back to the present by Sian, who said, "Look, I want to be with someone, I really do ... but ... I just don't know how anyone can love me, when I could so easily harm them." Sian then sighed and said, "I know it's not for the best that I shouldn't get involved with someone, but I can't take that chance. You understand me, right?"

Chrissie saw Sian look at her indignantly, and nodded her head without even having to think about it. Sian smiled gently at Chrissie, before she sighed and said, "I wish there was someone out there who will love me for all this ... but, I just don't seem to know where he is ... and I don't even know if I _can_ love someone the way I am, because I don't know if he will be able to accept me for who I am, and not just for the way I look ..."

Chrissie smiled slightly, before she said, "There will be someone, Sian." Then she said half-jokingly, half-seriously, "Maybe you just haven't looked hard enough?" Sian smiled at Chrissie briefly, before the smile faded, and she walked on. Chrissie knew that Sian was grateful with her for trying to cheer her up, but she also knew that it wasn't enough. Chrissie sighed, but then was distracted by the growl that came from her stomach, and knew that she had to get something to eat soon. _"I wonder what's for dinner?"_ she thought, smiling at the thought of lamb chops with chips and gravy. Mmmmmm! Yummy!

0000

 **KIARA**

I woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment, I thought that the roaring wind had woken me, when I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck, and sat bolt upright - Weeves the poltergeist had been floating next to me, blowing hard in my ear.

"What did you do that for?" I hissed furiously.

Weeves puffed out her cheeks, blew hard and zoomed backwards out of the room, cackling.

I fumbled around for my alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four. Cursing Weeves, I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now I was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rolling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls and the distant creaking of the trees in the Black Forrest. I was out on the Quidditch pitch a few hours later in that gale, and if I had known what was going to happen, I don't whether I'd have played that day or not. Anyhoo, I finally gave up on the thought of getting more sleep, so I got up, dressed, picked up my broomstick and walked quietly out of the dormitory.

As I opened the door, I felt something brush against my leg. I bent down just in time to grab Lucifer by the tail, and drag him outside, for he was heading for the dormitories where Chris was sleeping.

"You know, I like cats and all, but I reckon that Chris and Chrissie are right about you," I told Lucifer suspiciously. "There are plenty of mice around this place that you can go and chase, as well as plenty of other cats that you can fight with. Go on," I added, nudging Lucifer down the spiral staircase with my foot, "leave Claws and Felix alone."

the noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. I knew better than to think the match would have been cancelled that day (though in hindsight, I can now say that I wish that match _was_ cancelled); Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles such as thunderstorms. Nevertheless, I did feel apprehensive as I sat by the fire, thinking of the upcoming match. Cane had pointed out Georgia Diggs to me in the corridor; Diggs was a fifth-year and a lot taller than I was. Seekers were normally light and speedy, but Diggs' weight was an advantage in that weather, seeing as she wouldn't get blown off so easily. Even though I wasn't the skinniest person in the world, Diggs' advance in height gave her an advantage. So there!

Anyhoo, I whiled away the hours to dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Lucifer from sneaking up to the boys' and girls' dormitories again. At long last I thought that it must have been time for breakfast, so I headed through the portrait hole alone.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Knightress.

"Oh, shut up," I yawned.

I revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time I started on toast, the Dawsons, Ben, Dave, Chris and the team joined me at the Lion-Heart table.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Cane, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Olivia," said Alex soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

But it was considerably more than just a bit of rain that day. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but we ran down the lawns towards the Quidditch pitch , heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of others' hands as they went. Just before I entered the changing room, I saw Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley, laughing and pointing at me from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.

We changed into our scarlet robes and waited for Cane's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. She tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook her head hopelessly and beckoned us to follow her.

The wind was so strong that we staggered sideways as we walked out onto the pitch. If the crowd was cheering, we couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering my fringe and goggles, blinding my vision. I wondered how I was going to be able to see the Snitch through those (I should point out that I had tied my hair back for the day, but my fringe didn't want to be tied back, and that we wore goggles that day, to help us to see somewhat - and I say somewhat because they didn't help at all, until Sian helped me out a little while later, that is)?

The Badger-Stripes were approaching from the opposite side of the pitch, wearing canary-yellow robes. The captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggs smiled at Cane, but Cane now looked as though she had lockjaw and merely nodded. I saw Sir Turner's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms". I pulled my right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over my broomstick. Sir Turner put his whistle to his lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant - we were off.

I rose fast, but my broomstick was swerving slightly with the wind. I held it as steady as I could, squinting into the rain.

Within five minutes I was soaked to the skin and frozen, hardly able to see my team-mates, let alone the tiny Snitch. I flew backwards and forwards across the pitch, past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. I couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice I came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; my vision was so clouded by the rain on my goggles that I hadn't seen them coming.

I lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder for me to hold my broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice I nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a team-mate or opponent; everyone was by this time so wet, and the rain was so thick, that I could hardly tell them apart.

With the first flash of lightning came Sir Turner's whistle; I could just see the outline of Cane through the thick rain, gesturing me to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

"I called for time out!" Cane roared at us. "Come on, under here -"

We huddled at the edge of the pitch under a large umbrella; I took off my goggles and wiped them hurriedly under my robes.

"What's the score?"

"We're fifty points up," said Cane, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't think we'll win with these things on," I said, pointing at the goggles. My team-mates nodded with me, and Cane looked kind of sympathetic.

At that very moment, Sian had appeared over my shoulder; she was wearing her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.

"I've had an idea, Kiara! Give me your goggles, quick!"

I handed them to her and, as the rest of my team watched in amazement, Sian tapped them with her wand and said, _"Impervius!"_

"There!" she said, handing them back to me. "They'll repel water!"

Cane looked as though she could have kissed her (I'm really glad she didn't, and I'm not a homophobic, either, just so you know).

"Brilliant!" she called hoarsely after her, as Sian disappeared into the crowd. "Team, let's do that on ours, now!" The team pulled off their goggles, and cast Impervius on them, then put them on again. Cane then said, "OK, team, let's go for it!"

Sian's spell had done the trick. I was still numb with cold, still wetter than I had ever been in my entire life, but I could see. full of fresh determination, I urged my broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggs, who was streaking in the opposite direction ...

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. That match was getting more and more dangerous. I had to get that Snitch quickly -

I turned, intending to head back towards the middle of the pitch, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and I saw something that distracted me completely: the silhouettes of two enormous, shaggy black dogs, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

My numb hands slipped on the broom handle and my broom dropped a few feet. I looked back at the stands after recovering myself. The dogs had vanished.

"Kiara!" came Cane's anguished yell from the Lion-Heart goalposts. "Kiara, behind you!"

I looked wildly around. Georgia Diggs was pelting up the pitch, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them ...

With a bit of panic, I threw myself flat onto my broom's handle and zoomed towards the Snitch.

"Come on!" I growled at my broom, as the rain whipped my face _"Faster!"_

But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling over the stadium. The wind, strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though I had suddenly gone deaf - what was going on?

And then a horribly familiar cold swept over me, inside me, just as I became aware of something moving on the pitch below me, and my ears were filled with the sound of a familiar, eerie, deadly buzzing ...

Before I'd had time to think, I gulped, took my eyes off the Snitch, and looked down.

At least a hundred Stingers, their faces hidden, looked up at me with those evil, blood-red eyes fixed on me, were standing below. It was as though freezing water was rising in my chest, cutting at my insides. And then I heard it again ... someone was screaming, screaming inside my head ... a man ...

 _"No, Kiara! No! I can't believe this has happened to you, my baby girl! I can't believe she would hurt us like this! I can't believe she attacked you!"_

Numbing, swirling white mist filled my brain ... "What was I doing?" "Why was I flying?" I kept asking myself. I had to help him ... someone had tore his family apart ... they were going to be separated ...

 _"Kiaraaaa!"_

The man was screaming, the mist was clouding my vision, and I knew no more.

0000

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought she was dead for sure."

I could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense to me whatsoever. I didn't have a clue where I was, or how I got there, or what I was doing before I got there. All I knew at that moment was that every part of me was aching, as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen in my entire life so far!"

Scariest ... the scariest thing ... hooded black figures ... blood-red eyes ... cold ... screaming ...

My eyes snapped open. I was lying in the hospital wing. The rest of my team-mates, who were spattered with mud from head to toe, were gathered round my bed. Chris, Sian and Chrissie were there too, looking as though they had just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Kiara!" said Tanya, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though my memory was on fast-forward. The lightning ... the Grims ... the Snitch ... and the Stingers ...

"What happened?" I said, sitting up so suddenly that the people around me gasped.

"You fell off," said Tanya. "Must've been - what - fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died?" said Alex, who was shaking.

Chrissie made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot. Sian put an arm around her. She was smiling, but was shaking like a leaf. Chris touched my hand, relief spreading over his features at seeing me awake.

"But the match?" I said. "What happened? Are we having a replay?"

No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into me like a stone.

"We didn't - _lose_?"

"Diggs got the Snitch," said Geri. "Just after you fell. She didn't realise what had happened. When she looked back and saw you on the ground, she tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square ... even Cane admits it."

"Where is Cane?" I said, suddenly realising she wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Tanya. "We think she's trying to drown herself."

I put my face to my knees as my hands gripped my hair. Tanya patted me on the back.

"C'mon, Kiara, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said Geri.

"It's not over yet," said Tanya. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Badger-Stripes lose to Raven-Wings, and we beat Raven-Wings and Snake-Eyes ..."

"Badger-Stripes will have to lose by at least two hundred points," said Geri.

"But if they beat Raven-Wings ..."

"No way, Raven-Wings are too good. But if Snake-Eyes lose against Badger-Stripes ..."

"It depends on the points - a margin of a hundred either way -"

I just lay there, not saying a word. We had lost ... for the first time - and indeed the last time - ever, I had lost a Quidditch match.

After about ten minutes or so, Matron came over to tell the team to leave.

"We'll come and see you later," Tanya told me. "Don't be yourself up, Kiara. You're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, leaving mud behind them. Matron shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Chris, Sian and Chrissie moved nearer to my bed.

"Ma was really angry," Sian said, in a quaking voice. "We've never seen her like that before. She ran onto the pitch after you fell, waved her wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then she whirled her wand at the Stingers and shot some sort of silvery stuff at them. They left the stadium right away ... she was furious they'd come into the grounds, we heard her ..."

"Then she magicked you onto a stretcher," said Chris. "And walked up to the school with you on it. Everyone thought you were ..."

Her voice faded away, but I hardly noticed. I was thinking about what the Stingers had done to me ... about the screaming voice. I looked up and saw Chris, Sian and Chrissie looking at me so anxiously that I quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.

"Did someone get my broom?"

Chris, Sian and Chrissie looked quickly at each other.

"Er -"

"What?" I said, looking at the three of them, one at a time.

"Well ... when you fell off, it got flown away," said Sian hesitantly.

"And?"

"And it hit - it hit - oh, Kiara - it hit the Bashing Tree."

My insides lurched at this news. The Bashing Tree was a very violent tree which stood alone in the middle of the grounds.

"And?" I said, dreading answer.

"Well, you know the Bashing Tree," said Chrissie. "It - it doesn't like being hit."

"Professor Winds brought it back just before you came round," said Sian in a small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside-down and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of my old, faithful, and finally beaten broomstick.

0000

 **So, that's chapter nine done! Letters between Kiara and Sarabi coming up in the next chapter. I hope you liked this one. Please R &R because I appreciate your feedback. See ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The Scallywag Map**

 **KIARA**

Matron insisted on keeping me in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. I didn't argue or complain, but I wouldn't let her take away the shattered remnants of my broomstick. I knew that I was being stupid, knew that the broom was broken beyond repair, but I couldn't help it; I felt as though I'd los one of my best friends.

I had a stream of visitors, all intent of cheering me up. Mina sent me a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Chris made me a "get well" card he had made himself, which sang shrilly unless I kept it shut under my bowl of fruit. My team-mates visited me again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Olivia Cane, who told me, in a hollow, dead sort of voice, that she didn't blame me in the slightest. Chris, Sian and Chrissie only left my bedside at night; but Chris did get me some parchment, ink and a quill, like I asked him to do on Saturday, so that I could write to Grandmother Sarabi. This is how the letter went:

 _Dear Grandmother Sarabi,_

 _I hope you and Grandmother Sarafina are all right. I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while. I've had so much to occupy my mind over these past couple of months, that I haven't found the time. But I might as well do so now._

 _OK, so to start with, I have Divination with Professor Crystals, who looks like an overgrown insect, who claims that he saw the Grim in my teacup (seeing as we are studying tealeaves), and has been predicting my death ever since then. Mina has taken over the Care of Magical Creatures role, and brought in some Hippogriffs (half horse, half eagle) creatures for us to study; but when Dani Malty got injured, and the Ministry got involved, she's now lost confidence in herself, and has now given us Flobberworms to study, which are probably the most boring creatures on the entire planet. Muggle Studies is OK, apart from the fact that we had to study how the sewage system and toilets work (I am not joking about that, though I wish I was), and Defence Against the Dark Arts is great this year. Professor Meers is the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had (I assume you know all about what happened on the submarine with the Stinger), and most of the class had a good time handling Boggarts. I didn't get to have a go, because Meers feared that I would see Lady Zira; but when I told him that it was a Stinger I would have seen, I think he was relieved. I think I might actually be friends with this teacher._

 _Oh, and while we are on the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts, you'll never guess what Sian did? You see, this Friday just gone, Triphorm covered for Meers, and got really angry with Sian because she answered her question right, and called Sian an insufferable know-it-all. Sian didn't take that very well; she stood up, walked right up to Triphorm's face, told her what was what, and then left. It's amazing she didn't get punished for it! Chris, Chrissie and I all think that what she did was brilliant, but Sian seems ashamed of standing up to Triphorm. I wish you would have been there to see her that day. Even Triphorm was shocked._

 _Anyhoo, Sian's been keeping something from us. You see, when she leaves a class, Chris, Chrissie and I always think that Sian's behind us, but when we turn around, she's gone, and yet she always runs up to us a few seconds later. It's very odd. We've tried to put our finger on why she's out of breath, but we can't; just like how we can't put our fingers on the fact that she's taking at least ten classes a day._

 _Well, our first Quidditch match of the season happened, and we lost, because some stupid Stingers decided to just show up and knocked me off my broom, while I was fifty feet in the air. Oh, and my broomstick is now broken, because it flew into the Bashing Tree, which tore my broomstick apart, twig from twig._

 _Well, that's all I've got to say for now. I've got to go. Give my love to Grandmother Sarafina and reply soon._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Kiara_

Once this letter was done, I handed it to Chris, and told him that when he, Sian and Chrissie left for the night, that he would go to the Owlery and give it to Harold to take to my grandmothers. He promised that he would, and when he left with Sian and Chrissie that Sunday night, he reminded me that he would keep my promise. I'll admit, that did make me smile a little bit, but nothing anyone said or did then made me feel any better, because they only knew half of what was bothering me.

I hadn't told anyone about the Grims, not even Chris, Sian and Chrissie, because I knew that Chris and Chrissie would panic and Sian would scoff. The fact remained, however, that they had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents; the first time, I had nearly died from exhaustion and illness (admittedly my fault, but I was sure I saw something of the Grims near me when I went to sleep when I ran from my grandmothers' place); the second, fallen fifty feet from my broom. I wondered whether the Grims would haunt me until I actually died; because from the way they were unintentionally trying to kill me, I felt like I was going to have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, to try and keep a look-out for the beasts.

And then there were the Stingers. I used to feel sick and humiliated every time I thought of them. Yeah, everyone said that they were horrible, but no one collapsed every time they were near one ... no one else hear echoes in their heads of their parents.

For I knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. I had heard his words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while I lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the Stingers approached me, I heard some of the last words my father said to me in the Pride-Lands, because we separated only hours later ... because of Lady Zira ... I dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotting hands and petrified agony, jerking awake only to dwell again on the sound of my father's voice (coincidentally, I should add that I also knew that it was my father, because if you'll remember in the first book, I wrote that I dreamt of him and me in a meadow, and that he also came to me in spirit form; first in my room at my grandmothers' place, and then in the hospital wing at Dragon Mort, after Crighton had left, having talked to me about the Mirror of Wishes. God, how slow am I?).

0000

It was a relief to return on Monday to the hustle and bustle of the main school, where I was forced to think about other things, even if I had to endure Dani and Keziah's taunting. Malty and Rae-Bradley were almost beside themselves with glee at Lion-Heart's defeat. Malty had finally taken off her bandage, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of of me falling off my broom. Malty spent most of our next Potions class doing Stinger imitations across the dungeon; Chrissie finally cracked, flinging a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malty, which hit her in the face, and cause Triphorm to take fifty points from Lion-Heart.

"If Triphorm's taking Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm going off sick," said Chrissie, as we headed towards Meers' classroom after lunch. "Check who's in there, Sian."

"It's OK!"

Professor Meers was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at us as we took our seats, and we burst out at once into an explosion of complaints about Triphorm's behaviour while Meers had been ill.

"It's not fair, she was only filling in! Why should she set us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves -"

" - two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Triphorm we haven't covered them yet?" Meers asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but she said we were really behind -"

" - She wouldn't listen -"

 _" - two rolls of parchment!"_

Professor Meers smiled at the looks of indignation on all our faces.

"Don't worry, I'll speak to Professor Triphorm. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Sian, who looked very disappointed. "I've already finished it!" (Sian knew about the homework from Chris that Friday. That's how she knew about it, just so you know.)

We had a very enjoyable lesson after that. Professor Meers had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who seemed as though he was made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking.

"Lures travellers into bogs," said Professor Meers, as we all took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops about - people follow the light - then -"

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, we all gathered up our things and headed for the door, myself amongst them, but -

"Wait a moment, Kiara," Meers called, "I'd like a word."

I doubled back and watched Professor Meers covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Meers, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broom. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No," I said. "The Tree smashed it to bits."

Meers sighed.

"They planted the Bashing Tree the same year I arrived at Dragon Mort. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a girl called Denise Good nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go anywhere near it. No broom would have stood a chance."

"Did you hear about the Stingers, too?" I asked with difficulty.

Meers looked at me quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have ever seen Professor Crighton that angry. The Stingers have been growing restless for some time ... furious at the refusal to let them inside the grounds ... I suppose they were the reason you fell?"

"Yes," I said. I hesitated, and then the question I had to ask burst from my lips before I could stop myself. " _Why?_ Why do they affect me like that? Am I just -?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Meers, as though he had read my mind. "The Stingers affect you more than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."

A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Meers' grey hairs and the lines on his young face.

"Stingers are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infect the darkest, filthiest places; they glory in decay and despair; they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Stinger and every good feeling, every happy memory, will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Stinger will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself - And the worst that has happened to you, Kiara, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me -" I stared at Meers' desk, my voice tight, "I can hear some of the last words my father said to me ... before we were separated."

Meers made a sudden movement with his arm as though he had made to grip my shoulder, but thought better of it. There was a moment of silence, then -

"Why did they have to come to the match?" I said bitterly.

"They're getting too hungry," said Meers coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. "Crighton won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up ... I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch pitch. All that excitement ... emotions running high ... it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," I muttered. Meers nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"But the Pride-Landers escaped from them," I said slowly. "They got away ..."

Meers' briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.

"Yes," he said, straightening up. "The Pride-Landers must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible ... Stingers are supposed to drain witches and wizards of their powers if they are left with them too long ..."

"You made that Stinger on the sub back off," I said suddenly.

"There are - certain defences one could use," said Meers. "But there was only one Stinger on the sub. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."

"What defences?" I said at once. "Can you teach me?"

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Stingers, Kiara - quite the contrary ..."

"But if the Stingers come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them -"

Meers looked into my determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well ... all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I choose a very inconvenient time to fall ill. Oh, and Kiara?" he said, as I turned away. I looked back at him and saw he had a slight grin on his face. He then said, "Tell Sian that she should stand up to more people like she did to Tiana more often. This world needs more people like her."

I giggled, and said, "I'll be sure to let her know, sir. See you later."

0000

What with the promise of Anti-Stinger lessons from Meers, the thought that I might never have to hear my father's last words to me before we separated again, and the fact that Raven-Wings flattened Badger-Stripes in their Quidditch match at the end of November, my mood took a definite upturn. Lion-Heart was not out of the running after all, although we could not afford to lose another match. Cane became repressed of her manic energy, and worked us as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. I saw no hint of another Stinger within the grounds, so Crighton's anger seemed to have kept them at their stations at the entrances. Oh, and I also got a reply from Grandmother Sarabi. It said:

 _My dearest Kiara,_

 _Sarafina and I are well, and yes, we did hear from Crighton about the incident on the sub and the attack at the Quidditch match. We feared for your safety both times, but we are glad you are well, though. We are sorry about your broom. We understand how important that was to you; but don't fret, you'll get another one ... perhaps sooner than you think. Sarafina and I are sad to hear that you lost your first Quidditch match, Kiara, but try not to beat yourself up about it. We have faith that you'll succeed next time; and from what I heard about Crighton's anger towards the Stingers, I have no doubt that they will not be invading the school's grounds anytime soon, I assure you._

 _Now, about this Grim situation of yours. In my opinion, the whole "you see a Grim and you die" thing is just superstitious nonsense, and the fact that you're still here after seeing a Grim or two is living proof of that; so ignore whatever Crystals tells you. Mina's case is unfortunate, but just remember that it wasn't her fault, and it might just prove her innocence. Saying that, though, seeing that Nerissa Malty is involved, I don't know what could happen; but I do hope things will turn around for her, though. I'm glad that Meers doesn't think that you are weak and that he had explained himself to you; for I agree with him that you are a strong person indeed, Kiara Nala Pride-Lander, and don't you forget it. Oh, and sorry about the unfortunate mess with Muggle Studies, but at least you don't have to look back to it until your exams come around now, do you?_

 _Well, I've got to go. Sarafina sends you her love, as always. Don't let the Quidditch thing be getting you down too much. Oh, and tell Sian from me that she did a very good thing by standing up to Triphorm (even if she is a teacher). Tell her not to worry too much, for Sian is a brilliant girl, and we need more people like her in this world. And if she is keeping something from you, I'm sure her mother or someone probably instructed her to keep the secret until she is allowed to tell you; so you, Chris and Chrissie don't look too into it, all right? Oh, and I know you'll be staying for Christmas, so you don't have to worry about sending me a letter to tell me that, all right?_

 _My love to you as always, my darling,_

 _Grandmother Sarabi_

In case any of you are wondering, I did give the messages from Meers and Grandmother Sarabi to Sian, and she seemed quite embarrassed by them and didn't say much, but deep down I think she was pleased by what they said. Now though, on with the story.

The weeks before the end of term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of excitement in the air. Professor Winds, the Charms teacher, had already decorated her classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be red, flittering fairies. We students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Chris, Sian and Chrissie had decided to stay at Dragon Mort, and though Chris said that he liked the quiet, Sian said that she wanted to be near her mother and the library, and Chrissie said that she liked being near wherever Sian was (all of these reasons are true), I wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep me company, and I was very grateful to them for that. And just so you know, the rest of the Dawsons went home to their Manor for Christmas.

To everyone's delight but mine, there was another Dragsmede trip on the very last weekend of term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Sian. "Ma's been going on about socks again, and Dad'll love me even more for getting some Muggle tricks from Whacko's, seeing as Weasleys Wizard Wheezes sold them some of their stock!"

Resigned to the fact that I would be the only third-year to stay behind again, I borrowed a copy of _Which Broomstick_ from Cane, and decided to spend that day reading up on the different makes. I had been riding one of the old school brooms at team practice; an ancient Shooting Star, which was slow and jerky. I definitely needed a new broom of my own.

On the Saturday morning of the Dragsmede trip, I bid goodbye to Chris, Sian and Chrissie, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back towards Lion-Heart Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.

"Psst - Kiara!"

I turned halfway along the third-floor corridor to see Tanya and Geri peering out at me from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed wizard.

"What are you doing?" I said curiously. "How come you're not going to Dragsmede?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Tanya, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here ..."

She nodded towards an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. I followed Tanya and Geri inside. Geri closed the door quietly and turned, beaming, to look at me.

"Early Christmas present for you, Kiara," she said.

Tanya pulled something from inside her cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. I suspected that this was one of Tanya and Geri's jokes, so I just stared at it.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Kiara, is the secret to our success," said Geri, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Tanya, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said Geri. "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" I said.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Tanya, closing her eyes as though I had mortally offended her. "Explain, Geri."

"Well ... when we were in our first year, Kiara - young, carefree and innocent -"

I snorted. I doubted whether Tanya and Geri had ever been innocent.

"- Well, more innocent than we are now - we got into a spot of bother with Matchstick."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual -"

"- detention -"

"- disembowelment -"

"- and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

"Don't tell me -" I said, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Tanya. "Geri caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, and once Matchstick was out of sight, I whipped the drawer open and grabbed - _this_."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said Geri. "We don't reckon Match ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And how do you work it?"

"Oh, yes," said Tanya, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," I said, looking at the ragged bit of old parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said Geri, and she took out her wand, touched the parchment lightly and said, _"I solemnly swear that I shall do no good."_ And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the part that Geri's wand had touched. They joined each other, criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messers Moonshine, Wormy, Leona and Tusks_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

 _are proud to present_

 _THE SCALLYWAG MAP_

It was a map showing every detail of the Dragon Mort castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing was the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in miniscule writing. Astounded, I bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner said Professor Crighton was pacing her study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs Robbs, was prowling the second floor, and Weeves the poltergeist was bouncing around the trophy room. And as my eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, I noticed something else.

This map showed a set of passages I had never encountered before then. And many of them seemed to lead -

"Right into Dragsmede," said Tanya, tracing one of them with her finger. "There are seven in all. Now, Match knows about these four -" she pointed them out, "- but we're sure we're the only ones who know about _these_. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in - completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's used this one, because the Bashing Tree's placed right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of The Sugarshack. We've used it loads of times. And as you've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed wizard's hump."

"Moonshine, Wormy, Leona and Tusks," sighed Geri, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Three noble men and one woman, working tirelessly to help a new generation of law-breakers," said Tanya solemnly.

"Right," said Geri briskly, "don't forget to wipe it after you've used it -"

"- or anyone could read it," said Tanya warningly.

"Just tap it again and say, "Mischief Achieved!" And it'll go blank."

"So young, Kiara," said Tanya, in an uncanny impersonation of Perdy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Dragsmede," said Geri, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

I stood there, gazing at the map. I watched the tiny ink Mrs Robbs turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor. If Match really didn't know ... I didn't have to pass the Stingers at all ...

But even as I stood there, flooding with excitement, something I had once heard Mr Dawson say came floating out of my memory. _"Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain."_

This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr Dawson had been warning us against ... _Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_ ... but then, I reasoned, I only wanted to use it to go to Dragsmede, it wasn't as though I wanted to steal anything or attack anyone ... and Tanya and Geri had been using it for years without anything horrible happening ...

I traced the secret passage to The Sugarshack with my finger.

Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, I rolled up the map, stuffed it inside my robes and hurried to the door of the classroom. I opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, I edged out of the room and slipped behind the statue of the one-eyed wizard.

I wondered what it was that I was meant to do next, so I pulled out the map again, and saw, to my astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labelled "Kiara Pride-Lander". This figure was standing exactly where I was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. I watched carefully. My little ink self appeared to be tapping the wizard with her miniature wand. I quickly took out my real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. I looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to my figure. The word inside said _"Dissendium"_.

"Dissendium!" I whispered, tapping the stone wizard again.

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. I glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted myself into the hole headfirst, and pushed myself forwards.

I slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth. I stood up, looking around. It was pitch black. I held up my wand, muttered _"Lumos!"_ and saw that I was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. I raised the map, tapped it with the tip of my wand and muttered "Mischief Achieved!" The map went blank at once. I folded it carefully, tucked it inside my robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, I set off.

The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else. I hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding my wand out in front of me.

It took ages, but I had the thought of The Sugarshack to sustain me. After what felt like an hour, I felt the passage begin to rise. Panting, I sped up, my face hot, but my feet were very cold.

Ten minutes later, I came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above me. Careful not to make any noise, I begun to climb. A hundred steps ... two hundred steps ... I lost count as I climbed, watching my feet ... then, without warning, my head hit something hard.

It seemed to be a trapdoor. I stood there, massaging the top of my head, listening. I couldn't hear any sounds above me. Very slowly, I pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.

I was in a cellar full of wooden crates and boxes. I climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it - it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. I crept slowly towards the wooden staircase that led upstairs. I definitely heard voices from above, along with the tinkling of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.

Wondering what I ought to do, I suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was going to come downstairs.

"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, love, they've nearly cleared us out -" said a man's voice.

A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. I leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. I heard the woman shuffling boxes against the wall opposite. I took my chance -

Quickly and quietly, I dodged out from my hiding place and climbed the stairs; looking back, I saw a small backside and tatty black hair buried in a box. I reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it and found myself behind the counter of The Sugarshack - I ducked, crept sideways and then straightened up.

The Sugarshack was so cramped with Dragon Mort students that no one looked at me twice. I edged amongst them, looking around, and I have to admit that I practically fell in love with the shop.

There were shelves upon shelves of the most delectable-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of All-Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, the levitating sherbert balls that Chrissie had mentioned; along yet another wall were "Special Effects" sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ("breathe fire for your friends!"), Ice Mice ("hear your teeth chatter and squeak!"), peppermint creams shaped like toads ("hop realistically in the stomach!"), fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.

I squeezed myself through a crowd of sixth-years and saw a sign hanging in the furthest corner of the shop ("Unusual Tastes!"). Chris, Sian and Chrissie were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavoured lollipops. I sneaked up behind them.

"Urgh, no, Kiara won't want one of those; they're for vampires, I expect," Sian was saying.

"How about these?" said Chris, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Sian's nose.

"Definitely not," I said.

Chris nearly dropped the jar.

 _"Kiara!"_ Sian squealed. "What are you doing here? How - how did you -?"

"Wow!" said Chrissie, looking very impressed. "You've learnt to Apparate!"

"'Course I haven't," I said. I lowered my voice so that none of the sixth-years could hear me and told them all about the Scallywag Map.

"How come Tanya and Geri haven't hadn't it to _us_!"said Chris, outraged, as he pointed to himself, Sian and Chrissie. "We're their cousins!"

"But Kiara isn't going to keep it!" said Sian, as though the idea was ludicrous. "She's going to hand it in to Professor Darbus, aren't you, Kiara?"

"No, I'm not!" I said.

"Are you mad?" said Chrissie, goggling at Sian. "Hand in something that good?"

"If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Match would know Tanya and Geri nicked it!"

"But what about the Pride-Landers?" Sian hissed. "They could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"They can't be getting in through a passage," I said quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Tanya and Geri reckon Match already know four of them. And the other three - one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Bashing Tree planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through - well - it's really hard to see the entrance to it down the cellar - so unless they knew it was there -"

I hesitated. What if the Pride-Landers did know the secret passage was there, I thought to myself. Chris, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice posted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

 _BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

 _Customers are reminded that until further notice, Stingers will be patrolling the streets of Dragsmede every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Dragsmede residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of the Pride-Landers. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

 _Merry Christmas!_

"See," said Chrissie quietly. "I'd like to see the Pride-Landers try and break into The Sugarshack with Stingers swarming all over the village. Anyway, Sian, The Sugarshack owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"Yes, but - but -" Sian seemed to be struggling to find another problem. "Look, Kiara still shouldn't be coming into Dragsmede; she hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, she'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet! What if the Pride-Landers turn up today? Now?"

"They'd have a job spotting Kiara in this," said Chris, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Sian, it's Christmas, and Kiara really deserves a break!"

Sian bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

"Are you going to report me?" I asked her, grinning.

"Oh - of course not - but honestly, Kiara -"

"Seen the Fizzing Whizzbees, Kiara?" said Chrissie, grabbing my arm and leading me over to their barrel. "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Max gave me one of those when I was seven - it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Sian gave him a right telling off." Chrissie stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Perdy'd take a bit of Cockroach Cluster if I told her they were peanuts?"

When Chris, Sian and Chrissie had paid for all their sweets, the four of us left The Sugarshack for the blizzard outside.

Dragsmede looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

I shivered; unlike my three friends, I didn't have my cloak. We headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Chris, Sian and Chrissie shouting through their scarves.

"That's the Post Office -"

"Whacko's is up there -"

"We could go to the Howling House -"

"Tell you what," said Chris, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a Butterbeer in the Flying Owls?"

I was more than willing; the wind was fierce and my hands were freezing, so we crossed the road, and in a few minutes we were entering the tiny inn. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm and smoky. A thin, jaunty man with a smooth, handsome face was serving a bunch of rowdy witches up at the bar.

"That's Sir Smoothster," said Chrissie. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" she added, going slightly red as she let out a slight giggle.

Chris, Sian and I made our way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Chrissie came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of Butterbeer.

"Happy Christmas!" she said, raising her tankard.

I drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted and it seemed to heat every bit of me from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled my hair. The door of the Flying Owls opened again. I looked over the rim of my tankard and choked.

Professors Darbus and Winds had just entered the pub in a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Mina, who was in deep conversation with a portly woman in a pinstriped cloak; Cornelia Sweets, Minister for Magic.

In an instant, Chris, Sian and Chrissie had placed their hands on top of my head and forced me off my stool and under the table. Dripping with Butterbeer and crouching out of sight, I clutched my empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Sweets' feet move towards the bar, pause, then turn and walk right towards me.

Somewhere above me, Sian whispered, _"Mobiliarbus!"_

The Christmas tree beside our table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways and landed with a soft thump right in front of our table, hiding us from view. Staring through the dense lower branches, I saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside ours, then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and Minister as they sat down.

"Next, I saw another pair of feet, wearing black boots, and heard a man's voice.

"A small Gillywater -"

"Mine," said Professor Darbus' voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead -"

"Ta, Smoothster," said Mina.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umberella -"

"Mmm!" said Professor Winds, smacking her lips.

"So you'll be the blackcurrant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Smoothster," said Sweets' voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us ..."

"Well, thank you very much, Minister."

I watched the black boots walk away and back again. My heart was pounding uncomfortably in my throat. It had never occurred to me that that was the last day of term for the teachers, too. I also wondered how long they were going to sit there for; after all, I did need time to get back into The Sugarshack if I wanted to return to the school that night ... I watched Sian's leg nervously twitching next to me.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Sir Smoothster's voice.

I saw the lower part of Sweets' thick body twist in her chair as though she was checking for eavesdroppers. Then she said in a quiet voice, "What else, my good man, but the Pride-Lander? I'm sure you heard about what happened at the school at Hallowe'en?"

"I did hear a rumour," admitted Sir Smoothster.

"Did you have to tell the whole pub, Mina?" said Professor Darbus exasperatedly.

"Do you think the Pride-Landers are still in the area, Minister?" whispered Sir Smoothster.

"I'm sure of it," Sweets said shortly.

"You know that the Stingers have searched my pub twice?" said Sir Smoothster, a slight edge to his voice. "Scared all my customers away ... it's very bad for business, Minister."

"Smoothster, I don't like them any more than you do," said Sweets uncomfortably. "Necessary precaution ... unfortunate, but there you are ... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Crighton - she won't let them inside the grounds."

"I should think not!" said Professor Darbus sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Winds, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same," demurred Sweets, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse ... we all know what the Pride-Landers are capable of ..."

"Do you know, I still have trouble believing it," said Sir Smoothster thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark side, the Pride-Landers were the last I'd have thought ... I mean, I remember them when they were at Dragon Mort. If you told me that they were going to betray us, I'd have said you'd had roo much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Smoothster," said Sweets gruffly. "The worst they did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Sir Smoothster, his voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those people, you mean?"

"I certainly do," said Sweets.

"What could possibly be worse, because I can't believe that!"

"You say you remember them at Dragon Mort, Smoothster," murmured Professor Darbus. "Do you remember who Nala's best friends were (and Simba's, after he got to like Nala again)?"

"Naturally," said Sir Smoothster, with a small laugh. "Never saw them alone, did you? The number of times I had them in here - ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the triple act, Nala Pride-Lander, Pumbaa Warts and - who was it again ... Ah, yes, that's right ... Timon Meers!"

I dropped my tankard with a loud clunk. Chrissie kicked me.

"Precisely," said Professor Darbus. "Nala Home - as she was then called before she was marries - was the ringleader of their little gang, with Meers and Warts being the comedic left and right hands of Nala (although, Meers has grown up quite a bit after what happened to Kiara Pride-Lander, all those years ago). All very bright, of course - exceptionally bright - but I don't think we've ever had such a trio of troublemakers -"

"I dunno," chuckled Mina. "Tanya and Geri Fang and Leah Jones could give 'em a run for their money."

"You'd have thought Home, Meers and Warts were sister and brothers!" chimed in Professor Winds. "Inseperable!"

"Of course they were," said Sweets. "When Simba started dating Nala, he trusted Meers and Warts. nothing changed after they left school. Meers was best man when Simba married Nala. But everyone thinks that they are different Pride-Landers to the obvious. But here's the thing ..."

"What, Minister?" asked Sir Smoothster.

There was a sudden burst of raucous laughter near us so loud, that I jumped and almost banged my head on the table, and judging from Chris, Sian and Chrissie's legs, they had jumped, too. As the laughter faded away, we heard five loud gasps.

 _"No!"_ gasped Sir Smoothster.

"Sad but true," sighed Sweets.

"So - so the Pride-Landers turned out to be in league with She-You-Know all along?" whispered Sir Smoothster.

"Worse even than that ..." Sweets dropped her voice and continued in a soft sort of rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Pride-Landers knew that She-You-Know was after them. Crighton, who was of course working tirelessly against She-You-Know had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped her off, and she alerted Simba and Nala at once. She advised them to hide in the safety of the Pride-Lands. Well, of course, She-You-Know wasn't an easy person to hide from. Crighton told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Sir Smoothster. Professor Winds cleared her throat.

"An immensely complex spell," she said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find - unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to disguise it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, She-You-Know could search where the Pride-Landers were staying for years and never find them, not even if she had her nose pressed against their sitting room window."

"So, was Nala by any chance, her and Simba's Secret-Keeper?" whispered Sir Smoothster.

"Naturally," said Professor Darbus. "Simba told Crighton that even though he knew that Timon and Pumbaa were perfectly capable to do it, he trusted Nala and said that his wife would rather die than tell where they were, that Timon and Pumbaa were planning to go into hiding themselves ... and yet, Crighton remained worried. I remembering her offering to be the Pride-Landers' Secret-Keeper herself."

"She suspected Nala?" gasped Sir Smoothster.

"She was sure that somebody close to the Pride-Landers had been keeping She-You-Know information of their movements," said Professor Darbus darkly. "Indeed, she had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to She-You-Know. Also, Simba told Crighton that Nala had been going out late at night a few times a week - yet she never told her husband where she was going."

"But Simba still insisted on using Nala as Secret-Keeper?"

"He did," said Sweets heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed -"

"Nala betrayed them?" breathed Sir Smoothster.

"She did indeed. She was tired of her double-agent role. She was ready to declare herself openly to She-You-Know, and she seemed to have planned this from the moment her daughter was born. But, as we all know, She-You-Know met her downfall in little Kiara Pride-Lander. Powers gone, horribly weakened, she fled. And this left Nala in a very nasty position indeed. Her Mistress had fallen at the moment when she, Nala, had shown her true colours as a traitor. She had no choice but to run with her husband -"

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" said Mina, so loudly that half the pub went quiet.

"Shh!" said Professor Darbus.

"I met them!" growled Mina. "I musta bin the last ter see them before they killed all them people! It was me that went to get Kiara mere hours after she was attacked! Simba was 'oldin' her tight, didn' want ter let her go ... poor little thing, with a great slash across her head ... Simba an' Nala were heartbroken when they saw her, tears pourin' down both their faces. It never occurred to me what they were! I didn' know Nala was her and Simba's Secret-Keeper. They kep' her close, jus' like Crighton instructed 'em to. White an' shakin', they was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITORS!" Mina roared.

"Mina, please!" said Professor Darbus. "Keep your voice down!"

"How was I ter know that she weren' upset abou' Kiara? It was She-You Know she cared about'! An' then Simba says, "Let me keep Kiara, Mina, please? I'm her father, I'll look after her"" - I swear, I forgot about that when writing the first book. Sorry, folks - "Ha! Crighton said Kiara was ter go to her gran'mothers, like Crighton ordered me to do, so I told Simba no. Simba looked displeased, but he knew tha' he couldn' argue with whatever Crighton had said. Crighton told me that I could take his old motorbike to take Kiara away from there, an' that I could keep it, too.

"I shouldda known somethin' fishy was goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, why on earth would he want ter give it away? And, he loved Kiara, wanted ter protect her, so why'd he want ter keep her? Fact was, they was dangerous. Crighton knew that Nala had been their Secret-Keeper. Simba an' Nala knew they were goin' ter have ter run fer it that night; knew it was on'y a matter of hours before the Ministry was after 'em.

" _But what if I'd've left Kiara with 'em, eh?_ I bet they'd've pitched her off their brooms right out ter sea. I don' think they cared for their daughter that much .. all an act. But when a witch or wizard goes over ter the Dark side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore ..."

A long silence followed Mina's story. Then Sir Smoothster said, with some satisfaction, "But they didn't manage to disappear, did they? The British Ministry for Magic caught up with them the next day!"

"Alas, if only we had," said Sweets bitterly. "It was not we who found them. It was little Alan Abster, and his wife, Alice - another two of the Pride-Lander's friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Nala had been she and Simba's Secret-Keepers, and that she had persuaded Simba to join her, they went after the Pride-Landers themselves."

"Abster ... that little lump of a boy, who always tagged around with Nala, Timon and Pumbaa at Dragon Mort?" said Sir Smoothster. "And Alice. Wasn't she that stone-faced, fat girl who was as hard as nails, and wore those ugly spectacles?"

"That's right," said Professor Darbus. "Alan worshipped Home, Meers and Warts. Never quite in their league, talent-wise. Alice was slightly better, wiser and stronger, but clearly not wise enough. I was often very stern with the pair of them - Alan more than Alice. You can imagine how I - how I regret that now ..." she sounded as though she had a sudden head-cold.

"There, now, Deidre," said Sweets kindly, "the Absters died a heroes death. Eye-witnesses - Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later - told us how the Absters confronted the Pride-Landers. They say Alan was saying, "How dare you betray that baby girl like that?" And then he and Alice went for their wands. Well, of course, the Pride-Landers were quicker. Two against two ... blew the Absters to smithereens before they could yell for help ..."

Professor Darbus blew her nose and said quickly, "They were foolish ... so foolish ... neither of them were any good at duelling ... they should have left it to the Ministry ..."

"I tell yeh, if I got ter the Pride-Landers before those little Absters did, wouldn't've messed around with wands - I'd've ripped 'em limb-from-limb," Mina growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Mina," said Sweets sharply. "Nobody but Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against the Pride-Landers once they were cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after the Pride-Landers had murdered all those people. I - I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And the Pride-Landers were standing there laughing, with what was left of the Absters in front of them ... a heap of blood-stained robes and a few - a few fragments -"

Sweets' voice broke abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Smoothster," said Sweets thickly. "The Pride-Landers were taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol and the Absters both received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to both their poor parents. The Pride-Landers've been in Azkaban ever since."

Sir Smoothster let out a long sigh.

"Is it true they're mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say they were," said Sweets slowly. "I certainly believe their mistress' defeat unhinged them for a while. The murder of the Absters and all those Muggles were the actions of a cornered and desperate couple - cruel ... pointless. Yet I met the Pride-Landers on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark, there's no sense in them ... but I was shocked at how normal the Pride-Landers seemed (normally, we put men and women in separate cells, but they never did anything wrong or impassioned in there, so we put them together. I think that Azkaban made that intimate passion fade, but what do I know?). They spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought they were merely bored - asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said they missed doing the crossword together. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Stingers seemed to be having on them - and they were two of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Stingers outside their door, day and night."

"But what do you think they've broken out to do?" said Sir Smoothster. "Good gracious, Minister, they aren't trying to rejoin She-You-Know, are they?"

"I daresay that is their - er evidential plan," said Sweets evasively. "But we hope to catch the Pride-Landers long before then. I must say, She-You-Know alone and friendless is one thing ... but to give her back her most devoted servants is another thing entirely, and I shudder to think how quickly she'll rise again ..."

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

"You know, Cornelia, if you're dining with the Headmistress, we'd better head get back up to the castle," said Professor Darbus.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of me took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight and Sir Smoothster's black boots had disappeared behind the bar. the door of the Flying Owls opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers disappeared.

"Kiara?"

Chris, Sian and Chrissie appeared under the table. The three of them were staring at me, as lost for words as I was.

0000

 **I should point out a couple of things here. First of all, Sweets, Sir Smoothster, Professor Darbus, Professor Winds and Mina didn't know about Kopa because Simba and Nala only told Crighton and made her promise not to tell anyone else, which she did. Second of all, if you're wondering whether Simba and Nala are the Pride-Landers who have escaped that the Ministry is trying to find and re-capture, well you'll just have to find out as you go along whether they are or not. Also, if you are confused by some of the writing in this chapter ... good! You should be! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The Firecracker**

 **KIARA**

I didn't have a clear idea of how I managed to get back into The Sugarshack's cellar, through the tunnel and into the castle once more. All I knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that I hardly noticed what I was doing, because my head was still pounding with the conversation that I had heard.

I wondered, why had no one told me of this before? Crighton, Mina, Mr Dawson, Cornelia Sweets - my own grandmothers, for crying out loud ... why hadn't any of them mentioned to me the fact that I was separated from my parents was because the Pride-Landers had betrayed us?

Chris, Sian and Chrissie watched me nervously all through dinner that night, not daring to talk about what we'd overheard, because Perdy was sitting close by us. When we went upstairs to the common room, it was to find Tanya and Geri had set off half-a-dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. I didn't want Tanya or Geri asking me whether I'd reached Dragsmede or not, so I sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory, and headed straight for my bedside cabinet. I pushed my books aside and quickly found what I was looking for - the leather-bound photo album Mina had given me towards the end of my first year at Dragon Mort, which was full of wizard pictures of my mother and father. I sat down on my bed, drew the hangings around me, and started turning the pages, searching, until ...

I stopped on the picture of my parents' wedding day. There was my father waving up at me, his fringe and mouth (not mouth size) I had inherited from him. There was my mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with my father, her hair and beauty I knew because I had inherited them from her. And there - of course that was them - I had never given them a thought before. Timon, short, thin and with less grey hairs than he had now, and Pumbaa, tall, stout, with a round, cheerful, friendly face and long, wavy black hair with a quiff.

I didn't know what to think at that point, because after the conversation I had heard, I kept wondering whether they were my parents who'd escaped, or different people with the same last name, because I was in the conversation with them. Mind you, if I hadn't known they were the same people, I would never have guessed they were the Pride-Landers in this old photograph. Their faces weren't sunken and gaunt, but handsome and beautiful, and full of joy. The woman had already been working for Zira when this picture had been taken. Was she already planning to destroy everything she and her husband had tried to protect? Didn't she realise that she and her husband were facing thirteen years in Azkaban, thirteen years which would make them unrecognisable?

 _But the Stingers don't affect them_ , I thought, staring into their faces. _They don't have to hear my father's voice if they get too close_ -

I slammed the album ahut, reached over and stuffed it into my cabinet, took off my robes and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding me from view.

The dormitory door opened.

"Kiara?" said Chrissie's voice uncertainly.

But I lay still, pretending to be asleep. I heard Chrissie leave again, and rolled over onto my back, my eyes wide open.

A hatred such as I had never known before then was coursing through me like poison. I could see the Pride-Landers looking at me through the darkness. as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over my eyes. I watched, as though somebody was showing me a piece of film, Simba Pride-Lander blasting Alan Abster (whose face resembled Nikita Bore's), and Nala Pride-Lander blasting his wife, Alice (who resembled Professor Darbus, but shorter and squatter) into a thousand pieces. I could hear (though I had no idea what Nala's voice sounded like) a low, excited mutter, "It has happened, my lady ... Crighton has declared me as mine and Simba's Secret-Keeper ..." And then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that I heard inside my head whenever the Stingers drew near ...

0000

"Kiara, you - you look terrible."

I hadn't got to sleep until daybreak, seeing as there were a lot of confused and angry thoughts flying around my head. I had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to the common room, that was completely empty except from Chris, who was carving something near the fire, Sian, who had spread her homework over three tables, and Chrissie, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and was massaging her stomach.

"Where is everyone?" I said.

"Gone!" It's the first day of the holidays, remember?" said Chris, watching me closely. "It's nearly lunchtime; Chrissie was going to go in and wake you up in a minute."

I slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was falling outside the windows. Lucifer was spread out in front of the fire like a large, black rug.

"You really don't look well, you know," Sian said, peering anxiously at my face.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Kiara, listen," said Sian, exchanging a look with Chris and Chrissie, "you must be really upset after what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" I said.

"Like trying to go after the Pride-Landers," said Chrissie.

I could tell that they had rehearsed this conversation while I had been asleep. I didn't say anything.

"You won't, will you?" said Sian.

"Because the Pride-Landers aren't worth dying for," said Chris.

I looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.

"D'you know what I hear every time a Stinger gets too near me?" Chris, Sian and Chrissie shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my Dad screaming in anguish at what happened to me, just after Zira attacked me. And if you heard your Dad screaming like that, screaming in agony that you had been attacked, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out that someone who was supposed to be our friend and sent Zira after him -"

"there's nothing you can do!" said Sian, looking stricken. "The Stingers will catch the Pride-Landers and they'll go back to Azkaban, and serve them right!"

"You heard what Sweets said. The Pride-Landers aren't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for them like it is for the others."

"So what are you saying?" said Chrissie, looking very tense. "You want to - to kill the Pride-Landers, or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Sian, in a panicky voice. "Kiara doesn't want to kill anyone ... _do you_ , Kiara?"

Again, I didn't answer. I didn't know what I wanted to do at that moment. All I knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while the Pride-Landers were at liberty, was more than I could stand.

"Malty knows," I said abruptly. "Remember what she said to me in Potions? "If it was me, I'd want answers ... I'd want to find them quickly and find out why they did what they did to leave me like that when I was a baby"."

"You're going to take Malty's advice instead of ours?" said Chris furiously. "Listen ... you know what the Abster's parents got back after Simba and Nala had finished them off. Dad told us - the Order of Merlin, First Class, and a finger from both of them in boxes. Those were the biggest bits of them that they could find. The Pride-Landers are mad people, Kiara, and they're dangerous -"

"Malty's mum must have told her," I said, ignoring Chris. "She was right in Zira's inner circle -"

 _"Say She-You-Know, will you?"_ interjected Chrissie angrily.

"- so obviously the Maltys knew the Pride-Landers were working for Zira -"

"- and Malty'd love to see you blown into a million pieces, like the Absters! Get a grip, Malty's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before she has to play you at Quidditch."

"Kiara, please," said Sian, with a look of desperation on her face, " _please_ be sensible. The Pride-Landers did a terrible, terrible thing, but don't put yourself in danger; it's what they want ... oh, Kiara, you'd be playing right into the Pride-Lander's hands if you went looking for them. Your parents wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for the Pride-Landers!"

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to the Pride-Landers, I've never spoken to them," I said shortly. Of course, I know that my father has spoken to me through my dreams and in his spirit form, but that was private - until now, of course.

There was a silence, in which Lucifer stretched luxuriously, flexing his claws. Chris' pocket quivered, and Felix, who was sitting by the window, eyed him darkly.

"Look," said Chris, obviously casting around for a change of subject, "it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's - let's go down and visit Mina. We haven't visited her for ages!"

"No!" said Sian quickly. "Kiara isn't supposed to leave the castle, Chris -"

"Yeah, let's go," I said, sitting up, "and I can ask her how come Grandmother Sarabi never mentioned the Pride-Landers when she told me all about how I got this scar on my head!"

Further discussion of the Pride-Landers plainly wasn't what Chris or Chrissie had in mind.

"Or we could have a game of chess," Chrissie said hastily, "or gobstones. Perdy left a set -"

"No, let's visit Mina," I said firmly.

So we got our cloaks from our dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"), down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.

We made our way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, our socks and the hems of our cloaks soaked and freezing. The Black Forest looked as though it had been enchanted; each tree smattered with silver, and Mina's cabin looked like an iced cake.

Chris knocked, but there was no answer.

"She's not out, is she?" said Sian, who was shivering under her cloak.

Chrissie held her ear to the door.

"There's a weird noise," she said. "Listen - is that Gnasher?"

Chris, Sian and I put our ears to the door, too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.

"Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Chris nervously.

"Mina!" I called, thumping the door. "Mina, are you in there?"

There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Mina stood there with her eyes red and swollen; tears lashing down her face.

"Yeh've heard!" she bellowed, and she flung herself onto my neck.

With Mina being at least twice the size of a tall woman, this was no laughing matter. I was about to collapse under Mina's weight, but I was rescued by Chris, Sian and Chrissie, who seized Mina and with my help, the four of us heaved Mina back into her cabin. Mina allowed herself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, her face glazed with tears which dripped down her face.

"Mina, what is it?" said Sian, aghast.

I spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.

"What's this, Mina?"

Mina's sobs redoubled, but she shoved the letter towards me, and I picked it up and read it aloud:

 _Dear Miss Wickes,_

 _Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class, we have accepted the assurances of Professor Crighton that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._

"Well, that's OK, then, Mina!" said Chris, clapping Mina on the shoulder. But Mina continued to sob, and waved one of her gigantic hands, inviting me to read on.

 _However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question. We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mrs Nerissa Malty, and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th, and we ask you to represent yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee offices on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._

 _Yours in fellowship ..._

There followed a list of the school governors.

"Oh," said Chrissie. "But you said Noelani was a good Hippogriff, Mina. I bet she'll get off -"

"Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Mina, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"

A sudden sound from the corner of Mina's cabin made Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I whip around. Noelani the Hippogriff was lying in the corner, chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.

"I couldn' leave her tied up out there in the snow!" choked Mina. "All on her own! At Christmas!"

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I looked at each other. We had never seen eye to eye with Mina about what she called "interesting creatures", which other people would call "terrifying monsters". On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Noelani. In fact, by Mina's usual standards, she was positively cute.

"You'll have to present a good, strong defence, Mina," said Sian, sitting down and laying a hand on Mina's massive arm. "I'm sure you can prove Noelani is safe."

"Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Mina. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Nerissa Malty's pocket! Scared o' her! An' if I lose the case, Noelani -"

Mina drew her finger swiftly across her throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forwards, her face in her arms.

"What about Crighton, Mina?" I said.

"She's done more'n enough for me already," groaned Mina. "Got enough on her plate, what with keepin' them Stingers outta the castle an' the Pride-Landers lurkin' around -"

Chris, Sian and Chrissie quickly looked at me, as though expecting me to start berating Mina for not telling me the truth about the Pride-Landers. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, not when I saw Mina so miserable and scared.

"Listen, Mina," I said, "you can't give up. Sian's right, you just need a good defence. You can call us as witnesses -"

"I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Sian thoughtfully, "where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Mina, and see exactly what happened."

Mina howled more loudly. Chris whispered something to Chrissie and she nodded.

"Er - shall I make a cup of tea?" said Chrissie.

I stared at her.

"I do it whenever someone's upset," said Sian. "Good thinking, Chrissie."

"Thanks, Sian."

At last, after many assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of her, Mina blew her nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together ..."

Gnasher the boarhound came timidly out from under the table and laid her head on Mina's knee.

"I've not bin meself lately," said Mina, stroking her face with one hand and mopping her face with the other. "Worried abou' Noelani, an' no one likin' me classes -"

"We do like them!" said Sian at once.

"Yeah, they're great!" said Chris, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er - how are the Flobberworms?"

"Dead," said Mina gloomily. "Too much lettuce."

"Oh, no!" said Chris, his mouth twitching.

"An' them Stingers make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Mina, with a sudden shudder. "Gotta walk past 'em every time I want a drink in the Flying Owls. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban -"

She fell silent, gulping her tea. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I watched her breathlessly. We had never heard Mina talk about her brief spell in Azkaban before. After a brief pause, Sian said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Mina?"

"Yeh've no idea," said Mina quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thoguht I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind ... the day I got expelled from Dragon Mort ... day me mum died ... day I had ter let Norberta go ..."

Her eyes filled with tears. Norberta was the baby dragon Mina had won in a game of cards.

"Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while. An' yeh can' see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd just die in me sleep ... When they let me out, it was like bein' born again; ev'rythin' came floodin' back; it was the bes' feelin' in the world. Mind, the Stingers weren' keen on lettin' me go."

"But you're innocent!" said Sian.

Mina snorted.

"Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn as to who's guilty an' who's not."

Mina went quiet for a moment, staring into her tea. Then she said quietly, "thought o' jus' letting Noelani go ... tryin' ter make her fly away ... but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' - an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law ..." she looked up at us, tears leaking down her face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."

0000

The trip to Mina's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Chris, Sian and Chrissie had hoped. Though I had by no means forgotten about the Pride-Landers, I couldn't brood constantly on revenge and answers if I wanted to help Mina win her case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I went to the library the day after, and returned to the empty common room laden with books which might help prepare a defence for Noelani. The four of us sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when we ran across something interesting.

"Here's something ... there was a case in 1722 ... but the Hippogriff was convicted - urgh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting -"

"This might help, look - a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off - oh - no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it ..."

Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any students were there to witness them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armour, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Claws poked his nose out of the shelter of Chris' pocket, and Felix had slowly started edging her way towards the portrait hole, both hopefully sniffing at the air.

On Christmas Day, I was awoken by Chrissie, who threw her pillow at me.

"Oy! Presents!"

I reached for my lamp and switched it on, then looked at the foot of my bed, where a large heap of presents had appeared. Chrissie was already ripping the paper off her own presents.

"Where's Sian?" I asked, noticing her bed was vacant.

"Dunno," said Chrissie, shrugging. "She didn't come up here last night. Ma must've done something."

Chrissie and I then grabbed our presents and went to see Chris in his dormitory. We found him opening his presents, already wearing his aqua-marine jumper.

"Merry Christmas!" he said cheerfully when he saw us, grinning from ear-to-ear like a Cheshire cat.

"Merry Christmas, Chris!" Chrissie and I said in unison.

"Why aren't you wearing your jumper, Chrissie?" Chris teased, as Chrissie and I dumped our presents on a couple of beds and sat down to open them.

"I'm opening it now!" Chrissie snarled. "Give me a chance, bro' ..." she opened it. "Yes, green again! Thank you for listening to me, S.D.! Open up yours, Kiara!"

I did. Sian had sent me a scarlet jumper with the Lion-Heart's Lion knitted on the front, along with another cushion, which had the same writing embroidered around the edges as always, and a picture of my grandmother's cottage in the middle. There was also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake and a box of nut brittle from Mr Dawson inside, too. As I moved all these things aside - including the presents from the rest of the Dawsons, Chris, Ben and Dave - I moved on to my grandmothers. They had both sent me some home-baked mini apple pies and a few large vanilla sponge cakes - which I did share with Chris, Sian and Chrissie, in case any of you are wondering. I then moved these aside, and saw a long, thin package lying underneath.

"What's that?" said Chrissie looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of green socks in her hand.

"Dunno ..."

I flipped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto the bedspread. Chris dropped her sweets, and Chrissie her socks, jumped off their beds, and came over to me for a closer look.

"I don't believe it," they said hoarsely in unison.

It was a Firecracker, identical to the dream broom I had gone to see everyday in Brickabon Alley. Its handle glittered as I picked it up. I could feel it vibrating, and let it go; it hung in mid-air, unsupported, at exactly the right height for me to mount it. My eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined oak twigs that made up the tail.

"Who sent it to you?" said Chris in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," I said.

Chris ripped apart the Firecracker's wrapping.

"Nothing. Blimey, who'd spend this much on you?"

"Well," I said, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't Grandmother Sarabi. I mean, I know she said in the last letter she sent me that I would be getting another broom "sooner than I thought" ... but if it was from her, she would've sent me a note, wouldn't she?"

"I bet it was Ma," said Chrissie, now walking round and round the Firecracker with Chris, both taking in every glorious inch. "She sent you the Invisiblity Cloak - not anonymously exactly, but still ..."

"That was my parents', though," I said. "Crighton was passing it on to me. She wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me. She can't go giving students stuff like this -"

"That's why she wouldn't say it was from her!" said Chris. "In case some cow like Malty said it was favouritism. Hey, Kiara -" Chris gave a great whoop of laughter, " _Malty!_ Wait 'til she sees you on this! She'll be sick as a pig! This is an _international_ -standar broom, this is!"

"I can't believe this!" I said, running a hand along the Firecracker, whilst Chris, along with Chrissie, both sank onto the floor, laughing their heads off at the thought of Malty. _"Who -?"_

"I know," said Chrissie, controlling herself. "I know who it could've been - Meers!"

"What?" I said, and even I started to laugh then. " _Meers?_ Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Yeah, but he likes you," said Chris. "And he was away when your broom got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Brickabon Alley and got this for you -"

"What d'you mean, he was away?" I said. "He was ill when I was playing in that match -"

"Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Chrissie. "I was there, cleaning out bedpans on that detention from Triphrom, remember?"

I frowned at Chrissie.

"I can't see Meers affording something like this."

"What're you three laughing at?"

Sian had just come in, wearing her dressing-gown over her indigo jumper and carrying Lucifer, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of thistle tied around his neck.

"Where've you been?" Chris asked.

"I fell asleep in front of the fire doing homework, and I've just given Ma her Christmas present," said Sian simply.

"Oh. Well, Merry Christmas, S.D.!" cried Chrissie.

"Merry Christmas!" said Sian brightly.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Sian -" Chris began, but stopped at the sight of Lucifer. "Don't bring him in here!" he said, hurriedly snatching Claws from the depths of his bed and stowing him within his pyjama pocket. But Sian wasn't listening. She dropped Lucifer onto his bed and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firecracker.

"Oh, Kiara! Who sent you that?"

"No idea," I said. "There wasn't a card with it or anything."

To my great surprise, Sian did not appear either excited or intrigued by this news. On the contrary, her face fell and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?" said Chrissie.

"I don't know," said Sian slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

Chris and Chrissie sighed exasperatedly.

"It's the best broom there is, Sian," Chris said.

"So it must've been really expensive ..."

"Probably cost more than all the Snake-Eyes' brooms put together," said Chrissie happily.

"Well ... who'd send Kiara something as expensive as that, and not even tell her they'd sent it?" said Sian.

"Who cares?" said Chris, impatiently. "Listen, Kiara, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"And me, Kiara? _Please?_ " begged Chrissie.

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Sian shrilly.

Chris, Chrissie and I looked at her.

"What d'you think Kiara's going to do with it - sweep the floor?" said Chris.

But before Sian could answer, Lucifer sprang from where he was on Chris' bed, right at Chris' chest.

"GET - HIM - OUT - OF - HERE!" Chris bellowed, as Lucifer's claws ripped his pyjamas, and Claws attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Chris seized Claws by the tail and aimed a kick at Lucifer, which hit the trunk at the end of his bed, knocking it over and causing Chris to hop up on the spot, howling in pain.

Lucifer landed back on the bed again, glowering at the rat in Chris' hand.

"You'd better get that cat out of here, Sian," said Chris furiously, sitting on his bed and nursing his toe. As this was happening, Sian strode out of the room, Lucifer's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Chris.

Chris was moaning in pain and rage, with Claws still huddled in his hands. It had been a while since Chrissie or I had seen him out of Chris' pocket, and we were unpleasantly surprised to see that Claws, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out, too. And now that I think about it, that was how Felix looked, too; and it wasn't jus me who thought that,for Chrissie voiced those opinions aloud, too.

"Our pets aren't looking too good at the moment, are they, Chris?" said Chrissie half-jokingly, a small smile on her face.

"They're not looking good due to stress!" said Chris. "they'd be fine, if that stupid furball would leave them alone!"

But I remember what the witch at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, and how cats could live more than ten years; and unless I was much mistaken, I couldn't help feeling that unless Claws and Felix had powers they had never revealed, they were reaching the ends of their lives. And despite Chris and Chrissie's frequent complaints that Claws and Felix were both old, boring and useless, I was sure that they would both be very miserable if Claws and Felix died.

Christmas was definitely thin on the ground in the Lion-Heart common room that morning. Sian was keeping Lucifer down in the common room, but was furious with Chris for trying to kick him; Chris was still fuming about Lucifer's fresh attempt to eat Claws. Chrissie and I gave up on making them talk to each other, and I devoted myself to examining the Firecracker, which I brought down to the common room. For a reason that I didn't know at the time, this seemed to annoy Sian as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking at the broom as though it, too, had been criticising her cat.

At lunch we went down to the Great Hall, to find that the house tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for thirteen stood in the middle of the room. Professors Crighton, Darbus, Triphorm, Spud and Winds were there, along with Match, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather mouldy-looking tailcoat. There were only two other students; one extremely nervous-looking first-year and a sullen-faced Snake-Eyes fifth-year.

"Merry Christmas!" said Crighton, as Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables ... sit down, sit down!"

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I sat down side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!" said Crighton enthusiastically, offering the end of a large gold one to Triphorm, who took it reluctantly, and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, black bowler hat.

I remembered the Boggart, and caught Chris and Chrissie's eyes, and the three of us grinned; Triphorm's mouth thinned and she pushed the hat towards Crighton, who swapped it for her witches' hat at once.

"Tuck in!" she advised the table, beaming around.

As I was helping myself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Crystals, gliding towards us as though on wheels. He wore green robes for the occasion, with a green scarf draped around his neck, making him look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"I have been crystal-gazing, Headmistress," said Professor Crystals, in his mistiest, most far away voice, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness ..."

"Certainly, certainly," said Crighton, her eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair -"

And she did indeed draw a chair in mid-air with her wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Triphorm and Darbus. Professor Crystals, however, did not sit down; his enormous eyes had been roving round the table, and he suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

"I dare not, Headmistress! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Cyril," said Professor Darbus, impatiently. "Do sit down, for the turkey's getting cold."

Professor Crystals hesitated, then lowered himself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a lightning bolt to hit the table. Professor Darbus poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

"Tripe, Cyril?"

Professor Crystals ignored her. Eyes open again, he looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Meers?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Crighton, indicating to the rest of us that we should all start eating ourselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Cyril?" said Professor Darbus, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Crystals gave Professor Darbus a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Deidre," he said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," said Professor Darbus tartly.

Professor Crystals' voice suddenly lost its misty feel.

"If you must know, Deidre, I have seen that poor Professor Meers will not be with us for very long. He seems aware himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystalgaze for him -"

"Imagine that," said Professor Darbus drily.

"I doubt," said Crighton, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor Darbus and Professor Crystals' conversation, "that Professor Meers is in any immediate danger. Tiana, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes, Headmistress," said Triphorm.

"Good," said Crighton. "Then he should be up and about in no time ... Debbie, have you tried these chipolatas? They're excellent."

The first-year girl went furiously red at being addressed directly by Crighton, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Professor Crystals behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing our cracker hats, Chris, Chrissie and I got up from the table and he shrieked loudly.

"My dears? Which person left their seat first? Which?"

"Dunno," said Chrissie, looking uneasily at Chris and I.

"I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor Darbus coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first person who goes into the Entrance Hall."

Even Chris laughed. Professor Crystals looked highly affronted.

"Coming?" I said to Sian.

"No," Sian muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor Darbus."

"Probably to see if she can take more classes," yawned Chrissie as we made our way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.

When we reached the portrait hole, we found Knightress enjoying a Christmas party with a couple of nuns, several previous Headmistresses of Dragon Mort and her fat pony. She pushed up her visor and toasted us with a flagon of mead.

"Merry - hic - Christmas! Password?"

"Scurvy Cur," said Chrissie.

"And the same to you, madam!" roared Knightress, as the painting swung forwards to admit us.

Chrissie and I had put all our presents back in our dormitory, so I went upstairs to it, collected my Firecracker and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Sian had given me for my thirteenth birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do to the Firecracker; however, there were no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it. Chris, Chrissie and I simply sat there, admiring it from every angle, until the portrait hole opened again, and Sian came in, accompanied by Professor Darbus.

Though Professor Darbus was Head of Lion-Heart House, I had only seen her in the common room once before this moment, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. Chris, Chrissie and I stared at her, the tree of us holding the Firecracker. Sian walked around us, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.

"So that's it, is it?" said Professor Darbus beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firecracker. "The Eldest Dawson Girl has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Pride-Lander."

Chris, Chrissie and I all looked round at Sian. We could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside down.

"May I?" said Professor Darbus, but she didn't wait for me to give an answer before pulling the Firecracker out of our hands. She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmmm. And there was no note at all, Pride-Lander? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," I said blankly.

"I see ..." said Professor Darbus. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Pride-Lander."

"W-what?" I said, as I scrambled to my feet. "Why?" I couldn't believe this at the time. I had only had this gift - the best present anyone has ever given me - for only a few meagre hours, and already it was being taken from me. I was too shocked to move, too stunned to think of anything apart from: _This can't be happening ... This can't be happening ... This can't be happening ..._

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor Darbus. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Sir Turner and Professor Winds will strip it down -"

"Strip it down?" repeated Chris, as though Professor Darbus was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor Darbus. "You will have it back when we are sure that it is jinx-free."

"there's nothing wrong with it!" I said, my voice shaking slightly as I spoke. "Honestly, Professor -"

"You can't know that, Pride-Lander," said Professor Darbus, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it at any rate, and I'm afraid that that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."

Professor Darbus then turned on her heel and carried the Firecracker out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. I stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in my hands. Chris and Chrissie, however, rounded on their eldest sister.

 _"What did you go running to Darbus for?"_ Chrissie yelled.

 _"Yeah, why, Sian, why did you do it?"_ Chris groaned. "What right did you have, anyway?" he added, as Chrissie nodded in agreement.

Sian threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Chris and Chrissie defiantly. It was Sian's most scariest look, so it was not without reason that Chris and Chrissie backed off.

"I had every right, for your information, because I have Kiara's best interests at heart, care about her dearly and I already mark her as a dear sister and part of our family, you pair of nit witted twonk-heads! And as for the broom, I thought - and Professor Darbus agrees with my opinion on this matter - that that broom was probably sent to her by the Pride-Landers!"

0000

 **So, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if I confused your minds a little more here. Felix was away from the boys' dormitory, so that's why Chrissie didn't get involved in Sian and Chris' argument, and Felix was also in the girls' dormitory, which is why Lucifer had to stay in the common room. R &R and I'll be updating soon. Don't be strangers, now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The Patronus**

 **KIARA**

I knew that Sian had meant well, but that didn't stop me from being angry with her. I had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and because of her meddling, I was worried that I would never see it again. I was positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firecracker, but I couldn't stop thinking about what state it would be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests (oh, and just so all of you know, I decided not to tell my grandmother Sarabi what I had overheard at the Flying Owls about the Pride-Landers; not only because I wanted to avoid the telling-off which I was bound to receive in a letter, but also because I didn't want her to get mixed up in the angry thoughts that were going through my head at the time, because I knew that she would be upset. So there!).

Chris and Chrissie were furious with Sian, too. As far as they were concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firecracker was nothing less than criminal damage. Sian, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. Chris, Chrissie and I supposed that she had either taken refuge in the library, or was otherwise with her mother, and we didn't try to persuade her to come back. All in all, we were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Lion-Heart Tower became crowded and noisy again.

On the night before term started, Cane sought me out.

"Had a good Christmas?" she said, and then, without waiting for an answer, she sat down, lowered her voice and said, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Kiara. After the last match, you know. If the Stingers come to the next one ... I mean ... we can't afford you to - well -"

Cane broke off, looking awkward.

"I'm working on it," I said quickly. "Professor Meers said he'd train me to ward the Stingers off. We should be starting this week; he said he'd have time after Christmas."

"Ah," said Cane, her expression clearing. "Well, in that case - I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Kiara. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," I said.

"What! You'd better get a move on, you know - you can't ride that Shooting Star against Raven-Wings!"

"She got given a Firecracker for Christmas," said Chris.

"A _Firecracker_? No! Seriously? A - a real _Firecracker_?"

"Don't get excited, Olivia," I said gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And I explained all about how the Firecracker was being checked for jinxes.

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"

"The Pride-Landers," I said wearily. "They're supposed to be after me, so Darbus reckons they might have sent it."

Waving aside the information that two famous murderers were after her Seeker, Cane said, "But the Pride-Landers couldn't have bought a Firecracker! They're on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for them! How could they just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"I know," I said, "but Darbus still wants to strip it down -"

Cane went pale.

"I'll go and talk to her, Kiara," she promised. "I'll make her see reason ... a Firecracker ... a real Firecracker, on our team ... she wants Lion-Heart to win as much as we do ... I'll make her see reason ... a _Firecracker_ ...

0000

Lessons started again the next day. The last thing any of us felt like doing was spending two hours in the grounds on a raw January morning, but Mina had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for our enjoyment, and we spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing, while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Crystals was teaching us palmistry, and he lost no time informing me that I had the shortest life-lines he had ever seen.

It was Defence Against the Dark Arts that I was keen to get to; after my conversation with Cane, I wanted to get my first Anti-Stinger lessons started as soon as possible.

"Ah, yes," said Meers, when I had reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see ... how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough ... I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this ... we can't bring a real Stinger into the castle to practice on ..."

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Chrissie, as she, Chris, and I walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind us. It was Sian, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armour, re-packing her bag, which was so full of books that it wouldn't close.

"What are you tutting at us for?" said Chris irritably.

"Nothing," said Sian loftily, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yes, you were," said Chrissie. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Meers, and you -"

"Well, isn't it _obvious_?" said Sian, with an air of maddening superiority.

"If you don't want to tell us, then don't," said Chris.

"Fine," said Sian haughtily, and she marched off.

"She doesn't know," said Chris, staring resentfully after Sian. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again." But as it turned out, Sian did know. But we'll get to that later.

0000

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, I left Lion-Heart Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when I arrived, but I lit the lamps with my wand and had waited five minutes when Professor Meers showed up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Yawn's desk.

"What's that?" I said.

"Another Boggart," said Meers, stripping off his cloak. "I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside one of Mr Match's filing cabinets. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Stinger. The Boggart will turn into a Stinger when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a nice cupboard under my desk he'll like."

"OK," I said, trying to sound as though I wasn't apprehensive at all and was merely glad that Meers had found such a good substitute for a real Stinger.

"So ..." Professor Meers had taken out his own wand, and indicated that I should do the same. "The spell that I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Kiara - well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" I said nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Meers, "which is a kind of Anti-Stinger - a guardian which acts as a shield between you and the Stinger."

I had a sudden vision of myself crouching behind a Mina-sized figure holding a large club. Professor Meers continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Stinger feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Stingers can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Kiara, that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?" I asked curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."

"And how do you conjure it?"

"With an incantation, which will only work if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

I cast about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that happened whenever I was with the Smiths was going to do. Finally, I settled for the moment when I had first ridden a broomstick.

"Right," I said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation in my stomach.

"The incantation is this -" Meers cleared his throat, _"expecto patronum!"_

 _"Expecto patronum,"_ I repeated under my breath, _"expecto patronum."_

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh - yeah -" I said, quickly forcing my thoughts back to that first broom ride. _Expecto patron_ \- no, _patronum_ \- sorry - _expecto_ _patronum_ , _expecto patronum_ -"

Something whooshed suddenly out of my wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?" I said excitedly. "Something happened."

"Very good," said Meers, smiling. "Right then - ready to try it on a Stinger?"

"Yes," I said, gripping my wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. I tried to keep my mind on flying, but something else kept intruding ... any second now, I was going to hear my father again ... but I shouldn't think that, or I would hear him again, and I didn't want to ... or did I?

Meers grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Stinger rose suddenly from the box, its hooded face turned towards me, its giant, never-blinking, blood-red eye fastened upon me, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak, as its wings made a deadly eerie, droning, buzzing noise. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Stinger stepped from the box and started to sweep silently towards me, drawing a deep, rattling breath, which went well with the buzzing. A wave of piercing cold broke over me -

 _"Expecto patronum!"_ I yelled. _"Expecto patronum! Expecto -"_

But the classroom and the Stinger were dissolving ... I was falling through thick, white fog, and my father's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside my head - _"No, Kiara, no! I can't believe this has happened to you, my baby girl!"_

"Kiara!"

I jerked back to life. I was lying flat on my back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. I didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," I muttered, sitting up and feeling a cold sweat running down my cheeks.

"Are you all right?" said Meers.

"Yes ..." I pulled myself up on one of the desks and leant against it.

"Here -" Meers handed me a Chocolate Cauldron. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it the first time. In fact, I would have been astounded if you had."

"It's getting worse," I said, taking a bite out of the cauldron. "I could hear him louder that time -"

Meers looked paler than usual.

"Kiara, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand -"

"I do!" I said fiercely, stuffing the Cauldron into my mouth. "I've got to! What if the Stingers turn up at our next match against Raven-Wings? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game, we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"

"All right then ..." said Meers. "You might want to think of another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on ... that one doesn't seem to be strong enough ..."

I thought hard, and decided my feelings when Lion-Heart had won the House Championship in my second year had definitely qualified as happy. I gripped my wand tightly again, and took up my position in the middle of the classroom.

"Ready?" said Meers, gripping the box lid.

"Ready," I said, trying to fill my head with happy thoughts about Lion-Heart winning, and not about what was going to happen when the box opened.

"Go!" said Meers, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Stinger glided forwards, drawing its rattly breath; one rotting hand was extending towards me -

"Expecto patronum!" I yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto pat -"

White fog obscured my senses ... big, blurred shapes were moving around me ... then came a woman's voice, shouting, panicking -

 _"Simba, this is terrible! Quickly, we must do something to save -"_

"Kiara! Kiara ... wake up ..."

Meers was tapping me hard on the face. That time it took a minute for me to understand why I was lying on the floor.

"I heard my mum," I muttered. "That's the first time I've ever heard her - she was trying to tell my father that they should do something quickly to save me ..."

"You heard Nala?" said Meers, in a strange voice.

"Yeah ..." I said, whilst wiping my face dry. I looked up at him when it was dry and asked, trying to keep the accusating-tone out of my voice, "Why - you didn't know her, did you?"

"I - I did, as a matter of fact," said Meers. "We were friends at Dragon Mort. Listen, Kiara - perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced ... I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this ..."

"No!" I said. I got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is ... hang on ..."

I racked my brains. A really, really happy memory ... one that I could turn into a good, strong Patronus ...

The moment when I had been given my letter telling me that I had been accepted at Dragon Mort, and that I was going to be trained at the same school my parents went to, and become a great person, just like my parents before me! If that wasn't a happy memory, I didn't know what was ... concentrating very hard on how I had felt when Grandmother Sarabi had given me the letter, I got to my feet and faced the packing case once more.

"Ready?" said Meers, who looked as though he was doing this against his better judgement. "Concentrating hard? All right - go!"

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Stinger rose our of it; the room fell dark and cold -

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The screaming inside my head started again - except that when it happened the third time, it sounded as though it was coming from a badly tuned radio. Softer and louder and softer again ... and I could still see the Stinger ... it had halted ... and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of my wand, to hover between me and the Stinger, and even though my legs felt like water, I was still on my feet ... though for how much longer, I wasn't sure ...

"Riddikulus!" roared Meers, springing forwards.

There was a loud crack, and my cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Stinger; I sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if I'd just run a mile, my legs shaking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor Meers forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb once again.

"Excellent!" Meers said, striding over to where I sat. "Excellent, Kiara! That was definitely a start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"

"Not now," said Meers firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here -"

He handed me a large bar of The Sugarshack's best chocolate.

"Eat the lot, or Matron'll be after my blood. Same time next week?"

"OK," I said. I took a bite of chocolate and watched Meers extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Stinger. A thought then occurred to me.

"Professor Meers?" I said. "Did you know the Pride-Landers?"

Meers turned very quickly.

"What gave you that idea?" he said sharply.

"Nothing - I mean, I just knew you were friends at Dragon Mort."

Meers' face relaxed.

"Yes, I knew them," he said shortly. Or I thought I did. You'd better get off, Kiara, it's getting late."

I left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then I took a detour behind a suit of armour and sank down on its plinth to finish my chocolate, wishing that I hadn't mentioned the Pride-Landers, as Meers was obviously not keen on the subject. Then my thoughts wandered back to my parents.

I felt drained and strangely empty, even though I was so full of chocolate. Terrible though it was to hear my parents' last moments replayed inside my head, those were the only times I had heard their voices since I was a child (not forgetting the times my father had spoke to me, both in my dreams and in his Animal Spirit form). But I'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if I half-wanted to hear my parents again ...

"We're separated," I said. "We're separated, and hearing their voices won't make you see them again. You'd best get a grip on yourself if you want that Quidditch Cup."

I stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into my mouth and headed back to Lion-Heart Tower.

0000

Raven-Wings played Snake-Eyes a week after the start of term. Snake-Eyes won, though narrowly. According to Cane, this was good news for Lion-Heart, who would take second place if we beat Raven-Wings, too. She therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that Meers' Anti-Stinger classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, I had just one night a week to do all my homework. Even so, I wasn't showing the strain nearly enough as Sian, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Sian was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, Rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects (we were studying how Muggles were coping to move stuff without magic, as well as learning about why Muggles use and need electricity and electrical goods) and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted. Chris also said that he overheard Beth and Kestrel saying that when they were gone somewhere (we didn't know where then), that Sian was struggling to keep her eyes open most times.

"How's she doing it?" Chrissie muttered to Chris and I one evening, as we sat finishing a nasty essayin undetectable potions for Triphorm. I looked up. Sian was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Doing what?"

"Getting to all her classes!" Chrissie said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vectress, that Study of Ancient Runes wizard, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Sian couldn't have been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures!"

Chris and I didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Sian's impossible timetable at that moment; we really needed to get on with Triphorm's essay. Two seconds later, however, we were interrupted again, only it was by Cane that time.

"Bad news, Kiara. I've just been to see Professor Darbus about the Firecracker. She - er - got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her that I didn't care if it threw you off, just as long as you caught the Snitch on it first." Cane shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me ... you'd have thought I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it ..." She screwed up her face and imitated Professor Darbus' severe voice. ""As long as necessary, Cane". I reckon it's time you ordered yourself a new broom, Kiara. There's an order form at the back of _Which Broomstick_ ... you could get a Scoot-Zoomer Two Thousand and One, like Malty's got."

"I'm not buying anything Malty thinks is good," I said flatly.

0000

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Raven-Wings was drawing nearer and nearer, but I hadn't ordered a new broom. I was asking Professor Darbus for news of the Firecracker after every Transfiguration lesson, Chris and Chrissie standing hopefully at my shoulder, as Sian rushed past with her face averted.

"No, Pride-Lander, you can't have it back yet," Professor Darbus told me the twelfth time this happened, before I'd even opened my mouth. "We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Winds believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall _tell_ you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."

To make matters even worse, my Anti-Stinger lessons were not going as nearly as well as I had hoped. Several sessions on, I was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Stinger approached me, but my Patronus was too feeble to drive the Stinger away. All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining me of energy as I fought to keep it there. I felt angry with myself, guilty about my desire to hear my parents' voices again.

"You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Meers sternly, in our fourth week of practice. "For a thirteen-year-old witch, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

"I thought a Patronus would - charge the Stingers down or something," I said dispiritedly. "Make them disappear -"

"The true Patronus does that," said Meers. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Stingers put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."

"You said it's harder if there are loads of them," I said.

"I have complete confidence in you," said Meers, smiling. "Here - you've earned a drink. Something from the Flying Owls, you won't have tried it before -"

He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.

"Butterbeer!" I said without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"

Meers raised an eyebrow.

"Oh - Chris, Sian and Chrissie brought me some back from Dragsmede," I lied quickly.

"I see," said Meers, though he still looked slightly suspicious. "Well - let's drink to a Lion-Heart victory against Raven-Wings! Not that I'm supposed to take sides as a teacher ..." he added hastily.

We drank the Butterbeer in silence, until I voiced something that, up until then, I had been wondering for a while.

"What's under a Stinger's hood?"

Professor Meers lowered his bottle thoughtfully.

"Hmmm ... well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Stinger lowers its hood to use its penultimate and worst weapon."

"What's that?"

"They call it the Stinger's Suck," said Meers, with a slightly twisted smile. "It's what Stinger's do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and - and suck out their soul."

I accidentally spat out a bit of Butterbeer.

"What - they kill -?"

"Oh, not that fast, no," said Meers. "That's their second weapon, but what they do first is something far worse than death. You see, you can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and your heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no ... anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone ... forever. That's what the Dementors (the former guards of Azkaban( did, but the Stingers have took it up a level. You see, those spines on their backs aren't there for display, oh no. You see, the Stingers aren't truly satisfied with just sucking out a person's soul. They would rather have the job finished completely. So, after the Stinger has done its job by sucking out a person's soul, they turn on their tale, and a few poisonous bullets burst out of those spines, and kill their victim instantly."

Meers drank a little more Butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits the Pride-Landers. It was in the Squabbler this morning. The Ministry have given the Stingers permission to use it if they find them."

I sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then I thought of the Pride-Landers.

"They deserve it," I said suddenly.

"You think so?" said Meers lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"

"Yes," I said defiantly. "For ... for some things ..."

I would have liked to have told Meers about the conversation I'd overheard about the Pride-Landers in the Flying Owls, about the Pride-Landers betraying us, but it would have involved revealing that I'd gone to Dragsmede without permission, and I knew that Meers wouldn't have been impressed by that, so I just finished my Butterbeer, thanked Meers, and left the History of Magic classroom.

I half wished that I hadn't asked what was under a Stinger's hood, for the answer had been so horrible, and I was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have my soul sucked out of my mouth, that I walked headlong into Professor Darbus halfway up the stairs.

"Do watch where you're going, Pride-Lander!"

"Sorry, Professor -"

"I've just been looking for you in the Lion-Heart common room. Well, here it is. We've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all - you've got a very good friend somewhere, Pride-Lander ..."

My jaw dropped. She was holding out my Firecracker, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

"I can have it back?" I said weakly. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," said Professor Darbus, and she was actually smiling. "I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Pride-Lander - do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Triphorm was kind enough to remind me only last night ..."

Speechless, I carried the Firecracker back upstairs towards Lion-Heart Tower. As I turned a corner, I saw Chris and Chrissie dashing down towards me, both grinning from ear to ear.

"She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can Chrissie and I have a go on it? Tomorrow?" said Chris.

"Yeah ... anything ..." I said, my heart lighter than it had been in the time that my Firecracker was taken away from me. "You know what - we should make it up with Sian. She was only trying to help ..."

"Yeah, all right," said Chrissie. "She's in the common room - working, for a change."

We turned the corner into Lion-Heart Tower and saw Nikita Bore, pleading with Knightress, who seemed to be denying her entrance.

"I wrote them down," Nikita was saying tearfully, "but I must have dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Knightress. Then, spotting Chris, Chrissie and I, "Good evening, gentleman and fair maidens! Come clap this loon in irons, she is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, shut up," said Chris, as he, Chrissie and I drew level with Nikita.

"I've lost the passwords!" Nikita told us miserably. "I made her tell me what passwords she was going to use this week, because she keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oddsbodikins!" I said to Knightress, who looked extrememly disappointed and reluctantly swung forwards to admit us into the common room. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head in there turned and next moment, I was surrounded by people exclaiming over my Firecracker.

"Where'd you get it, Kiara?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Kiara?"

"Raven-Wings'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"

"Can I just _hold_ it, Kiara?"

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firecracker was passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Chris, Chrissie and I had a clear view of Sian, the only person who hadn't rushed over to see us, who was bent over her work, and was carefully avoiding her eyes. It was only when we approached her table that she looked up.

"I got it back!" I said, grinning at her and holding up the Firecracker.

"See, Sian? There wasn't anything wrong with it!"

"Well - there _might_ have been!" said Sian. "At least you know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so," I said. "I'd better put it upstairs -"

"I'll take it!" said Chrissie eagerly. "I've got to give Felix her food, as well as mix in some Vitamin Drops in there, too!"

"Oh, and that reminds me," said Chris, jumping up as Chrissie stood up with the Firecracker in her hands. "Claws needs to be given his Rat Tonic."

And so they walked up the stairs to the dormitories, with Chrissie holding the Firecracker as though it were made of glass.

"Can I sit down, then?" I asked Sian.

"I suppose so," said Sian, moving a great pile of parchment off her chair.

I looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay that we had been given ("Explain why Muggles Need Electricity") and at the Rune translation Sian was poring over.

"How are you getting through all this stuff?" I asked her.

"Oh, well - you know - working hard," said Sian, I remember that when I saw her that close at that moment, that she looked almost as tired as Meers.

"Why don't you just dropped a couple of subjects?" I asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her Rune dictionary.

"I couldn't do that!" said Sian, looking scandalised.

"Ancient Runes looks complicated," I said, picking up a Rune dictionary, and looking at the strange shapes.

"Oh, no, it's wonderful!" said Sian earnestly. "It's my favourite subject! It's -"

But exactly what was wonderful about Ancient Runes, I never found out. At that precise moment, two strangled yells echoed down the dormitories' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, as we all stared, petrified, at the entrance. there came two pairs of hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Chris came leaping into view, with Chrissie bringing up the rear, both carrying a bedsheet each.

"LOOK!" Chris bellowed, as he and Chrissie strolled over to Sian's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, he and Chrissie both trying to get Sian to look at their sheets.

"Chris, Chrissie, what -?"

"CLAWS! LOOK! CLAWS!" yelled Chris.

"NEVER MIND CLAWS!" Chrissie shouted. "LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED TO FELIX!"

Sian leaned away from Chris and Chrissie, looking utterly bewildered. I looked down at the sheets they were holding. There was grey fur on one, and a bit of white and black on the other. But there were two things that the sheets had in common; the first thing was that there was something red on both of them. Something that looked unmistakeably like -

"BLOOD!" Chris yelled into the stunned silence. "THEY'VE GONE! OUR PETS HAVE GONE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAs ON THE FLOOR IN BOTH OF OUR DORMITORIES?"

"N-no," said Sian, in a trembling voice.

Chrissie threw something down onto Sian's Rune translation. Sian and I leant forwards. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, pure black cat hairs.

And as for the whether we won or lost the match against Raven-Wings? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, won't you?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Lion-Heart Vs. Raven-Wings**

 **KIARA**

It looked like the end of Sian, Chris and Chrissie's sibling-friendship. Sian was mad at Chris and Chrissie, and vice-versa, that I couldn't see how they'd ever make up.

Chris and Chrissie were enraged that Sian had never taken Lucifer's attempts to eat Claws and attack Felix to death seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough eye on him and was still trying to pretend that Lucifer was innocent by suggesting that Chris should look for Claws under all the boys' beds, and Chrissie look under all the girls' beds for Felix. Sian, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Chris and Chrissie had no proof that Lucifer ate Claws and attacked Felix to death, that the black hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Chris and Chrissie had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Lucifer landed on Chris' head in the Magical Menagerie.

Personally, I was sure that Lucifer had eaten Claws and had ripped Felix to shreds, and when I tried to point out to Sian that all the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with me, too.

"Ok, side with Chris and Chrissie, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firecracker, now Claws and Felix, everything's my fault, isn't it? Just leave me alone, Kiara, I've got a lot of work to do!"

Chris and Chrissie had taken to the loss of their pets very hard indeed.

"Oh, come on, Chris, Chrissie. You two were always saying how boring your pets were," said Tanya bracingly. "And they've both been off-colour for ages, for they were wasting away. It was probably best for them to snuff it quickly. One swallow. One swipe - Claws and Felix probably didn't feel a thing."

 _"Tanya!"_ said Merida indignantly.

"All they did was eat and sleep, Chrissie. You and Chris have both said it yourselves," said Geri.

"Yeah, at least they didn't feel any pain when they died," Chris sighed mournfully, as Chrissie nodded her head in resolution.

"Oh, come on, Chris, Chrissie, at the end of the day, they were just an old cat and an old rat. I know it sounds harsh, but it's true!" said Tanya firmly. "So don't just sit around here feeling sorry for them and for yourselves, get down to Dragsmede and pick out a new cat and rat for each of you. What's the point of moaning?"

In a last-minute attempt to cheer Chris and Chrissie up, I persuaded them to come along to Lion-Heart's final team practice before the Raven-Wings match, so that they could have a go on the Firecracker after we'd finished. This did seem to take Chris and Chrissie's minds off Claws and Felix for a moment, so the three of us set off for Quidditch pitch together.

Sir Turner, who was still overseeing Lion-Heart practices to keep an eye on me, was just as impressed with the Firecracker as everyone else had been. He took it in his hands before take-off and gave us the benefit of his professional opinion.

"Look at the balance on it! If the Scoot-Zoomer has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail-end - you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle, too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows - a pity they've stopped making them, I learnt to fly one, and a very fine old broom it was, too ..."

He continued in this vein for some time, until Cane said, "Er - Sir Turner? Is it OK if Kiara has the Firecracker back? Only we need to practice ..."

"Oh - right - here you are then, Pride-Lander," said Sir Turner. "I'll sit over here with Dawson and Rickers ..."

He, Chris and Chrissie left the pitch to sit in the stadium, and then I and most of the Lion-Heart team gathered around Cane for her last instructions before Saturday's match.

"Kiara, I've just found out who Raven-Wings have got for their Seeker. It's Khan Chan. He's a forth-year, and he's pretty good ... I really hoped he wouldn't be fit, because he's had some problems with injuries ..." Cane scowled her displeasure that Khan Chan had made a full recovery, then said, "On the other hand, he rides a Comet Three Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firecracker." She gave my broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, "OK, everyone, let's go -"

And then, at long last, I mounted my Firecracker, and kicked off from the ground.

It was better than I'd dreamed it would be. The Firecracker turned with my lightest touch; it seemed to obey my thoughts rather than my grip. It sped across the pitch at such speed that the stadium turned into a green and grey blur; I turned it so sharply that Alex Spinns screamed, then I went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy pitch with my toes before I rose thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again -

"Kiara, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Cane called.

I turned and raced a Bludger towards the goalposts; I outstripped it easily, saw the Snitch dart out behind Cane and within ten seconds I had caught it tightly in my hand.

My team cheered madly. I let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; I spotted it lurking near Keith Ball's knee, looped him easily, and caught it again.

It was the best practice ever; my team, inspired by the presence of the Firecracker in our midst, performed our best moves faultlessly, and by the time we had hit the ground again, Cane didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as Geri pointed out, was a first.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Cane. "Unless - Kiara, you've sorted your Stinger problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah," I said, as I thought of my Patronus and wished that it could be stronger.

"The Stingers won't turn up again, Olivia. Aunt Sue'd do her nut," said Tanya confidently.

"Well, let's hope not," said Cane. "Anyway - good work, everyone. Let's get back to the Tower - turn in early ..."

"I'm staying out for a bit, Chris and Chrissie both want a go on the Firecracker," I told Cane, and while she and the rest of the team headed off to the changing rooms, I strode over to Chris and Chrissie, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet me. Sir Turner had fallen asleep in his seat.

"Here you go," I said, handing Chris and Chrissie the Firecracker.

Chris and Chrissie had expressions of ecstasy on their faces. Chris mounted the broom first and zoomed off into the gathering darkness, whilst Chrissie and I walked around the edge of the pitch, watching him. Then he came back down and Chrissie had a go. Night had fallen before Sir Turner awoke with a start, told Chris, Chrissie and I off for not waking him, and then insisted that we go back to the castle.

I shouldered the Firecracker and Chris, Chrissie and I walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firecracker's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration and its pinpoint turning. We were halfway towards the castle when I glanced to my left and saw something that made me heart turn over - a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.

I stopped dead, my heart banging against my ribs.

"What's the matter?" said Chrissie.

I pointed. Chris and Chrissie pulled their wands out and muttered, _"Lumos!"_

The two beams of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree and illuminated its branches; there, crouching amongst the budding leaves, was Lucifer.

"Get out of it!" Chris roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Lucifer had vanished with one swish of his long, black tail.

"See?" said Chrissie furiously, as Chris threw the stone down again. "She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants - probably washing down Claws with a couple of birds, as well as burying Felix deep in the woods ..."

I didn't say anything.. I took a deep breath as relief seeped through me; I had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to one of the two Grims that were running about. We set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of my panic, I didn't say anything to Chris or Chrissie - nor did I look left or right again until we had reached the well lit Entrance Hall.

0000

I went down to breakfast on Saturday morning with all the Dawsons and all the girls in my year - except Sian - all of whom seemed to think the Firecracker deserved a sort of guard of honour. As I entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firecracker, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. I saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Snake-Eyes team all looked thunderstruck.

"Did you see her face?" said Chris gleefully, looking back at Malty. "She can't believe it! This is brilliant!"

Cane, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firecracker.

"Put it here, Kiara," she said, laying the broom in the middle of the Lion-Heart table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upwards. People from the Raven-Wings and Badger-Stripes tables came over to look. Georgia Diggs came over to congratulate me on having required such a superb replacement for my old broom, and Perdy's Raven-Wings' boyfriend, Percy Clear, asked if he could actually hold the Firecracker.

"Now, now, Percy, no sabotage!" said Perdy heartily, as he examined the Firecracker closely. "Percy and I have got a bet on," she told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Percy put the Firecracker down again, thanked me and went back to his table.

"Kiara - make sure you win," said Perdy, in an urgent whisper. " _I haven't got ten Galleons._ Yes, I'm coming, Percy!" And she bustled off to join him in a piece of toast.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Pride-Lander?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Dani Malty had arrived for a closer look, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley were right behind her.

"Yeah, I reckon so," I said casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malty, eyes glinting maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute - in case you get too near a Stinger."

Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley sniggered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm on yours, Malty," I said. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

The Lion-Heart team laughed loudly. Malty's pale eyes narrowed, and she stalked away. We watched her re-join of the Snake-Eyes team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking whether my broom really was a Firecracker (or, so I thought at the time, but you'll find out what they had in mind later).

At a quarter to eleven, I and the rest of the Lion-Heart team set off for the changing rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from our match against Badger-Stripes. It was a clear, cool day, with a very light breeze; there was no visibility problems in this match, and even though I was nervous, I was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring. We could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. I took off my navy school robes, removed my wand from my pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt I wore under my Quidditch robes. I only hoped I wouldn't need it (I was kind of right about that). I also wondered whether Professor Meers was in the crowd, watching.

"You know what we've got to do," said Cane, as we prepared to leave the common room. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just - just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be OK!"

We walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous applause. The Raven-Wings team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the pitch. Their Seeker, Khan Chan, was the only boy in the team. He was taller than me by about a head, and I couldn't help noticing, nervous as I was, that he was very handsome. He smiled at me as the teams faced each other behind our captains, and I felt a slight jolt in the middle of my stomach that had nothing to do with nerves, as well as letting out a slight giggle.

"Cane, Davis, shake hands," said Sir Turner briskly, and Cane shook hands with the Raven-Wings captain.

"Mount your brooms ... on my whistle ... three - two - one -"

I kicked off into the air and the Firecracker zoomed higher and faster than any other broom; I stared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Fang twins' best friends, Leah Jones.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firecracker which Kiara Pride-Lander is flying for Lion-Heart. According to _Which Broomstick_ , the Firecracker's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at the 2008 World Championship, but they've already been bought for the Quidditch Friendly games that will be taking place this summer -"

"Jones, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor Darbus' voice.

"Right you are, Professor - just giving a bit of background information. The Firecracker, incredibly has a built-in auto brake and -"

"Jones!"

"OK, OK, Lion-Heart in possession, Keith Ball of Lion-Heart heading for goal ..."

I streaked past Keith in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Khan Chan was tailing me closely. He was undoubtedly a very good flier - he kept cutting across me, forcing me to change direction.

"Show him your acceleration, Kiara!" Tanya yelled, as she whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alex.

I urged the Firecracker forward as we rounded the Lion-Heart goalposts and Khan fell behind. Just as Keith succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Lion-Heart end of the pitch went wild, I saw it - the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

I dived; Khan saw what I was doing and tore after me. I was speeding up, excitement flooded through me; dives were my speciality. I was ten feet away -

Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Raven-Wings Beaters, cam pelting out of nowhere; I veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.

"There was a great "Ooooooh!" of disappointment from the Lion-Heart supporters, but much applause to their Beater from the Raven-Wings end. Geri vented her feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in mid-air to avoid it.

"Lion-Heart lead by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firecracker go! Pride-Lander's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn - Chan's Comet is just no match for it. The Firecracker's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long -"

"JONES! ARE YOU GETTING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIRECRACKERS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Raven-Wings had pulled back; they had scored three goals, which put Lion-Heart only fifty points ahead - if Khan go the Snitch before me, Raven-Wings would win. I dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Raven-Wings Chaser, scanning the pitch frantically. A glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings - the Snitch was circling the Lion-Heart goalposts ...

I accelerated, my eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead - but next second, Khan had appeared out of thin air, blocking me.

"KIARA, THIs IS NO TIME TO BE A LADY!" Cane roared, as I swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HIM OFF YOUR BROOM If YOU HAVE TO!"

I turned and caught sight of Khan; he was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. I turned my Firecracker upwards and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Khan following me ... he'd decided to mark me rather than search for the Snitch himself. Right then ... if he wanted to tail me, he'd have to take the consequences ...

I dived again, and Khan, thinking that I'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow. I pulled out of the dive very sharply, and hurtled downwards; I rose as fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it for the third time; the Snitch was glittering way above the pitch at the Raven-Wings' end.

I accelerated; so many feet below, did Khan. I was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second - then -

"Oh!" screamed Khan, pointing.

Distracted, I looked down.

Three Stingers, three tall, black, hooded Stingers were below me, staring unblinkingly at me with their blood-red eyes.

I didn't stop to think. I plunged a hand down the neck of my robes, whipped out my wand and roared, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of my wand. I knew it had shot directly at the Stingers, but I didn't pause to watch; my mind was still miraculously clear. I looked ahead - I was nearly there. I stretched the hand still grasping my wand and just managed to close my fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

Sir Turner's whistle sounded. I turned in mid-air and saw six scarlet blurs baring down on me. Next moment, the whole team was hugging me so hard I was nearly pulled off my broom. Down below, I heard the roars of my fellow Lion-Hearts in the crowd.

"That's my girl!" Cane kept yelling. Alex, Andrew and Keith had all kissed me, and Tanya had me in a grip so tight that I felt as though my head was going to come off. In complete disarray, the team and I managed to make our way to the ground. I got off my broom and saw a gaggle of Lion-Heart supporters sprinting onto the pitch, Chris and Chrissie in the lead. Before I knew it, I had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

"Yes!" Chrissie yelled, she and Chris yanking my arms. "Yes! Yes!"

"Well _done_ , Kiara!" said Perdy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Percival, excuse me -"

"Good on you, Kiara!" roared Zara.

"Ruddy brilliant!" beamed Mina over the heads of the milling Lion-Hearts.

"That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in my ear.

I turned around to see Professor Meers, who looked both shaken and pleased.

"The Stingers didn't affect me at all!" I said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they - er - weren't Stingers," said Professor Meers. "Come and see -"

He led me out of the crowd until we were able to see the edge of the pitch.

"You gave Miss Malty quite a fright," said Meers.

I stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes, with large, round plates that were painted blood-red next to them. It looked as though Malty had been standing on Gabber's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of utmost fury on her face, was Professor Darbus.

"An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly trick to sabotage the Lion-Heart Seeker! Detention for you all, and fifty points from Snake-Eyes! I shall be speaking to Professor Crighton about this, make no mistake! Ah, here she comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Lion-Heart's victory, it was this. Chris and Chrissie, who had fought their way over to my side, both doubled up with laughter as we watched Malty fighting to extricate herself from the robe, Gabber's head still stuck inside.

"Come on, Kiara!" said Geri, fighting her way over to me. "Party! Lion-Heart common room! Now!"

"Right," I said, and feeling happier than I had done in ages up until that point, myself and the rest of the team led the way, still in our scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

0000

I felt as though we had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Tanya and Geri disappeared for a couple of hours, and returned with armfuls of bottles of Butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and several bags full of The Sugarshack's sweets.

"How did you get all of these?" said Andrew, as Geri started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

With a little help from Moonshine, Wormy, Leona and Tusks," Tanya muttered in my ear.

There was only one person who wasn't joining in the festivities. Sian, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book which we had all been given a copy of in Muggle Studies, which was entitled _Home Life and Special Habits of British Muggles_. I broke away from the table where Tanya and Geri had started juggling bottles of Butterbeer, and went over to her.

"Did you even come to the match?" I asked her.

"Of course I did," said Sian, in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. "I'm really glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to get this read by Monday - as do you, remember?" she added snidely.

"Yes, I do, but come on, Sian, we just won a match! Come and have some food," I said, looking over at Chris and Chrissie and wondering at whether they were in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.

"I can't, Kiara. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Sian, sounding slightly hysterical. "Anyway ..." she glanced over at Chris and Chrissie, too, " _they_ don't want me to join in."

There was no arguing with this, as Chris chose that moment to say, "If Claws hadn't just been eaten, he would have had some of the Fudge Flies, he used to really like them -"

I saw Sian's bottom lip tremble as she glared at her brother and sister. Before I could say or do anything, she had tucked the enormous book under her arm and ran towards the staircase to the dormitories and out of sight.

"Can't you two give her a break?" I asked Chris and Chrissie quietly.

"No," said Chrissie flatly, as Chris shook his head. "If she just acted like she was sorry - but she'll never admit she's wrong, Sian will. She's still acting like Claws and Felix have gone on holiday together or something."

the Lion-Heart party only ended when Professor Darbus turned up in her tartan dressing-gown and hair-net at one in the morning, to insist that we all went to bed. Chrissie and I climbed the stairs to our dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, I climbed into bed and instantly, I felt myself drifting off to sleep ...

I was having a very strange dream. I was walking through a forest, carrying my Firecracker over my shoulder, following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and I could only catch glimpses of it through the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, I sped up, but as I moved faster, so did my quarry. I broke into a run and ahead, I heard massive paws gathering speed. Now I was running flat out, and ahead I could hear the pounding of four paws hitting the hard ground, gathering speed. then I turned a corner into a clearing and -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I woke as suddenly as though I had been hit in the face. Disorientated in the total darkness, I fumbled with my hangings - I could hear movement all around me, and Merida's voice from the other side of the room.

"What's going on?"

I thought I heard the dormitory door slam. At last I found the divide in my curtains, and so I ripped them back, and at the same moment, Beth lit her lamp.

Chrissie was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on her face.

"Nala Pride-Lander was here! With a knife!"

 _"What?"_

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains. Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Chrissie?" said Beth.

"Look at the curtains! I'm telling you, she was here!"

We all scrambled out of bed; I reached the dormitory door first, and we sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind us, and sleepy voices called after us.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

The common room was lit by the glow of the dying fire, still littered with debris from the party. It was deserted.

"Are you _sure_ you weren't dreaming, Chrissie?"

"I'm telling you, I saw her!"

"What's all the noise?"

"Professor Darbus told us to go to bed!"

A few of the boys had come down, pulling on dressing-gowns, including Chris, who was wide-eyed and pale, looking as though he had just seen a ghost. He dashed towards Chrissie as soon as he saw her, as some other girls were reappearing.

"Chrissie, are you all right?" he asked her nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine," Chrissie reassured him. "Apart from, never mind ... Are you, though, Chris? You look kinda pale ..."

"Yeah, well, so would you be if you woke up to find Simba Pride-Lander standing over your bed, holding a knife and slashing your curtains!"

I, as well as Beth, Kestrel and Merida gasped aloud, and we weren't the only ones. Sian just stood there, too shocked for words. Chrissie paled instantly as many muttered and whispered.

"What is it?" said Chris, wondering why we were all shocked at his words. "Why are you all shocked?"

"Because ..." Chrissie started. She took a deep breath, then continued, "Because Nala Pride-Lander did the same to me."

"What?" Chris said, shocked by this news. "Chrissie, are you sure?"

Chrissie, Beth, Kestrel and Merida nodded as I said, "What Chrissie says is true, Chris. We were with her when she screamed, and we also heard someone slam the dormitory door -"

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Tanya brightly, as she appeared.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Perdy, hurrying into the common room and pinning her Head Girl badge to her pyjamas as she spoke.

"Perdy - Nala Pride-Lander was in my dormitory, and Simba-Pride-Lander was in Chris' just now!" said Chrissie faintly. "Each of them was holding a knife! They woke us up!"

The whole common room went very still at those words.

"Nonsense!" said Perdy, looking startled. "You both had too much to eat, Chrissie - had nightmares -"

"Perdy, Chrissie's telling the -"

"Now, really, that's enough!"

Professor Darbus was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Lion-Heart won the match, but this is getting out of hand! Perdy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor!" said Perdy, puffing herself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My cousins Chris and Chrissie here have both had nightmares -"

"WE WEREN'T HAVING NIGHTMARES!" Chris yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIMBA PRIDE-LANDER WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

"And Nala Pride-Lander did the exact same thing I my dormitory, too!" Chrissie said hastily.

Professor Darbus just stared at them both.

"Dawson, Rickers, don't be so ridiculous, how could they have possibly got through the portrait hole?"

"Ask her!" said Chris, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Knightress' picture. "Ask her if she saw -"

Glaring suspiciously at Chris and Chrissie, Professor Darbus pushed the portrait back open and went outside. Myself, Chris, Chrissie and everyone else in the common room listened with bated breath.

"Knightress, did you just let a man and a woman enter Lion-Heart Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Knightress.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You - you _did_?" said Professor Darbus. "But - but the password!"

"They had 'em!" said Knightress proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor Darbus pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the silent crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken only by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Nikita, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised her hand slowly into the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Triphorm's Grudge**

 **KIARA**

Not one of us in the Lion-Heart common room slept that night. We knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole house stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether the Pride-Landers had been caught. Professor Darbus came back at dawn, to tell us that the Pride-Landers had escaped yet again.

Everywhere we went the next day we saw signs of tighter security; Professor Winds was teaching the front doors to recognise a large picture of the Pride-Landers; Match suddenly bustled up and down corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Knighress had been sacked. Her portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lord was back. He had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had only agreed to return to his job on condition that he was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard him. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

I couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed wizard on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Tanya and Geri had been right in thinking that they - and now Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I - were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

"D'you reckon we should tell someone?" I asked Chris and Chrissie.

"We know they're not coming in through The Sugarshack," said Chris dismissively. "We'd have heard it if the shop had been broken into."

"Chris is right, Kiara," said Chrissie. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get into Dragsmede again."

I was glad Chris and Chrissie took this view. If the one-eyed wizard had been boarded up too, I would never have been able to get into Dragsmede again.

Chris and Chrissie had become instant celebrities. For the first time in their lives, people were paying more to them than me, and it was clear that Chris and Chrissie were enjoying the experience. Though they were both severely shaken by the night's events, they were happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a lot of detail.

" ... I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draught ... I woke up, and one side of my hangings on my bed had been pulled down ... I rolled over ... and I saw Nala Pride-Lander standing over me ... like a skeleton, with a lot of tatty golden hair ... she was holding a long knife, must've been about twelve inches ... and we looked at each other, and then I yelled, and they scampered. The same thing happened between Chris and Simba Pride-Lander.

"Why, though?" Chrissie added to Chris and I, as the group of second-years who had been listening to this chilling tale departed. "Why did they scarper?"

"Yeah, and why did Simba Pride-Lander attack my bed?" said Chris. "I mean, I know that boys can't get into the girls' dormitories, but still ... it doesn't make any sense ..."

Chris did make a good point, but I was wondering mainly about what Chrissie had said. Why had the Pride-Landers, having got the wrong bed - not to mention, one of them got the wrong dormitory - not silenced Chris and Chrissie when they had the chance? And why did the woman not kill me? The Pride-Landers had proved thirteen years ago (as it was at the time) that they didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time they had been facing eleven unarmed teenagers (six girls, five boys), four boys and five girls on each side had been asleep.

"They must've known they'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you two'd yelled and woken people up," I said thoughtfully. "They'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole ... then they would've met the teachers ..."

Nikita was in total disgrace. Professor Darbus was so furious with her she had banned her from all future Dragsmede visits, gave her a detention and forbidden anyone to give her the password to the Tower. Poor Nikita was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let her in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at her. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one her grandfather had in store for her. Two days after the Pride-Landers break-in, he sent Nikita the very worst thing a Dragon Mort student could receive over breakfast - a Howler.

The school owls swept into the Great Hall, carrying the post as usual, and Nikita choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of her, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak. Chrissie and I, who were sitting opposite her, recognised the red envelope at once - Chrissie had got one from her mother the year before (and before anyone asks, no, a large flaming body did not emerge out of it like Chrissie's mother did. And if you don't remember that, then go back and read the Chamber of Mysteries).

"Run for it, Nikita," Chrissie advised.

Nikita didn't need telling twice. She seized the envelope and, holding it from her like a time bomb, sprinted out of the Hall, whilst the Snake-Eyes table exploded with laughter at the sight of her. We heard the Howler go off in the Entrance Hall - Nikita's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how she had brought shame on the whole family.

I was too busy feeling sorry for Nikita to notice immediately that I had a letter, too. Harold got my attention by nipping me sharply on my wrist.

"Ouch! Oh - thanks, Harold ..."

I tore open the envelope whilst Harold helped himself to some of Nikita's cornflakes. The note inside said:

 _Dear Kiara, Chris and Chrissie,_

 _How about having tea with me this evening round six? I'll come and collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL, YOU'RE NOT Allowed OUT ON YOUR OWN._

 _Cheers,_

 _Mina_

 _P.S. Chris and Chrissie, your mother will be joining us, too. We'll explain everything to you three tonight when we see you._

"Mina probably wants to hear all about the Pride-Landers!" said Chrissie.

So at six o'clock that evening, Chris, Chrissie and I left Lion-Heart Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the Entrance Hall.

Mina was already waiting for us.

"All right, Mina?" said Chrissie. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"

"I've already heard all abou' it," said Mina.

"Oh," said Chrissie, looking slightly put out.

"Where's Crighton?" I asked, looking around at the deserted Entrance Hall and wondering where she could be, seeing as Mina told us in the note she sent us that Crighton would be joining us.

"She's waitin' fer us at me cabin. I told her she could stay there whilst I came ter fetch yeh," said Mina, opening the front doors and leading us outside. "Come on ..."

The first thing we saw on entering Mina's cabin was Noelani, who was stretched out on top of Mina's patchwork quilt, her enormous wings folded tight to her body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting my eyes from this unpleasant sight, I saw a gigantic, smart-looking, long-sleeved black dress hanging from the top of Mina's wardrobe door. And sitting by the fire, was Crighton herself, beaming at us.

"Kiara, Chris, Chrissie, how are you?" she asked, her arms held out in welcome.

"Fine," the three of us said in unison.

"What's that for, Mina?" I asked, pointing to the top of the wardrobe.

"Noelani's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Mina. "This Friday. She and I'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus ..."

I felt a nasty pang of guilt. I had completely forgotten that Noelani's trial was so near, and judging from the uneasy looks on Chris and Chrissie's faces, they had too. We had also forgotten our promise to Mina about helping her prepare Noelani's defence; the arrival of the Firecracker had driven it out of our minds.

Mina poured us tea and offered us a plate of Bath buns, but we knew better than to accept; we had had too much experience of Mina's cooking.

"Right then, Mina," said Crighton, as Mina handed us our tea and sat down opposite us, both she and Crighton looked uncharacteristically serious. "Shall we discuss why we called them here, Mina?"

"Yes, Professor Crighton, ma'am, I think we should," said Mina.

"Myself and Mina have a bone to pick with you three," said Crighton to myself, Chris and Chrissie.

"What?" I said.

"Sian," said Mina.

"What about her?" said Chris.

"She's in a rather bad state at the moment, that's what," said Crighton. "She's been visiting Mina and myself a lot since Christmas. She's been feeling lonely. First you weren't talking to her because of the Firecracker, now you're talking to her because her cat -"

"- ate Claws and killed Felix!" Chrissie interjected angrily. Chris nodded vigorously.

"Her cat acted as all cats do. Yeh can' blame her fer that!" said Mina.

"She's cried a fair few times, you know - to me, especially," said Crighton. "She's done more than enough work, my Siany has, not only doing her homework, but she's also found some rather good stuff for Noelani's case ... Mina and I reckon she'll stand a good chance now ..."

"Mina, we should've helped as well - sorry -" I began awkwardly.

"We're not blamin' yeh!" said Mina, waving my apology aside. "Yeh've had enough ter be gettin' on with; I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night."

"Mina's right, Kiara," said Crighton. "We're not blaming you, we just thought that you three would value your friend - and in to of your cases, your sister - more than broomsticks, rats or cats. That is all we are saying."

Chris, Chrissie and I exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"She was really upset when the Pride-Landers nearly stabbed you, Chris, and you, Chrissie," said Crighton. "She has her heart in the right place, Sian does, as a sister and a friend, and you three not talking to her is making her feel worse -"

"If she's just get rid of that cat, Chrissie and I would speak to her again!" Chris said angrily. "But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"

"Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Mina wisely. Behind her, Noelani spat a few ferret bones onto Mina's pillow.

We spent the rest of our visit discussing Lion-Heart's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, we bid Mina goodnight, and Chris, Chrissie, Crighton and I walked back up to the castle. As we reached the second floor, Crighton bade us goodnight and the three of us made our way to Lion-Heart Tower.

A large group of people were bunched around the notice-board when we returned to the common room.

"Dragsmede, next weekend!" said Chrissie, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" she added quietly to me, as she, Chris and I went to sit down.

"Well, Match hasn't done anything about the passage into The Sugarshack ..." I said, even more quietly.

"Kiara!" said a voice in my right ear. I started and looked around at Sian, who was sitting at the table right behind us and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.

"Kiara, if you go into Dragsmede again ... I'll tell Professor Darbus about that map!" said Sian.

"Can you hear someone talking, Kiara?" growled Chris, not looking at Sian.

"Yeah, I wonder who on earth it could be?" said Chrissie sarcastically, also not looking at Sian.

"Chris, Chrissie, how can you two let her go with you? After what the Pride-Landers did to you both! I mean it, I'll tell -"

"So now you're trying to get Kiara expelled!" said Chris furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"

Sian opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Lucifer leapt onto her lap. Sian took one hard look at the expressions on Chris and Chrissie's faces, before she gathered Lucifer up and hurried away up the stairs and through the door to the girls' dormitories.

"So how about it?" said Chrissie to me, as though there had been no interruption. "Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Whacko's yet!"

I looked around to check that Sian was well out of earshot.

"OK," I said. "But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time."

0000

On Saturday morning, I packed my Invisibility Cloak in my bag, slipped the Scallywag Map into my pocket and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Sian kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at me, but I avoided her eye, and was careful to let her see me walking back up the stairs in the Entrance Hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.

"Bye!" I called to Chris and Chrissie. "See you when you get back!"

Chris and Chrissie grinned and winked.

I hurried to the third floor, slipping the Scallywag Map out of my pocket as I went. Crouching behind the one-eyed wizard, I smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in my direction. I squinted at it. The minuscule writing next to it read "Nikita Bore".

I quickly pulled out my wand, muttered _"Dissendium!"_ and shoved my bag into the statue; but before I could climb in myself, Nikita came around the corner.

"Kiara! I forgot you weren't going to Dragsmede either!"

"Hi, Nikita," I said, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map back into my pocket. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," shrugged Nikita. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Er - not now - I was going to go to the library and do that vampire essay for Meers -"

"I'll come with you!" said Nikita brightly. "I haven't done it either!"

"Er - hang on - yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!"

"Brilliant, you can help me!" said Nikita, her round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all - do they have to eat it, or -"

Nikita broke off with a small gasp, as she looked over my shoulder.

It was Triphorm. Nikita took a quick step behind me.

"And what are you two doing here?" said Triphorm, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet -"

To my immense disquiet, Triphorm's ice-blue eyes flickered to the doorways on either side of us, and then to the one-eyes wizard.

"We're not - meeting here," I said. "We just - met here."

"Indeed," said Triphorm. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Pride-Lander, and you are rarely there for no reason ... I suggest the pair of you return to Lion-Heart Tower, where you belong."

Nikita and I set off without another word. As we turned the corner, I looked back. Triphorm was running one of her hands over the one-eyed wizard's head, examining it closely.

I managed to shake Nikita off at the Fat Lord by telling her the password, then, pretending I'd left my vampire essay in the library and doubling back.

Once out of sight of the security trolls, I pulled out the map and held it close to my nose.

The third-floor corridor seemed to be deserted. I scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labelled "Tiana Triphorm" was back in its office.

I sprinted back to the one-eyed wizard, opened his hump, heaved myself inside and slid down to meet my bag at the bottom of the stone chute. I wiped the Scallywag Map blank again, then I set off at a run.

0000

I was completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak by the time I emerged into the sunlight outside The Sugarshack and prodded Chris and Chrissie in their backs.

"It's me," I muttered.

"What kept you?" Chris hissed.

"Triphorm was hanging around ..."

The three of us set off up the High Street together.

"Where are you?" Chrissie muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "Are you still there? This feels weird ..."

We went to the post office; Chris and Chrissie pretended to be checking the price of an owl to send to their cousin Samantha in Egypt, so that I could have a good look around. The owls sat hooting softly down at me, at least three hundred of them; from Great Greys right down to tiny little Scops owls ("Local Deliveries Only"), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of my hand.

Then we visited Whacko's, which was so packed with students I had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfil even Tanya and Geri's wildest dreams; I gave Chris and Chrissie whispered orders and passed them some gold from under the Cloak. We left Whacko's with our money bags considerably lighter than they had been entering, but our pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece (of course, I didn't use any of it; I gave it to Chris the next day. I just really wanted to buy something, that was all).

The day was fine and breezy, and none of us felt like staying indoors, so we walked past the Flying Owls and climbed a slope to visit the Howling House, the second-most haunted building in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight it was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank, overgrown garden.

"Even the Dragon Mort ghosts avoid it," said Chris, as we leaned against the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Madam Nicola ... she's heard a very rough crowd live here."

"Chris is right," said Chrissie. "No one can get into it. Tanya and Geri tried, obviously, but the entrances are sealed shut ..."

I was feeling hot from our climb and was just considering taking off the Cloak for a few minutes, when we heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing towards the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malty appeared, followed closely by Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley. Malty was speaking.

" ... should have an owl from Mother any time now. She had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm ... about how I couldn't use it for three months ..."

Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley sniggered.

"I really wish I could hear that moron trying to defend herself ... "There's no 'arm in 'er, 'onest -" ... that Hippogriff's as good as dead -"

Malty suddenly caught sight of Chris and Chrissie. Her pale face split in a malevolent grin.

"What are you doing, Dawson? Rickers?"

Malty looked up at the crumbling house behind Chris and Chrissie.

"Suppose you two'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Dawson, Rickers? Dreaming about having more space? I heard your family live in a large house, yet have to share everything because there isn't enough space - is that true?"

I seized the back of Chris and Chrissie's robes to stop them from leaping on Malty.

"Leave them to me," I hissed in Chris and Chrissie's ears.

The opportunity was too perfect to miss. I crept silently behind Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley, bent down and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.

"We were just discussing your friend, Mina," Rae-Bradley then said to Chris and Chrissie. "Just trying to imagine what she's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think she'll cry when they cut off her Hippogriff's -"

SPLAT!

Rae-Bradley's sentence was interrupted by Malty's head jerking forwards as the mud hit her, which was thrown by me; her silver-blond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.

"What the -?"

Chris and Chrissie had to hold onto the fence to keep themselves standing, they were laughing so hard. Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, as Malty tried to wipe her hair clean.

"What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Chris, with the air of one commenting on the weather, as Chrissie giggled uncontrollably by his side.

Crate and Gabber were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malty and Rae-Bradley were staring wildly around at the deserted landscape.

I sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.

SPLATTER!

Crate and Gabber caught some that time. Gabber hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rube it out of her small, dull eyes.

"It came from over there!" said Malty, wiping her face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of where I stood.

Crate blundered forwards, her long arms outstretched like a zombie. I dodged behind her, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crate's back. I doubled up with silent laughter as Crate did a kind of pirouette in mid-air, trying to see who had thrown it. As Chris and Chrissie were the only people Crate could see, it was Chris and Chrissie she started towards, but I stuck out my leg. Crate stumbled - and her huge, flat foot caught the hem of my Cloak. I felt a great tug, and then the Cloak slid off my face.

For a split second, Malty and Rae-Bradley stared at me.

"AAARGH!" they yelled, pointing at my head. Then they turned tail and ran, at break-neck speed, back down the hill, with Crate and Gabber right behind them.

I tugged up the Cloak again, but the damage was done.

"Kiara!" Chrissie said, stumbling forwards with Chris, and both of them were staring, hopelessly, at the point where I had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malty and Rae-Bradley tell anyone - you'd better get back to the castle quick - but before you do, take these -" she handed me a pack of Wet Wipes from her coat pocket. "Use them to wipe the muck off your hands. Sian said to come prepared for anything, so that's why I'm giving them to you. Now, you must go -"

"See you later," I said, taking the Wet Wipes from her and then, without another word, I tore back down the path towards Dragsmede.

I wondered whether Malty and Rae-Bradley would believe what they had seen. And would anyone believe Malty and Rae-Bradley? Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak - nobody except Crighton. My stomach turned over - Crighton would know exactly what had happened, if Malty and Rae-Bradley said anything -

Back into The Sugarshack, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor - I pulled off the Cloak, tucked it under my arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage, whilst using the Wet Wipes Chrissie gave me to wipe the muck off my hands ... Malty and Rae-Bradley would get back first ... I wondered how long it would take for them to find a teacher. Panting, a sharp pain in my side, I didn't slow down until I reached the stone slide. I left the Cloak where it was, for it was too much of a giveaway if Malty and Rae-Bradley had tipped off a teacher. I hid it in a shadowy corner along with the Wet Wipes, then started to climb as fast as I could, my sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. I reached the inside of the wizard's hump, tapped it with my wand, stuck my head out and hoisted myself out; the hump closed, and just as I jumped out from behind the statue, I heard quick footsteps approaching.

It was Triphorm. She approached me at a swift walk, her red robes swishing, then stopped in front of me.

"So," was all she said.

There was a look of suppressed triumph about her. I tried to look innocent, all to aware of my sweaty face and once-muddy hands - even though the mud had gone, they were still wet from the Wet Wipes and smelled clean - which I quickly hid in my pockets.

"Come with me, Pride-Lander," said Triphorm.

I followed her, trying to wipe my hands dry on the inside of my robes, without Triphorm noticing. We walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Triphorm's office.

I had only been in there once before this time, and I had been in very serious trouble then, too. Triphorm had acquired a few more slimy things in jars since last time, all standing on shelves behind her desk, glinting in the firelight, and adding to the threatening atmosphere.

"Sit," said Triphorm.

I sat. Triphorm, however, remained standing.

"Miss Malty and Miss Rae-Bradley have just been to see me with a rather strange story, Pride-Lander," said Triphorm.

I didn't say anything.

"They tell me that they were up by the Howling House when she ran into the Second-Eldest Dawson Girl and Mr Rickers - apparently alone."

I still did not speak.

"Miss Malty and Miss Rae-Bradley state that they were standing there talking to the Second-Eldest Dawson Girl and Mr Rickers, when a large amount of muck hit Miss Malty on the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

I tried to look mildly surprised.

"I don't know, Professor."

Triphorm's eyes were boring into mine. It was exactly like trying to stare out a Hippogriff. I tried hard not to blink.

"Miss Malty and Miss Rae-Bradley both then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what that might have been, Pride-Lander?"

"No," I said, trying to sound innocently curious.

"It was your head, Pride-Lander, floating in mid-air."

There was a long silence.

"Maybe they'd best go to Matron," I said. "If they're seeing things like -"

"What might your head have been doing in Dragsmede, Pride-Lander?" said Triphorm softly. "Your head is not allowed in Dragsmede. No part of your body has permission to be in Dragsmede."

"I know that," I said, as I tried to keep my face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malty and Rae-Bradley're having hallucin -"

"Malty and Rae-Bradley are not having hallucinations," snarled Triphorm, and she bent down, a hand on each arm of my chair, so that our faces were a foot apart. "If your head was in Dragsmede, then so was the rest of you."

"I've been up in Lion-Heart Tower," I said. "Like you told -"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

I didn't say anything. Triphorm's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.

"So," she said, straightening upwards again. "Everyone from the Minister for Magic downwards has been trying to keep famous Kiara Pride-Lander safe from the Pride-Landers. But famous Kiara Pride-Lander is a law onto herself. Let other people worry about her safety! Famous Kiara Pride-Lander goes where she wants to, with no thought for the consequences."

I stayed silent. Triphorm was trying to provoke me into telling the truth. I wasn't going to do it. Triphorm had no proof - yet.

"How extraordinarily like your mother you are, Pride-Lander," Triphorm said suddenly, her eyes glinting. "She, too, was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch pitch made her think she was a cut above the rest of us, too. Strutting around the school with her friends and admirers ... the resemblance between you is uncanny."

"My mum didn't _strut_ ," I said, before I could stop myself. "And nor do I."

"Your mother didn't set much store by the rules, either," Triphorm went on, pressing her advantage, her thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. Her head was so swollen -"

"SHUT UP!"

I was suddenly on my feet. Rage such as I had not felt since the night I had left my grandmother's cottage was thundering through me. I didn't care that Triphorm's face had gone rigid, and her ice-blue eyes were flashing dangerously.

 _"What did you say to me, Pride-Lander?"_

"I told you to shut up about my mum!" I yelled. "I know the truth, all right? She saved your life! Crighton told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my mum!"

Triphorm's sallow skin had gone the colour of sour milk.

"And did the Headmistress tell you the circumstances in which your mother saved my life?" she whispered. "Or did she consider the details too unpleasant for gracious Pride-Lander's delicate ears?"

I bit my lip. I didn't know what had happened and I didn't want to admit it - but Triphorm seemed to have guessed the truth.

"I would hate for you to run away with a false impression of your mother, Pride-Lander," she said, a terrible grin twisting her face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you - your saintly mother and her friends played a highly amusing trick on me that would have resulted in my death if your mother hadn't got cold feet at the last moment. There was nothing brave about what she did. She was saving her own skin as much as mine. had their joke succeeded, she would have been expelled from Dragon Mort."

Triphorm's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.

"Turn out your pockets, Pride-Lander!" she spat suddenly.

I didn't move. There was a pounding in my ears.

"Turn out your pockets, or we'll go straight to the Headmistress! Pull them out, Pride-Lander!"

Cold with dread, I slowly pulled out the bag of Whacko's tricks and the Scallywag Map.

Triphorm picked up the Whacko's bag.

"Chris and Chrissie gave them to me," I said, praying I'd get a chance to tip Chris and Chrissie off before Triphorm saw them. "They brought them back from Dragsmede last time -"

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them round with you ever since? How very touching ... and what is this?"

Triphorm picked up the map. I tried with all my might to keep my face impassive.

"Spare bit of parchment," I shrugged.

Triphorm turned it over, her eyes on me.

"Surely you don't need such a very _old_ piece of parchment?" she said. "Why don't I just - throw this away?"

Her hand moved towards the fire.

"No!" I said quickly.

"So!" said Triphorm, her long nostrils quivering. "Is this another gift from Miss Dawson and Mr Rickers? Or is it - something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or - instructions to get into Dragsmede without passing the Stingers?"

I blinked. Triphorm's eyes gleamed.

"Let me see, let me see ..." she muttered, looking at her wand and smoothing the map out on her desk. "Reveal your secret!" she said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. I clenched my hands to stop them shaking.

"Show yourself!" Triphorm said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank. I was taking deep, calming breaths.

"Professor Tiana Triphorm, Mistress of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Triphorm said, hitting the map with her wand.

As though an invisible hand was writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

 _"Mr Moonshine presents his compliments to Professor Triphorm, and begs her to keep her abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

Triphorm froze. I stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

 _"Miss Leona agrees with Mr Moonshine, and would like to add that Professor Triphorm is an ugly cow."_

It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious at the time (and if you haven't guessed, I am certainly laughing now!). And there was more ...

 _"Mr Tusks would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor."_

I closed my eyes in horror. When I opened them, the map had had its last word.

 _"Mr Wormy bids Professor Triphorm good day, and advises her to wash her hair, the slimeball."_

I waited for the blow to fall.

"So ..." said Triphorm softly. "We'll see about this ..."

She strode across to her fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.

"Meers!" Triphorm called into the fire. "I want a word!"

Utterly bewildered, I stared at the fire. A large shape appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Meers was climbing out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.

"You called, Tiana?" said Meers mildly.

"I certainly did," said Triphorm, her voice contorted with fury as she strode back to her desk. "I have just asked Pride-Lander to empty her pockets. She was carrying this."

Triphorm pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messers Wormshine, Wormy, Leona and Tusks were still shining. An odd, closed expression appeared on Meers' face.

"Well?" said Triphorm.

Meers continued to stare at the map. I had the impression that Meers was doing some very quick thinking.

 _"Well?"_ said Triphorm again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Meers. "where do you imagine Pride-Lander got such a thing?"

Meers looked up and, by the merest half glance in my direction, warned me not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" Meers repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Tiana? It looks to me as though it's merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who tries to read it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Kiara got it from a joke-shop -"

"Indeed?" said Triphorm. Her jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke-shop could supply her with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that she got it _directly from the manufacturers_?"

I didn't understand what Triphorm was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Meers.

"You mean, Mr Moony, or one of these people?" he said. "Kiara, have you ever met any of these people before?"

"No," I said quickly.

"You see, Tiana," said Meers, turning back to Triphorm. "It looks like a Whacko's product to me -"

Right on cue, Chris and Chrissie burst into the office. They were completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Triphorm's desk, both clutching a stitch in their sides and trying to speak.

"We - gave - Kiara - that - stuff," Chris choked. "Bought - it - in - Dragsmede - ages - ago ..."

"What - he - said ..." panted Chrissie.

"Well!" said Meers, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Tiana, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and put it inside his robes. "Kiara, Chris, Chrissie, come with me, please, for I need a word about my vampire essay. Excuse us, Tiana."

I didn't dare look at Triphorm as we left her office. Chris, Chrissie, Meers and I walked all the way back into the Entrance Hall before speaking. Then I turned to Meers.

"Professor, I -"

"I don't want to hear explanations," said Meers shortly. He glanced around the empty Entrance Hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr Match many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map," he said, as Chris, Chrissie and I looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, _astounded_ that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Kiara."

I had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.

"Why did Triphorm think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"

"Because ..." Meers hesitated, "because these manufacturers would have wanted to lure you out of the school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."

"Do you _know_ them?" I said, impressed.

"We've me," he said shortly. He was looking at me more seriously than he had done before this point. Then he continued, "Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Kiara. I cannot make you take the Pride-Landers seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Stingers draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents would have given anything to save you, Kiara. A poor way to repay them - gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."

He walked away, making me feeling worse by far than when I had at any point in Triphorm's office. Slowly, Chris, Chrissie and I mounted the marble staircase. As I passed the one-eyed wizard, I remembered leaving the Invisibility Cloak - it was still down there, but I didn't dare go and get it.

"It's all our faults," said Chris abruptly. "We persuaded you to go. Meers is right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it -"

He broke off; we had reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Sian was walking towards us. One look at her face convinced me that she had heard what had happened. My heart plummeted - had she told Professor Darbus?

"Come to have a good gloat?" said Chrissie savagely, as Sian stopped in front of us. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"

"No," said Sian. She was holding a letter in her hands and looked as though she was trying not to cry. "I just thought you ought to know ... Mina lost her case. Noelani is going to be executed."

0000

 **Ah, another week, another chapter. I hope you keep reading, guys, 'cause more good stuff's coming up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **The Quidditch Final**

 **KIARA**

"She - she sent me this," Sian said, holding out the letter.

I took it. The parchment was damp and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.

 _Dear Sian,_

 _We lost. I'm allowed to bring her back to Dragon Mort. Execution date to be fixed._

 _Noe enjoyed London._

 _I won't forget the help you gave us._

 _Mina_

"They can't do this," I said. "They can't Noelani isn't dangerous."

"Malty's mum frightened the Committee into it," said Sian, her voice breaking slightly. "You know what she's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope ... nothing will have changed."

"Yeah, it will," said Chris fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Sian. I'll help."

"And so will I," said Chrissie.

"Oh, Chris! Chrissie!"

She flung an arm each around Chris and Chrissie's necks and hung on to them for a while (I suspected she was trying hard not to break down and cry completely). Chris and Chrissie, who both looked surprised at their sister acting like this (which isn't surprising, for I was under the impression that it had been a few years since Sian had hugged either of them), patted her awkwardly on the back. Finally, Sian drew away, her eyes normal and not shining brightly.

"Chris, Chrissie, I'm really sorry about Claws and Felix ..." she added.

"Oh - well - they were old," said Chrissie, she and Chris both looking thoroughly relieved that Sian had let go of them, although Chrissie did look slightly disappointed that Sian had let go.

"Chrissie's right, sister. Besides, they were both a bit useless," said Chris. "You never know, Dad might get us an owl each now."

0000

The safety measures impacted on us students since the Pride-Landers second break-in made it impossible for Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I to go and visit Mina in the evenings. Our only chance of talking to her was during our Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

She seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

"'S all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in red robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Sian. An' then Nerissa Malty stood up and said her bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what she told 'em ..."

"There's still the appeal!" said Chrissie fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

We were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead of us was Malty, who was walking with Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

"'S no good, Chrissie," said Mina sadly as we reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Nerissa Malty's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest of Noe's time is the happiest she's ever had. I owe her that ..."

Mina turned round and hurried back towards her cabin, her face buried in her handkerchief.

"Look at her blubber!"

Malty, Crate, Gabber and Rae-Bradley had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

"I don't think Dani and I have ever seen anything as pathetic as that spectacle!" said Rae-Bradley. "And she's meant to be our teacher!"

Chris, Chrissie and I made furious moves towards Malty and Rae-Bradley, but Sian got there before us; with the same fist, she hit them both - POW! POW!

She punched Malty and Rae-Bradley in their faces with all the strength she could muster, spinning on the spot to get Rae-Bradley with the same fist, after she hit Malty. Both girls staggered. Chris, Chrissie, Crate, Gabber and I stood flabbergasted as Sian raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare_ call Mina pathetic, you foul - you evil -"

"Sian!" said Chris weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get _off_ , Chris!"

Sian pulled out her wand. Malty and Rae-Bradley stepped backwards. Crate and Gabber looked at Malty for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"C'mon," Malty muttered, and next moment, the four of them had disappeared to the passageway to the dungeons.

"Yeah, that's right, just walk away like the _pathetic_ cowards you really are!" Sian called after them, breathing heavily.

 _"Sian!"_ Chris said again, sounding both stunned and impressed, as Chrissie stood looking at her sister, open-mouthed in shock.

"Kiara, you'd better beat Malty in the Quidditch final!" said Sian shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Snake-Eyes win!"

"We're due in Charms," said Chrissie, faintly, still goggling at Sian. "We'd better go."

We hurried up the marble staircase towards Professor Winds' classroom.

"You're late, girls and boy!" said Professor Winds reprovingly, as I opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today. We've already divided into pairs -"

Chris, Chrissie and I hurried to a desk at the back and opened our bags. Chris looked behind him.

"Where's Sian gone?"

Chrissie and I looked round, too. Sian hadn't entered the classroom, and yet I knew she had been right next to me when I had opened the door.

"That's weird," I said, staring at Chris and Chrissie. "Maybe - maybe she went to the bathroom or something."

But Sian didn't turn up all lesson.

"She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her, too," said Chrissie, as the class left for lunch, all of us grinning broadly - the Cheering Charm had left us with a felling of great contentment.

Sian wasn't at lunch either. By the time we had finished our apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Chris, Chrissie and I felt slightly worried.

"You don't think Malty and Rae-Bradley did something to her?" said Chrissie anxiously as we hurried upstairs towards Lion-Heart Tower.

We passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lord the password ("Flibbertigibbet") and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.

Sian was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an Arithmancy book. Chris and Chrissie sat on her left and I sat on her right. I patted her awake.

"Wh - what?" said Sian, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W-which lesson have we got now?"

"Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," I said. I thought I heard Chris mutter "Arithmancy", but I ignored him. "Sian, why didn't you come to Charms?"

"What? Oh no!" Sian squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"

"But how could you forget?" I said. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"

"I don't believe it!" Sian wailed. "Was Professor Winds angry? Oh, it was Malty and Rae-Bradley, I was thinking about them and I lost track of things!"

"You know what, Sian?" said Chris, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Sian had been using as a pillow. "I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."

"No, I'm not!" said Sian, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. "I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Winds and say sorry ... I'll see you in Divination - and yes, Chris, in Arithmancy, if it makes you feel better!" she added, as she left the room.

Sian joined Chrissie and I at the foot of Crystals' ladder to his classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.

"I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams. Professor Winds mentioned they might!"

Together we climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Sian, Chrissie and I sat down together at the same rickety table.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Chrissie muttered, casting a weary eye around for Professor Crystals, in case he was lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," I muttered back. "I was getting sick of him flinching every time he looked at my hands."

"Good day to you!" said a familiar, misty voice, and Professor Crystals made his usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Patrick and Larry quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Crystals, seating himself with his back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Sian snorted.

"Well, honestly ... "the fates have informed him" ... who sets the examination? He does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice down.

It was hard to tell whether or not Professor Crystals had heard her, for his face was hidden in shadow. He continued, however, as though he had not.

"Crystal-gazing is a particularly refined art," he said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when you first peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing the relaxing of the mind and external eyes" - Chrissie began to snigger uncontrollably, and had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stifle the noise - "so as to clear the Inner Eye and the Super Conscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."

And so we began. I at least felt foolish staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep my mind empty when such thoughts as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it. It didn't help that Chrissie kept breaking into silent giggles and Sian kept tutting.

"Seen anything yet?" I asked them, after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal-gazing.

"Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Chrissie, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."

"This is such a waste of time," Sian hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms -"

Professor Crystals rustled past.

"Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" he murmured over the clinking of his bangles.

"I don't need help," Chrissie whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Sian and I burst out laughing.

"Now, really!" said Professor Crystals, as everyone's heads turned in our direction. Patrick and Larry looked scandalised. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" He approached our table and peered into our crystal ball. I felt my heart sinking. I was sure I knew what was coming ...

"There is something here!" Professor Crystals whispered, lowering his face to the crystal ball, so that it was reflected twice in his huge glasses. "Something moving ... but what is it?"

I was prepared to bet everything I owned, including my Firecracker, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was. And sure enough ...

"My dear ..." Professor Crystals breathed, gazing up at me. "It is here, plainer than ever before ... my dear, stalking towards you, growing ever closer, the Gr -"

"Oh, for _goodness'_ sake!" said Sian, loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim _again_!"

Professor Crystals raised his enormous eyes to Sian's face. Patrick whispered something to Larry, and they both glared at Sian, too. Professor Crystals stood up, surveying Sian with unmistakable anger.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I do not remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly Mundane."

There was a moment's silence. Then -

"Fine!" said Sian suddenly, getting up and cramming _Unfogging the Future_ back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Chrissie off her chair. "If that's how you feel, then I give up! I'm leaving, _right_ now!"

"Sian, you can't do that!" said Chrissie.

"Can't I, sister? Can't I? Ha! Watch me!" And to the whole class' amazement, Sian strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for us all to get settled again. Professor Crystals seemed to have forgotten about the Grim. He turned abruptly from mine and Chrissie's table, breathing rather heavily as he tugged his gauzy scarf more closer to him.

"Ooooo!" said Patrick suddenly, making us all start. "Oooooo, Professor Crystals, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? _"Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!"_ You said it _ages_ ago, Professor!"

Professor Crystals gave him a dewy smile.

"Yes, my dear, I did indeed see that the Eldest Dawson Girl would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs ... the Inner Eye can be a burden, you know ..."

Larry and Patrick looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Crystals could join their table instead.

"Some day Sian's having, eh?" Chrissie said to me, looking awed. "Just wait until Chris hears about this!"

"Yeah ..." was all I said.

I glanced into the crystal ball, and saw nothing but white mist. I wondered if Professor Crystals had indeed seen the Grim again, for the last thing I needed at that moment was another near-fatal accident, and the Quidditch final was drawing ever nearer.

0000

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. We third-years had never had so much homework before. Nikita seemed close to a nervous collapse, and she wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday?" Zara roared in the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But none of us had as much to do as Sian. Even without Divination she was still taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library next morning; she had shadows like Meers' under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

Chris and Chrissie had taken over responsibility for Noelani's appeal. When they weren't doing their own work, they were poring over enormously thick volumes with names like _The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology_ and _Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality_. They were so absorbed in what they were doing, they even forgot to be horrible to Lucifer.

Meanwhile, I had to fit in my homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Cane. The Lion-Heart-Snake-Eyes match was on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Snake-Eyes were leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Cane constantly reminded her team) that we needed to win the match by exactly more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on me, because as we all should know by now, capturing the Snitch is worth one hundred and fifty points.

"So you must _only_ catch it if we're more than fifty points up," Cane told me constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Kiara, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must only catch the Snitch if we're -"

"I KNOW, OLIVIA!" I yelled.

The whole of Lion-Heart house was so obsessed with the coming match. Lion-Heart hadn't won the Cup since the legendary Kat Fang (the Dawson family's cousin and Tanya and Geri's sister) had been Seeker. But I doubted whether any of them, even Cane, had wanted to win as much as I did. The enmity between Malty and I was at its highest point in those days. Malty was smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Dragsmede, and was even more furious that I had somehow wormed my way out of "punishment". I hadn't forgotten Malty's attempt to sabotage me in the match against Raven-Wings, but it was the matter of Noelani that made me most determined to beat Malty in front of the entire school.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere, before or since. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and our houses was at breaking-point. A number of small scuffles had broken out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Lion-Heart fourth-year and a Snake-Eyes sixth-year had ended up in the hospital wing with leeks springing out of their ears.

I had a particularly bad time of it. I couldn't walk to class without Snake-Eyes lot sticking out their legs and trying to trip me up; Crate and Gabber kept popping up wherever I went, and went slouching away, looking very disappointed when they saw me surrounded by people. Cane had given instructions that I should be accompanied everywhere, in case the Snake-Eyes lot tried to put me out of action. The whole of Lion-Heart house took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for me to get to classes on time because I was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd. I was more concerned for my Firecracker's safety than my own. When I wasn't flying it, it was safely locked away in my trunk, and I frequently dashed back up to Lion-Heart Tower at break times to check that it was still there.

0000

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Lion-Heart common room the night before the match. Even Sian had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise that night. Tanya and Geri were dealing with the pressure by being much louder and exuberant than ever. Olivia was crouched over a model of the Quidditch pitch in the corner, prodding the little figures across it with her wand and muttering to herself. Andrew, Alex and Keith were laughing at Tanya and Geri's jokes. I was sitting with Chris, Sian and Chrissie, removed from the centre of things, trying my hardest not to think about the next day, because every time I did, I had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of my stomach.

"You're going to be fine," Sian told me, though she looked positively terrified.

"You've got a _Firecracker_!" said Chrissie.

"You're going to be _great_ out there on that, Kiara, I'm sure of it!" said Chris.

"Yeah ..." I said, my stomach writhing.

It came as a relief when Cane suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

0000

I slept badly that night. First I dreamt that I had overslept, and that Cane was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Nikita instead!" Then I dreamt that Malty and the rest of the Snake-Eyes team arrived for the match riding dragons. I was flying at break-neck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Malty's steed's mouth, when I realised I'd forgotten my Firecracker. I fell through the air and woke with a start.

It was a few seconds before I realised that the match hadn't taken place then, that I was safe in bed and that the Snake-Eyes team wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons. I was felling very thirsty, so as quietly as I could, I climbed out of my bed and went to pour myself some water from the jug beneath the window.

The grounds were still and quiet, as I recall. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Black Forest; the Bashing Tree was motionless and innocent-looking. It looked as though conditions for the match were perfect.

Or so I thought. For you see, as I set down my goblet and was about to return to bed, I saw something. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn.

Surely it couldn't have been the Grims that I had seen - not now - not right before the match.

I peeped out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, I spotted it. It was skirting the edge of the Forest ... it wasn't the Grims at all ... it was a cat ... I clutched the window-ledge in relief as I recognised the bottle-brush tail. It was only Lucifer.

Or _was_ it only Lucifer? I squinted, pressing my nose flat against the glass. Lucifer seemed to have come to a halt. I was sure that I had seen something moving in the shadows of the trees, too.

And next moment they had emerged: two gigantic, great shaggy dogs, moving stealthily across the lawn, Lucifer trotting at their sides. I stared, wondering what this meant. If Lucifer could see the dogs as well, then how on earth could the Grim have been an omen of my death?

"Chrissie!" I hissed. "Chrissie! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"I need you to tell me if you can see anything!"

"'S all dark, Kiara," Chrissie muttered thickly. "What're you on about?"

"Down here -"

I looked quickly back out of the window.

Lucifer and the dogs had vanished. I climbed onto the window-sill to look right down into the shadows of the castle, but they weren't there. Where on earth had they gone?

A loud snore told me Chrissie had fallen asleep again.

0000

Myself and the rest of the Lion-Heart team entered the great Hall the next day to enormous applause. I couldn't help grinning broadly, as I saw that both the Raven-Wings and Badger-Stripes tables were clapping us, too. The Snake-Eyes table hissed loudly as we passed. I noticed that Malty looked more paler than usual.

Cane spent the whole of breakfast that morning trying to get her team to eat, while she touched nothing herself. Then she hurried us off to the pitch before anyone else had finished, so we could get an idea of the conditions. As we left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

"Good luck, Kiara!" called Khan Chan. I felt myself blushing.

"OK ... no wind to speak of ... sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it ... ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kick-off ..."

Cane paced the pitch, staring around with myself and the rest of the team behind her. Finally, we saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance, and the rest of the school spill onto the lawn.

"Changing rooms," said Cane tersely.

None of us spoke as we changed into our scarlet robes. I wondered if they were feeling like I felt: as though I'd eaten something wriggly for breakfast. In what seemed like no time at all, Cane was saying, "OK, it's time, let's go ..."

We walked out onto the pitch to a tidal wave of noise. Three-quarters of the crowd were waving scarlet flags with the Lion-Heart lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans such as "GO LION-HEART!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Behind the Snake-Eyes' goalposts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Snake-Eyes glittered on their flags, and Professor Triphorm was sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Lion-Hearts!" yelled Leah Jones, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Pride-Lander, Ball, Johnstone, Spinns, Fang, Fang and Cane. Widely acknowledged as the best side Dragon Mort has seen in a good few years -"

Leah's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Snake-Eyes end.

"And here comes the Snake-Eyes team, led by Captain Sparks. She's made some changes in the line-up, and seems to be going for size rather than skill -"

More boos from the Snake-Eyes crowd. I, on the other hand, thought Leah had a point. Malty was easily the smallest person on the Snake-Eyes team; the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" said Sir Turner.

Sparks and Cane approached each other and grasped each other's hands very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

"Mount your brooms!" said Sir Turner. "Three ... two ... one ..."

The sound of the whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. I felt my hair fly back off my forehead; my nerves left me in the thrill of the flight; I glanced around, saw Malty on my tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

"And it's Lion-Heart in possession, Alex Spinns of Lion-Heart with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Snake-Eyes goalposts, looking good, Alex! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Snake-Eyes tearing up the pitch - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by Geri Fang, Warrior drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnstone, Lion-Heart back in possession, come on, Andrew - nice swerve round Montague - _duck, Andrew, that's a Bludger!_ \- HE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO LION-HEART!"

Andrew punched the air as he soared round the end of the pitch; the sea of scarlet below was screaming in delight -

"OUCH!"

Andrew was nearly thrown off his broom as Maria Sparks went smashing into him.

"Sorry!" said Sparks, as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see him!"

Next moment, Tanya had chucked her Beater's club at the back of Sparks' head. Sparks' nose smashed into the handle of her broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Sir Turner, zooming between them. "Penalty to Lion-Heart for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty to Snake-Eyes for deliberate damage to their Chaser!"

"Come off it, sir!" howled Tanya, but Sir Turner blew his whistle and Alex flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alex!" yelled Leah into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! HE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO LION-HEART!"

I turned the Firecracker sharply to watch Sparks, who was bleeding freely, fly forwards to take the Snake-Eyes penalty. Cane was hovering in front of the Lion-Heart goalposts, her jaw clenched.

"'Course, Cane's a superb Keeper!" Leah Jones told the crowd, as Sparks waited for Sir Turner's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SHE'S SAVED IT!"

Relieved, I zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure I caught every word of Leah's commentary. It was essential that I held Malty off the Snitch until Lion-Heart was more than fifty points up ...

"Lion-Heart in possession, no, Snake-Eyes in possession - no! - Lion-Heart back in possession and it's Keith Ball, Keith Ball for Lion-Heart with the Quaffle, he's streaking up the pitch - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Snake-Eyes Chaser, had swerved in front of Keith, and instead of seizing the Quaffle, had grabbed his head. Keith cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on his broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Sir Turner's whistle blew again as he soared over to Montague and began shouting at her. A minute later, Keith had put another penalty past the Snake-Eyes Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"

"Jones, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way -!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

I felt a huge jolt of excitement. I had seen the Snitch - it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Lion-Heart goalposts - but I wasn't going to catch it just at that moment. But if Malty saw it ...

Faking a look of sudden concentration, I pulled my Firecracker round and sped off towards the Snake-Eyes end. It worked. Malty went haring after me, clearly thinking I had seen the Snitch there ...

WHOOSH.

One of the Bludgers came streaking past my right ear, hit by the gigantic Beater, Derrick. Next moment -

WHOOSH.

The second Bludger had grazed my elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

I had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming towards me, clubs raised -

I turned the Firecracker upwards at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" yelled Leah, as the Snake-Eyes Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, girls! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firecracker! And it's Lion-Heart in possession again, as Johnstone takes the Quaffle - Sparks alongside him - poke her in the eye, Andrew! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh, no - Sparks in possession, Sparks flying towards the Lion-Heart goalposts, come on, now, Cane, save -!"

But Sparks had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Snake-Eyes and Leah swore so badly that Professor Darbus tried to tug the magical megaphone away from her.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Lion-Heart in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Lion-Heart in possession -"

It was turning into the dirtiest match I had ever played in. Enraged that Lion-Heart had taken such an early lead, the Snake-Eyes lot were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alex with her club and tried to say she'd thought he was a Bludger. Geri hit Bole in the face in retaliation. Sir Turner awarded both teams penalties, and Cane pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Lion-Heart.

The Snitch had disappeared again. Malty was still keeping close to me as I soared over the pitch, looking around for it - once Lion-Heart were fifty points ahead ...

Keith scored. Fifty-ten. Tanya and Geri were swooping around him, clubs raised, in case any of the Snake-Eyes crew were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Tanya and Geri's absence to aim both Bludgers at Cane; they caught her in the stomach, one after the other, and she rolled over in the air, clutching her broom, completely winded.

Sir Turner was beside himself.

 _"You do not attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area!"_ he shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Lion-Heart penalty!"

And Andrew scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Tanya hit a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of her hands; Alex seized it and put it through the Snake-Eyes goal; seventy-ten.

The Lion-Heart crowd below were screaming themselves hoarse - Lion-Heart was sixty points in the lead, and if I caught the Snitch now, the Cup was ours. I could almost feel hundreds of eyes following me as I soared around the pitch, high above the rest of the game, with Malty speeding along behind me.

And then I saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above me.

I put on a huge burst of speed, the wind roaring in my ears; I stretched out my hand, but suddenly, the Firecracker was slowing down -

Horrified, I looked around. Malty had thrown herself forward, grabbed hold of the Firecracker's tail and was pulling it back.

"You -"

I was angry enough to hit Malty, but I couldn't reach. Malty was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firecracker, but her eyes were sparkling maliciously. She had achieved what she'd wanted - the Snitch had disappeared again.

"Penalty! Penalty to Lion-Heart! I've never seen such tactics!" Sir Turner screeched, shooting up to where Malty was sliding back onto her Scoot-Zoomer Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Leah was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor Darbus' reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING, LITTLE B -"

Professor Darbus didn't even bother to tell her off. She was actually shaking her fist in Malty's direction; her hat had fallen off, and she, too, was shouting furiously.

Alex took Lion-Heart's penalty, but he was so angry he missed by several feet. The Lion-Heart team was losing concentration and the Snake-Eyes lot, delighted by Malty's foul on me, were being spurred onto greater heights.

"Snake-Eyes in possession, Snake-Eyes heading for goal - Montague scores -" Leah groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Lion-Heart ..."

I was marking Malty so closely by this point that our knees kept hitting each other. I wasn't going to let Malty get anywhere near the Snitch ...

"Get out of it, Pride-Lander!" Malty yelled in frustration, as she tried to turn and found me blocking her.

"Andrew Johnstone gets the Quaffle for Lion-Heart, come on, Andrew, COME ON!"

I looked round. Every single Snake-Eyes player, apart from Malty, even the Snake-Eyes Keeper, was streaking up the pitch towards Andrew - they were all going to block him -

I wasn't having that, so I wheeled the Firecracker around, bent so low that I was lying flat along the handle and kicked it forwards like a bullet, I shot towards the Snake-Eyes bunch.

"AAAAAAARRGH!"

They scattered as the Firecracker zoomed towards them; Andrew's way was clear.

"HE SCORES! HE SCORES! Lion-Heart lead by eighty points to twenty!"

I had almost pelted headlong into the stands, so I skidded to a halt in mid-air, reversed and zoomed back into the middle of the pitch.

And then I saw something that made my heart stand still. Malty was diving, a look of triumph on her face - there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer.

I urged the Firecracker downwards but Malty was miles ahead.

"Go! Go! Go!" I urged my broom. We were gaining on Malty ... I flattened myself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at me ... I was at Malty's ankles ... I was level -

I threw myself forwards, taking both hands off my broom. I knocked Malty's arm out of the way and -

"YES!"

I pulled out of my dive, my hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. I soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in my ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in my fist, beating its tiny wings hopelessly against my fingers.

Then Cane was speeding towards me, half-blinded by tears; she seized me around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into my shoulder. I felt two large thumps as Tanya and Geri hit us; then Andrew, Alex and Keith's voices, "We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!" Tangled together in a many armed hug, the Lion-Heart team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters were poring over the barriers onto the pitch. Hands were raining down on our backs. I had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on me. Then myself, and the rest of my team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light, I saw Mina, plastered with crimson rosettes - "Yeh beat 'em, Kiara, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Noelani!" There was Perdy, jumping up and down like a lunatic, all dignity forgotten. Professor Darbus was sobbing even harder than Cane, wiping her eyes on an enormous Lion-Hear flag; and there, fighting their way over to me, were Chris, Sian and Chrissie. Words failed them. They simply beamed, as I was borne towards the stands, where Crighton stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

If only there had been a Stinger around ... As a sobbing Cane passed me the Cup, and as I lifted it into the air, I felt I could have performed the world's best Patronus, a belief that still stands with me to this day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Professor Crystals' Prediction**

 **KIARA**

So, I know I haven't done a letter to Grandmother Sarabi in a while, so I'll do one now, before I continue with this chapter. The reason for that is because I got so caught up in other stuff, that I forgot to write to her, even after all the hints she kept sending me. So here we go.

 _Dear Grandmother Sarabi,_

 _I know it's been a few months since I wrote to you last, and I apologise for it. You see, a lot has happened and I've been dealing with a lot. It started off at Christmas, when I got a Firecracker for Christmas, and we - meaning Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I - were discussing who it was from, and I had it taken away from me, because Sian thought that the Pride-Landers had sent it (of course I knew you hadn't, because if you did, you would have sent a note with your name at the end, wouldn't you?). I have it back now, and I fell out with Sian over it - even Chris and Chrissie fell out with her over it! Mina gave us a bit of a talking to, and she said that Sian had been feeling upset and lonely, and had helped her with stuff about Noelani's hearing - oh! Noelani's hearing was the beginning. Unfortunately, Mina lost the hearing, because she said she got her words mixed up, and Nerissa Malty was there, too, so you can imagine how that went down. Chris and Chrissie have now taken over looking for good stuff that Mina can use for the appeal, because Sian has got a massive load of homework to get through a night. I know this may sound like I'm exaggerating her homework load, but trust me, I'm not._

 _Anyhoo, after Christmas, my Anti-Stinger lessons started, and I learnt the Patronus charm. I'm not pleased with my efforts so far, because all that comes out of my wand so far is a kind of silvery shield; although I thought I saw something bigger emerge from it when I saw what I thought were Stingers at the Quidditch match against Raven-Wings, but it turns out that it was actually Dani Malty and some of her friends playing a joke, but I thought I was being attacked, and I had to defend myself. And then, that night after the game against Raven-Wings, the Pride-Landers attacked again; one went to Chris' bed, and the other to Chrissie's, both with a knife, which we were confused about, seeing as they are after me, after all, but they haven't attacked since then. Oh, and getting back to Quidditch, Grandmother. You'll never guess what happened? We won! Yes, I helped Lion-Heart win the Quidditch Cup! It was a tough match, but we won, and that's the main thing._

 _Well, that's everything important that's been happening here since I wrote to you last. Wish me luck on my exams, for I've got studying to do now. And give my love to Grandmother Sarafina for me._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Kiara_

I waited a few days for her to get back to me, and when she did, this is what the letter said:

 _My Dearest Kiara,_

 _I am glad you got back to me. And please, child, do not keep me waiting this long again for another letter. I know you're enjoying school, but I would like your letters to be more frequent, all right? Now, let's get back to the main points in your letter, shall we?_

 _Of course I didn't send you the Firecracker, but I have to admit, it is suspicious that there wasn't a note added to the Firecracker to say who it was from, and I understand why there was worry about whether the Pride-Landers were the ones who sent it to you. As to Mina, I am sorry to hear that she lost the hearing, and I do hope Chris and Chrissie are finding good things for the appeal. Don't worry if you can't produce a full Patronus just yet, sweetie. Take it from me, it's a very difficult spell, and a lot of adult witches and wizards have difficulty accomplishing it, so you're not alone there, never fear. Besides, there's still time for you to improve, isn't there, eh? Oh, and I must add this quickly, you did well to defend yourself from those "Stingers", for I'm sure they got what they deserved, as does Sarafina._

 _Right then, my darling, I've got to go, but before I do, Sarafina and I wish you luck on your exams, and don't worry too much about the Pride-Landers, all right? Just keep your head down and focus on your exams. Oh, and very well done on winning the Quidditch Cup for Lion-Heart! Sarafina and I are so proud of you, my darling, and I'm certain that Simba and Nala will be proud, too._

 _Love you always,_

 _Grandmother Sarafina_

I was glad to see that Grandmother Sarabi got back to me, and I took her advice, kept my head down and focused on studying for my exams. And speaking of exams, I think that it is time for me to get a move on with this chapter, don't you?

0000

My euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather was celebrating our victory; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all any of us felt like doing was striding into the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones, or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the river.

But we couldn't. The exams were nearly upon us, and instead of lazing around outside, we students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully our brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Tanya and Geri had been spotted working; they were about to take their O. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Perdy was getting ready to sit her N.E. (Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Dragon Mort offered. As Perdy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, she needed top grades. She was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Perdy was Sian.

Chris, Chrissie and I had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but we couldn't restrain ourselves when we saw the examination timetable she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

MONDAY

9 o'clock, Arithmancy

9 o'clock, Transfiguration

LUNCH

1 o'clock, Charms

1 o'clock, Ancient Runes

"Sian?" said Chris cautiously, because Sian was liable to explode when interrupted during those days. "Er - are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

"What?" Sian snapped, picking up the exam timetable and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit two exams at once?" I said.

"No," said Sian shortly. "Have you three seen my copy of _Numerology and Grammatica_?"

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Chrissie, but very quietly. Sian started moving heaps of parchment around on her table, looking for the book. Just then, there was a rustle at the window and Harold fluttered through it, a note clutched tightly in his beak.

"It's from Mina," I said, ripping the note open. "Noelani's appeal - it's set for the eighth."

"That's the day we finish our exams," said Sian, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.

"And they're coming up here to do it," I said, still reading from the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic and - and an executioner."

Sian looked up, startled.

"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!"

"Yeah, it does," I said slowly.

"They can't!" Chris howled. "Chrissie and I spent _ages_ reading up stuff for her, they can't just ignore it all!"

But I had a horrible feeling that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had had its mind made up for it by Mrs Malty. Dani, who had been noticeably subdued since Lion-Heart's triumph in the Quidditch final, seemed to regain some of her old swagger over those next few days. From sneering comments I overheard, Malty was certain Noelani was going to be killed, and she seemed thoroughly pleased with herself for bringing it about. It was all I could do to stop myself imitating Sian and hitting Malty in the face on these occasions. And the worst thing of all was that we had no time or opportunity to go and see Mina, because the strict security measures had not been lifted, and I didn't dare go an retrieve my Invisibility Cloak from below the on-eyed wizard.

0000

And so, exam week began, and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. We third-years emerged from Transfiguration at lunch-time on Monday limp and ashen-faced, comparing the results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks we had been set, which had included turning a kettle into a tortoise. Sian irritated the rest of us by fussing about how her tortoise looked more like a turtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries.

"Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare ..."

"Were the tortoises supposed to breath steam?"

"It still had a willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"

Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Sian had been right; Professor Winds did indeed test us on Cheering Charms. I slightly overdid mine out of nerves, and Chrissie, who was partnering me, ended up in fits of hysterical laughter and had to be led away to a quiet room for an hour before she was ready to perform the charm herself. After dinner, the rest of the students and myself hurried back to our common rooms, not to relax, but to start revising for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy.

Mina presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the next morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; her heart didn't seem to be in it at all. She had provided a large tub of fresh Flobberworms for my class, and told us that, to pass the test, each of our Flobberworms had to be alive at the end of one hour. As Flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of us have ever taken, and it also gave Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I a chance to speak to Mina.

"Noe's gettin' a bit depressed," Mina told us, bending low on the pretence of checking that my Flobberworm was still alive. "Bin cooped up too long. But still ... we'll know day after tomorrow - one way or the other."

We had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster. Try as I might, I couldn't get my Confusing Concoction to thicken, and Triphorm, who was standing and watching me with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero on her notes before moving away.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic Wednesday morning, in which I scribbled down everything Florence Foskett had ever told me about medieval witch hunts, while wishing I could have had one of Foskett's choco-nut sundaes with me in the stifling classroom. Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology in the greenhouses under a baking hot sun; then back to the common room once more with the backs of our necks sunburnt, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over. We then had our Muggle Studies exam, in which we answered everything we could about Muggle technology (and I don't think any of us will ever forget what we learnt about the sewage system anytime soon, believe me!).

Our second from last exam on Thursday morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Meers had composed the most unusual exam any of us had ever taken during our time at Dragon Mort; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where we had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish our way across a patch of marsh, ignoring the misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, and then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.

"Excellent, Kiara," Meers muttered, as I climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."

Flushed with my success, I hung around to watch Chris, Sian and Chrissie. Chris got dragged down by the Grindylow, but reappeared a minute later and finished the rest of the course perfectly. Chrissie did well until she reached the Hinkypunk, which successfully confused her into sinking waist-high into the quagmire. Sian did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.

"Sian!" said Meers, startled. "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor Darbus!" Sian gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"

Yet when she said this, I thought I saw something in her eyes, which told me that she wasn't being truthful; but as no one else noticed, I said nothing.

It took a little while to calm Sian down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Chris, Chrissie and I went back to the castle. Chris and Chrissie were slightly enclined to laugh at Sian's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met us at the top of the steps.

Cornelia Sweets, sweating slightly in her pinstriped cloak, was standing there, staring out at the grounds. She started at the sight of me.

"Hello there, Kiara!" she said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"

"Yes," I said. Chris, Sian and Chrissie, not being on speaking terms with the Minister for Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.

"Lovely day," said Sweets, casting an eye over the river. "Pity ... pity ..."

She sighed deeply and looked down at me.

"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Kiara. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures requires a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Dragon Mort to check on the Pride-Lander situation, I was asked to step in."

"Does this mean the appeal's already happened?" Chrissie interrupted, stepping forward.

"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Sweets, looking curiously at Chrissie.

"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Chris stoutly. "The Hippogriff might get off!"

Before Sweets could answer, two witches came through the castle doors behind her. One was so ancient she appeared to be withering before our very eyes; the other was tall and skinny with shoulder-length, curly black hair. I gathered that they were the representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old witch squinted towards Mina's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this ... two o'clock, isn't it, Sweets?"

The black-haired woman was fingering something in her belt; I looked and saw that she was running one thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Chris and Chrissie opened their mouths to say something, but Sian grabbed each of them by the arm and tugged them into the Entrance Hall.

"Why'd you stop us?" said Chrissie angrily, as we entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Yeah! I mean, did you see them?" said Chris. "They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"

"Chris, Chrissie, listen to me; our dad works for the Ministry. You can't go saying things like that to his boss!" Sian said, but she, too, looked very upset. "As long as Mina keeps her head this time, and argues her case properly, they can't possibly execute Noelani ..."

But I could tell Sian didn't really believe what she was saying. All around us, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of exams that afternoon, but Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I were lost in worry about Mina and Noelani, so we didn't join in.

Chrissie and I had Divination as our last exam; for Chris and Sian, though, it was Arithmancy. We walked up the marble staircase together, and Chris and Sian left us on the first floor, and Chrissie and I proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of our class mates were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Crystals' classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute revision.

"He's seeing us all separately," Nikita informed us, as we went to sit next to her. She had her copy of _Unfogging the Future_ open on her lap at the pages devoted to crystal-gazing. "Have you two ever seen _anything_ in a crystal ball?" she asked us unhappily.

"Nope," said Chrissie, in an offhand voice. She kept checking her watch; I knew she was counting down the time until Noelani's appeal started. I wondered if Chris and Sian were doing the same thing every now and then.

The queue of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of us hissed, "What did he ask? Was it OK?"

But they all refused to say.

"He said the crystal ball's told him that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Nikita, as she clambered back down the ladder towards Chrissie and I, as we reached the landing.

"That's convenient," snorted Chrissie. "You know, I'm starting to think Sian was right about him" (she jabbed her thumb towards the trapdoor overhead), "he's a right old fraud."

"Yeah," I said, looking at my own watch. It was two o'clock when I checked then. "Wish he's hurry up ..."

Patrick came back down the ladder glowing with pride.

"He says I've got the makings of a true Seer," he informed Chrissie and I. "I saw _loads_ of stuff ... well, good luck!"

He hurried off down the spiral staircase towards Larry.

"Christina Dawson," said the familiar, misty voice from over our heads. Chrissie grimaced at me, and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. I was then the only person left to be tested. I settled myself on the floor with my back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, my mind across the grounds with Mina.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Chrissie's small feet reappeared on the ladder.

"How'd it go?" I asked her, standing up.

"Rubbish," said Chrissie. "Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up. Don't think he was convinced, though ..."

"Meet you in the common room," I muttered, as Professor Crystals' voice called, "Kiara Pride-Lander!"

The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made me cough as I stumbled through the clutter of chairs and tables to where Professor Crystals sat waiting for me before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," he said softly. "If you could kindly gaze into the Orb ... take your time ... then tell me what you see within it ..."

I gazed into the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as I could, willing it to show me something other than swirling white fog, but nothing happened.

"Well?" Professor Crystals prompted delicately. "What do you see?"

The heat was overpowering and my nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke that was wafting from the fire. I thought about what Chrissie had said, and I decided to pretend.

"Er -," I said, "a dark shape ... um ..."

"What does it resemble?" said Professor Crystals. "Think, now ..."

I cast my mind around and it landed on Noelani.

"A Hippogriff," I said firmly.

"Indeed!" whispered Professor Crystals, scribbling something keenly on the parchment perched upon his knees. "My girl, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Mina's trouble with the Ministry of Magic! Look closer ... does the Hippogriff appear to ... have its head?"

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Professor Crystals urged firmly. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"

"No!" I said. I was starting to feel slightly sick.

"No blood? No weeping Mina?"

"No!" I said, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat (though if I had known what was going to happen a few hours later, I would probably have stayed behind and tried to convince him of the words I was saying; for indeed I did surprise myself - for without knowing, I made a prediction. Whoops, spoilers, people! Sorry!). "It looks fine, it's - flying away ..."

Professor Crystals sighed.

"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there ... a little disappointing ... but I'm sure you did your best ..."

Relieved, I got up, picked up my bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind me.

 _"It will happen tonight."_

I wheeled around. Professor Crystals had gone rigid in his chair; his eyes were unfocused and his mouth was sagging.

"S-sorry?" I said.

But Professor Crystals didn't seem to have heard me. His eyes started to roll. I stood there in panic. He looked as though he was about to have some sort of seizure. I hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing - and then Professor Crystals spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike his own:

 _"The Scarlet Lady lies alone and friendless, abandoned by her followers. Her servants have been chained these thirteen years. Tonight, before midnight, the servants will break free and set out to re-join their mistress. The Scarlet Lady will rise again with her servants' aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight ... before midnight ... the servants ... will set out ... to re-join ... their mistress ..."_

Professor Crystals' head rolled forwards onto his chest. He made a grunting sort of noise. Then, quite suddenly, his head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry, dear girl," he said dreamily. "The heat of the day, you know ... I drifted off for a moment ..."

I stood there, still staring.

"Is there anything wrong, my dear?"

"You - you just told me that the - the Scarlet Lady's going to rise again ... that her servants are going to go back to her ..."

Professor Crystals looked thoroughly startled by what I had just told him.

"The Scarlet Lady?" She Who Must Not Be Named? My dear girl, that's hardly something to joke about ... rise again, indeed ..."

"But you just said it! The Scarlet Lady -"

"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Crystals. "I would not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as _that_!"

I then climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase, wondering ... had I heard Professor Crystals making a prediction? Or had that been his idea of an impossible end to the test?

Five minutes later, I was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Lion-Heart Tower, with Professor Crystals' words resounding in my head. People were striding past me in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom; by the time I reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in a corner, however, sat Chris, Sian and Chrissie.

"Professor Crystals," I panted, "he told me -"

But I stopped abruptly at the looks on their faces.

"Noelani lost," said Chris weakly. "Mina just sent us this."

Mina's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it, yet her hand seemed to have shaken so much as she wrote that it was harldy legible.

 _Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

 _Mina_

"We've got to go," I said at once. "She can't just sit there on her own, waiting for the executioner!"

"Sunset, though," said Chrissie, who was staring out of the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed ... 'specially you, Kiara ..."

I sank my head into my hands, thinking.

"If only I had the Invisibility Cloak ..."

"Where is it?" said Sian.

I told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed wizard.

" ... if Triphorm sees me anywhere near there again, I'm inserious trouble," I finished.

"That's true," said Sian, getting to her feet. "If she sees _you_ ... how do you open the wizard's hump again?"

"You - you tap it and say "Dissendium"," I said. But -"

Sian didn't wait for me to finish the rest of my sentence; she strode across the room, pushed the Fat Lord's portrait open and vanished from sight.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" said Chris, staring after her.

She had. Sian returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.

"Sian, I don't know what's got into you lately!" said Chrissie, astounded. "First you hit Malty and Rae-Bradley, and then you walk out on Professor Crystals -"

Sian looked rather flattered.

0000

We went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Lion-Heart Tower afterwards. I had the Invisibility Cloak hidden down the front of my robes; I had to keep my arms folded to hide the lump. We skulked in an empty chamber off the Entrance Hall, listening, until we were sure it was deserted. We heard two people hurry across the hall, and a door slamming, and then Sian poked her head out the door.

"OK," she whispered, "no one there - Cloak on -"

Walking very close together so that nobody would see us, we crossed the hall on tip-toe beneath the Cloak, then we walked down the front stone steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Black Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.

We reached Mina's cabin and knocked. She was a minute in answering, and when she did, she looked all around for her visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

"It's us," I hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Mina whispered, but she stood back and we stepped inside. Mina shut the door quietly and I pulled off the Cloak.

Mina was not crying, nor did she throw herself upon our necks. She looked like a woman who did not know where she was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" she said. Her hands were shaking as she reached for the kettle.

"Where's Noelani, Mina?" Sian asked hesitantly.

"I - I took her outside," said Mina, spilling milk all over the table as she filled up the jug. "She's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought she oughta see the trees an' - an' smell fresh air - before -"

Mina's hands trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from her grasp and shattered all over the floor.

"I'll do it, Mina," said Sian quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

"There's another one in the cupboard," Mina said, sitting down and wiping her forehead on her sleeve. Chris, Chrissie and I looked at each other hopelessly.

"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Mina?" I asked fiercely, as I sat down next to her. "Crighton -"

"She's tried," said Mina. "She's got no power ter overrule the Committee. She's told 'em Noelani's all right, but they're scared ... yeh know what Nerissa Malty's like ... threatened 'em, I expect ... an' the executioner, Magro, she's an' old pal o' Malty's ... but it'll be quick an' clean ... an' I'll be there beside her ..."

Mina swallowed. Her eyes were darting all over the cabin, as though she was looking for some shred of hope or comfort.

"Crighton's gonna come down while it - while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said she wants ter - ter be with me. Great woman, Crighton ..."

Sian, who had been rummaging in Mina's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the milk jug in her hands, fighting back tears.

"We'll stay with you too, Mina," she began, but Mina shook her head.

"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway ... if Sweets an' Crighton catch yeh out without permission, Kiara, yeh'll be in big trouble."

Sian's eyes were sparkling with tears, but she hid them from Mina, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.

"Chris! I - I don't believe it - it's _Claws_!"

Chris and Chrissie gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?" they said in unison.

Sian carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down with a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Claws the rat came sliding out onto the table. As she was handing Claws over to Chris, Felix suddenly jumped in through the open window, and landed on the table, her fur standing on end, and her eyes wide and staring, and darting around everywhere. Chris, Chrissie and I jumped, as Sian shrieked again, and quickly regained a hold on Claws as he tried to escape. Sian then gave Claws to Chris, as Chrissie eagerly grasped Felix.

"I can't believe this!" Chrissie said, absolutely shocked. "What're they doing here?"

Chris and Chrissie then held Claws and Felix up to the light. Claws and Felix both looked dreadful. They were thinner than ever, with large tufts of fur fallen from their bodies, leaving a lot of bald patches in places, as they writhed in their owner's hands, as though they were desperate to free themselves.

"It's OK, you guys!" said Chris, talking to both Claws and Felix. "There's nothing here to hurt you!"

Mina suddenly stood up, her eyes fixed on the window. Her normally ruddy face had gone the colour of parchment.

"They're comin' ..."

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I whipped around. A group of women were walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Susan Crighton, her silver-brown hair gleaming in the dying sun. Next to her trotted Cornelia Sweets. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Magro.

"Yeh gotta go," said Mina. Every inch of her was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here ... go on, now ..."

Chris stuffed Claws into his pocket, Chrissie held Felix as tightly as she could without crushing her, as Sian picked up the Cloak.

"I'll let yeh out the back way," said Mina.

We followed her to the door to the back garden. I felt strangely unreal, and even more so when I saw Noelani a few yards away, tied to a tree behind Mina's pumpkin patch. Noelani seemed to know something was happening. She turned her sharp head from side to side, and pawed the ground nervously.

"It's OK, Noe," said Mina softly. "It's OK ..." She turned to Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I. "Go on," she said. "Get goin'."

But we didn't move.

"Mina, we can't -"

"We'll tell them what really happened -"

"They can't kill her -"

"We'll convince them that she never did any harm -"

"Go!" said Mina fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

We had no choice. As Sian threw the Cloak over Chris, Chrissie and I, we heard voices at the front of the cabin. Mina looked at the place where we had just vanished from sight.

"Go quick," she said hoarsely. "Don' listen ..."

And she strode back into her cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I set off silently around Mina's house. As we reached the other side, the front door closed with a snap.

"Please, let's hurry," Sian whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it ..."

We started up the sloping lawn towards the castle. The sun was sinking fast by this time; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.

Chris and Chrissie both stopped dead.

"Oh, please, Chris, Chrissie," Sian began.

"It's Claws - he won't - stay put -"

"Neither - will - Felix -"

Chris was bent over, trying to keep the rat in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink its teeth into Chris' hand, whereas Felix was hissing and spitting, trying to get out of Chrissie's arms, as Chrissie held on to the struggling cat tightly, which wasn't exactly easy, as Felix tried to scratch and bite her.

"Claws, it's me, you idiot, it's Chris," Chris hissed.

"Come on, Felix, surely you should know by now that I'm Chrissie," Chrissie hissed at her cat.

We heard a door open behind us and women's voices.

"Chris, Chrissie, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Sian breathed.

"OK - Claws, _stay put_ -"

"Felix - you are _not going anywhere_ -"

We walked forwards; I, like Sian, was trying not to listen to the jumble of voices behind us. Chris and Chrissie stopped again.

"I can't hold him - Claws, shut up, everyone'll here us -"

"Felix is the same - get a grip, girl, come on -"

The rat was squeaking wildly, as the cat was hissing madly, but their noises weren't loud enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Mina's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct female voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Sian swayed on the spot.

"They did it!" she whispered to me. "I d-don't believe it - they did it!"

0000

 **AN: Hey guys, K.J.A here again. I just want to say thank you for reading this story. I decided to put in a letter from Sarabi here, which I know is a little late in the writing, but I had so much going on in other chapters that I didn't know where to put it. I decided not to let Kiara tell Sarabi that she snuck out of school, because Kiara would get a scolding, and with exam time coming up, she doesn't need that. Lousy excuse, I know, but still. I am still going to be posting a chapter every week. The fourth book will be coming very soon, I assure you. Please follow me on Twitter siandawson155 if you wish (yes, that is my real Twitter thing). Please R &R as always if you want to and enjoy. See you next week. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Cat, Rat and –** _ **Dogs**_ **?**

 **KIARA**

My mind had gone blank with shock. The four of us stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak. The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds. Then, behind us, we heard a wild howling.

"Mina," I muttered. Without thinking about what I was doing, I made to turn back, but Sian seized my arm.

"We can't," said Chris, who was paper white. "She'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see her ..."

Sian's breathing was shallow and uneven.

"How - could - they?" she choked. "How _could_ they?"

"Come on," said Chrissie, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.

We set off back towards the castle, walking slowly to keep ourselves hidden under the Cloak. Light was fading fast. By the time we reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell all around us.

"Claws, keep still," Chris hissed.

"Felix, calm down," Chrissie hissed, too. The cat and rat were both struggling madly. Chris and Chrissie both came to a sudden halt, as Chrissie tried to get a good hold of her cat, and Chris tried to push Claws deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid cat? Stay still - OUCH! She scratched me!"

Chris let out a loud "OUCH!" too, before he said, "Claws just bit me!"

"Chris, Chrissie, please be quiet!" Sian whispered urgently. "Sweets'll be out here in a minute -"

"He won't - stay - put -"

"Neither - will - Felix -"

Claws and Felix were both plainly terrified. They were writhing with all their might, trying to break free of their owners' grips.

"What's the matter with them?" Chris asked, clearly confused.

But I had just seen what was the matter - slinking towards us, his body low to the ground, his wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness - Lucifer. Whether he could see us, or was following the sounds of Claws' squeaks and Felix's hisses, I knew not.

"Lucifer!" Sian moaned. "No, go away, Lucifer! Go away!"

But the cat was getting closer -

"Claws - NO!"

"Felix - GET BACK HERE!"

Too late - the rat had slipped between Chris' fingers, and the cat had jumped out of Chrissie's hands, and they both hit the ground and sprinted away. In one bound, Lucifer sprang after them, and before Sian and I could stop them, Chris and Chrissie had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off themselves and pelted away into the darkness.

"Oh, Chris! Chrissie!" Sian moaned.

Sian and I then looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the Cloak; we pulled it off and it streamed behind us like a banner as we headed after Chris and Chrissie; we heard their feet thundering along ahead, and their shouts at Lucifer.

"Get away from him - get away - Claws, come here -"

"You leave our animals alone - Felix, come to me, now -"

There were two loud thuds.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat -"

"Yeah, leave our animals alone, you filthy animal -"

Sian and I almost fell over Chris and Chrissie; we skidded to a halt right in front of them. They were sprawled out on the ground, but Claws was back in Chris' pocket, and Chrissie had a strong hold on Felix once more; Chris had both hands held tight over the quivering lump, and Chrissie was holding Felix so tightly, that the cat was moving its head frantically, as though it was struggling to breathe, and was trying to get some oxygen into its lungs.

"Chris - Chrissie - come on - back under the Cloak -" Sian panted. "Ma - the Minister - they'll be coming back out in a minute -"

But before we could cover ourselves again, before we could even catch our breath, we heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws. Something was pounding towards us out of the dark - two enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dogs.

I reached for my wand, but too late - the dogs had made an enormous leap and both pairs of front paws hit me on the chest, one after the other. I keeled over backwards in a whirl of hair; I felt their hot breath, saw inch-long teeth -

But the force of their legs had carried them too far; they rolled off me; I was dazed, and my ribs felt like they were broken, as I tried to stand up; I heard them growling as they skidded around for a new attack.

Chris and Chrissie were on their feet. As the dogs sprang towards them, they pushed me aside; one of the dogs' jaws fastened itself around Chris' outstretched arm, as the other dog fastened its jaws around Chrissie's arm. I lunged at both dogs and seized a handful of hair from each, but they were dragging Chris and Chrissie away, as easily as if they were rag-dolls -

Then, out of nowhere, something hit me hard across the face. I was knocked off my feet again. I heard Sian shriek with pain and fall, too. I groped for my wand, as I blinked blood out of my eyes -

 _"Lumos!"_ I whispered.

The wand-light showed me the trunk of a thick tree; we had chased Claws and Felix into the shadow of the Bashing Tree and its branches were creaking as though in a huge wind, whipping backwards and forwards to stop us getting any nearer.

"Chris! Chrissie!" I shouted, as I tried to follow them, but a heavy branch whipped lethally and I was forced backwards once again.

All we could see was one of Chris and one of Chrissie's legs, which they had hooked around roots in an effort to stop the dogs pulling them further underground. Then two horrible cracks cut through the air like gunshots; Chris and Chrissie's legs were broken, and next second, their feet had vanished from sight.

"Kiara - we've got to go for help -" Sian cried; she was bleeding, too; the Tree had cut across her shoulder.

"No! Those things are big enough to eat them, we haven't got time -"

"We're never going to get through without help -"

Another branch whipped down on us, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"If those dogs can get in, then so can we," I panted, as I darted here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but I couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree-roots without being in range of the Tree's blows.

"Oh, help, help," Sian whispered frantically, as she danced uncertainly on the spot, "please ..."

Lucifer darted forwards. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.

Abruptly, as though the Tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Lucifer!" Sian whispered uncertainly. She then gripped my arm painfully hard. "How did he know -?"

"He's friends with those dogs," I said grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on - keep your wand out -"

We covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before we had reached the gap in the roots, Lucifer had slid into it with a flick of his bottle-brush tail. I went next; I crawled forwards, headfirst, and slid down an earthly slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Lucifer was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from my wand. Seconds later, Sian slithered down beside me.

"Where are Chris and Chrissie?" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," I said, setting off, bent-backed, after Lucifer.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Sian asked breathlessly from behind me.

"I don't know ... it's marked on the Scallywag Map, but Tanya and Geri said no one's ever got into it. It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it ends up in Dragsmede ..."

We moved as fast as we could, almost bent double; ahead of us, Lucifer's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on it went; it felt at least as long as the one to The Sugarshack. All I could think of were Chris and Chrissie, and what those enormous dogs were doing to them ... I was drawing breaths in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch ...

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Lucifer had gone. Instead, I could see a small patch of dim light through a small opening.

Sian and I paused, gasping for breath, as we edged forwards. Both of us raised our wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

I glanced at Sian, who looked worried, but nodded.

I pulled myself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to our right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Sian suddenly grabbed my arm again. Her eyes were travelling around the boarded windows..

"Kiara," she whispered. "I think we're in the Howling House."

I looked around. My eyes had fallen on a wooden chair near us. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," I said slowly.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of us looked up at the ceiling. Sian's grip on my arm was so tight I was losing feeling in my fingers. I raised my eyebrows at her; she nodded again, and let go.

As quietly as we could, we crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where two wide, shiny stripes had been made by some things being dragged upstairs.

We reached the dark landing.

 _"Nox,"_ we whispered together, and the lights at the end of our wands went out. Only one door was open. As we crept towards it, we heard movement from behind it; two low moans, and then a deep, loud purring. We exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held tightly before me, I kicked the door wide open.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Lucifer, purring loudly at the sight of us. On the floor beside him, clutching their legs, which were sticking out at odd angles, were Chris and Chrissie.

Sian and I dashed across to them.

"Chris, Chrissie - are you two OK?"

"Where're the dogs?"

"They're not dogs," Chris moaned. His and Chrissie's teeth were gritted with pain. "Kiara, it's a trap -"

"What -"

 _"They're the dogs ... they're the Animagus' ..."_ Chrissie groaned.

Chris and Chrissie were staring over mine and Sian's shoulders. I wheeled around. With a snap, one of the two people in the shadows closed the door behind us.

They were a man and a woman. They had filthy, matted hair which reached to their elbows. If eye hadn't been shining out of their deep, dark sockets, they might have been a pair of corpses. Their waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of their faces, that their faces looked like skulls. The woman's teeth were bared in a grin, whereas the man frowned, looking at us with interest. They were the Pride-Landers.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ they croaked, the man pointing Chris' wand at Sian, and the woman pointing Chrissie's wand at me.

Mine and Sian's wands flew out of our hands, high into the air, and they caught one wand each. Then they took a step closer. Their eyes were fixed on me.

"We thought you'd come and help your friends," the woman said quite hoarsely. Her voice sounded like she'd just got used to using it again after many years of not talking to anyone. "Your parents would have done the same. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. We're grateful ... it will make everything easier ..."

The taunt about my parents rang loud in my ears as though the woman had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in my chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first - and only - time in my life, I wanted my wand back in my hand, not to defend myself, but to attack ... to kill. Without knowing what I was doing, I started forwards, but there was a sudden movement on either side of me, and three pairs of hands grabbed me and held me back. "No, Kiara!" Sian spoke, in a surprisingly calm whisper; Chris, however, spoke to the Pride-Landers.

"If you want to kill Kiara, you'll have to kill us, too!" he said fiercely; though the effort of he and Chrissie standing up had drained them of still more colour, and they both swayed slightly.

Something flickered then in the Pride-Landers' eyes.

"Lie down," the man said to Chris and Chrissie, his voice like the woman's. "You will damage those legs even more."

"Did you not hear my brother?" Chrissie said weakly, though she and Chris were clinging painfully to me to stay upright. "You two will have to kill all four of us!"

"There'll only be two murders here tonight," said the woman, and her grin widened, as I saw a look in her husband's eyes that looked uneasy.

"What's that?" I spat, as I tried to wrench myself free of Chris, Sian and Chrissie. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind killing all those Muggles to get at the Absters ... what's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Kiara!" Sian hissed. "Be quiet!"

"THEY'RE THE REASON I GOT SEPARATED FROM MY PARENTS!" I roared, and with a huge effort I broke free of Chris, Sian and Chrissie's restraint and lunged forwards -

I had forgotten about magic - I had forgotten that I was thirteen and was still growing, whereas the woman was tall and fully-grown. All I knew at that moment was that I wanted to hurt her as badly as I could, and I didn't care how much I got hurt in return ...

Perhaps it was the shock of me doing something so stupid, but the woman or the man didn't raise the wands in time as my hands fastened over her wasted wrists, forcing the wandtips away; the knuckles of my other hand collided with the side of the woman's head and we fell backwards into the wall -

"Get off my wife, you foolish girl!" the man said angrily, as he shoved me roughly off his wife. I fell to the floor with an "Oomf!". I then looked at them angrily as the man helped the woman up. He looked at her surprisingly tenderly as he did so.

"Are you all right, Nala?" he asked her gently.

"You don't have to worry about me, Simba. I'm fine," she reassured him, before both of them glared down at me. As I looked from one to the other, the woman glared at me, but the man, however, looked at me strangely; it was as though he thought that I looked like someone he knew, but couldn't quite remember where he'd seen me from. A second later, though, that look disappeared, and a glare crossed his face.

"You dare to strike my wife!" he growled.

"Yes, to get revenge!" I shouted, and I stood up and ran towards them, but the woman kicked me back down again, and as I hit the floor the second time, the woman laughed a rather cruel laugh at me. I glared up at her.

"Does something about me amuse you?" I snarled.

The woman chuckled, and said, "Oh, just how foolishly brave you are to take on someone much older than yourself. After all, we are fully-trained in the magical arts, and we know a good spell or two -"

"Nala!" the man then interrupted her sternly, and he twisted her around to look at him; as he did so, I heard a clatter, as the woman dropped a wand - my wand. "We didn't come here to taunt and attack the kids! If you're going to do that, then we might as well leave right -"

"No, Simba!" his wife said quickly. "I've waited twelve years for this, and I'm not going to wait much longer ..."

As the man and the woman were talking, I saw my wand and started to crawl towards it; I threw myself towards it, but -

"Argh!"

Lucifer had leapt out of nowhere; both sets of front paws had sunk deep into my arm; I threw him off, but Lucifer darted towards my wand -

"NO YOU DON'T!" I roared, and I aimed a kick at Lucifer that made him leap aside, spitting; I snatched up my wand, as Chris, Sian and Chrissie ran forwards to stand between myself and the Pride-Landers -

"Get out of the way!" I shouted at them.

They didn't need telling twice; Sian, her lip bleeding, helped Chris and Chrissie to the four-poster bed, where they collapsed onto it, panting, their white faces were tinged with green, as they clutched their broken legs with their own hands.

The woman was staring at me, pointing Chrissie's wand at me, as I walked towards her; the man stood behind her, watching. The woman's chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched walk slowly nearer, my wand pointing straight at her heart.

"Are you going to kill us?" the woman whispered.

I stopped a few feet from her, my wand pointing at her chest, as I looked her directly in the eyes. Her eyes were a aqua-marine shade of blue - a shade that I had seen before, but I couldn't figure out where ...

"You separated me from my parents," I said, my voice shook slightly, but my wand hand was quite steady.

"Your parents?" said the man curiously.

"Yes, my dear parents. I'm surprised you don't know the story," I said to him as I looked at him, but I kept my wand pointed at the woman. "After all, I am probably one of the most famous people on this planet. I was attacked by Zira when I was ten months old, and it's all thanks to you two," I looked at the woman again, "that I'm not with them anymore.

The woman simply stared at me out of those sunken sockets.

"We don't deny it," she said very quietly. "But if you knew the whole story -"

"The whole story," I repeated, as a furious pounding rang through my ears. "You sold them to Zira, that's all I need to know!"

"You've got to listen to us," the man said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice. "You'll regret it if you don't ... you don't understand ..."

"I understand better than you think," I said, as I turned to the man again, and my voice shook more than ever. "You never heard him, did you? My dad ... how hurt he was when he saw what had happened to me ... and you did that ... both of you did ..."

The man looked shocked at my words, and before he or anyone of us there could say anything more, something black streaked past my leg; Lucifer leapt into the woman's arms, and settled himself with his front paws on her chest. The woman blinked and looked down at the cat.

"Get off," she murmured, trying to push him off.

But Lucifer sank his claws into the woman's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to me, and looked at me with those great yellow eyes. To my right, Sian gave a dry sob.

I stared at the woman and Lucifer, my grip on my wand tightening. So what if I had to kill the cat, too? It was in league with the couple ... if it was prepared to die, trying to protect them, that wasn't my business ... if the couple wanted to save it, that only proved they cared more for Lucifer than my parents ...

I raised my wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge my mother and father. I was going to kill the couple. I had to kill the couple. This was my chance.

The seconds lengthened, and still I stood frozen there, with my wand pointed at the woman, and the woman pointing Chrissie's wand at me, with Lucifer on her chest. The man was watching carefully from near the door, with Chris' wand in his hand at the ready, just in case he had to defend his wife. Chris and Chrissie's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Sian was quite silent.

And then came a new sound -

Muffled footsteps echoed up through the floor - someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Sian screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE - THE PRIDE-LANDERS - _QUICK_!"

The woman made a sudden movement that almost dislodged Lucifer; I gripped my wand convulsively - Do it now! said a voice in my head - but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and I still hadn't done it.

The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and I wheeled around, as Professor Meers came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Chris and Chrissie, lying on the bed, over Sian, standing near the bed, to me, standing there with my wand pointed at the woman, to the woman, who was pointing Chrissie's wand at me, and to the man, who was standing near the door.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ Meers shouted.

My wand flew out of my hand once more; so did the wand the woman was holding, along with the two the man was holding. Meers caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, the man behind him, both of them staring at the woman, who still had Lucifer lying protectively across her chest.

I just stood there, feeling empty. I hadn't done it. The nerve had failed me. The couple were going to be handed back to the Stingers.

Then Meers spoke in an odd voice, a voice that shook with suppressed emotion. "Simba, Nala, where are they?"

I looked quickly at Meers. I didn't understand what Meers meant. Who was Meers talking about? I turned to look at the couple again.

The couple's faces were quite expressionless. For a few seconds, they didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, they raised their empty hands, and pointed straight at Chris and Chrissie. Mystified, I glanced around at Chris and Chrissie, both of whom looked befuddled.

"But then ..." Meers muttered, staring at the couple so intently it seemed like he was trying to read their minds, " ... why haven't they shown themselves now? Unless -" Meers' eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond the couple, something none of the rest of us could see, " - unless _they_ were the ones ... unless you switched ... without telling me?"

He looked at the woman as he said this. Then, very slowly, her sunken gaze never leaving Meers' face, the woman nodded.

"Professor Meers," I interrupted loudly, "what's going -?"

But I never finished the question, because what happened next made my voice die in my throat. Meers lowered his wand. Next moment, he pulled the woman closer to him, so fast that Lucifer fell to the floor, and then he embraced her and the man like a brother and sister.

I felt as though the bottom had dropped out of my stomach.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Sian screamed.

Meers let go of the couple and turned to her. She had moved from the bed and was stood right by my side, and pointed at Meers, wide-eyed. "You - you -"

"Sian -"

" - you and them!"

"Sian, calm down -"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Sian shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"

"Sian, listen to me, please!" Meers shouted. "I can explain -"

I felt myself shaking then, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.

"I trusted you," I shouted at Meers, as my voice wavered out of control, "and all this time, you've been their friend!"

"You're wrong," said Meers. "I haven't been Simba and Nala's friend for thirteen years, but I am now ... let me explain ..."

"No!" Sian screamed, "Kiara, don't trust him, he's been helping the Pride-Landers get into the castle, he wants you dead, too - _he's a werewolf_!"

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Meers. who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Sian," he said. "Only two out of three this time, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Simba and Nala get into the castle and I certainly do not want Kiara dead ..." An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Chris and Chrissie made valiant efforts to get up again, but both fell back down with whimpers of pain. Meers went towards them looking concerned, but Chris and Chrissie gasped in unison, _"Get away from us, werewolf!"_

Meers stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Sian and said, "How long have you known?"

"Ages," Sian whispered. "Since I did Professor Triphorm's essay ..."

"She'll be delighted," said Meers coolly. "She set that essay, hoping that someone would realise what my symptoms meant. Did you look at the lunar chart and realise that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realise that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," said Sian quietly.

Meers forced a laugh.

"You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Sian."

"I'm not," Sian whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are."

"But they already know," said Meers. "At least, the staff do."

"Ma hired you when she knows that you're a werewolf?" Chris gasped. "Is she mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," said Meers. "She had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy -"

"AND SHE WAS WRONG!" I yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING THEM ALL THIS TIME!" I pointed at the couple, who had crossed to the four-poster bed and sunk onto the edge of it, their faces hidden in their shaking hands. Lucifer leapt up beside them and lied next to the woman, purring. Chris and Chrissie edged slowly away from them, dragging their legs as they did so.

"I haven't been helping Simba and Nala," said Meers. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look -"

He separated mine, Chris, Sian and Chrissie's wands and threw each back to its owner; I caught mine, stunned.

"There," said Meers, sticking his own wand back into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

I didn't know what to think, for part of my mind thought it was a trick.

"If you haven't been helping them," I said, with a furious glance at the couple, "how did you know they were here?"

"The Map," said Meers. "The Scallywag Map. I was in my office examining it -"

"You know how to work it?" I said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Meers, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm "Moonshine" - that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote -?"

"The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Chris, Sian and Chrissie might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Mina because her Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

He had started to pace up and down, looking at us. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

"You might have been wearing your parent's old Cloak, Kiara -"

"How did you know about the Cloak?"

"The number of times I saw Simba disappearing under it," said Meers, waving an impatient hand again. "I believe that your mother saw your father put it on once when they were at school - how or where, I don't know - and one day, when your father was in the library or somewhere, she snuck up into his dormitory and stole it. She kept doing that for a few years afterwards, too -"

"So that's where the Cloak kept disappearing off to!" the man said suddenly, as he and the woman both lifted their heads. The woman cast an innocent grin at him, before the man shook his head, and unbelievably, he chuckled slightly and said, "Sorry, Timon. Please continue."

I wondered how he knew about the Cloak, for at that moment I thought he wasn't my father, but that thought quickly left my head as Meers continued, "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you show up on the Scallywag Map. I watched you across the grounds and enter Mina's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Mina, and set off back towards the castle. But you were accompanied by two other people."

"What?" I said. "No, we weren't!"

"I couldn't believe my eyes," said Meers, who was still pacing and ignored my interruption. "I thought the map must've been malfunctioning. How could they be with you?"

"No one was with us!" I said.

"And then, I saw two other dots moving fast towards you, labelled Simba and Nala Pride-Lander ... I saw them collide with you, and I watched as they pulled four of you into the Bashing Tree -"

"Two of us!" Chrissie said angrily.

"No, Chrissie," said Meers. " _Three_ of you."

He had stopped pacing, and his eyes moved from Chris to Chrissie and back again.

"Chris, Chrissie, do you think I could have a look at your pets?" said Meers evenly.

"What?" said Chris. "What do Claws and Felix have to do with this?"

"Everything," said Meers. "Could I see them, please?"

Chris and Chrissie hesitated, then Chris put a hand inside his robes, and pulled Claws out, as Chrissie held out Felix for Meers to see. Immediately, the two animals started thrashing in their owner's arms desperately; Chris had to seize Claws' long tail to stop him escaping, and Chrissie had to hold Felix in a tight grip again. Lucifer stood on the woman's lap and made a soft hissing noise.

Meers moved closer to Chris and Chrissie. He seemed to be holding his breath as he examined Claws first, and then Felix.

"What?" said Chris again, as he and Chrissie held their pets close to them, looking scared. "What do our pets have to do with anything?"

"They are not a cat and a rat," croaked the woman suddenly.

"What d'you mean - of course they're a cat and a rat -"

"No, they're not," said Meers quietly.

"They're Animagus'," said the man, "a man and a woman - a married couple, in fact - who go by the names of Alan and Alice Abster."

0000

 **A.N.: Hey, guys. Sorry I've been off for a while. I know I was meant to post a chapter last week, but I really wanted to get the fourth book finished - which it now is! Yay! I finished it yesterday! Anyhoo, I will be posting weekly now, I swear. Once again, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see you next week.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Moonshine, Wormy, Leona and Tusks**

 **KIARA**

It took a few moments for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Chris voiced what I was thinking.

"You three are mental!"

"Ridiculous!" said Sian faintly.

"Impossible!" said Chrissie.

"The Absters are dead!" I said. "They killed them twelve years ago!"

I pointed at the man and the woman, whose faces twitched anxiously.

"We meant to," the woman growled, her yellow teeth bared, "but little Alan and Alice both got the better of us ... not this time, though!"

And Lucifer was thrown onto the floor as the woman threw herself at Claws and Felix; Chris and Chrissie yelled with pain as the woman's weight fell on their broken legs.

"Nala, NO!" Meers yelled, as he and the man dragged the woman away from Chris and Chrissie again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that - they need to understand - we've got to explain -"

"We can explain afterwards!" snarled the woman, as she tried to throw Meers and her husband off, one of her hands still clawing the air as it tried to reach Claws or Felix - which one I couldn't tell - who were squealing and hissing loudly, both of them scratching their owners' faces as they tried to escape.

"They've - got - a - right - to - know - everything!" Meers panted, he and the man still trying to restrain the woman. Chris and Chrissie have kept them as pets! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Kiara - you both owe your daughter the truth!"

We all stared at Meers in amazement when he said this. Those two convicts being _my parents_? Somehow, at that moment, I didn't think so. Even the woman had calmed down considerably; she hung loosely in Meers' arms and she and her husband looked at Meers incredulously.

"What did you say she was, Timon?" said the man to Meers, though his eyes were on me, as he let go of his wife, who didn't move, and was staring at me too, as though she couldn't believe her eyes. "Who did you say she was?"

"I said she was your daughter," said Meers, as he also let go of the woman. "Nala, when she had her wand pointed at you, you must have seen something in her. So look again ..."

The woman then came slowly towards me, her sunken eyes curious. She tried to touch me, but I backed off a little, repulsed and unsure. She hesitated, but understood, for she dropped her hand and studied me long and hard, and I studied her too. Turns out I inherited a lot from her: her hair was pale gold, but was waist-length and flowed down her back, like mine did; her eyes, as I've said before, were aqua-marine blue, but I recognised the eye shape. Almost everything of my body I got from her, and I saw the realisation in her eyes, because she knew from her mother's intuition.

After she studied me long and hard, she gasped and turned to her husband.

"Simba!" she yelled. "Simba! She has your father's eye colour, and your mouth and your fringe, and the tips of her hair curls, just like yours!"

"What?" gasped the man.

"Come and see for yourself!" she squealed delightedly, sounding for the first time like a real human being, as she dragged her husband forward to face me.

He studied me carefully; some of his tawny hair was streaked in mine; the fringe I had inherited from him was clear, as was the mouth shape. I looked at his skin; it had a golden tinge to it, but the woman had a pale complexion, both were mixed in my skin. As he looked into my eyes, he must have saw something that he had not seen in a long time, which I judged from his startled look, which I have to admit surprised me.

"What?" I said, looking startled myself, and starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You have my father's eye colour," the man told me.

"So?" I said.

"Your _grandfather's_ eye colour," he said.

"So?" I repeated, feeling quite annoyed now.

"You're my daughter," he said, smiling a warm, genuine smile.

"No, I can't be," I said, smiling myself now, because I was sure he was joking.

"You are, you _really_ are, Kiara, my daughter," the man said, trying to touch me.

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled, swiping his hands away from my face. "You can't be my parents, you just can't be!"

"Why not, Kiara?" said Sian, stepping forwards. "After all, you've been asking people for the past couple of years now where your parents have been, but no one would give you a proper answer. Besides, you see things in them that are in you, so how can they not be? I mean, it all makes sense ... doesn't it?"

I looked at Sian and though about her words, but I then came to the (foolish) conclusion that they couldn't be my parents, for everyone said that they were good people, so I shook my head and turned away from them.

The man sighed. He then took a deep breath and started to sing a song, a song that I had not heard since I was a baby, a song that I still sung in my dreams - and it was also the song that I sung when I was younger whenever I was upset.

 _"Hush now, my baby,_

 _Be still, love, don't cry,_

 _Sleep as my last words are so mean._

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby,_

 _So I'll be with you,_

 _When you dream."_

When he had finished, there was a long silence, during which I turned around slowly and stared at my parents. They were both smiling warmly at me, which came as a bit of a shock to me; my shock then grew as they held out their arms. My smile then started to fade as I shook my head and took a few steps back. My parents' smiles (for how could they not be?) faded then as they looked at me in surprise, and also some confusion.

"Kiara?" the man asked, surprised at my reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I need to know the truth about the Absters before we go any further," I said sadly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Meers nod and smile at me gently. I smiled at him back, but my attention was quickly back on the woman, for as soon as I said "the Absters", her happy look was quickly replaced by one of scorn and anger, as her eyes flickered back to Claws and Felix, who were clamped tightly in their owners' hands, which were scratched and bleeding.

"You know what, Timon," the woman said, as she took her eyes off the rat, "tell them whatever you like, but be sure to make it quick. Simba and I want to commit the murders for which we were imprisoned for ..."

"You're nutters, the three of you," said Chris shakily, he and Chrissie looking round at Sian and I for support.

"I agree with Chris," said Chrissie, and together she and Chris made a silent understanding. "We've had enough of this, we're off."

Chris and Chrissie tried to heave themselves up onto their good legs, but Meers raised his wand again, pointing it at Claws.

"Chris, Chrissie, you're going to have to hear me out," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold of the Absters for me while you listen."

"THEY'RE NOT THE ABSTERS, THEY'RE CLAWS AND FELIX!" Chrissie yelled, as Chris tried to force the rat back into his pocket, but Claws was fighting too hard, just like Felix was trying to escape from Chrissie's tight grip; Chris and Chrissie swayed and overbalanced, and I caught them both and pushed them back down on the bed, Then, ignoring my parents - for I knew who they were, I just didn't know if I could trust them or not - I turned to Meers.

"There were witnesses who saw the Absters die," I said. "A whole street full of them ..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said the woman savagely, still watching Claws and Felix struggling in their owners' hands.

"Everyone thought Simba and Nala killed Alan," said Meers, nodding. "I believed it myself - until I saw the map tonight. Because the Scallywag Map never lies ... Alan and Alice are alive. Chris and Chrissie are holding them, Kiara."

I looked down at Chris and Chrissie, and as our eyes met we agreed silently: Meers and my parents were out of their minds. Their story made no sense whatsoever. How could Claws and Felix be Alan and Alice Abster? I am ashamed to say that I thought that Azkaban must have unhinged my parents after all - but then, why was Meers playing along with them?

Then Sian spoke, in a trembling, would-be-calm sort of voice, as though she was trying to will Professor Meers to talk sensibly.

"But Professor Meers ... Claws and Felix can't be the Absters ... it just can't be true, you know it can't ..."

"Why can't it be true?" Meers said calmly, as though we were in class, and Sian had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.

"Because ... because people would know if Alan and Alice Abster were Animagus'. We did Animagi in class with Professor Darbus. And I looked them up when I did my homework - the Ministry keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things ... and I went and looked Professor Darbus up on the register, and there have only been seven Animagi this century , and the Absters' names weren't aren't that list -"

I barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Sian had put into her homework, when Meers started to laugh.

"Right again, Sian!" he said. "But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Dragon Mort, and two after we left school."

"If you're going to tell them the story, then get a move on, Timon," snarled the woman, as she, and my father now, both watched Claws and Felix's every desperate move. "Simba and I have waited twelve years, we're not going to wait much longer."

"All right ... but Simba, Nala, I'll need your help, too," said Meers, "I only know how it began ..."

Meers broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. The seven of us stared at it. Then Meers strode towards it and looked out onto the landing.

"No one there ..."

"This place is haunted!" said Chris.

"It's not," said Meers, who still looked at the door in a puzzled way. "The Howling House was never haunted ... the screams and howls the villagers used to hear at night were made by me."

He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, then said, "That's where all of this starts - with me becoming a werewolf. None of this would have happened if I hadn't been bitten ... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy ..."

He looked sober and tired. Chris and Chrissie started to interrupt, but Sian said, "Shh!" She was watching Meers very intently.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My mother tried everything she could, but in those days there was no cure. The Potion that Professor Triphorm has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceeding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform ... I am able to curl up in my office, a harmless werewolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully-fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Dragon Mort. Other parents wouldn't want their children exposed to me.

"But then Crighton became Headmistress, and she was sympathetic. She said that, as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason why I shouldn't come to school ..."

Meers sighed and looked directly at me. "I told you months ago, that the Bashing Tree was planted the year I came to Dragon Mort. The truth is it was planted because I came to Dragon Mort. "This house -" he looked miserably around the room, " - the tunnel that leads to it - they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle and into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the foot of the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

I couldn't see where this story was going, but I was listening raptly all the same. The only sounds apart from Meers' voice was Claws' frightened squeaks, and Felix's loud hisses.

"My transformations in those days were - were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Crighton encouraged the rumour ... even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it ...

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Pumbaa Warts - you don't know him, Kiara, but he's very funny, had been my friend even before Dragon Mort and was in on my secret - Alan Abster ... and of course, your mother, Kiara - Nala Home. I became friends with Simba and Alice later on in my school life," he said, as he nodded to my parents, and then continued.

"Now, my friends hardly failed to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her ... I was terrified they would desert me if they found out what I was, which is why I had Pumbaa lie to Alan and Nala for me. But of course, Alan and Nala, like you, Sian, worked out the truth...

"And they didn't desert me at all. Instead they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but also the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My mum, too?" I said, astounded, as I looked at my mother, who turned to me, beamed and smiled, and then turned her eyes back onto the cat and the rat.

"Yes indeed," said Meers. "It took Alan, Nala and Pumbaa the best part of two years to work out how to do it. Your mother and Pumbaa were two of the best students in the school (your father included), and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong - more the reason why the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Alan needed all the help he could get from Nala and Pumbaa. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed to do it. They could turn into a different animal at will. (Oh, and just so you know, after Alice became better acquainted with Alan and myself, and Simba became friendlier towards Nala again - that's a long story, which I won't go into right now - and got to know me better, they got help from Nala and Pumbaa to transform into Animagi, too, which they accomplished after they left school.)"

"But how did that help you?" said Sian, who sounded puzzled.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Meers. "A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle once a month under Simba's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed ... Alan, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Tree's branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Timon," snarled the man, he and the woman were still watching Claws and Felix with horrible hunger in their eyes.

"Simba, Nala, don't worry, I'm getting there ... Well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Howling House and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Nala and Pumbaa turned into largish animals, so they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Dragon Mort students have ever found out more about the Dragon Mort grounds and Dragsmede than we did ... And that's how we came to write the Scallywag Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Pumbaa is Tusks. Alan is Wormy. Nala is Leona."

"What sort of animal -?" I began, but Sian cut across me.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me," said Meers heavily. And there were near misses, many of them. We were young, thoughtless - what can I say, we got carried away with our own cleverness.

"I sometimes feel guilty about betraying Crighton's trust, of course ... she admitted me to Dragon Mort when no other Headmaster or Headmistress would have done so, and she had no idea I was breaking the rules she had set for my own and my others' safety. She never knew I had led three students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventures. And I haven't changed ..."

Meers' face hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Crighton that Simba and Nala were Animagi. But I didn't. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant to admitting that I'd betrayed her trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me ... and Crighton's trust has meant everything to me. She let me into Dragon Mort as a boy, and she gave me a job, when I have been shunned by many people in all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am (even though things have changed slightly, because of a certain Remus Lupin 1). And so I convinced myself that Simba and Nala were getting themselves into the school using Dark Arts they had learnt from Zira, that being Animagi had nothing to do with it ... So, in a way, Triphorm's been right all along."

"Triphorm?" said the woman harshly, she and her husband taking their eyes off of Claws and Felix again and looking at Meers. "What's Triphorm got to do with anything?"

"She's here, Nala," said Meers heavily. "She teaches here as well."

"That idiot teaches our daughter?" the woman said, she and her husband both looking outraged at Meers.

"I'm afraid so," said Meers heavily.

"Well, that's certainly made my day," the woman said sarcastically. Meers ignored her and turned back to Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I.

"Professor Triphorm was at school with us. She fought very hard against my appointment for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. She has been telling Crighton all year that I am not to be trusted. She has her reasons ... you see, Nala here played a joke on her which nearly killed her, a trick which involved me -"

The woman made a derisive noise.

"It served her right," she sneered. "Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to ... hoping she could get us expelled ..."

"Tiana was very interested in where I went every month," Meers told Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I. "We were in the same year, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. She especially disliked Nala. Jealous, I think, of Nala's talent on the Quidditch pitch ... anyway, Triphorm had seen me crossing the grounds with Matron one evening as she led me towards the Bashing Tree to transform. Nala thought it would be - er- amusing, to tell Triphorm that all she had to do was prod the knot on the tree-trunk with a long stick, and she'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Triphorm tried it - if she'd got as far as this house, she'd have met a fully grown werewolf - but your father, who somehow had heard about what happened to me when I was little, and also about what Nala had done, and was sometimes wise when he wanted to be - wiser than most of us, in fact - went after Triphorm and pulled her back, at a great risk to his life ... Triphorm glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. Crighton called Simba Triphorm into her office the next day and told them that they were forbidden to tell anyone what she had seen at the end of the tunnel, but from then on, they both knew what I was ... Although, Simba was more accepting of it than Triphorm was ..."

"Why did you save her life?" I asked the man. "Surely you didn't like Triphorm that much, did you?"

"Clara and I were friends, many years ago," he told me. "I had found out what she'd done, and I didn't think she would do it ... until I saw her leaving the castle that night. I followed her ... and when we reached the end of the tunnel, and saw that Timon was transforming, I grabbed Tiana and told her that we should go back, but she kept watching anyway. Timon spotted Tiana and myself, and almost went for us. But fortunately enough, Alan, Nala and Pumbaa were with him, so I was able to get Tiana back out of the tunnel safely."

"So, wait a minute," I said slowly. "You were _friends_ with -?"

"It doesn't matter now! It was a long time ago!" the man hissed, which took me aback.

"I-I'm sorry," I said, looking at him.

He looked at me, smiled slightly and said, "It's all right ... Kiara. Besides, I don't need her anymore, not now that I have your mother." He looked at her adoringly, and she beamed at my father. Then both of my parents went back to glaring at Claws and Felix.

"So, back to the matter at hand ... That's why Triphorm doesn't like you, isn't it, Professor Meers," I said slowly, "because she thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Meers.

Tiana Triphorm then pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, her wand pointed directly at Meers.

0000

1: Read about Remus Lupin on Pottermore if you haven't done so already. Really interesting stuff there, guys, so go ahead and check it out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **The Servants of Lady Zira**

 **KIARA**

Sian screamed. My parents jumped to their feet. I jumped as though I'd received a huge electric shock.

"I found this at the base of the Bashing Tree," said Triphorm, throwing the Cloak aside, careful to keep her wand pointing directly at Meers' chest. "Very useful, Pride-Lander, I thank you ..."

Triphorm was slightly breathless, but her face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" she said, her eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Meers. You forgot to take your Potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very luck I did ... lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Tiana -" Meers began, but Triphorm overrode him.

"I've told the Headmistress again and again that you've been helping your old friends the Pride-Landers into the castle, Meers, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout -"

"Tiana - you're making a mistake," said Meers urgently. "You haven't heard everything - let me explain - Simba and Nala are not here to kill Kiara -"

"Three more for Azkaban tonight," said Triphorm, her eyes gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Crighton takes this ... she was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Meers ... a _tame_ , werewolf ..."

"You fool," said Meers softly. "Is a schoolgirl grudge worth putting two innocent people inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snake-like cords burst from the end of Triphorm's wand and twisted themselves around Meers' mouth, wrists and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move. With a roar of rage, the woman started her way towards Triphorm, the man behind her, but Triphorm pointed her wand at them.

"Give me a reason," she whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

My parents stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred, but I saw that when Triphorm looked at the man, I saw a hint of something in her eyes; I thought that it looked like Triphorm looked - _heartbroken_? But I couldn't be sure, for one minute the look was there, and the next, it was gone.

I stood there, paralysed, not knowing what to do or who to believe. I glanced around at Chris, Sian and Chrissie. Chris and Chrissie looked just as confused as I did, both of them still fighting to keep hold of their struggling animals. Sian, however, took an uncertain step towards Triphorm and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Triphorm - it - it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"

"Miss Dawson, you are already facing suspension from this school," Triphorm spat. "You, your sister, Rickers and Pride-Lander are out of bounds, in the company of two convicted murderers and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."

"But if - if there _was_ a mistake -"

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Triphorm shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A few sparks shot out of the end of her wand, which was still pointed at my parents. Sian fell silent.

"Vengeance is sweet," Triphorm breathed at my parents. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you both ..."

"The joke's on you again, Tiana," snarled the woman. "As long as these two bring us their cat and rat up to the castle -" she jerked her head at Chris and Chrissie, "Simba and I will come quietly ..."

"Up to the castle?" said Triphorm silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Stingers once we get out of the Tree. They'll be very pleased to see you, Pride-Landers ... pleased enough to give you a little suck, I daresay ..."

What little colour there was left in my parents' faces left them.

"You - you've got to hear us out," the man croaked. "The rat - the cat - look at the rat and the cat -"

But there was a glint in Triphorm's eye that I had never seen before.

"Come on, all of you," she said. She clicked her fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Meers flew into her hands. "I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Stingers will have a suck for him, too -"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had crossed the floor in three strides and blocked the door.

"Get out of the way, Pride-Lander, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Triphorm. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin -"

"Professor Meers could have killed me a hundred times this year," I said. "I've been alone with him loads of times, having defence lessons against the Stingers. If he was helping my parents, why didn't he just finish me off then?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Triphorm. "Get out of the way, Pride-Lander."

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" I yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN -"

"SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Triphrom shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like mother, like daughter, Pride-Lander! I have just saved your neck, you should be thanking me on bended knee! You would have been well served if they'd killed you! You might have died like an arrogant fool, to believe you might be mistaken in your parents - now, get out of the way, or I will _make_ you! GET OUT OF THE WAY, PRIDE-LANDER!"

I made my mind up in a split second. Before Triphorm could even take one step towards me, I had raised my wand.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ I yelled - except that mine wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Triphorm was lifted off her feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under her hair. She had been knocked out.

I looked around. Chris, Sian and Chrissie had tried to disarm Triphorm at exactly the same moment. Triphorm's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Lucifer.

"You shouldn't have done that," the woman said to us. "You should have left her to us ..."

I avoided my parents' eyes. I wasn't sure - even now, looking back, I'm not sure that I'd done the right thing.

"We attacked a teacher ... we attacked a teacher ..." Sian whimpered, staring at the lifeless Triphorm with frightened eyes. "Oh, we are going to be in so much trouble -"

Meers struggled against his bonds. My parents bent down quickly and untied him. Meers straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

"Thank you, Kiara," he said.

"I'm not saying I believe you," I retorted.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said the man. "You two - boy, girl - give us Alan and Alice. Now."

Chris and Chrissie clutched Claws and Felix closer to their chests.

"Come off it," said Chris. "Are you trying to say you broke out of Azkaban just to get your hands on _Claws_ and _Felix_? I mean ..."Chris and Chrissie looked up at Sian and I for support. "OK," Chris continued, "say the Absters could turn into a cat and a rat - there are millions of cats and rats - how're they supposed to know which cat and rat they're after if they've been locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Simba, Nala, that's a fair question," said Meers, turning to my parents and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where they were?"

The woman put one of her claw-like hands inside her robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which she smoothed flat and held out to show the rest of us.

It was the photograph of the Dawson family that had appeared in the _Squabbler_ the previous summer, and there, on Chris' shoulder, was Claws, and in Chrissie's hands, was Felix.

"How did you get this?" Meers asked my parents, thunderstruck.

"Sweets," said the woman. "When she came to inspect Azkaban last time she gave us her paper. "And there was Alan and Alice on the front page ... on this boy's shoulder and in this girl's hands ... we knew them at once ... how many times had we seen them transform? And the caption said they would be going back to Dragon Mort ... to where Kiara was ..."

"My God," said Meers, staring from Claws and Felix to the picture in the paper and back again. "Their front paws ..."

"What about it?" said Chrissie.

"They've both got a toe missing," said the man.

"Of course," Meers breathed, "so simple ... so _brilliant_ ... They cut them off themselves?"

"Just before they transformed," said the woman. ""When Simba and I cornered them, they yelled for the whole street to hear that we had betrayed the Light Side. Then, before we could curse them, Alice blew apart the street with her wand behind her back, killed everyone within twenty feet of herself and Alan - and Alan sped down into the sewers with the other rats, as Alice ran across the street as a cat and out of sight, following the sewer into which her husband slipped down ..."

"Chris, Chrissie, didn't you two ever hear?" said Meers. "The biggest part of the Absters they found was a finger from each of them."

"Look, Claws probably had a fight with another rat, just like Felix probably had a fight with another cat, or something! They've been in our family for ages, right -?" Chris began.

"Thirteen years, in fact," said Meers. "Did you ever wonder why they've been living so long?"

"We - we've been taking good care of them!" said Chrissie.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, are they?" said Meers. "I'd guess they've been losing weight ever since they heard Simba and Nala were on the loose again ..."

"They've been scared of that mad cat!" said Chris, nodding towards Lucifer, who was still purring on the bed.

"Yeah, thanks to that cat, our pets haven't been the same since we got back from Egypt!" said Chrissie angrily.

But that wasn't right, I thought suddenly ... Claws and Felix had been looking ill before they met Lucifer ... ever since Chris and Chrissie's return from Egypt ... since the time when my parents had escaped.

"This cat isn't mad," said the man hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Lucifer's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind we've ever met. He recognised Alan and Alice for what they were straight away. And when he met Nala and I, he knew we were not dogs. It was a while before he trusted us. Finally, we managed to communicate to him what we were after, and he's been helping us ..."

"What do you mean?" breathed Sian.

"He tried to bring Alan and Alice to us," the woman said, "so he stole the passwords to Lion-Heart Tower for us ... As we understand it, he took them from a girls' bedside table."

My brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what I was hearing ... and yet ...

"But Alan and Alice got word of what was going on and ran for it ... this cat - Lucifer, did you call him? - told us Alan and Alice had left blood on the sheets ... Nala and I assumed they bit themselves ... well, faking their own deaths worked once ..." said the man.

The words jolted me to my senses.

"And why did they fake their deaths?" I said furiously. "Because they knew you were about to kill them, like you betrayed us?"

"No," said Meers. "Kiara -"

"And now you've come to finish them off!"

"Yes, we have," said my parents in unison, both of them glaring evilly at Claws and Felix.

"Then I should've let Triphorm take you!" I shouted.

"Kiara," said Meers hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we thought your parents betrayed us, and the Absters tracked them down - but it was the other way round, don't you see? _The Absters_ betrayed your parents - your parents tracked _the Absters_ down -"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled. "SHE WAs THEIR OWN SECRET KEEPER! BEFORE YOU TURNED UP, SHE SAID SHE BETRAYED US!"

I was pointing at the woman, who shook her head slowly; her sunken eyes were suddenly over-bright.

"Kiara ... your father and I as good as betrayed our side of the cause," the woman croaked. "Together, Simba and I agreed to change to Alan at the last moment, agreed to use him as Secret Keeper instead of me ... I'm to blame, I know it ... the day you were taken from us, after we'd said goodbye to you, I'd arranged to check on Alan and Alice to make sure they were safe, but when I'd arrived at their hiding place, they'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared, as was your father when I told him what had happened, and we realised what Alan and Alice must have done. What I'd done."

Her voice broke. The man put his arms around her.

"Enough of this," said Meers, and there was a steely note in his voice I had never heard before. "There's only one certain way to prove what really happened. Chris, Chrissie, _give me the rat and the cat_."

"What are you going to do with them if we give them to you?" Chris asked Meers tensely.

"Force them to show themselves," said Meers. "If they really are a cat and a rat, it won't hurt them."

Chris and Chrissie hesitated, then at long last they held out Claws and Felix and Meers took Claws as the woman took Felix. Claws began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, as Felix hissed and spat without stopping, trying to escape from the woman's arms as she tried to scratch the woman's face off. The rat's tiny black eyes widened, as the cat's eyes narrowed.

"Ready, Simba? Nala?" said Meers.

The woman took Triphorm's wand off the bed, all the while holding the cat at length, and I gave the man my wand. They approached Meers and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face, as were Felix's narrowed ones.

"Together?" said the man quietly.

"I think so," said Meers, holding Claws tightly in one hand, as the woman tried to hold Felix tightly in one of her hands, which was no easy job, let me tell you. "On the count of three. One - two - THREE!"

A flash of blue-white light erupted from the three wands; for a moment, Claws and Felix were frozen in mid-air, their small, black - and white, in Felix's case - forms twisting madly - Chris and Chrissie yelled - the cat and rat hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light, and then -

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. Two heads were shooting upwards from the ground; limbs were sprouting; next moment, a man and a woman were standing where Claws and Felix had been, the short man cringing and wringing his hands, and the short woman flexing the muscles in her bones, a tick in her right eye. Lucifer was spitting and snarling on the bed, the hair on his back standing up.

The couple were very short, and I think they came up to my chest, although the woman was slightly taller than the short man was. The short man's thin, colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top, whereas the woman's hair, which was also unkempt, was slightly thicker, but looked uneven in places. The couple both had the appearance of two plump people who had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time. The couple both had grubby skin, much like Claws and Felix's fur was, and something of the rat lingered around the short man's pointed nose, and his very small, watery eyes, whereas the short woman's eyes were narrowed as angrily as the cat's was. They looked around at us all, the short man's breathing fast and shallow, whereas the short woman's breathing was calm and steady. I saw the short man's eyes dart to the door and back again, as the short woman's eyes studied us all, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger.

"Well, hello, Alan. Hello, Alice," said Meers pleasantly, as though cats and rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see ..."

"S-Simba ... N-Nala ... T-Timon ..." Even Abster's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted towards the door. "My friends - oh, sorry dear - our old friends ..."

"Yes, indeed, old friends," said the short woman, her voice harsh sharp, "it has indeed been a very long time since we last met." I saw her glare at her husband, who looked away from her eyes.

The tall woman's wand arm rose, but Meers seized her around the wrist, gave her a warning look, then turned to the Absters again, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat here, you two, about what happened the day Kiara got separated from her parents here. You might have missed the finer points whilst you two were hissing and squeaking around down there on the bed -"

"Timon," gasped Abster, and I saw beads of sweat breaking out over his pale face, "you don't believe them, do you ... They tried to kill us, Timon -"

"Oh, do be quiet, you worthless piece of vermin!" snarled his wife, striking him across the cheek with her palm. Abster yelped in pain and cupped his cheek, his eyes watering.

"Now, now, Alice, let's not use violence here," Meers said gently to Abster's wife, who just looked at him fiercely. Meers then turned back to Abster, and said more coldly, "We've heard about how they tried to kill you both, but I'd like to clear up one or two matters with you both, Absters, if you'd be so -"

"She's come to try and kill us again!" shrieked Abster suddenly, pointing at the woman, and I saw that he used his middle finger, because his index finger was missing. "She and Simba betrayed us, and now they're trying to kill us, too ... you've got to help us, Timon ..."

"Would you stop acting like a lunatic!" his wife shrieked, which made Abster shrink back in alarm; my parents looked more skull-like than ever as they stared at the Absters with fathomless eyes.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Meers.

"Sorted things out?" squeaked Abster, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "We knew they'd come after us! We knew they'd be back for us! Alice and I have been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Simba and Nala were going to break out of Azkaban?" said Meers, his brow furrowed. "Even after security's been tightened around the place?"

"The thing is, Timon," Abster's wife said silkily in her harsh voice, "is that these two have Dark powers that the rest of us can only dream of! How else do you think they got out of there? I suppose She Who Must Not Be Named taught them a few tricks!"

The woman laughed, a horrible, merciless laugh that filled the room.

"Zira, teach us tricks?" she said.

Abster flinched as though she had struck him, too; his wife's face was expressionless.

"What's this, Abster? Scared to hear your old mistress' name?" said the woman. "I don't blame you, Alan. Her lot aren't very happy with you two, are they?"

"Don't know - what you mean, Nala -" muttered Abster, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat, whereas his wife was calm, cool and collected.

"Oh, I think you do know what my wife means, Alan," said the man. "You haven't been hiding from _us_ for thirteen years, you've been hiding from Zira's old supporters. We've heard things in Azkaban, Absters ... We've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Zira went into the Pride-Lands again ... and met her match there. And not all Zira's supporters ended up in there, did they? There are still plenty out there, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways ... If they ever got wind that you and your wife are still alive, Alan -"

"Don't know ... what you're talking about ..." said Abster again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Meers. "You don't believe this - this madness, Timon -"

"I must admit, Alan, that I have difficulty understanding why two innocent people would want to spend twelve years as a cat and a rat," said Meers evenly.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Abster ("Well, that makes one of us!" hissed Abster's wife). "If Zira's supporters were after us, it was because we put two of their best people in Azkaban - the spies, Simba and Nala Pride-Lander -!"

My parents' faces contorted.

"How dare you," said the woman, sounding more like a lioness than a dog. "Simba and I, spies for Zira? When did we ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than ourselves? But you, Alan - I'll never understand why I didn't see you two as spies from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you? It used to be us Timon, Pumbaa and I ... But of course, I know how you got dragged into it ... wherever your wife went, you followed ..."

Abster wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath. His wife was still unmoved by all this.

"Us, spies ... must be out of your minds ... never ... don't know how you can say such a -"

"Nala and I only made you our Secret-Keeper, Alan, because Nala suggested it," the man hissed, so venomously that Abster took a step backwards, and his wife partially hid him from view. "She thought it was the perfect plan ... a bluff ... because she thought that Zira would be sure to come after her; she never dreamed she'd use such a weak, talentless thing like you. It must have been the best moment of your life, Absters - telling Zira you could hand us over to her."

Abster was muttering distractedly; I caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy", but I couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen colour of Abster's face, and the way his eyes continued to dart to the windows and door, as his wife shook her head and tutted continuously.

"Professor Meers?" said Sian timidly. "Can - can I say something?"

"Certainly, Sian," said Meers courteously.

"Well - Claws and Felix - I mean, these - these people - have been sleeping in mine and Chris' dormitories where Kiara's been for two years and most of this year. If they're working for She-You-Know, how come they've never tried to kill Kiara - or any of us, for that matter - before now?"

"There!" said Abster shrilly, pointing at Sian with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Timon? We would never hurt a hair on Kiara's head! Why would we?"

"I'll tell you why," said the woman. "Because you two never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Zira's been in hiding for twelve years, they say she's half-dead. You two weren't about to commit a murder right under Susan Crighton's nose, for a wreck of a witch who'd lost all her power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure, Alan, that you had the biggest bully in the playground - someone even bigger than your wife, Alan - before you went back to her, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizarding family to take you in? Keeping an eye out for news, weren't you, Absters? Just in case your biggest protector - besides your wife - regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin her ..."

Abster opened and closed his mouth several times. He seemed to have lost all the ability to talk. His wife glared at him.

"Er - Mr and Mrs Pride-Lander - Simba? Nala?" said Sian timidly (and just so you know, Sian being timid is a very rare thing to see indeed).

My parents jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Sian as though being spoken to politely was something they'd both long forgotten. They then looked at Sian curiously, as though they were seeing her properly for the first time.

"You look familiar to us ... like we know you from somewhere ..." the man said slowly.

Sian sighed, then said, "I'm Susan Crighton's eldest daughter."

My parents' eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah, of course!" said the man, nodding. "The resemblance between you and your mother is uncanny."

"So I've been told," Sian sighed. "It's just a shame that I have some of my father's features, too - but, I'm not complaining," she added jokingly. My parents chuckled along with Sian at this.

"What is it that you want to ask us?" the woman said.

"Well, it's just - how - how did you escape from Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Abster, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I -"

But he was silenced with a glare from two people: his wife, who looked as though she was going to slap him again, and Meers. My parents were frowning slightly at Sian, but not as though they were annoyed with her. They seemed to be pondering over their answer.

"We don't know how we did it," said the woman slowly. "There are a couple of reasons why we never lost our minds in Azkaban, and one of them was that we knew we were innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Stingers couldn't suck it out of us ... but it kept us sane knowing who we were ... helped us keep our powers ... so when it all became too much ... we transformed in our cell ... became dogs - dogs are naturally our second animal we can change into, the first is a lion - well, a lioness for me - thanks to our Animal Spirit Pendants. We decided to change into dogs so that we wouldn't scare people as much ... Anyway, Stingers can't see, you know ..." she swallowed. "They feel their way towards people by sensing their emotions ... they could tell that our feelings were less - less human, less complex when we were dogs or lions ... but they thought, of course, that we were losing our minds like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But we were weak, very weak, and we had no hope of driving them away without wands ..."

"But then we saw Alan and Alice in that picture ..."the man continued, "and we realised they were at Dragon Mort with Kiara ... perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached their ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again ..."

Abster was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at my parents as though hypnotised, as his wife kept his eyes on him, glaring at him.

" ... ready to strike at the moment they could be sure of allies ... to deliver our daughter to them. If they gave Kiara to them, who'd dare say they betrayed Lady Zira? They'd be welcomed back with honours ...

"So you see, Nala and I had to do something. We were the only ones who knew Alan and Alice were still alive ..."

Then I remembered what Mr Dawson had told Grandmother Sarabi. _"The new guards there have told Sweets that the Pride-Landers have been talking in their sleep ... always the same words ... "They're at Dragon Mort_ "."

"It was as if someone had lit fires in our heads," the woman continued, "and the Stingers couldn't destroy it ... it wasn't a happy feeling ... it was an obsession ... but it gave us strength, it cleared our minds. So, one night when they opened our door to bring us our food, we slipped past them as dogs ... it's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused ... we were very thin ... thin enough to slip through the bars ... we swam as dogs back to the mainland ... we journeyed north and slipped into the Dragon Mort grounds as dogs ... we've been living in the Black Forest ever since ... except when we came to watch the Quidditch, of course ... you fly as well as your father and I did, Kiara ..."

My parents looked at me, and I didn't look away.

"Believe us," croaked the man. "Believe us. We would rather die than betray our friends, family, and you, sweetheart."

And at long last, I believed my par - my mum and dad. Throat too tight to speak, I nodded, walked towards them, and hugged my mother and father tightly, and I felt them hug me back. I didn't care of how they smelt. I was just glad that I found my parents after twelve years of being apart.

"No!"

Daddy, Mum and I let go of each other and turned around, for Abster had fallen to his knees, as though my nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forwards on his knees, grovelling, his hands clasped in front of him as though he was praying.

"Simba, Nala - it's us ... it's Alan and Alice ... your friends ... you wouldn't ..."

Mum kicked out and Abster recoiled.

"There's enough filth on our robes without you touching them," said Mum.

"Timon!" Abster squeaked, turning to Meers instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this ... wouldn't Simba and Nala told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if they though I was the spy, Alan," said Meers. "I assume that's why you two didn't tell me, Simba? Nala?" he said casually over Abster's head.

"To be fair, Timon, I told Simba that I suspected something was going on, but I didn't tell him until later," Mum said apologetically to Meers. "Forgive us, Timon."

"Not at all, Leona, old friend," said Meers, who was rolling up his sleeves. "And will you both in turn forgive me for believing you two were spies?"

"Of course," said Mum, and the ghost of a grin flitted across her gaunt face. She and Daddy began rolling up their sleeves, too. "Shall we kill them together?"

"Yes, I think so," said Meers grimly.

"You wouldn't ... you won't ..." gasped Abster. And he scrambled around to Chris and Chrissie.

"Chris, Chrissie, haven't Alice and I been good friends to you ... good pets? Chris, Chrissie, you won't let them kill us, will you ... you're both on our side, aren't you?"

But Chris and Chrissie were staring at the Absters with the utmost revulsion, as Abster's wife dragged him away and slapped him again.

"Don't be a fool, Abster!" she snarled. "Isn't it obvious to you now that we are enemies to _everyone_ in this room?"

"I can't believe Chrissie and I let you sleep in our _beds_!" Chris said.

Abster got away from his wife's clutches and crawled back towards Chris and Chrissie and grabbed their broken legs. "Kind master ... kind mistress ... we were your rat and cat ... we were good pets ..."

"Oh, give it up, Abster, they don't care," Abster's wife said in a bored voice, as Chris and Chrissie wrenched their broken legs out of Abster's reach, pale as they were.

"If you and your wife made a better rat and cat than as humans, it's not much to boast about, Alan," said Daddy, as Abster turned on his knees, staggered forward and seized the hem of Sian's robes.

"Sweet girl ... clever girl ... you - you won't let them ... help us ..."

Sian pulled her robes out of Abster's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, an expression of mixed horror and disgust on her face.

Abster knelt, jerking uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly towards me.

"Kiara ... Kiara ... you look just like your mother ... just like her ..."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER!" Daddy roared. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT NALA AND I IN FRONT OF HER!"

"Kiara, whispered Abster, shuffling towards me, hands outstretched, "Kiara, your father there, he wouldn't want us dead, Simba secretly understands, Kiara ... he's going to show my wife and I mercy ..."

Daddy and Mum both strode forwards, seized Abster's shoulders and threw him down onto the floor, next to his wife, who knelt before him protectively. I could just see Abster, twitching with terror, looking up at them, Meers watching from next to them, near where Abster's wife was.

"You sold Simba and I to Zira," said Mum, who was shaking, too. "Do you deny it?"

Abster burst into tears. It was horrible to watch; he looked like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor. His wife thought so too, apparently, for she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh, Simba, Nala, what would you have done?" Abster's wife answered silkily. "The Scarlet Lady ... you have no idea ... she has powers you can't even begin to imagine ... My husband was scared ... and you know as well as I do that he was never brave like myself, Simba, Pumbaa, Timon, or even you, Nala. I have to admit, I was quite scared, too. We never meant for it to happen, you know ... She Who Must Not Be Named forced us -"

"DON'T LIE!" Mum roared. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HER FOR A YEAR BEFORE KIARA WAS TAKEN FROM SIMBA AND I! YOU TWO WERe HER SPIES!"

"She - she was taking over everywhere!" gasped Abster. "Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing her?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil witch who has ever existed?" said Mum, with a terrible fury on her face. "Only innocent lives, Absters!"

"You don't understand!" whined Abster. "She would have killed us, Nala!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD BOTH HAVE DIED!" Mum roared. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAYED YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Daddy, Mum and Meers stood shoulder to shoulder, their wands raised.

"You should have realised," said Meers quietly. "If Zira didn't kill you, then we would. Goodbye, Absters."

Sian covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall. I even saw my father's face tighten, though he didn't do anything - but I did ...

"NO!" I yelled, I ran forwards, placing myself in front of the Absters, facing the wands. "You can't kill them," I said breathlessly. "You can't."

Daddy, Mum and Meers lowered their wands; Mum and Meers looked shocked, but I saw my father's face become less tightened, and I saw him look relieved and pleased for a second, before his face became tightened again.

"Kiara, these pieces of vermin are the very reason why you were separated from your father and I," Mum snarled. "This cringing bit of filth, and his hard-hearted wife, would have both seen you die without turning a hair. You heard them. Their own stinking skin means more to them than our family."

"I know," I panted. "We'll take them up to the castle. We'll hand them over to the Stingers. They can go to Azkaban ... just don't kill them. Daddy ..." I said, turning to him as he looked at me, "what do you think?"

My father lowered his wand, looked at me gently and said, "I think you're right, Kiara. Even though they've done wrong, I never wanted to go as far as to kill them, despite what was implied before. After all, what is done, is done ... and nothing any of us can say or do will not change what happened."

"Simba! Kiara!" gasped Abster, and he crawled out from behind his wife and flung his arms around mine and my father's wrists. "You - thank you both - it's more than we deserve - thank you both -"

"Get off of us!" I spat, as I threw Abster's arms off Daddy and myself. My father then put his arms around me in a protective way. "I'm not doing this for you or your wife. I'm doing it because I don't reckon my father would want himself, his wife and one of his best friends to become killers - just for you."

No one moved or made a sound except for Abster, his breath was coming out in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Mum and Meers looked at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"You're the only one who has the right to decide, Kiara," said Mum. "But think ... think what they did ..."

"They can go to Azkaban," I repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, they do ..."

Abster was still wheezing behind us, and as I looked at his wife, I saw a slight change in her facial expression; her cheeks had paled slightly and she looked scared.

"Very well," said Meers. "Stand aside, Simba, Kiara ..."

I hesitated; my father's arms tightened around me; both of us were watching Meers anxiously.

"I'm going to tie them up," he told us. "That's all, I swear."

My father and I stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Meers' wand this time, and next moment, Abster was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged. Meers then moved on to his wife, and bound and gagged her, too. She didn't wriggle, but lay still, and glared a death-like glare at all of us.

"But if you transform, Absters," growled Mum, her wand pointing at Abster, too, "we will kill you. You agree, Kiara? - Simba?"

I looked at my father for guidance; he looked at me, and I could tell that he didn't like what we were agreeing to as much as I did, but we both knew that we didn't have a choice, so we looked down so that the Absters could see us and nodded.

"Right," said Meers, suddenly business-like. "Chris, Chrissie, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Matron, so I think it's best if we just strap your legs up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Chris, bent down, tapped Chris' leg and muttered, _"Ferula."_ He then turned to Chrissie and did the same thing. Bandages spun around Chris and Chrissie's injured legs, strapping them tightly to splints. Meers helped them both to their feet; Chris and Chrissie put their weight gingerly on their legs and neither of them winced.

"That's better," Chrissie said. "Thanks."

"Yeah, it feels good to walk on two feet - or whatever's left," said Chris.

"What about Professor Triphorm?" said Sian in a small voice, looking down on Triphorm's prone figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with her," said Meers, bending over Triphorm and checking her pulse. "You were just a little - er - over-enthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive her until we're safely back in the castle. We can take her like this ..."

He muttered, _"Mobilicorpus."_ As though invisible strings were tied to Triphorm's wrists, neck and knees, she was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. She hung a few inches above the ground, her limp feet dangling. Meers picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And three of us should be chained to these two," said Daddy, nudging Abster with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Meers.

"And me," said Chris savagely, limping forward.

"I will, too," said Chrissie, who limped forward, also.

Mum conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon, the Absters were on their feet again, Abster's left arm chained to Meers' right, right arm chained to Chris' left, and Abster's wife's left arm was chained to Chris' right, and her right arm was chained to Chrissie's left. Chris and Chrissie's faces were set. They seemed to have taken the Absters true identity as a personal insult. My father gave my wand back to me, and smiled a warm smile, which I returned. Lucifer leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottle-brush tail held jauntily high.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **The Stinger's Suck**

 **A.N.: OK, so, I just want to say something before I start this chapter. I had a review saying that I need to add more of my own ideas into my story from someone, and to those who have just started reading when I've said so on Twitter, well you need to go back to my first book and read it sentence by sentence and paragraph by paragraph, because you will find that I have indeed been adding my own ideas into it. I haven't just been copying every word from all the Potter books, you know, which I originally did; but I changed my ideas around after I remembered about Sarabi and Sarafina. I've been working on this series since I was fifteen, and the only reason I've updated it now is because when I was that age I didn't have a computer. Also, I would like to say that I have more of my own ideas coming up in the later books, in particular the sixth and the seventh, so please don't make me stop writing this, because I'm doing this my way, and if you don't believe me, then touch. You'll just have to live with it and read another fanfic. I don't mean to be harsh, but I hope that this will show you that I have faith in my work. Oh, and if you're laughing at the title of this chapter, do so now, but not later. An now, on with this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **KIARA**

I have to admit that I was ashamed that I had tried to attack my parents before I knew them, but I'm sure that they forgave me for it. Anyhoo, I have never been part of a stranger group than I was at that moment. Lucifer led the way down the stairs: Meers, Abster, Chris, Abster's wife and Chrissie went next, looking contestants in a ten-legged race. Next came Professor Triphorm, drifting creepily along, her toes hitting each stair as we descended, held up by her own wand, which was pointed at her by my mother. My father, Sian and I brought up the rear.

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Meers, Abster, Chris, Abster's wife and Chrissie had to turn sideways to manage it; Meers still had the Absters covered with his wand. I saw them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in a single line. Lucifer was still in the lead. I went right after my parents, my father following my mother, who was still making Triphorm drift ahead of us; she kept bumping her head on the low ceiling. I had the impression that my mother made no effort to prevent this.

"You know what this means?" Mum said abruptly to me, as we made our slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning the Absters in?"

"You're both free," I said.

"Yes ..." said Daddy. "But - this could be the start of things changing for us ... as a family, I mean ..."

I waited. Did my parents mean what I thought they meant?

"We understand, of course, if you want to stay with our mothers," said Mum. "But ... well ... think about it. Once mine and your father's names are cleared ... if you wanted a ... a different home ..."

Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of my stomach.

"What - live with you?" I said, accidentally cracking my head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave my grandmothers?"

"Well, we could live with you and our mothers, if you wish," Daddy said quickly. "We understand if you'd like to -"

"Are you mad?" I said, my voice easily as croaky as my parents' voices were. "Of course I want you to come and live with me and my grandmothers! I'd love that - and I'm sure that they would, too!"

My parents turned right around to look at me: Triphorm's head scraped the ceiling, but Mum didn't seem to care.

"You mean it?" Mum said. "You really mean it?"

"You really want us to come and live with you?" said Daddy.

"Of course I want to!" I said. "I've been without my parents for twelve years, and I think it's time I started to get to know them! I honestly want this more than anything!"

My parents' gaunt faces broke into the second truest smiles I had seen upon them. The difference it made was startling, as though people ten years younger were shining through their starved masks; for a moment, they were recognisable as the couple who were smiling and laughing on their wedding day.

None of us spoke again until we had reached the end of the tunnel. Lucifer darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Meers, Abster, Chris, Abster's wife and Chrissie clambered upwards without any sound of swinging branches.

My mother saw Triphorm up through the hole, my father right behind her, then they stood back to let Sian and I to pass. At last, all of us were out.

As we looked around us, we saw that the grounds were covered in a perpetual darkness, and the only lights shone like the tiniest stars in the sky came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, we set off. Abster was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering, as his wife looking impatient and I thought I heard her growling. My mind was buzzing. My parents were coming to live with me and my grandmothers, which to be honest, wasn't exactly what I had dreamed of since I was little, but my parents were the rest of my family (or, so I thought at the time), so I wasn't that bothered about it. I remember feeling dazed ... and wondering what my grandmothers would think about my parents, the convicts, coming to live with us!

"Alan, Alice, if you make one wrong move," said Meers threateningly, ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Abster's chest.

Silently, we tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Triphorm was drifting weirdly ahead of my mother, her chin bumping on her chest. And then -

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Our party was bathed in moonlight.

Triphorm collided with Meers, Abster, Chris, Abster's wife and Chrissie, who had stopped abruptly. My mother froze. She and my father flung out an arm each to make Sian and I stop.

I saw Meers' silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh my -" Sian gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run!" Mum whispered. "Run! Now!"

But I couldn't run. Chris and Chrissie were chained to the Absters and Meers. I leapt forwards but my father caught me round the chest and threw me back.

"Leave it to your mother and I - RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Meers' head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Lucifer's fur was on end again, he backed away -

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, my parents disappeared from my side. They transformed into the bear-like black dogs that we had seen before, but then they started to change: the fur changed from black to gold and thickened, and there was a mane of tawny hair on the male; their paws widened and became bigger, and their tails thinned. Plus, they shrunk slightly, too. That's right, because of their Animal Spirit Pendants, they had transformed into their true animal selves - a lion and lioness. Then they bounded forwards. As the werewolf seized itself free of the manacle binding it, the lion and lioness seized it about the neck and back and pulled it backwards, away from Chris, Chrissie and the Absters. The three of them were locked, jaw to jaw, in a weird kind of way, for when one got hit, the other covered for the fallen one - claws ripping at each other -

I stood still, transfixed by the sight; too intent upon the battle before me to notice anything else. It was Chris' yell, Chrissie's scream and Sian's gasp that alerted me -

Abster had dived for Meers' dropped wand. Chris and Chrissie, unsteady on their bandaged legs, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light - Chris lay motionless on the ground. Another bang - Lucifer flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap. A third bang - Chrissie had been hit; she lay motionless, clutching her chest.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ I yelled, pointing my own wand at Abster; Meers' wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" I shouted, running forwards, moving my wand from one to the other.

Too late - with a couple of satisfied smiles, the Absters had transformed. I saw him and his wife whip through the manacles on Chris and Chrissie's outstretched arms. I then saw the cat pick up the rat in her mouth, and then I heard the sound of paws pounding through the grass.

There was a howl and two grumbling roars; I turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the Forest -

"Daddy, Mum, they've gone, the Absters transformed!" I yelled.

My parents were bleeding; there were scratches across their muzzles and backs, but at my words they scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of their paws were fading to silence as they pounded away across the grounds.

Sian and I dashed over to Chris and Chrissie.

"What did he do to them?" Sian whispered. Chris and Chrissie's eyes were only half-closed, their mouths were hanging open. They were definitely alive, we could hear them breathing, but they didn't seem to recognise us.

"I don't know."

I looked desperately around. My parents and Meers were gone ... and we had no one but Triphorm for company, still hanging, unconscious, in mid-air.

"We'd better get up to the castle and tell someone," I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes and trying to think straight. "Come on ..."

But then, out of the darkness, we heard two roars of pain; two _lions_ in pain ...

"My parents," I muttered, staring into the darkness.

I had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing to do for Chris and Chrissie at that moment, and by the sound of it, my parents were in trouble -

I set off at a run, with Sian right behind me. The roars were coming from near the river. We pelted towards it, and although I was running flat out, I felt the cold and heard the faint droning, deadly buzzing growing louder without realising what it must have meant (forgive me, dear readers, but my mind was kind of at panic mode at that point) -

The roars stopped abruptly. As we reached the river's shore, we saw why - my parents had turned back into a man and a woman. they were kneeling, their arms around each other, their heads bowed.

 _"Nooo,"_ they moaned in unison. _"Noooo ... please ..."_

And then I saw them. Stingers, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the river towards us, their giant, gleaming blood-red eyes were fixed intently on us. I spun around, the familiar, icy cold was penetrating my insides, as fog obscured my vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling us, their red eyes were fixed hungrily on us ...

"Sian, think of something happy!" I yelled, raising my wand, blinking furiously to try and clear my vision, shaking my head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it -

 _My parents are going to live with my grandmothers and I. We'll be a family._

I started to think of my parents, and only my parents, and began to chant: "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"

My parents shuddered, keeled over sideways and lay motionless on the ground, the pair of them as pale as death.

 _They'll be all right. They're going to come and live with me and my grandmothers._

"Expecto Patronum! Sian, help me! Expecto Patronum!"

"Expecto -" Sian whispered, "expecto - expecto -"

But she couldn't do it. The Stingers were closing in, barely ten feet from us. They formed a solid wall around Sian and I, and they were getting closer ...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled, trying to blot the screaming from my ears. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A thin wisp of silver escaped from my wand and hovered like a mist before me. At the same moment, I felt Sian collapse next to me. I was alone ... completely alone ...

"Expecto - expecto patronum -"

I felt my knees hit the cold grass. Fog clouded my eyes. With a huge effort, I fought to remember - my parents were innocent - innocent - w _e'll be OK - they're coming to live with me and my grandmothers -_

"Expecto Patronum!" I gasped.

By the feeble light of my formless Patronus, I saw a Stinger halt, very close to me. It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist I had conjured. I heard the buzzing and its rattling breath, as a dead, slimy hand slid out from underneath the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.

"No - _no_ -" I gasped. "They're innocent ... expecto ... expecto patronum -"

I felt them watching me, heard their rattling breath and their droning buzzing like an evil wind around me. The nearest Stinger seemed to be considering me. Then it raised both its rotting hands - and lowered its hood. I gasped with shock at what I saw.

I looked down at its body, which was segmented and was the same shiny, slimy dead grey as its hands, where many other dead, scabbed grey hands were coming out of insectoid limbs, that had many hair, that were wriggling consistently. I then looked up at its face, and underneath that creeptacular (yes, I know it's not a word, but go with me here) blood-red eye, there was a pair of long mandibles that were moving non-stop and were jet black in colour, that was sucking the air with the sound of a death-rattle.

A paralysing terror filled me as I looked up into that eye, so that I couldn't move or speak. My Patronus then flickered and died.

White fog blinded me. I had to fight ... _expecto patonum_ ... I couldn't see ... and in the distance, I heard the familiar screaming ... _expecto patronum_ ... I groped in the mist for my parents, found their bodies and covered them with one of my arms ... I wasn't going to let the Stingers take them that easily ...

But a pair of strong clammy hands suddenly wrapped themselves around my neck. They were forcing my face upwards ... I could fell its breath ... it was going to get rid of me first ... I felt its putrid breath ... my father was screaming in my ears ... he was going to be the last thing I ever heard -

And then, through the fog that was drowning me, I thought I saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter ... I felt myself fall forwards onto the grass -

Face down, too weak to move and sick and shaking, I opened my eyes. the blinding light illuminated the grass around me ... The screaming had stopped and the cold was ebbing away ...

Something drove the Stingers back ... it was circling around my parents, Sian and myself ... the rattling, sucking, droning buzzing sound of the Stingers was fading. They were leaving ... the air was warm again ...

With every ounce of strength I could muster, I raised my head a few inches and saw an animal amidst the light, paws pounding away from across the river. My eyes were blurred with sweat, but I still tried to make out what it was ... it was as bright as a unicorn. as I fought to stay conscious, I watched it run to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, I saw by its brightness that somebody was welcoming it back ... raising her hand to pat it ... someone who looked strangely familiar ... but it _couldn't_ be ... not when she was ...

I didn't understand and I couldn't think straight. I felt the last of my strength leave me, and my head hit the ground as I fainted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Sian's Secret**

 **KIARA**

"Shocking business ... shocking ... miracle none of them died ... never heard the like ... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Triphorm ..."

"Thank you, Minister."

"Order of Merlin, Second Class, First Class if I can wangle it!"

"Thank you very much indeed, Minister."

"Nasty cut you've got there ... the Pride-Landers' work, I suppose?"

"As a matter of fact, it was their daughter, the two eldest Dawson girls and Rickers, Minister ..."

 _"No!"_

"The Pride-Landers had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behaviour. They seemed to think that there was a possibility that the Pride-Landers were innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted the Pride-Landers to escape ... they, obviously, thought they were going to catch the Pride-Landers single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now ... I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves ... and of course, young Pride-Lander has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of licence by the Headmistress -"

"Ah well, Triphorm ... Kiara Pride-Lander, you know ... we've all got a bit of a blind spot where she's concerned."

"And yet - is it good for her to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try to treat her like any other student. And any other student would be suspended - at the very least - for leading her friends into such danger. Consider, Minister: against all school rules - against all the precautions put in place for her protection - out of bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and two murderers - and I have reason to believe she has been visiting Dragsmede illegally, too -"

"Well, well ... we shall see, Triphorm, we shall see ... the girl has undoubtedly been foolish ..."

I lay listening to this with my eyes tight shut. I felt groggy. The words I heard seemed to be travelling very slowly from my ears to my brain, so that I found it very difficult to contemplate what they were talking about. My limbs felt like lead; my eyelids too heavy to lift ... I just wanted to lie there on that comfortable bed for ever ...

"What amazes me most is the behaviour of the Stingers ... you've really no idea what made them retreat, Triphorm?"

"No, Minister. By the time I had come round, they were heading back to their positions at the entrances ..."

"Extraordinary. And yet the Pride-Landers, and Kiara, and the girl -"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged the Pride-Landers, naturally, conjured stretchers and brought them all straight back to the castle."

There was a pause, during which time my brain started to move a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation in the pit of my stomach grew ...

I opened my eyes.

I was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the end of the ward, I just made out the silhouette of Matron with her back to me, bent over two beds. I squinted. Chrissie's brown hair was visible beneath Matron's arm.

I moved my head over on the pillow. In the bed to my right lay Sian. Moonlight fell across her bed. Her eyes were open, too. She looked petrified, and when she saw that I was awake, she pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelia Sweets and Triphorm were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Matron then walked briskly in the dark ward to my bed. I turned to look at her. She carried the largest block of chocolate I have ever seen in my life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on my bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How are Chris and Chrissie, Matron?" said Sian. It was natural for her to be worried; after all, she was (and still is) their eldest sister.

"They'll live," said Matron grimly. "As for you two ... you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're - Pride-Lander, what do you think you're doing?"

I sat up and picked up my wand.

"I need to see the Headmistress," I said.

"Pride-Lander," said Matron soothingly, "it's all right. They've captured you're parents. They're locked away upstairs. The Stingers will be performing the Suck any moment now -"

"WHAT?"

I jumped out of bed; Sian did the same. But my shout was heard by the people in the corridor outside; next second, Cornelia Sweets and Triphorm entered the ward.

"Kiara, Kiara, what's this?" said Sweets, looking agitated. "You should be in bed - has she had any chocolate?" she asked Matron anxiously.

"Minister, listen!" I said. "My parents are innocent! Alice and Alan Abster faked their own deaths! We saw them tonight! You can't let the Stingers do that to my parents, they're -"

But the Minister shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Kiara, Kiara, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal. Lie back down, now, we've got everything under control ..."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" I yelled. "You've GOT THE WRONG PEOPLE!"

"Minister, listen, please," Sian said; she had hurried to my side and gazed imploringly into Sweets' face. "I saw them, too. They were Chris and Chrissie's rat and cat, they're Animagus', the Absters, I mean, and -"

"You see, Minister?" said Triphorm. "Confunded both of them ... The Pride-Landers have done a very good job on them ..."

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" I roared.

"Minister! Professor!" said Matron angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Pride-Lander is my patient, and she should not be distressed!"

"I'm not distressed, I'm just trying to tell them what happened!" I said furiously. "If they'd just listen -"

But Matron suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into my mouth. I choked and she seized the opportunity to force me back into bed.

"Now, _please_ , Minister, these children need care. Please leave -"

The door opened again. It was Crighton. I swallowed my mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

"Professor Crighton, my parents -"

"For heaven's sake!" Matron said hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmistress, I must insist -"

"My apologies, Pollyanna, but I need a word with Miss Pride-Lander and my eldest daughter," said Crighton calmly. "I have just been talking to the Pride-Landers -"

"I suppose they've told you the same fairy story they've planted in their daughter's head?" spat Triphorm. "Something about a rat, a cat, and the Absters being alive -"

"That, indeed, is their story," said Crighton, surveying Triphorm closely.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Triphorm. "Alan and Alice Abster were not in the Howling House, nor did I see any sign of them in the grounds."

"That's because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Sian earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear -"

"Miss Dawson, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Triphorm," said Sweets, startled, before Sian, who was looking daggers at Triphorm, could say anything, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances -"

"I would like to speak to Kiara and Sian alone," said Crighton abruptly. "Cornelia, Tiana, Pollyanna - please leave us."

"Headmistress!" spluttered Matron. "They need treatment, they need rest -"

"This cannot wait," said Crighton. "I must insist."

Matron pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Sweets consulted her watch.

"The Stingers should have arrived by now," she said. "I'll go and meet them. Crighton, I'll see you upstairs."

She crossed to the door and held it open for Triphorm, but Triphorm hadn't moved.

"You surely don't believe a word of the Pride-Landers' story?" Triphorm whispered, her eyes fixed on Crighton's face.

"I wish to speak to Kiara and Sian alone," Crighton repeated.

Triphorm took a step towards Crighton.

"Nala Pride-Lander showed she was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," she breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmistress? You haven't forgotten that she once tried to kill me?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Tiana," said Crighton quietly.

Triphorm turned on her heel and marched through the door Sweets was still holding. It closed behind them and Crighton turned to Sian and I. We both burst into speech at the same time.

"Professor, my parents are telling the truth - we saw the Absters -"

" - they escaped when Professor Meers turned into a werewolf -"

" - Abster's a rat and his wife's a cat -"

" - the Absters' front paws, I mean fingers, they cut them off -"

" - the Absters attacked Chris and Chrissie, it wasn't my parents -"

But Crighton held up her hand to stop the flood of explanations.

"It's your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," she said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support the Pride-Landers' story, except your word - and the word of two thirteen-year-old witches will not convince anybody. A street full of eye-witnesses swore they saw the Pride-Landers murder the Absters. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Nala had been her and Simba's Secret-Keeper."

"Professor Meers can tell you -" I said, unable to stop myself.

"Professor Meers is currently deep in the Forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, for Simba and Nala will be worse than dead. I might add that even though werewolves get better treated than they did before Lord Voldemort was defeated, they are still mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little - and the fact that he, Simba and Nala are old friends -"

"But -"

" _Listen to me, Kiara._ It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Triphorm's version of events is far more convincing than yours."

"She hates Nala," Sian said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Nala played on her -"

"Simba and Nala have not acted like innocent people. The attack on the Fat Lord - entering Lion-Heart Tower with knives - without the Absters, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Simba and Nala's sentence."

 _"But you believe us, don't you, Ma?"_

"Yes, I do, Siany," said Crighton quietly. "But I have no power to make other people see the truth, or overrule the Minister for Magic."

I stared up into the grave face and I remember feeling as though the ground beneath me fell sharply away. I had grown used to the idea that Crighton could solve anything. I had expected her to pull some amazing solution out of the air. But no ... our last hope was gone.

"What we need," said Crighton slowly, moving from my face to Sian's, "is more _time_."

"But -" Sian began. Then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention," said Crighton, speaking very slowly and clearly. "Simba and Nala are locked in Professor Winds' office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than two innocent lives tonight. But remember this, both of you. _You must not be seen._ You know the laws, Sian - you know what is at stake ... _you - must - not - be - seen_."

I didn't have a clue what was going on at that moment. Crighton turned on her heel and looked back as she reached the door.

"I'm going to lock you in. It is -" she consulted her watch, "five minutes to midnight. Sian, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck?" I repeated, as the door closed behind Crighton. Three turns? What's she talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

But Sian rolled up the left sleeve of her robes, for on her left wrist, on top of her glove, I saw a thick black leather strap, and fixed on the middle of it was something large and silver, and I could just see a lot of circles engraved, that started out large on the outside, but got smaller as they moved in to the centre.

"Kiara, come here," she said urgently. "Quick!"

I moved towards her, completely bewildered by what was happening.

"Take my left arm - just above my elbow will do - that's it," she said, as I did what she told me to do.

"Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" I said, completely lost.

Sian pointed at the silver thing, which looked a lot like a watch. As I looked at the engraved circles, I just caught a glimpse of Roman numerals engraved within each circle, before she opened it. Inside was what looked like an ordinary watch, with roman numerals, except that it didn't have hands and it didn't go "tick, tock". Instead, the tock came before the tick. I tried to touch it, but Sian slapped my hand away impatiently. She then put her finger at the top, and turned it anti-clockwise three times.

The thing cast a golden glow, and the darkness dissolved around us. I had the sensation that I was flying very fast, but backwards. A blur of colours and shapes rushed past me; my ears were pounding. I tried to yell but I couldn't hear my own voice -

And then I felt solid ground beneath my feet, and everything came into focus again -

I was standing next to Sian in the deserted Entrance Hall and a stream of golden sunlight fell across the paved floor from the open front doors. I looked wildly around at Sian, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that the silver thing had closed on top of the watch thing.

"Sian, what - ?"

"In here!" Sian seized my arm and dragged me across the hall to the door of a broom cupboard; she opened it, pushed me inside amongst the buckets and mops, followed me in then slammed the door behind us.

"What - how - Sian, what happened?"

"We've gone back in time," Sian whispered, as I let go of her arm in the darkness. "Three hours back ..."

I found my own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, so that ruled out the possibility that I was having some crazy dream.

"But -"

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think - I think it might be us!"

Sian pressed her ear against the cupboard door.

"Footsteps across the hall ... yes, I think it's us, going down to Mina's!"

"Are you telling me," I whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there, too?"

"Yes," said Sian, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us ... it doesn't sound like more than four people ... and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak -"

She broke off, still listening intently.

"We've gone down the front steps ..."

Sian sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious; I wanted to get some questions answered.

"Where did you get that watch thing?"

"It's called a Time-Turner," Sian whispered, "and I got it from Professor Darbus on our first day back. The original design was an hour-glass on a chain, but they got destroyed back in 1996. These were developed a few years ago, and were made to look a bit like a watch, so that they looked more inconspicuous and so that people wouldn't suspect if someone used one. Anyhoo, I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor Darbus made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies ... I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several hours at once, see? It's also why I've been tired and cranky, and why I haven't always acted as my normal self around people. But ...

"Kiara, I don't understand what Ma wants us to do. Why did she tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help your parents?"

I stared at her shadowy face.

"There must be something that happened around now that she wants us to change," I said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Mina's three hours ago ..."

"This _is_ three hours ago, and we _are_ walking down to Mina's," said Sian. "We just heard ourselves leaving ..."

I felt as though I was screwing up my brain in concentration.

"Crighton just said - just said we could save more than two innocent lives ..." And then it hit me. "Sian, we're going to save Noelani!"

"But - how will that help your parents?"

"Crighton said - she just told us where the window is - the window of Winds' office! Where they've got my parents locked up! We've got to fly Noelani up to the window and rescue my parents! My parents can escape on Noelani - they can escape together!"

From what I saw of Sian's face, she looked nervous, yet determined.

"If we managed that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"

"Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" I said. I stood up and pressed my own ear against the door.

"Doesn't sound like anyone's there ... come on, let's go ..."

I pushed the cupboard door open. The Entrance Hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as we could, we darted out of the cupboard and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees of the Black Forest were gilded once more with gold.

"If anyone's looking out of the windows -" Sian squeaked, looking up at the castle behind us.

"We'll run for it," I said determinedly. "Straight into the Forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout -"

"OK, but we'll go round by the greenhouses!" said Sian breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Mina's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Mina's by now!"

As I tried to work out what she meant, I set off at a sprint, with Sian behind me. We tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind us, then set off again, as fast as we could, skirting around the Bashing Tree, tearing towards the shelter of the Forest ...

Safe in the shadows of the trees, I turned around; seconds later, Sian arrived beside me, panting.

"Right," she gasped, "we need to sneak over to Mina's. Keep out of sight, Kiara ..."

We made our way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the Forest. Then, as we glimpsed the front of Mina's house, we heard a soft knock upon her door. We moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Mina had appeared in the doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And then I heard my own voice.

"It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."

"Yeh shouldn've come!" Mina whispered. She stood back, then shut the door quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," I said fervently.

"Let's move along a bit," Sian whispered. "We need to get nearer to Noelani!"

We crept through the trees until we saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Mina's pumpkin patch.

"Now?" I whispered.

"No!" said Sian. "If we steal her now, those Committee people will think Mina set her free! We've got to wait until they've seen she's tied outside!"

"That's going to give us about sixty seconds," I said. I was thinking that this was starting to sound impossible.

At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Mina's cabin.

"That's Mina breaking the milk jug," Sian whispered. "I'm going to find Claws in a moment -"

Sure enough, a few minutes' later, we heard Sian's shriek of surprise; and then, a few seconds later, we heard Sian give another shriek of surprise, which meant that Felix jumped in through Mina's open window.

"Sian," I said suddenly, "what if we - we just run in there and grab the Absters -"

"No!" said Sian in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobosy's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Ma, if we're seen -"

"We'd only be seen by ourselves and Mina!"

"Kiara, what would you do if you saw yourself bursting into Mina's house?" Sian asked me unexpectedly.

"I'd - I'd think I'd gone mad," I said, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on -"

"Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor Darbus told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time ... loads of them have killed their past or future selves by mistake!"

"OK!" I said. "It was just an idea, I just thought -"

But Sian nudged me, and pointed towards the castle. I moved my head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Crighton, Sweets, the old Committee member and Magro were coming down the steps.

"We're about to come out!" Sian breathed.

And sure enough, moments later, Mina's back door opened, and I saw myself, Chris, Sian and Chrissie walking out of it with Mina. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of my life, standing behind the tree, and watching myself in the pumpkin patch.

"It's OK, Noe, it's OK ..." Mina said to Noelani. Then she turned to Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I. "Go on. Get goin'."

"Mina, we can't -"

"We'll tell them what really happened -"

"They can't kill her -"

"We'll convince them she never did any harm -"

"Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"

I watched the Sian in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over Chris, Chrissie and myself.

"Go quick! Don' listen ..."

There was a knock on Mina's front door. The execution party had arrived. Mina turned around and headed back into her cabin, leaving the back door ajar. I saw the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard four pairs of feet retreating. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I had gone ... but the Sian and I who were hiding in the trees heard what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.

"Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Magro.

"Out - outside," Mina croaked.

I pulled my head out of sight as Magro's face appeared at Mina's window, staring out at Noelani. Then we heard Sweets.

"We - er - have to read the official notice of execution, Mina. I'll make it quick. And then you and Magro need to sign it. Magro, you're supposed to listen, too, that's procedure -"

Magro's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

"Wait here," I whispered to Sian. "I'll do it."

As Sweets' voice started up again, I darted out from behind my tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch and approached Noelani.

 _"It is the Decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Noelani, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed on the eighth of June at sundown -"_

Being careful not to blink, I stared up into Noelani's fierce orange eye once more, and bowed. Noelani sank to her scaly knees and then stood up again. I began to fumble with the rope that tied Noelani to the fence.

 _" ... sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Wigburg Magro ..."_

"Come on, Noelani," I murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly ... quietly ..."

" _... as witnessed below._ Mina, you sign here ..."

I threw all my weight onto the rope, but Noelani had dug in her front feet.

"Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Mina's cabin. "Mina, perhaps it would be better if you stayed inside -"

"No, I - I wan' ter be with her ... I don' wan' her ter be alone -"

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

 _"Noelani, move!"_ I hissed.

I tugged harder on the rope around Noelani's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. We were still ten feet away from the Forest, in plain view of Mina's back door.

"One moment, please, Magro," came Crighton's voice. "You need to sign, too." The footsteps stopped. Noelani snapped her head back and moved a little faster.

Sian's white face stuck out from behind a tree.

"Kiara, hurry!" she mouthed.

I heard Crighton's voice talking from within the cabin. I gave the rope another wrench. Noelani broke into a grudging trot. We had reached the trees ...

"Quick! Quick!" Sian moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Noelani move faster. I looked over my shoulder; we were now blocked from sight; we couldn't see Mina's garden at all.

"Stop!" I whispered to Sian. "They might hear us -"

Mina's back door opened with a bang. Sian, Noelani and I stood quite still; even the Hippogriff listened intently to what was going on.

Silence ... then -

"Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"

"It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"

"How extraordinary," said Crighton. There was a note of amusement in her voice.

"Noe!" said Mina huskily.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, only this time we heard Mina's words through her sobs.

"Gone! Gone! Bless her little beak, she's _gone_! Musta pulled herself free! Noe, yeh clever girl!"

Noelani started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Mina. Sian and I tightened our grips and dug our heels into the Forest floor to stop her.

"Someone untied her!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the Forest -"

"Magro, if Noelani has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led her away on foot?" said Crighton, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will ... Mina, I could do with a cup of tea ... or a large glass of wine. Red being my preferred choice, of course ..."

"O' - o' course, Professor," said Mina, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in ..."

Sian and I listened closely. We heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

"Now what?" I whispered, looking around.

"We'll have to hide in here," said Sian, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Noelani up to your parents' window. They won't be there for another couple of hours ... oh, this is going to be difficult ..."

She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the Forest. The sun was setting now.

"We're going to have to move," I said, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Bashing Tree, or we won't know what's going on."

"OK," said Sian, getting a firmer grip on Noelani's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Kiara, remember ..."

We moved around the edge of the Forest, as darkness fell thickly around us, until we were hidden behind a clump of trees through which we made out the Bashing Tree.

"There's Chris and Chrissie!" I said suddenly.

Two dark figures were sprinting across the lawn and their shouts echoed through the still night air.

"Get away from him - get away - Claws, come here -"

"Leave our animals alone - Felix, come to me, now -"

And then we saw two more figures materialise out of nowhere. I watched myself and Sian chase after Chris and Chrissie. Then we saw Chris and Chrissie dive.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat -"

"Yeah, leave our animals alone, you filthy animal -"

"There are my parents!" I said. The great shapes of the dogs had bounded out from the roots of the Tree. We saw them bowl me over, then seize Chris and Chrissie ...

"Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" I said, watching the dogs pull Chris and Chrissie into the roots. "Ouch - look, I just got walloped by the tree - and so did you - this is weird -"

The Bashing Tree was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; we saw ourselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the Tree froze.

"That was Lucifer pressing the knot," said Sian.

"And there we go ..." I muttered. "We're in."

The moment we disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, we heard footsteps close by. Crighton, Magro, Sweets and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

"Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Sian. "Oh ... if _only_ Ma had come with us ..."

"Magro and Sweets would've come, too," I said bitterly. "I bet you anything Sweets would've told Magro to murder my parents on the spot ..."

We watched the four women climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene appeared deserted. Then -

"Here comes Meers!" I said, as we watched another figure sprinting down the stone steps and moving towards the Tree. I looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.

We watched as Meers seized a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The Tree stopped fighting, and Meers, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.

"If he'd only grabbed the Cloak," I said. "It's just lying there ..."

I turned to Sian.

"If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Triphorm'd never be able to get it, and -"

"Kiara, _we mustn't be seen_!"

"How can you stand this?" I asked Sian furiously. "Just standing here, watching all this happen?" I hesitated. "I'm going to grab the Cloak!"

"Kiara, _no_!"

Sian seized the back of my robes not a moment too soon. For just then, we heard a burst of song. It was Mina, making her way up to the castle, singing at the top of her voice, and weaving slightly as she walked. A large bottle was swinging from her hands.

 _"See?"_ Sian whispered. " _See what could have happened?_ We've got to keep out of sight! _No, Noelani!_ "

The Hippogriff made frantic attempts to get to Mina again. I seized her rope, too, straining to hold Noelani back. We watched Mina meander tipsily up to the castle. She was gone. Noelani stopped fighting to get away. Her head drooped slightly.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open again, and Triphorm came charging out of them, running towards the Tree.

My fists clenched as we watched Triphorm skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. She grabbed the Cloak and held it up.

"Get your filthy hands off it," I snarled under my breath.

"Shh!"

Triphorm seized the branch Meers had used to freeze the Tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as she put on the Cloak.

"So that's it," said Sian quietly. "We're all down there ... and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again ..."

She took the end of Noelani's rope and tied it around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.

"Kiara, there's something I don't understand ... why didn't the Stingers get your parents? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out ... there were so many of them ..."

I sat down, too. I explained to her what I'd seen; how, as the nearest Stinger lowered its mouth to mine, a large, silver something had come pounding across the river and forced the Stingers to retreat.

Sian's mouth was slightly open by the time I had finished.

"But what was it?"

"There's only one thing it could have been to make the Stingers go," I said. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."

"But do you know who conjured it? Or have any idea as to who it might have been?"

I didn't say anything. I was thinking back to the person I'd seen on the opposite bank of the river. I knew who I thought it had been ... but how _could_ it have been?

"Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Sian eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"

"No," I said. "She wasn't one of the teachers."

"But it must have been a really powerful witch, to drive all those Stingers away ... If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light her up? Couldn't you see - ?"

"Yeah, I saw her," I said slowly. "But ... maybe I imagined it ... I wasn't thinking straight ... I passed out right afterwards ..."

 _"Who did you think it was?"_

"I think -" I swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound (never mind crazy). "I think it was my mother."

I glanced up at Sian, and I saw that her mouth was fully open. She was gazing at me with a mixture of alarm and pity.

"Kiara, you mum - well, she was with us the whole time," she said quietly.

"I know that," I said quickly.

"You think you saw her Body Spirit or something?"

"I don't know ... no ... she looked solid ..."

"But then -"

"Maybe I was seeing things," I said. "But from what I could see ... it looked like her ... I've got photos of her ..."

Sian still looked at me as though she was concerned for my sanity.

"I know it sounds mad," I said flatly. I turned to have a look at Noelani, who was digging her beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. But I wasn't really watching Noelani ...

I was thinking about my mother, you see ... Had her Body Spirit really been with me that night, even though her physical presence was beside me, or had I been seeing things across the river? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly ... yet I had felt sure, for a moment, before I lost consciousness ...

The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds. Sian sat with her face turned towards the Tree, waiting.

And then, at last, after over an hour ...

"Here we come!" Sian whispered.

She and I got to our feet. Noelani raised her head. We saw Meers, Abster, Chris, Abster's wife and Chrissie climb awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Sian ... then the unconscious Triphorm, drifting weirdly upwards. Next came my parents and I. We all began to walk back towards the castle.

My heart started to beat very fast then. I still remember now the rush of anxiety that coursed through me as I glanced up at the sky, for any second now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon ...

"Kiara," Sian muttered, as though she knew exactly what I was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We can't be seen. There's nothing we can do ..."

"So we're just going to let the Absters escape all over again ..." I said quietly.

"How do you expect to find a rat and a cat in the dark?" snapped Sian. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help your parents! We're not supposed to be doing anything else!"

 _"All right!"_

The moon slid out from behind its cloud. We saw the tiny figures across the ground stop. Then we saw movement -

"There goes Meers," Sian whispered. "He's transforming -"

"Sian!" I said suddenly. "We've got to move!"

"We mustn't, I keep telling you -"

"Not to interfere! But Meers is going to run into the Forest, right at us!"

Sian gasped.

"Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Noelani. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Stingers will be coming at any moment!"

"Back to Mina's!" I said. "It's empty now - come on!"

We ran as fast as we could, Noelani cantering along behind us. We heard the werewolf howling behind us ...

The cabin was in sight. I skidded to the door, wrenched it open and Sian and Noelani flashed past me; I threw myself in after them and bolted the door. Gnasher the boarhound barked loudly.

"Shh, Gnasher, it's us!" said Sian, hurrying over and scratching her ears to quieten her. "That was really close!" she said to me.

"Yeah ..."

I looked out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from in there. Noelani seemed very happy to find herself back in Mina's house. She lay down in front of the fire, folded her wings contentedly and seemed ready for a good nap.

"I think I'd better go outside again, you know," I said slowly. ""I can't see what's going on - we won't know when it's time -"

Sian looked up. Her expression was suspicious.

"I'm not going to try and interfere," I said quickly. "But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue my parents?"

"Well ... OK then ... I'll wait here with Noelani ... but Kiara, be careful - there's a werewolf out there - and the Stingers -"

I stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. I heard roars in the distance. That meant the Stingers were closing in on my parents ... Sian and I would be running to them any second ...

I stared out towards the river, my heart doing a kind of drum-roll in my chest. Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment.

For a fraction of a second I stood, irresolute, in front of Mina's door. _You must not be seen._ But I didn't want to be seen. I wanted to do the seeing ... I had to know ...

And there were the Stingers. They emerged out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the river ... they were moving away from where I stood, to the opposite bank ... I knew I wouldn't have to get near them ...

I began to run. I had no thought in my head at that moment except for that of my mother ... if it was her ... if it really was her ... I had to know, I had to find out ...

The river was getting nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank, I saw tiny glimmers of silver - my own attempts at a Patronus -

There was a bush at the very edge of the water. I threw myself behind it, and peered desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through me - any moment now -

"Come on!" I muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Mum, come on -"

But no one came. I raised my head to look at the circle of Stingers across the river. One of them lowered its head. It was time for the rescuer to appear - but no one was coming to help this time (or so I thought) -

And then it hit me - I understood. I hadn't seen my mother - I had seen _myself_ -

I flung myself out from behind my bush and pulled out my wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yelled.

And out of the end of my wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. I screwed up my eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a wolf. It was pounding its paws silently away from me, across the black surface of the river. I saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Stingers ... now it was pounding around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Stingers fell back, scattering, retreating into the darkness ... they were gone.

The Patronus turned. It pounded back towards me across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a wolf. It wasn't a tiger, either. It was a lioness. It shone as brightly as the moon above ... it was coming back to me ...

It stopped on the bank. Its paws made no marks on the soft ground as it stared at me with its large, silver eyes. Slowly it bowed its maneless head. And then another realisation hit me ...

 _"Mum,"_ I whispered.

But as my trembling fingers stretched towards the creature, it vanished.

I stood there, with my hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of my heart, I heard hooves behind me - I whirled around and saw Sian dashing towards me, dragging Noelani behind her.

 _"What did you do?"_ she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"

"I just saved all our lives ..." I said. "Get behind here - behind this bush - I'll explain."

Sian listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Yes, haven't you been listening? _I_ saw me but I thought I was my mum! It's OK!"

"Kiara, I can't believe it - you conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Stingers! That's very, _very_ advanced magic ..."

"I knew I could do it all this time," I said, "because I'd already done it ... Does that make sense?"

"I don't know - Kiara, look at Triphorm!"

Together we peered around the bush at the other bank. Triphorm had regained consciousness. She conjured stretchers and lifted the limp forms of myself, Sian and my parents onto them. The fifth and sixth stretchers, no doubt bearing Chris and Chrissie, were already at her side. Then, wand held out in front of her, she moved them away towards the castle.

"Right, it's nearly time," said Sian tensely, looking at the clock on her phone. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Ma locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue your parents and get back into the ward before anybody realises we're missing ..."

We waited, watching the clouds reflected in the river, while the bush next to us whispered in the breeze. Noelani, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

"D'you reckon they're up there yet?" I said, checking my watch. I looked up at the castle, and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

"Look!" Sian whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"

I stared through the darkness. The woman hurried across the grounds, towards one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted on her belt.

"Magro!" I said. "The executioner! She's gone to get the Stingers! This is it, Sian -"

Sian put her hands on Noelani's back and I gave her a leg-up. Then I placed my foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. I pulled Noelani's rope back over her neck and tied it to the other side of her collar like reins.

"Ready?" I whispered. "You'd better hold on to me -"

I nudged Noelani's sides with my heels.

Noelani soared straight into the air. I gripped her flanks with my knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath me. Sian was leaning back slightly, and when I glanced at her over my shoulder, she had her eyes closed and was smiling a happy, carefree smile, and I could tell that it took her as much self-will on her part to not whoop out with glee. I grinned at this and turned my head back to face the sky before me before she caught me.

I urged Noelani forward. We glided quietly towards the upper floors of the castle ... I pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Noelani turned. I tried to count the windows flashing past -

"Whoa!" I said, pulling backwards as hard as I could.

Noelani slowed down and we found ourselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that we kept rising up and down several feet as she beat her wings to remain airborne.

"They're there!" I said, spotting my parents as we rose up beside the window. I reached out, and as Noelani's wings fell, I was able to tap sharply on the glass.

My parents looked up. I saw their jaws drop. They leapt from their chairs, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back!" Sian called to them, and she took out her wand, whilst she gripped the back of my robes with her left hand.

 _"Alohomora!"_

The window sprang open.

"How - how - ?" said Mum weakly, she and Dad staring at the Hippogriff.

"Get on, there's not much time," I said, gripping Noelani firmly on either side of her sleek neck to hold myself steady. "You two have got to get out of here - the Stingers are coming. Magro's gone to get them."

My father placed a hand on either side of the window-frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. It was lucky he was so thin. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Hippogriff's back, and pulled himself onto the Hippogriff behind Sian. Seconds later, my mother placed a hand on either side of the window-frame and heaved her head and shoulders out of it, too. Then she held out a hand and my father grabbed it, and pulled my mother up behind him.

"OK, Noelani, up!" I said, shaking the rope. "Up to the Tower - come on!"

The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and we soared upwards again, high as the top of the West Tower. Noelani landed with a clatter on the battlements and Sian and I slid off her at once.

"Daddy, Mum, you'd better go, quick," I panted. "They'll reach Winds' office at any moment, they'll find out you're gone.

Noelani pawed the ground, tossing her sharp head.

"What happened to the other girl - and that boy? Chrissie and Chris?" Daddy said urgently.

"They're going to be OK - they're still out of it, but Matron says she'll be able to make them better. Quick - go!"

But my parents were still staring down at me.

"How can your father and I ever thank -" began Mum.

"GO!" Sian and I shouted together.

My father wheeled Noelani around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," my father said to me, a proud gleam in his eyes. "You are - truly our daughter, Kiara ..."

I went to them, reached up so that they could each kiss me farewell, then my father squeezed Noelani's sides with his heels. Sian and I jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more ... the Hippogriff took off into the air ... she and her riders became smaller and smaller as I gazed after them ... then a cloud drifted across the moon ... they were gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Owl Post Again**

 **KIARA**

 **So, this is it. The final chapter of the third book is here at last. I can't believe we're here. Don't worry, this is not the end of the series just yet, although after this I'm thinking of taking a break over Christmas in order to refresh my brain, because I've been working really hard on this since my birthday (when I first started posting this story). So, without further ado, let's do this thing, shall we?**

0000

"Kiara!"

Sian was tugging at my sleeve, looking at her phone. "We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anyone seeing us - before Ma locks the door -"

"Oh," I said, wrenching my gaze from the sky, "let's go ..."

We slipped through the doorway behind us and down a tightly, spiralling stone staircase. As we reached the bottom of it, we heard voices. We flattened ourselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Sweets and Triphorm. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.

" ... only hope Crighton's not going to make difficulties," Triphorm was saying. "The Suck will be performed immediately?"

"As soon as Magro returns with the Stingers. This whole Pride-Landers affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing _The Squabbler_ exactly how you saved her ..."

I clenched my teeth. I caught a glimpse of Triphorm's smirk as she and Sweets passed mine and Sian's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Sian and I waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, before we ran in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor - then we heard cackling ahead.

 _"Weeves!"_ I muttered, grabbing Sian's wrist. "In here!"

We tore into a deserted classroom just in time. Weeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in tearing spirits, laughing her head off.

"Oh, she's horrid!" whispered Sian, her ear to the door. "I bet she's all excited because the Stingers are - well, _were_ \- going to finish off your parents, Kiara ..." She checked her phone. "Three minutes, Kiara!"

We waited until Weeves' gloating voice had faded into the distance, then we slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.

"Sian - what'll happen - if we don't get back inside - before Crighton locks the door?" I panted.

"I don't want to think about it," Sian moaned, looking at her phone again. "One minute!"

We had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "OK - I can hear Ma," said Sian tensely. "Come on, Kiara!"

We crept along the corridor. The door opened. Crighton's back appeared.

"I am going to lock you in," we heard her saying. "It's five minutes to midnight. Sian, three turns should do it. Good luck."

Crighton backed out of the room, closed the door and took out her wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Sian and I ran forwards. Crighton looked up, and a wide smile appeared. "Well?" she said quietly.

"We did it!" I said breathlessly. "My parents are gone, on Noelani ..."

Crighton beamed at us.

"Well done. I think -" she listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone, too. Get inside - I'll lock you in -"

Sian allowed her mother to place a quick kiss on her forehead before she and I slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Chris and Chrissie, who were both still lying motionless in the end beds. As the lock clicked behind us, Sian and I crept back t our beds, Sian putting her phone back into the pocket of her robes, as Matron came striding out of her office.

"Did I hear the Headmistress leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"

She was in a very bad mood, which was understandable for every obvious reason. Sian and I thought it best to accept our chocolate quietly. Matron stood over us, making sure we ate it. But I could hardly swallow. Sian and I were waiting, listening, our nerves jangling ... And then, as we both took a large piece of chocolate from Matron, we heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above us ...

"What was that?" said Matron in alarm. As Matron looked at the ceiling, I looked at Sian, and she looked at me with a look that clearly said: _Brace yourself, kid, 'cause things are about to get pretty ugly in here._

We then heard angry voices, growing louder and louder. Matron stared at the door.

"Really - they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"

I was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They drew nearer.

"They must have Disapparated, Tiana; we should have left somebody in the room with them. When this gets out -"

"THEY DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Triphorm roared, very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS SCHOOL! THIS - HAS - SOMETHING - TO - DO - WITH - PRIDE-LANDER!"

"Tiana - be reasonable - Kiara has been locked up -"

BAM!

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Sweets, Triphorm and Crighton came striding into the ward. Crighton alone looked calm. Indeed, she looked as though she was quite enjoying herself. Sweets appeared angry. But Triphorm was beside herself.

"OUT WITH IT, PRIDE-LANDER!" she bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Professor Triphorm!" shrieked Matron. "Control yourself!"

"See here, Triphorm, be reasonable," said Sweets. "The door's been locked, we just saw -"

"THEY HELPED THE PRIDE-LANDERS ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Triphorm howled, pointing at Sian and I. Her face was twisted, spit was flying everywhere.

"Calm down, woman!" Sweets barked. "You're talking nonsense!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW PRIDE-LANDER!" shrieked Triphorm. "SHE DID IT, I KNOW SHE DID IT -"

"That will do, Tiana," said Crighton quietly. "Think about what you're saying. This door has been locked ever since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Matron, have these two students left their beds?"

"Of course not!" said Matron, bristling. "I've been with them ever since you left!"

"Well, there you have it, Tiana," said Crighton calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Kiara and Sian are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."

Triphorm stood there, seething, staring from Sweets, who looked thoroughly shocked at her behaviour, to Crighton, whose eyes were twinkling brightly. I sensed some hidden merriment behind that look, and as I looked at Sian, I saw her lips twitch and her shoulders shake slightly. I then looked back at Triphorm just as she whirled about, robes swishing behind her, and stormed out of the ward.

"Woman seems quite unbalanced," said Sweets, staring after her. "I'd watch out for her, if I were you, Crighton."

"Oh, she's not unbalanced, I assure you, Cornelia," said Crighton quietly. "She's just suffered a severe disappointment."

"She's not the only one!" puffed Sweets. "The Squabbler's going to have a field day! We had the Pride-Landers cornered and they slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughing stock! Well ... I'd better go and notify the Ministry ..."

"And the Stingers?" said Crighton. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"

"Oh, yes, they'll have to go," said Sweets, rubbing her left arm uncomfortably. "Never dreamed they'd administer the Suck on an innocent girl ... completely out of control ... No, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight. Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance ..."

"Mina would like that," said Crighton, with a swift smile at Sian and I. As she and Sweets left the dormitory, Matron hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office. Sian and I looked at each other, and burst out laughing, you know, as friends often do.

Once our laughter had died down Sian looked at me and said, "You know, Kiara, if I were you I'd stay as far away from Triphorm as you possibly can over these next few days."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, d'you know the phrase "if looks could kill"?" she looked at me pointedly as she said this. I looked at her, confused, before I grasped what she was going on about. Sian saw the look on my face and nodded her head slowly. I nodded my head quickly at her and she smiled in understanding.

There then came two low moans from the other end of the ward. Chris and Chrissie had woken up. Sian and I watched them as they sat up, rubbed their heads and looked around.

"What - what happened?" Chris groaned.

"Kiara? Sian?" groaned Chrissie. "Why are we in here? Where're your parents, Kiara? Where's Meers? What's going on?"

Sian and I looked at each other.

"You explain," I said, as I helped myself to some more chocolate. Sian gave an annoyed sigh and turned to Chris and Chrissie.

0000

When Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I left the hospital wing the following afternoon, we found an almost empty castle. The sweltering heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone took full advantage of another Dragsmede visit. Neither Chris, Sian nor Chrissie felt like going, however, so they and I wandered into the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where my parents and Noelani were. Sitting near the river and watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, I lost track of the conversation as I looked across to the opposite bank. The lioness had pounded its paws towards me from there just last night ...

A shadow then fell across us and we looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Mina, mopping her sweaty face with one of her tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at us.

"Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," she said. "I mean, the Pride-Landers escapin' again, an' everythin' - but guess what?"

"What?" we said, feigning curiosity.

"Noe! She escaped! She's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"

"That's wonderful!" said Sian, giving Chris and Chrissie a reproving look, because they looked as though they were close to laughing.

"Yeah ... can't've tied her up properly," said Mina, gazing happily out over the grounds. "I was worried this mornin', mind ... thought she mighta met Professor Meers in the grounds, but Meers says he never ate anythin' las' night ..."

"What?" I said quickly.

"Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Mina, her smile fading a little. She lowered her voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er - Triphorm told all the Snake-Eyes this mornin' ... thought everyone'd know by now ... Professor Meers is a werewolf, see. An' he was loose in the grounds las' night. He's packin' now, o' course."

"He's _packing_?" I said, alarmed. "Why?"

"Leavin', isn' he?" said Mina, looking surprised that I asked. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can' risk it happenin' again."

I scrambled to my feet.

"I'm going to see him," I said to Chris, Sian and Chrissie.

"But if he's resigned -"

" - doesn't sound like there's anything we can do -"

" - we don't have the power to do anything about this -"

"I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."

0000

Meers' office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full. Meers was bent over something on his desk, and only looked up when I knocked on the door.

"I saw you coming," said Meers, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Scallywags Map.

"I just saw Mina," I said. "And she said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is," said Meers. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

 _"Why?"_ I said. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you helped my parents, do they?"

Meers crossed to the door and closed it behind me.

"No. Professor Triphorm managed to convince Sweets that I was trying to save your lives." He sighed. "That was the final straw for Tiana. I think the loss of her Order of Merlin hit her hard. So she - er - _accidentally_ let it slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."

"You're not leaving just because of that!" I said.

Meers smiled wryly.

"This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents - they will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Kiara, despite the fact that there is a lot more respect being given to my kind than there was back in the day, because some wizards still don't trust people like me. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you ... that must never happen again."

"You're the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" I said. "Don't go!"

Meers shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, as I was thinking of a good argument to make him stay, Meers said, "From what the Headmistress told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Kiara. If I'm proud of anything, it's how much you've learned this year. Tell me about your Patronus."

"How d'you know about that?" I said distractedly.

"What else could have driven the Stingers back?"

I told Meers what had happened. When I'd finished, Meers was smiling at me.

"The first animal your mother transformed into was a lioness," he said.

Meers threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers and turned to look at me.

"Here - I brought this back from the Howling House last night," he said, handing me the Invisibility Cloak. "And ..." he hesitated, the held out the Scallywags Map, too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you this back as well. It's of no use to me, and I daresay you, Chris, Sian and Chrissie will find uses for it here."

I took the Map and grinned.

"You told me Moonshine, Wormy, Leona and Tusks would've wanted to lure me out of the school ... you said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have done," said Meers, reaching down to close his case. "I have no hesitation in speaking on Nala's behalf when I say that she would have been highly disappointed if her daughter had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

There was a knock on the door. I hastily stuffed the Scallywag Map and the Invisibility Cloak into my pocket.

It was Professor Crighton. She wasn't surprised to see me there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Timon," she said.

"Thank you, Headmistress."

Meers picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.

"Well - goodbye, Kiara," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure to teach you. I feel sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmistress, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage ..."

I had the impression that Meers wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Goodbye then, Timon," said Crighton soberly. Meers shifted the Grindylow tank so that he and Crighton could shake hands. Then, with a final nod and a swift smile to me, Meers left the office.

I sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor. I heard the door close and looked up. Crighton was still there.

"Why so miserable, Kiara?" she said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."

"It didn't make any difference," I said bitterly. "The Absters got away."

"Didn't make any difference?" said Crighton quietly. "It made all the difference in the world, Kiara. You helped uncover the truth. You saved two innocent people from terrible fates - your parents, no less."

 _Terrible._ Something stirred in my memory at that word. _Greater and more terrible than ever before_ ... Professor Crystals' prediction!

"Professor Crighton - yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Crystals went very - very strange."

"Indeed?" said Crighton. "Er - stranger than usual, you mean?"

"Yes ... his voice went deeper than usual and his eyes rolled and he said ... he said Zira's servants were going to set out to return to her before midnight ... he said the servants would help her come back to power." I stared back at Crighton. "And then he sort of became normal again, and he didn't remember anything he'd said. Was it - was he making a real prediction?"

Crighton looked mildly impressed.

"Do you know, Kiara, I think he might have been," she said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it? That brings his total of real predictions up to two. I should offer him a pay rise ..."

"But -" I looked at her, aghast. I wondered how Crighton could be taking this so calmly.

"But - I stopped my parents and Professor Meers from killing the Absters! That makes it my fault, if Zira comes back!"

"It does not," said Crighton quietly. "Hasn't your experience with the Time Turner taught you anything, Kiara? The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting is a very difficult business indeed ... Professor Crystals, bless him, is living proof of that. You did a very noble thing, in saving the Absters' lives."

"But if they help Zira get back to power -!"

"The Absters owe their lives to you. You have sent Zira two deputies who are in your debt. When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them ... and I'm much mistaken if Zira wants her servants in the debt of Kiara Pride-Lander."

"I don't want a bond with the Absters!" I said. "They betrayed my parents!"

"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Kiara. But trust me ... the time may come when you will be very glad you saved the Absters' lives." (I didn't know it then, but within a few years of hearing those words, Crighton turned out to be right once more, but we'll get to that.)

I couldn't imagine when that would be. Crighton looked at me as though she knew what I was thinking.

"I knew your parents well, both at Dragon Mort and later, Kiara," she said gently. "I'm sure that your mother will regret it, because she and your father were never killers. In years to come, she will be grateful to you for stopping her and your father when you did, Kiara. You should be proud for what you did."

I looked up at her. I knew that Crighton wouldn't laugh - I could tell Crighton ...

"Last night ... I thought it was my mum who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the river ... I thought I was seeing her."

"An easy mistake to make," said Crighton softly. "I expect you're tired of hearing it, but you do look _extraordinarily_ like your mother. Except for your mouth ... you have your father's mouth."

"It was stupid of me, thinking it was her," I muttered. "I mean, I knew she was with us on the opposite bank of the river."

"You think the ones we love, whether dead or alive, ever leave us, no matter how far apart we are from them? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your mother is alive in you, Kiara, and she shows herself most plainly when you have real need of her. How else could you produce that _particular_ Patronus? Nala roared again last night."

It took a moment for me to realise what Crighton had said.

"Your parents told me all about how they became Animagi last night," said Crighton, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement - not least, keeping it quiet from me. And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Miss Malty down at your Quidditch match against Raven-Wings. So you did see your mother twice last night, Kiara ... not only did you see her across the river, but you also found her in you."

And Crighton left the office, leaving me to my very confused thoughts.

0000

Nobody at Dragon Mort knew the truth of what had happened that night my parents, Noelani and the Absters had vanished, except Chris, Sian, Chrissie, Crighton and myself (well, until now, obviously). As the end of term approached, I heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.

Malty was furious about Noelani. She was convinced that Mina had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that she and her mother had been outwitted by a gamekeeper. Perdy Fang, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of my parents' escape.

"If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" she told the only person who would listen - her boyfriend, Percy. Of course, I heard about this when passing, and naturally, I was angry about it, but I didn't make a fuss (for I didn't want to cause suspicion), so I just ignored Perdy as best as I could.

Thought the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though I knew we had achieved the near-impossible in helping my parents to freedom, I had never approached the end of a school year in lower spirits before this point (but it wouldn't be the lowest. We'll get there, though, trust me).

I certainly wasn't the only person who was sad to see Professor Meers go. the whole of my Defence Against the Dark Arts class were miserable about his resignation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Zara Finn gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire," said Dena thoughtfully.

It wasn't only Professor Meers' departure that weighed heavily on my mind in those days. I was also pondering about Professor Crystals' prediction. I kept wondering where the Absters were, and whether they had sought sanctuary with Zira. But the thing that was lowering my spirits most of all was the fact that my parents would not be living with my grandmothers and I. For maybe half an hour, a glorious half hour, I had believed that my grandmothers, my parents and I would be living together ... it would have been the best thing ever ... like something out of a fairy tale. And while no news of my parents was definitely good news, because it meant they had successfully gone into hiding, I couldn't help feeling miserable when I thought of the home we might have made, and the fact that it was impossible.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I had passed every subject. I was amazed that I had passed Potions. I had a shrewd suspicion that Crighton had stepped in to stop Triphorm failing me on purpose. Triphorm's behaviour towards me over that past week had been quite alarming, and I had taken Sian's words about staying well away from Triphorm to heart. You see, I never thought that Triphorm's dislike for me could increase, but it certainly did. A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Triphorm's mouth every time she looked at me, her eyes were narrowed dangerously whenever she looked at me and she would be constantly flexing her fingers, as though she was itching to place them around my throat.

Perdy got her top grade N.E. ; Tanya and Geri had scraped a handful of O. each. Lion-Heart house, meanwhile, largely thanks to our spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House Championship for the third year running. This meant that the end-of-term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Lion-Heart table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Even I managed to forget my journey back to my grandmothers' cottage the next day as I ate, drank, talked and laughed with the rest.

0000

As the Dragon Mort Subs pulled out of the Sub Cave the next morning, Sian gave Chris, Chrissie and I some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor Darbus this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Arithmancy."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty per-cent!" said Chris.

"I know," said Sian, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad! You saw yourselves how I was! Anyhoo, I've handed it in. Without Arithmancy and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal timetable again."

"I still can't _believe_ you didn't tell us about it," said Chrissie grumpily. "Chris and I are your _family_ , and Kiara's our _friend_."

"I promised I wouldn't tell _anyone_ , which also includes nosy, annoying people like you, Chrissie," said Sian severely. She then looked at me. I was looking out of the window towards the top of the ocean and in the direction of Dragon Mort. Two months ... just two months, and then I'd be back ...

"Oh, cheer up, Kiara," said Sian sympathetically.

"I'm OK," I said quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."

"Yeah, Chrissie and I have been thinking about them, too," said Chris. "You see, Chrissie and I were discussing it, and we agreed that you should come and stay with us. We'll fix it up with Ma and Dad, then we'll call you. Besides, we know how to use our phones if we can't be bothered to send you an owl, don't we, Chrissie?"

"Yeah," Chrissie said enthusiastically. "Besides, there's a Quidditch Friendly match happening this summer here in England! How about it, Kiara? come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."

This proposal had the effect of cheering me up.

"Yeah ... I'm sure my grandmothers would allow me to go ... especially after what I did to Uncle Mack ..."

I felt extremely more cheerful so I joined Chris, Sian and Chrissie in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the Lunch Table showed up in the middle of the sub, I brought myself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.

But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made me truly happy showed up ...

Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I were lounging, relaxed, gentle talk and laughter filling the air, when there was a blinding flash, and two small, fluffy owls appeared out of nowhere, carrying a letter which was far too big for them. The owls were so small, in fact, that they kept tumbling over in the air, trying to remain airborne as the weight of the letter kept on dragging them down. I quickly stood up, reached over and seeing as the letter was addressed to me, I grabbed it, touching one of the owls as I did so. It felt like a rather fluffy Snitch. Once I touched the letter, the owls let it go and began swarming around the compartment, apparently very pleased with themselves for accomplishing their task. Harold clicked his beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Lucifer sat up in his seat, following the owls with his great yellow eyes. Chris and Chrissie noticing this, snatched an owl each, safely out of harm's way.

I sat back down, ripped the letter open and shouted, "It's from my parents!"

"What?" said Chris, Sian and Chrissie excitedly. "Read it aloud!"

 _Our Dearest Kiara,_

 _We hope this finds you before you reach our mothers, not because we know they're used to owl post, but because we wanted to give you this before you reached them._

 _Your mother, Noelani and I are in hiding. We won't mention where in case this falls into the wrong hands. We had some doubt about the owls' reliability, but they're the best we could find, and they did seem eager for the job._

 _We believe the Stingers are still searching for us, but they haven't got a hope of finding us here. We are planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse us soon, a long way from Dragon Mort in our dog forms, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

 _There is something we never got round to telling you during our brief meeting. It was your mother and I who sent you the Firecracker -_

"Ha!" said Sian triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from them!"

"Yes, but they hadn't jinxed it, had they?" said Chris.

"Ouch!" he and Chrissie then said in unison, for the tiny owls they were holding, who were hooting happily in their hands, had each nibbled one of Chris and Chrissie's fingers in what they seemed to think was an affectionate way.

 _Lucifer took the order to the Owl Office for us. We used my mother's name and took some gold from our vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthday's worth of presents from your parents._

 _We would also like to say that we were shocked that you ran away from home. We were disguised in our lion forms and were following you, to make sure that no one hurt you. When you slept during the day, your mother and I took turns to watch you and keep warm, while the other kept watch. I know you didn't know who we were at the time, but it was worth it, for your mother in particular._

 _I know she won't admit it now, but I'm pretty sure that in years to come she'll regret trying to kill the Absters and will thank you for stopping her, as I do now. I am truly proud to call you my daughter, Kiara._

 _We are enclosing something else for you, which we think will make your next year at Dragon Mort more enjoyable._

 _We are both ever so proud of you, sweetheart._

 _If you ever need us, send word. Your owl will find us._

 _We'll write again soon._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Your dearest, always caring, ever loving, mother and father_

I looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. I read through it quickly and I suddenly felt as warm and contented, as though I'd swallowed a bottle of hot Butterbeer in one go.

 _I, Simba Pride-Lander, and my wife, Nala Pride-Lander, hereby give our daughter, Kiara Pride-Lander permission to visit Dragsmede at weekends._

"That'll be good enough for Crighton!" I said happily, as I looked back down at my parents' letter.

"Hang on, there's a PS ..."

 _We thought your friends Chris and Chrissie might like to keep these owls, as it's our faults that they no longer have a rat or an cat._

Chris and Chrissie's eyes widened. The minute owls were still hooting excitedly.

"Keep them!" they both said uncertainly. They looked closely at the owls for a moment, then, to mine and Sian's great surprise, they held them out for Lucifer to sniff.

"What d'you reckon?" Chrissie asked the cat. "Definitely owls?"

Lucifer purred.

"Well, that's good enough for us," said Chris happily. "They're ours."

I read and re-read the letter from my parents all the way back into the Sub House. It was still clutched tightly in my hand as Chris, Sian, Chrissie and I stepped out of the subs and headed down the stairs to where our relatives were waiting for us down below. I spotted my grandmothers next to Mr Dawson, all of whom were beaming up at me. As I reached them, Mr Dawson was the first one to reach me, and hugged me warmly, before I turned to my grandmothers. Once we embraced, we, followed by the Dawsons, headed through the barrier, up the water slide and came out near the Dover docks.

"We'll call about the Quidditch Friendly!" Chrissie yelled after me, as I bid her, Sian and Chris farewell, then turned back to my grandmothers.

"Oh, Grandmother Sarabi, I've got so much to tell you!" I said excitedly. "You see, I've found out about my -"

"We know, darling," Grandmother Sarabi interrupted.

I stopped in my tracks, looking at her in shock. "You - you knew? Both of you?" When they nodded, I asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, Kiara," Grandmother Sarabi sighed, "would you have believed us if we did?" They both looked at me questioningly, with half-smiles on their faces, waiting. I was bemused at first, but after a while, I conceded, and I grinned at them. They smiled at me, and we walked to the car, thinking that this summer was going to be better than the last. But little did I know that that summer was the summer when everything was going to change, and the world I knew was about to start turning upside-down, but we'll get to that. for now though, I'll end this in one word.

 _Farewell!_

0000

 **A.N.: Well, this is the end of the third book in the Kiara Pride-Lander series. I will be taking a rest for now, but the fourth book in this series will be up not long after the New Year has come. I'm not going to give too much away, but one of my main characters falls in love in the fourth book, so look forward to that. Also, some of the chapters will be split, because as I learned from another fan fiction author a few months back that you can't post a chapter that's over ten thousand words if you are writing a story that has multiple chapters. I'm sorry about that, but that's how it goes sometimes. So, until I write again, please keep reading my stories, and I will see y'all in the New Year. Merry Christmas, everybody!**


End file.
